Hell on Earth, Book 1: The last slayer
by timan
Summary: Becky, leader of colony 17 and the last slayer, is forced to defend two of her colonists from Angelus and the Vampire Witch Willow
1. Prologue

The two men walked silently through the crumbling building, both of them wary for any presences aside from their own. Around them the view for decay and destruction hit every one of their senses. Byron Preston, the taller of the two men, took a brief moment to look out a near by window.

The entire cityscape looked exactly the same. The charred and twisted remains of what were mighty buildings now stool lifeless and cold. At ground level the shells of what used to be cars sat abandoned on the roadway as the scattered remains of humans gave clear evidence that people were trying to flee for their lives. He when into his mind and thought of the stories he was told about this city and about how it used to be a bustling metropolis full of the rich and powerful. The city it's self had a quaint Spanish name.

Los . . . Angels or something.

"C'mon man we don't have all day!" yelled Pete Simmons, "we gotta find this thing now or she's gonna have our asses on a platter!"

Byron snapped out of his daydream. He followed Pete.

Byron had only just joined the survival colony two weeks ago and was still learning he ropes. He was partnered up with Pete who has been scavenging for the colony for the past two years. Pete was about five foot nine with short sandy blonde hair. His piercing cobalt blue eyes made it hard for Byron to look him in the face.

Byron brushed the dark hair away from his face as they pushed open the crumbling doors and entered a large room. Both men were stunned. In the middle of this dead city the room they were now standing in a room that was completely in tact

"I don't get it I though you said this place used to be a law firm." Byron asked

Pete started to make his way down the long stack of book shelves, checking the names on the spines of each book against the name on a piece of paper he held in his hand.

"Wolfram and heart? Yeah they were lawyers but were evil. They were up to all sought of bad back in the day. " Pete replied in a distracted tone

Byron followed Pete down the isle. He kept close to him so he could feel more secure. Everything about this salvage run confused him.

"What do you mean evil? What could lawyers do?"

"They were more than lawyers By. These guys had their collected fingers in every dirty pie in the bakery. That was before the shanshu brothers fixed that."

"Shanshu brothers?"

"I'll explain later."

Pete moved to the next bookcase and stopped walking. He scanned his fingers through the old musty books until it came to rest on one particular volume. Peter quickly pulled to book from the case and looked at the cover. A smiled crossed his face as he showed it to Byron.

"Found it. Lets go we're running late." Pete said as he rushed for the door.

Byron quickly followed as the pair made their way back down that hallway. As headed for the stairwell door Pete was stopped in his tracks by a beeping coming from his belt. Pete handed the book to Byron and pulled the PDA from its pouch. He stared at the screen intently

"Crap!" Pete yelled, "We got some room temps coming up the stairs."

Pete quickly dashed into the stairwell and looked down. Coming up was a group of about ten vampires moving swiftly. From behind him Pete heard Byron scream. He ran back into the hall and found Byron struggling against three more vampires who had snuck up behind him. From another pouch on his belt Pete slammed vials of holy water onto each of the three vamps. They moved back in pain giving Pete enough to grab Byron by the arm and drag him into the stair well. With out saying another word Pete dragged Byron onto the center support pole of the stairwell and they both slid down to ground level. As they burst through the ground floor door they stopped in their tracks by a group of about thirty vampires waiting for them.

"Oh Crap" Pete said softly.

From the rear of the crowd a soft laugh echoed through the lobby. Pete's eyes widened as they parted and a man walked forward. His brushed his short spiky hair with his hand as his long back coat swept around him. He folded his arms and stared at the both of them. He shook his head softly

"Stealing from my office. In my town," the man said sarcastically, "Do you know how hurt I am?"

"Angelus." Pete Replied

"That's my name" Angelus replied as he circled around the two men until he had a perfect view of Byron and the book, "and, if I'm not mistaken, that's my book."

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to kill us to get it back!" Byron yelled defiantly

Pete swung around and glared at him

"Shut up!" Pete replied

"Oh some one here has a spine." Angelus replied.

Angelus walked slowly up to Byron and smiled at him.

"I wonder what it would look like outside of your body."

"Bored now." A female voice said from behind the three of them.

Angelus looked briefly behind him then returned his gaze back to Byron.

"I though I said wait outside." Angelus asked the strange woman calmly

"If I did, then you would have all the fun by yourself"

Out of the corner of his eye Byron noticed a woman approach the both of them. She was short with straight red hair and a small mischievous smile. Angelus laughed softly to himself

"Women huh." He said to Pete and Byron as he walked up next to the woman. He put his arms around her waist and lent his head on her shoulder.

"So willow which one should we torture first?"

Willow smile grew wider as she looked both men up and down. Playfully she pointed a Byron

"This one smells of fear."

"Ah my lady has good taste."

Angelus motioned three of the vampires standing behind him to capture Byron. Pete frowned intensely. As the vamps approached he pulled out two crosses and held them in front of them. The vamps backed off. Pete and Byron slowly edged their way to the door. As they did so he handed one of the crosses to Byron then pulled the PDA back out of its pouch. He typed in a command and placed it back in its holder.

"What's the plan?" Asked Byron

"Just get to the door. I've signed Becky they should be there soon."

Byron nodded and smiled confidently

"You hear that Vamps!" Byron yelled to the crowd "you're all gonna be dust soon as soon as the slayer gets here . . ."

Pete smacking him over the head cut his sentence short.

"Shut, the hell, up!" Pete yelled at him

Angelus and willow walked confidently up to them. Pete and Byron held their crosses up higher.

"So is this the point were we say that we're sorry then run away?" Angelus asks the both of them.

Angelus turned to the group with the warmest smile on his face.

"Do you remember the time when the slayer used to strike fear in even the toughest vampire. Then there was that whole generation 's' to deal with."

He turned back to the men

"Sorry boy, can't help you with the running and the screaming, but there is something you two can do for me. You see I was wondering why sweet young Rebecca would want the Chronicles of Naull. And since you two obviously decided to have your first date in my library I figure you'd know why."

Pete didn't say anything. He just continued to stare Angelus down. Byron tried to hide more effectively behind Pete. Willow pouted.

"They don't want to play with us."

"Why don't you play with yourselves." Pete yelled back at them

"Now, now," Angelus replied, waving a condescending finger at him, "it's never a good idea to get my vampire-witch angry. Because when she does I have no control over her."

Willow closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were pitch black. She moved her hand in one graceful gesture, which sent Pete and Byron sailing outside. They slammed violently against one of the car shells causing them to drop their crosses into an open manhole. Pete looked at the large vampire crowd with a panicked expression. Byron placed the book on the ground and strode confidently towards the group.

"That was a dumb-ass plan. Send us out into the big yellow where you can't go during the day."

"What is your problem? Get the hell back here!" Pete yelled to Byron

"C'mon Pete what are they gonna do to us? Two steps outside and they're kitty-litter."

Angelus walked up to the door. He leaned in the doorframe just inside the shadows. Byron motioned him forward.

"Take your best shot."

Without changing his expression Angelus walked confidently into the sunlight. Byron's face dropped as he watched the vampire absorb the heat of the sun without repercussions.

"What the hell?" Byron

"God that feels great," Angelus said gleefully, "oh I'm sorry did no one explain the change of rules to you before you started playing."

Byron started to step backwards as quickly as possible. The group of vamps piled out of the lobby. Just then the sound of a pick-up truck caught every ones attention. It came screeching around the corner and headed for the large group vampires.

The Vamps scattered as the truck parked in front of Byron and Pete. Out of the passenger side. A girl stepped out. She was about five foot five with long brown hair tied in an aggressive plat. Her deep soulful brown eyes looked coldly at the group of vampires.

"Get them in the back." She said without turning.

From the driver side a man stepped out. He was considerably taller and older then the girl with wavy brown hair. Even with the eye patch he still looked around forty years old. The man, with the aid of the two people manning the fire hose attached to the back of the pickup, helped Pete and Byron into the back.

"You don't think you're just going to dive out of here with them do you slayer?" angelus asked

Becky looked at Angelus

"Well my original plan was to put you through pain eternal but, hey, things change."

Willow raised her hand. Becky felt her throat begin to close. She dropped to the ground gasping for air. Angelus walked up to her. He knelt down next to her

"Dear Becky, still trying to be likes her." he said ah he stroked her hair.

Angelus leant down next to her ear

"You know she was still his favorite."

Becky grabbed angelus by the throat. As she stood she lifted him off the ground. With one quick spinning motion she sent him flying into the vamp group breaking willows concentration. The group advanced. The guy manning the fire hose turned it on and sprayed the crowd. They all howled in pain as the holy water hit them like a flamethrower. The man with the eye patch jumped quickly into the drivers seat and beckoned Becky to do the same. As she did a small number of vamps broke free from the hose and charged at the truck. She knocked one out with the door and sent another flying with a swift kick to the chest. As she leapt down out of the cab two vampires grabbed Pete and start to feed. With lightning quick reflexes she knocks them both out of the way and helps Pete back into the back.

"GO!" she yells to the driver.

The man slams his foot on the gas and the truck leaches forward at high speed. Angelus watched as the truck disappears from sight. From the injured crowd one of the vamps approach

"See just as I said. She is stronger than any other slayer we have fought."

Angelus smiles to himself

"That's not a problem just make it more fun."

From his pocket he produces a piece of paper. The other vamp examines it closely. It appears to be a page from the book that Pete and Byron took from Wolfram and Hearts library.

"Besides," Angelus continued, "I know what they are looking for."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Chapter 1

The pickup drove slowly down the alley until it reached the garage door positioned halfway down. Becky jumped down and scouted the alley to make sure they weren't followed. From the drivers seat the man with the eye patch stepped out and jumped onto the tray of the pickup. He examined Pete's wound closely. By this stage Pete had turned very pale and was sitting in a pool of his own blood. He looked weakly up at the man.

"How bad is it Xander?" he asked the eye patch man weakly.

"It's . . . fine. You're looking good there." Xander lied.

Even after all the years of fighting Xander Harris was still never good at hiding his emotions. That's why most people called him the heart of the Scooby gang. This is something Pete picked up on in Xanders eyes.

"How bad is it Xander?" Pete asked again.

Xander sighed and hung his head down briefly. Eventually he looked back up at Pete.

"I think struggling with the vamp tore your artery."

"How long?"

Xander sucked up his emotions and patted Pete on the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter we're back home now. We'll get you into the infirmary and onto some AB positive as soon as we can."

Xander moved away from Pete and started to check the rest of the team. Becky jogged swiftly back to the pickup. As she did so Xander jumped down.

"The coast is clear. Don't think the vamps followed us," Becky mentions in a matter-of-fact tone, "how's he doing?"

Xander looks briefly at Pete, whose eyes begin to glaze over.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I guessing he has at least ten minutes left." Xander replied

Becky turned. She wandered up to him and examined the bite mark on his neck.

"Did he feed?" she asks blandly

"Don't think so," Xander replied, "they just used him as an entrée."

Becky turned back to Xander. Her expression was cold and commanding.

"You don't think so or you don't know?" she asked

Xander was dumbstruck. When Becky starts to ask these questions the outcome is never good.

"I . . . I couldn't see from where I was sitting." He replied

Becky stood there for a moment and examined Xander for any signs that he was lying to her. She turned to the rest of the crew.

"Did anyone see Pete feed?" she asks commandingly

There was a lot of shaking heads. Most of them admitted that they didn't see much during the attack. Becky looked at the group then jumped back onto the tray again. She stared at Pete closely.

"Burn him." she replied commanding as she jumped down from the back.

The group shared an uneasy look. Sensing the tension Xander took Becky aside.

"C'mon Beck . . ." Xander replied

"This isn't a discussion Xander burn him." Becky replied Coldly

The collective shocked expression of Xander and the rest of the crew only made the slayer more annoyed. She folded her arms impatiently.

"Look! I can't risk bringing Pete in and him turning. I have the colony to think about." She replied impatiently, "Do it!"

From a locked case in the back of the pickup two of the crew started to strap on their flamethrowers. Xander watched as they slowly lifted Pete off the back of the pickup and place him gently onto the ground. They say a brief prayer for him as they light the throwers.

"Wait!" Xander yells to the crew.

The crew holds off as Xander storms forcefully up to Becky.

"There has to be another way." He pleaded to her

The slayer tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay what is it?" she asked him

Xander stood silently for a moment. He ran as many scenarios through his head as possible but they all ended badly. He rolled his eyes dejectedly

"I don't know." He replied

"Exactly," Becky replied, "Things aren't gray anymore blinky. They've gone to a harsh back and white and so far the black is winning. My job is to keep the white from disappearing completely."

Becky nodded to the crew who lit their flamethrowers again. Xander looked at this display with disgust then glared at Becky.

"Oh for fuck sake Beck the guy's still alive." Xander yelled at her.

"Then make him dead. Either way I want him to be ash by sundown." She replied not missing a beat.

Xander glared at her with a fiery anger. Becky didn't pay attention she watched as the crew prepared the throwers. After a few moments Becky sighed.

"Hold on" she said softly as she walked up to Pete.

She knelt down next to him and gazed into his eyes. Slowly she lifted his head softly.

"I a so sorry" she whispered to him.

The entire group winced at the sound of Pete's neck breaking. Becky stood and walked back to Xander

"There. Problem solved." She said.

The flamers went to work on Pete's corpse. Becky stood and watched Xander as he tried to hides his contempt and disgust of Becky's actions.

"I want to get something straight between us Harris." she continued, "I let you and the old man stay in my colony as a favor to my mother. If, at any time, I feel that either of you become too much of an issue I will have no problem with getting rid of either one of you. So do we have a problem?"

"No problem here." Xander replied icily

"Good. Bring the truck in we've been outside to long." Becky replied as she wandered off.

The survival colony is located in an elaborate bomb shelter situated under an old government building. When they first set up camp some of the old files laying around suggested that the U.S. government was fully aware of the demon and vampire population and had made preparations if there was ever a cataclysmic event involving either group. The bunker was designed to hold about one hundred and fifty people to date the colony's numbers stand at three hundred and seventy five.

As the reinforced garage door closed behind them the crew started unload the equipment. Xander walks up to Byron and takes the book from him. He walks over to Becky

"I'll get this him." Xander said blandly

"Just make sure he doesn't roll away on us." Becky replied.

Xander ignored her comment and wandered into the bunker. Byron climbed down of the back of the tray awkwardly. Still covered in his former partners blood he trembled violently. Becky marched up to him.

"I am so sorry." Byron stammered out nervously

"What the hell was going through your brain-space?" she replied angrily

"I don't know. I was nervous I . . . what I know about vampires I learnt from the movies."

Becky looked him. She places an arm around his shoulder and let him to the wall near the bunker entrance. Turning him around she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him roughly against the wall.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear to god I will rip your head off your body" she snarled at him.

Byron nodded profusely as he was slowly turning blue. She let him go and he collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Becky stormed into the base. As she did so the large crowds parted like the red sea. They all knew she was in more of a bad mood then usual. She strode down the hallways with a purpose until she reached the door she was looking for.

The door was marked 'tech room' in plain letters engraved into the metal door. She entered and was met by three extremely stressed computers nerds rushing backwards and forwards. The room it's self was filled top to bottom with computers systems of all kinds. Along the back wall was a workbench filled with different electrical and computer components. Becky walked up to one of the nerds who were working on a huge console located in the middle of the sidewall.

"What the fuck happened Frag? This was supposed to be a milk run!" she yelled at the nerd

Frag, the lead technician for the colony, poured over the data displayed on the screen as he compared it to data on a print out he had in his hand. He scratched at his light brown dreadlocked hair. He tugged restlessly at his loud Hawaiian shirt as he switched pens.

"I don't know, I don't know," Frag replied frantically, "one minute he wasn't there the next he was! It was like . . ."

". . . Magic?" Becky preempted

Frag swung around on his chair. He stared up at Becky with his slate gray eyes.

"She was there," He replied, "Fuck I knew this would happen!"

"I though you said you were gonna solve this!"

"I am. We've been trying to get the shaman in colony twelve on the horn; you know activity pinging on the low brow, so far they haven't ponged us."

Frag showed Becky the communication logs on his screen.

"I think they've gone 404." He continued, "A lot of servers on the net have been goin' down all over. The room temps must have found our communications."

"Just get it done." Becky replied

"Aye captain." Frag replied, "oh and, personal footnote, what are the odds we're gonna see you smile?"

"About the same odds of you seeing me naked." Becky replied as she left the room.

Frag watched her leave. From the corner of the room on of the other nerds walked up to Frag

"Dude. I though you said you locked the door," he asked.

"I did." Frag replied

Xander cradled Sondra reassuringly. The news of her boyfriends death was too much for her since her brother died last week during a scrounging mission. Xander left out the detail about Becky killing him that was the last thing she needed to hear. Moments later Becky rounded the corner. She watched the scene dispassionately for a moment before gesturing to Xander that she needed to talk to him for a moment. Xander said a few kind words to Sondra and joined Becky around the corner.

"I need you to move Sondra to one of the group bunks. Also go through Pete's stuff see if there is anything that we can use."

Xander glared at her in a combination of surprise and disgust.

"The woman has just lost her boyfriend Beck! Give her a moment to . . ."

"We need the storage Xander. With Angelus and Willow in town we need to be more prepared."

Xander sighed defeated.

"I'll have it done by tonight." He replied somberly.

"Good. I'll be in the shower block if anyone needs me." Beck said

Xander watched her leave. He went back to Sondra and said his goodbyes. Picking up the book he wandered down a series of corridors. Eventually he arrived at a bunk at the furthest end of the bunker. Becky though this was the best place to hide the old man. He never left his room, never spoke to any of the other colonists he just sat and read. Xander knocked tentatively on the door.

"Whose there?" Asked a raspy English voice

"It's just me." Xander replied slowly opening the door.

The bunk looked like any other bunk in the bomb shelter. The key difference is that the walls were covered with an array of medieval weapons. The other noticeable thing was the large pile of old and dusty books that covered nearly every surface. As Xander moved to the center of the room a man in a wheelchair advanced forward. The man himself looked between eighty to ninety years old. His thinning silver hair was brushed back immaculately. He wore a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, which have seen better days and were now mainly held together by scotch tape. The old man greeted Xander with a warm smile.

"Xander how are you?"

Xander lent against one of the surfaces his face looking morbid.

"I've had better days Giles." Xander replied

The old man, Giles, wheeled closer to Xander.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Xander replied, "first off we lost Simmons."

"Oh good lord. Was it a Vampire attack?"

"At first."

Giles looked closely at Xander. His expression spoke volumes.

"Rebecca?" he asked tentatively

"I think the girl's cracking up Giles. First she kills Pete like its nothing then she orders me to grave-rob his stuff."

"We are in extreme dangerous times Xander. As hard as it is to understand her motives I feel she has the good of the colony in mind."

Xander scratched his head in frustration.

"You're probably right. I think I just got used to working in a different style. As good as it feels to work with the slayer she is definitely no. . ."

"Did they get it?" Giles interrupted

Xander handed the old man the book. Hurriedly he wheeled himself back to his desk and started to skim through. Xander walked up next to him and examined the pile of open books.

"I think I am close to a solution," Giles said in a hurried tone, "the missing piece, as it turns out, is not just energy but a physical object. It acts as a sought of key."

"I'm not exactly Mr. objective here Giles. But you've been trying to find a solution for the past ten years."

"I admit the hunt took longer then I anticipated but I'm closer now."

"Like the last five leads you said you were close on."

Giles ignored him. Xander watched on as he hurriedly searched through the new book. Xander felt sorry for him. Between the changing of the vampire rules and the loss of generation 'S' nobody felt this more then the old watcher. Xander placed a hand on Giles shoulder.

"Why don't you leave this for a while? C'mon I'll take you down to the media room. We can through on one of those boring British guy movies you liked to watch.

"I don't have time I have to keep working this problem. The solution is in there I just have to find it."

"If you left it for a while, not forever maybe just a couple of days, you can find the solution then."

"No I can't stop I . . . I have to find the solution."

"You keep going 'round in circles Giles. Why can you just leave it for a couple of days?"

"BECAUSE I'M HER BLOODY WATCHER!" Giles snapped back.

Both men fell silent. The tension in the air was thick, as the both of then didn't know how to respond. It was Giles who spoke first

"It's what I do Xander. The job of a watcher is to train the slayer to teach her, to guide her. If I can't do that then I might as well . . ."

Giles sighed. He began to feel a weight lift off his shoulders.

"I need to know I'm useful. Not just some great lump who sits in his room reading musty old books."

Xander smiled at him. This was the first time he had opened up since everything happened. Xander knelt down to meet Giles' eye line. In doing so he accidentally knocked the book off Giles lap.

"I know you'll find it Giles just give it time."

The old man smiled back. Through the wrinkles Xander still recognized the librarian from his high school. Noticing the book on the floor Xander picked it up. As he was about to place it back on the desk he saw Giles' eyes light up. Giles took the book from Xanders hand and examined the picture closely. After checking this image against his notes Giles flashes an even bigger smile then before. Xander watches this scene with curiosity.

"What is it Giles?" Xander asks

"I think I found the key" Giles replies

Becky leant heavily against the shower wall. She never realized how tired she was until that very moment. She rested her head against the tiles and closed her eyes. The feel of the water against her naked skin soothed her. During her showers she tries not to think. Thinking leads to remembering, remembering leads to the past which she was desperately trying to forget. She was having more trouble than usual trying not to think. She kept seeing Pete's scared expression in her mind and the though that maybe there was another kept gnawing at her.

She made the correct decision . . . right? There was no other way of dealing with it. All right maybe she could have let Sondra stay in the room for another couple of . . . No they definitely needed more storage and Pete was too much of a risk to be let back into the colony.

She had made the right decision . . . So why did it feel so wrong?

She felt her cheek and realized that she had been crying for the past five minutes. She closed her eyes tight and tried to suck up the emotion but it just wouldn't go back in. in frustration she punched the wall. Her hand went straight through. She looked at her injured hand. The blood reminded her of the pool of blood around Pete. She stepped out of the shower and rubbed her head frantically. Trying desperately to claw Pete's image out of her head. She screamed loudly and kicked a chair across the room and collapsed to the floor. The tears flowed stronger now. She crawled back into the shower and leant against the tiles. She hugged her knees and rocked slowly to herself.

A knock at the door caught her attention. She stood up and took a couple of minutes to compose herself.

"It's open." She said loudly.

Xander entered. After seeing Becky he turned around when he realized that she was showing more skin then usual.

"What do you want Harris?" Becky asked impatiently

"The old man wants to see you." Xander replied.

"What makes you think I want to see him?" she replied coldly as she continued to shower

"Trust me when I say this is very important."

Becky turned off the shower. She walked up to Xander and folded her arms Impatiently. Realizing that Xander wasn't going to turn around she rolled her eyes

"Oh for fuck sake Xander turn around I'm not gonna have a conversation with you're back."

Xander turned slowly. He had known Becky her entire life and he learnt quickly that modesty was never high on her list of priorities. He kept his focus squarely on Becky's face making sure that he kept his eye line above her neck.

"Giles . . . The old man," Xander corrected quickly, "Thinks he has found a way to fix everything."

Becky looked at Xander curiously

"What does he mean by everything?"

"This place, this world. He says that he can make it like it never happened . . ."

Xander to a quick breathe.

" . . .And he need your help."

Becky's curious look quickly switched to a look of anger and annoyance.

"Oh I see," Becky, replies in a menacing tone, "First he does this to me now he wants me to run errands for him."

"This is not a errand Becky. This could solve everything."

Becky rubbed her head impatiently. She was sick of both of them but occasionally Xander helps out. Maybe it was the thing that happened with Pete that's causing this but she feels like humoring them.

"Okay Xander this is the deal. I'm going to listen to what the old man has to say and if I'm not happy I'm going to put you both out onto the streets. Clear?"

"Crystal." Xander replied

"Right let's go." Becky replied as she headed for the door.

"Ah just one more thing." Xander replied quickly.

Becky turned and looked impatiently. Xander collected Becky's clothes and gave them to her.

Giles was hurriedly re-checking his notes when Xander and Becky arrived. Xander coughed lightly to get his attention. Giles turns to face the pair with the warmest smile he could give. Becky looked back at him without returning that smile.

"Blinky tells me you have something to show me." Becky states impatiently

"Oh . . . Yes . . . of course. Are you thirsty? Do you want a seat?" Giles replied

"My feet are fine. My patience is wearing thin though."

Giles nodded.

"Right. To business I believe I have found a way of reversing Angelus' effect on the world. As you know I have spent the last few years researching a legend. A mystical device which . . ."

"No." Becky interjected

Both Giles and Xander looked stunned. Becky was still wearing her poker face.

"You haven't heard the end of my proposal." Giles replied

"Don't need to. You were going to tell me about some magical doohickey. Then you were going to ask me to waste the resources of this colony on your wild goose chase."

Xander heart broke as he watched the old mans face drop. Becky had sunk to a new low in his eyes and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Well maybe if you hear him out . . ." Xander commented

"Maybe you should just shut up," Becky snapped back, "I listened, I don't like, I want you out by morning."

Becky turned to leave. Giles boiled in rage.

"You can't hide from your duty!" he yelled at her.

Becky rolled her eyes. She had heard this 'Duty' speech many times.

"And what do you call running this Colony? Fun."

"This is on joking matter young girl. The slayer is responsible for the fate of the world."

"Back when the slayer used to mean something. Before Angelus and his vampire-bitch willow changed that game."

She couldn't help but notice that Xander cringed at the sound of willows name.

"Sorry gramps that show has ended." She concluded

"I can't believe you can be so cavalier with so many peoples lives. You are the slayer! Like it or not you have a greater responsibility."

Becky stared at Giles. This is the most animated she had seen him in a while. Unfortunately there has been too much bad blood between them for her to ignore.

"I want you out by midnight." Becky replied icily

Giles wheeled himself forward.

"I can not believe how selfish and pig-headed you have become."

Becky ignored him and made for the door.

"It is your job Buffy!"

Becky stopped and slowly turned back to the old watcher. Xander and Giles felt the slip and now they were both feeling the anger radiating of Becky. A smile of disbelief crossed Becky's face.

"That's it isn't it," she asked in a badly controlled tone, "that's what this is all about."

Giles looked down.

"I . . . I'm sorry Rebecca I don't know why I"

Becky laughed.

"So NOW you're apologizing. After all these years you finally say it. And you know what it took? Her fucking name! God, I can't believe Angelus was right. She's still your favorite"

Becky stormed up to Giles. She slams her hands down violently on the armrest of his wheelchair.

"Well guess what! I'm not her! I am not going to be her, hell, I not even supposed to be the slayer!"

"I already explained it to you," Giles explained. "We needed a girl tied directly to the slayer line. If we didn't locate one in time then the Slayers would have . . ."

"You raped me!" Becky yelled intensely, "You raped me mystically! You and that coven treated my body like and amusement park. Forced this thing inside me. And now you want me to roll over and take it? Is that it?"

"We can make it right Rebecca. If this works you'll never have to do this again. All the damage Angelus and Willow have created will be undone."

Becky had heard enough. From the wall she drew one of the swords. Xander tried to stop her but she just tossed him out of the way like a rag doll. She stood in front of the watcher, sword overhead, waiting to strike . . .

That's when the alarm sounded

Angelus sat uncomfortably on his makeshift throne. He began to question his decision to use the museum of natural history as his staging ground. In the corner of the room Willow sat calmly on the floor. In front of her sat a map of Los Angeles and surrounding that were various herbs and powders. She sang to herself softly ash she mixed the ingredients together. Having enough of his throne he walked over to Willow.

"God. Did you know it's nearly impossible to get comfortable on a chair made of dinosaur bones? Forget what those lying movies tell you."

Willow looked up and smiled at her man. Angelus smiled and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing sweet?" he asked her as he slowly kissed her neck

"Making a locator spell. The slayer's no fun when she's hiding."

"Ah the slayer. Dear Rebecca is becoming quite the petty thief. Steeling from my town without my permission."

Willow poured the power over the map. She places the bowl back on the ground and snuggles closer to Angelus.

"When we find her. Can I keep her as a pet?" Willow asks sweetly

Angelus kissed her on the head and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Will I have a different plan for the slayer."

At that moment the power started to glow. Slowly it shifted it's self until it came to rest over the government building housing the bomb shelter. Willow giggled excitedly.

"There you are." She squealed

"You are so amazing." Angelus replied as he stands and helps willow to her feet. He wanders away for a moment and gazes out the exit.

"You can come in now." Angelus calls out to the hallway

From the next room two girls walk in. they stride confidently up to the pair of vampires. Angelus greets them both warmly.

"I'm glad you two could make it." He said

"No probs. Just wished you called us sooner." The blond girl replied

"Yeah," replied the brunette, "New York is, like, totally dead and not in a good way."

"Well lucky for you I have a job for you both."

The brunette smiled

"Always ready to help out the big 'A'"

"Good to know," Angelus replies as he wanders back to his uncomfortable throne, "you see I have this problem. It turns out that a slayer has been hiding people from me. And I figure that since you both have experience with slayers you could help me out."

"No big. Tell us where to go." The blond replied happily

"Will can give you the details."

Angelus smiles evilly at the girls and strokes his chin thoughtfully

"I think it's time we have a family reunion."


	3. Chapter 2: When family visits

Chapter 2

The figure hung silently suspended by chains from the ceiling. He woke up in his usual manner suddenly and in excruciating pain. He closed his eyes tight in an attempt to suppress the urge to scream. He knew full well that if he screams for even the briefest second they win. He rolled his head up against his arm as his platinum blond hair swung away from his face. The figure had long since lost the feeling in his fingers and had wondered often whether or not he would be able to use them again.

Suddenly the double doors leading into the room swing open. The figure slowly opened his eyes. The man entering the room looked like a blur but he knew full well who it was.

"So Nancy boy," the figure said painfully, "come to kill me again or what?"

Angelus smiled and wiped the blood away from the figures eyes. Angelus then shook his head and began to slowly circle him.

"Spike, Spike, Spike," Angelus replied sarcastically, "You know I can't kill you again. Willow gets cross with me every time she has to bring you back."

"You're bloody heartless you know that mate?" Spike replied as he tried to follow Angelus' movements with his eyes.

"You know what I don't get spike? How easily we took you down in the end. I mean Illyria, now she was a challenge, even for a crippled old one it still took us about five weeks."

"That must have been awful. Sorry I can't give you a hug what with the chains and all."

"Oh don't be like that Spike. You're in a rare position here. How many humans get to say 'Hey I get to be tortured by the ruler of the world?"

Spike coughed and spit out more blood. He glared at Angelus.

"Would have to say it at all if you hadn't signed that bloody prophesy."

Angelus stopped and laughed contently to himself. He walked up to his prisoner and draped his arm around his shoulder.

"That was a great twist the senior partners had wasn't it? I have to tell you never saw it coming. I mean who knew that me being a major player in the apocalypse actually meant me being the cause of it. God if any movie studio survived I will be selling this baby right away."

Angelus continued his circling.

"How did that prophesy go again?" he said in a mocking tone, "if the vampire with a soul survives the coming apocalypse he will become human. I'm still giddy over the part where they made you human at the cost of my soul."

Spike stared intently at Angelus. Even though he was his grand sire he hated him more now then when he was Angel.

"When the slayer finds you. I'm gonna enjoy every minute of her kicking your ass." Spike replied confidently

Angelus stopped again and looked at spike.

"Who Rebecca? I don't think that's going to happen. You see I organized a bit of a get together, nothing fancy, just a couple of old friends stopping by for a quick meal".

Byron sat anxiously at his guard station next to the entrance of the garage. He had been on edge all night since Becky slammed him against the wall. Tonight was supposed to be Pete's shift on watch and feeling responsible for his death Byron volunteered. After the excitement of that day the evening had calmed down a lot. With not much activity happening anywhere in the shelter and he was kind of relieved that it had.

Moments later there was a knock on the garage door. Byron jumped with a start.

"Who is it?" he asked through the intercom

"We're here to see the slayer." a female voice replied.

"Just a sec."

Byron pressed a couple of buttons on the intercom. The screen lit up showing the outline of two female figures standing outside. Pressing another couple of buttons the device began to get a temperature reading. After a few moments of scanning the temperature of the visitors displayed on the screen

92 degrees Fahrenheit.

Body temperature.

Byron pressed a big white button next to the intercom and the door began to rise. When the door had opened enough the two females entered. As the door closed Byron watched the new comers look around the garage. One of the female was short with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her friend was slightly taller with brown hair and eyes. As the pair turned towards Byron he noticed that they were both wearing the same type of crystal. There was something about these girls that seemed off. He approached tentatively

"Ah . . . What business do you two ladies have with the slayer."

Both of the women stopped their appraising and looked at Byron.

"What?" asked the brunette, "Oh, that was a lie."

"Yeah," continued the Blond, "actually we're new in town and we wanted to check out the local restaurant scene."

Byron was confused. There hadn't been any restaurants around this city for a while. Both of the women started to look him up and down with a devilish smile on their faces.

"I'm thinking maybe we should start here." The blond said slyly

"I don't know B," replied the brunette, "he seems kinda stringy."

"I think you should have some Faith." The blond replied as the pair started to back Byron into a corner

The brunette looked at the blond curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you should have some . . . Faith," the blond replied playfully, "God, you don't get my humor anymore."

"That's 'cause you gotta work on your act . . ."

The brunette turned back to Byron. To his horror he saw her face morph. He tried to run but the Brunette threw him effortlessly into the wall.

"While I work on my dinner." The brunette concluded as she bit down into his neck.

After she finished feeding both girls pulled the crystals from their necks.

"That's some mojo Willow cooked up for us." The Brunette mentions

"That's Will for you. Old reliable." The blond replied

The pair of women toss the crystals away and walk inside the shelter.

In the tech room Frag was soldering the final circuit into the last creation of his. From behind his computer starts to beep softly catching his attention. He swung around on his swivel chair and rolled himself across the room. He clicked a few things with is mouse and frowned.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he punched in a few commands.

The screen switched to a security camera display. He watched as the two visitors made their way calmly down the hall. His eyes widened and he scrambled quickly to the alarm.

"We can make it right Rebecca. If this works you'll never have to do this again. All the damage Angelus and Willow have created will be undone." Giles said in a hopeful tone

Becky had heard enough. From the wall she drew one of the swords. Xander tried to stop her but she just tossed him out of the way like a rag doll. She stood in front of the watcher, sword overhead, waiting to strike . . .

That's when the alarm sounded.

Quickly she lowered the weapon and moved to the intercom on the wall.

"Frag?" she asked seriously

"I don't know how it happened but a couple of room temps got in," he replied frantically

"Call group A. tell them to get the hoses ready." She replied commandingly

"Beck there's more . . ."

The line went silent. Becky frowned

"Frag what is it?"

"The room temps," he replied eventually, "its Buffy and Faith."

"Holy shit!" Becky said quietly to herself.

"I'm guessing Angelus isn't messing around anymore huh?"

Becky scratched the back of her head thoughtfully. Whatever happened from here it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Alright Frag. Get groups B and C to move as many people into the panic room as they can. I want team A to meet me fully armed near the mess hall."

"Got it boss." Frag replied as he signed off.

Becky leaned against the sidewall and put her face in her hands. She groaned softly for a few moments then looked up at the two males. She shook her head softly

"You two better get to the panic room before it fills." She said softly

"What's your plan?" Xander asks as he prepares Giles to move

"The usual," she replied blandly, "Go in, hurt them a lot and don't die."

"Be careful." Giles replied caringly

Becky flashed Giles an annoyed look that wasn't lost on him. She opened the door to the bunk.

"Don't think this is over yet." Becky warned them sternly and headed out.

Becky walked sternly down the hallways. Around her a fevered panic had erupted at the news of the invading vampires. With minimal difficulty she arrived just outside the mess. Group A was already there with their holy water tanks on standby. She could already hear the footsteps of the women as they approach.

"Okay you guys are strictly backup," Becky explained to the team, "let me do the main fighting."

The group looked nervously at each other. Becky sensed this

"These aren't ordinary Vamps. These girls use to be slayers."

This made the group more nervous but Becky stood her ground. From around the corner Buffy and Faith walked casually into view. They both stopped a few feet away from Becky and the team. The entire scene nearly resembled an old western showdown with both cowboys waiting for the right moment to draw.

Buffy smiled at the slayer.

"What? No hug for a visiting relative?" she asks playfully

Becky didn't reply. She simply stood still and stared the two vampires down.

"You know a good host would offer us something to drink." Buffy continued.

Still no reaction from beck the three Women stood calmly waiting for either one to make the first move. Faith put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Hmm. Guess she's not a talker anymore B." she commented

"We might as well go straight to the gratuitous violence then." Buffy replied.

Buffy and Faiths face morphed and they charged at the slayer.

"Now!" Beck yelled and ducked down.

The team, consisting of about fifteen men and women, opened the valves of their water tanks. The force of the holy water knocked the two vamps back down the hall. While this was happening beck barrel rolled into the Mess hall. She heard the screams of the former slayers as the water seared at them like acid. After a few moments the screaming stopped. Becky stood and narrowed her eyes as she ordered the team to stop. Taking point again Becky and the team move slowly down the hall. Something wasn't right they should have been lying on the ground just around the corner but when the team arrived neither of them could be found. The mystery was solved when the two vampires dropped down from the roof scattering the team. Buffy and Faith quickly flipped back onto their feet. Before Becky could react Faith kicked her in the stomach sending her down the hall. While this was going on Buffy was making quick work of group A. getting to her feet at astounding speed Becky flipped over Faith and knocked Buffy over with a sliding kick.

"Go! Help the others!" Becky yelled to the group

Group A bolted away before either Vamp recovered. Almost in unison the slayer and the two vamps were back on their feet.

"You really got to look into better help." Buffy commented as she took a couple of swings.

Becky expertly dodged them and countered with a roundhouse kick to Buffys head. Buffy staggered for a moment then regained her balance. The cut on her cheek healed as quickly as it was created. This wasn't a surprise to Becky she had seen this kind of thing before."

Faith moved in a caught the slayer off guard sending her barreling down the hallway towards the garage entrance Becky got to her feet again and doubled back into the garage. . The two vamps followed swiftly. After they entered The three women stood cautiously.

"You're a lot more spry then I though you would be." Buffy commented.

Becky shrugged.

"The power of three." She replied calmly

"That's Right," Faith piped in, "Old man Giles did the voodoo on you didn't he? Gave you the power of the last three real slayers when they died. Still, doesn't make you a real slayer. You know what you are? Gift wrapping."

Faith moved in menacing with her usual swagger.

"Must have sucked huh?" she continued, "When all the Vamps in the world became unkillable and you all have to hide like rats."

"Better a rat then a skank." Becky replied.

The smiled dropped from Faiths face. She swung in with a left hook which Becky Blocked and countered with I kick to the ribs. Faith flew back against the wall. She landed on her feet and charged at Becky grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the door of the pickup truck. Moments later Buffy joined suit.

Something was wrong. She never had this much trouble knocking back two vamps before. This entire fight seemed fishy.

"I guess this is the part where you wonder about our strength," Buffy predicted from Becky's expression, "Willow, who says hi by the way, was nice enough to give us a parting gift before we left."

Becky looked confused. They were both much stronger then standard Vampires but how could this be possible? Unless . . .

"That's right girly girl," Faith answered, "you're not the only slayer in the room."

This is bad; Becky thought to herself, this is very, very bad. If somehow they manage to regain the power of the chosen ones, on top of being un-killable, that means that there is a great chance that she is not going to survive this.

The Panic room was filling up fast by the time Giles and Xander arrived. Seizing the first moment he could find Xander wheeled Giles in but before he had a chance to enter himself he was pushed aside by the swarm of people.

"Come on Xander there is little time." Giles called out over the noise.

"There's no more room." Xander called back.

He thought desperately about his options. Only one course of action seemed right.

"Giles try and keep the people calm! I'll see what I can do to help Becky!" he yelled back.

Giles nodded. Xander dashed off back down the hall. He moved as quickly as possible back to Giles' bunkroom. Inside he picked up the sword that Becky dropped and a battleaxe from the wall over Giles' desk. Looking down he noticed the sum total of Giles' research. From the hall he grabbed one of the medical pouches, which were set up at regular interval along the hallways, and loaded it up with extra supplies.

Frag was working as fast as he could to complete the final device on his list. Moments later Xander burst into the room.

"What's the scoop Frag?" Xander asked as he caught his breath.

Frag looked up from his work and shook his head.

"It's not looking good Xand-man."

Frag wheeled over to the computer again and showed the security footage from the garage. Xander watched anxiously as the Vamps had Becky pinned and unable to move.

"It looks like the Ex-chosen picked up some extra juice before coming here?" Frag continued.

"Willow." Xander said to himself as he watched the action.

Xander wracked his brain for any solution. The pipes above the Women gave him an idea.

"Hey Frag did you ever get that sprinkler system going?" Xander asked thoughtfully

"Almost. There are still a few kinks in the valve system though. Once it's turned on it can't be turned off."

"But you have got it working?"

"Yeah . . . What's the scheme?"

Xander pointed to the fight in the Garage the preverbal Light bulb when off in Frag's head.

"Oh I get it," Frag continued excitedly, "you're thinking a little impromptu wet t-shirt contest."

"Something likes that. So are the tanks full?"

"Loaded up and recently holyed. You're gonna have to give me five though. The switch wasn't installed so I'm gonna have to hot wire it."

"Okay. You do that and I'll go join the fun down in the garage."

"Fight the good fight bro!" Frag yelled out to Xander as he ran off down the hall.

Becky was beginning to feel fatigued. The fight was definitely taxing her. The vampire slayer forced herself against the combined strength of the slayer vampires but she was barely holding them back. The fight was especially tough for her because she knew the both of them before they were turned. When Faith used to visit Rome she always acted like the cool aunt who would let you get away with anything when your folks were out of town. As for Buffy, Blood was definitely thicker than water, considering she was her . . .

"God! I think back to those times where I cradled you!" Buffy yelled at Becky, "When I was forced to sing you to sleep, when I had to change your Diapers! God I felt dirty! You don't know the amount of times I wanted to strangle you until you just shut up permanently!"

"That's not true Buff," Said a voice from behind the vamps, " You loved that girl more then anyone."

Buffy and Faith looked behind them to see Xander standing in the doorway. Although his demeanor seemed calm both vamps could smell the fear oozing off him.

"Xander how nice of you to come and screw things up as usual." Buffy said sweetly

He gave a wry smile to his former best friend.

"It's okay I know that's not you talking." He replied calmly.

"Really? Did you ever consider that the only reason I didn't tell you how much of a jack-ass you were was because I had this insane need to protect your feelings."

Xander started to walk towards them slowly. Behind his back he cradled the two vials of holy water carefully.

"Doesn't really matter now does it? I mean you have an uber-slayer to hold back so I'm looking pretty safe here."

"He Xand! I could kill you and be back here before you could blink." Faith snarled at him.

Xander looked to Faith with mock curiosity

"Strange you say the words. Yet I don't see any action."

Faith looks to Buffy and back again. As much as she hates to admit it he does have a point. Buffy's gaze never left Xander. She shakes her head in pity.

"Poor Xander," said Buffy, "You don't even know why Angelus left you alive do you?"

The smile on Xanders face dropped. This is something he had wondered for a while. Buffys sneered.

"You're a worm Xander Harris, a maggot," Buffy snapped at him, "killing you would just have been a waste of time and energy. Crippling the old man was much more of a challenge."

Xander had reached the end of his patients with his former Scooby teammate. He looked at the both of them coldly.

"I think it's time somebody put you two down a peg." He said with a forced calmness.

"What are ya gonna do captain Jack? Joke us to death?" Faith asked

With out another word Xander threw the two vials of holy water into the faces of the vamps. They both screamed in pain loosening their grip long enough for Becky to get her footing and push both vamps against the garage door.

"Becky!" Yelled Xander as he threw her the sword.

She caught it and swung it around with expert precision. By the time this was done both of the vampire's had got to their feet. The blistering on their faces had already begun to heal and by the time they were ready to strike back there faces were completely back to normal.

"You are so dead Cyclops!" Faith yelled

"His name is blinky!" Becky replied menacing

Xander shot Becky a quick confused look then decided that the sentiment meant more then the name. He stared at faith intensely

"What's the matter Faithy? Fight no fun now that it's fair." Xander quipped

Again Buffy shook her head in pity.

"Xander, we're evil," Buffy replied for Faith, "We don't do fair."

After saying that she slammed the white button and the garage door began to open. Behind it was a posse of about one hundred vampires that were waiting for the signal. Xander and Becky lowered their weapons in shock.

"Oh fuckberries." Xander replied as the large crowed advanced on the colony.

The both of them were knocked back hard against the wall. While a good portion of the group surged through the base

Xander closed his eyes and repeated the phrase "C'mon Frag!"

The wire panel sparked wildly as Frag tried to mess with the electrical system. Behind him his two co-workers were hurriedly filling a backpack with gadgets. The Computer started to beep loudly again. One of the co-workers looked at the screen and went pale.

"Ah . . . Frag?" he said weakly

"What?" Frag asked as he moved to the screen. He joined his friends in going pale as the monitor displayed the army of vampires moving quickly through the base.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he ran back to the electrics, "okay guy! After you're finished loading we need to arm proton torpedoes this room need to go Alderon in two minutes!"

His partners nodded. After they finished packing the bag the techs started to prime explosives placed evenly around the room.

The Vampires moved through the shelter like a plague. They feed on any of the stragglers left behind when the panic rood door closed. The terrifying howls and screams were almost too much for Becky. She and Xander struggled against the twenty or so vamp holding them against the wall. One of the vampires tried to bite Xander but was called off by Buffy. Faith looked at all the carnage gleefully

"Now this is a party," she exclaimed excitedly, "man I thought New York was a blast but here, woo, fun comes in cans."

"You see Xander," Buffy said calmly as she leaned on the wall next to him, "you're roll as the guy that screws everything up is pretty secure now. I think this lesson will go well with the time you totally didn't save Giles from getting hurt."

From the hallway one of the vampires return. He whispers in Faiths ear.

"Nice." Faith replies.

Buffy walks back over to faith.

"What?"

"Look's like the heartbeats got themselves a panic room." Faith replied

Buffy turned to the vampires holding Becky and Xander.

"Hold them. No one feed till we say so!" she commanded

The ex-slayers storm into the hall following their messenger it doesn't take them very long to arrive at the heavily reinforced locked door of the panic room. The Women examine the door closely.

"God! It's like a can of pudding!" Faith said excitedly

"It doesn't seem to secure." Buffy replied

Both Buffy and Faith get a firm grip on the panic room door. Their combined vampire/slayer strength was more then a match for the security door and after a minute of pulling the door gave way.

The two Vampires smiled victoriously at the crowd of extremely scared people. In the panic Giles positioned himself out of view from his former charges. From under his blanket he held a cross in the prone position. As the women enter Giles found his moment and strike. He swung at them as hard as he could only to have attacked blocked by his former slayer. Buffy knelt down in front of him and gazed into the old mans eyes.

"Do you remember that lesson you taught me about always being aware of my surroundings?" Buffy asked the old watcher, "you didn't honestly think I would notice a guy in a wheel chair trying to take a swing at me?"

Slowly she began to crush Giles hand. The look of pain on the old mans face sent an excited shiver down Buffy's spine. Sensing the moment when he was at his weakest Buffy moved in for the kill . . .

. . . and that's when the rains came.

"Got it let's go!" Frag yelled as he tied the final wire into place. The electric box sparked for a moment then the sound of falling water could be herd. Frag moved quickly as he typed in the final detonation code for the room. His fellow tech threw him the backpack and all three bolted out of the room as quickly as they could. Moments later the room exploded into a fiery inferno. Then was quickly extinguished by the sprinklers.

In the Garage the vampires screamed in agony as the sprinkler system kicked in. Becky pushed with all her strength and sent the Vampires sailing back outside. Moving away from the wall she knocked out two vampires in her path. Xander quickly followed suit as both of them headed towards the panic room.

Breaking free from Buffys grip Giles slammed the cross in her face. She reeled back in pain and collapsed on the floor. Frag and the other techs arrived moments later and started to lead people to safety.

"I'm guessing this is your doing?" Giles asks

"All shall bow before be for I am the rain god!" Frag replied smugly.

Dodging screaming vampires left and right Becky and Xander arrive at the room and assess the situation.

"What's the low down?" she asks Frag

"All present and accounted for. Add the room temps stewing in their own juices and we are looking green."

"Good. Get the busses moving."

Frag nodded and rushed off. Becky looked paused for a moment and looked at Xander and Giles.

"Okay you two get to stay. But we have to deal with this soon." She told them sternly

"Absolutely, when ever your ready." Giles replied calmly

Without another word Becky headed off for the garage. Xander sighed in relief and patted the old man on the shoulder.

"Need a push?" he asks.

"I think I'll be okay." Giles replies.

Xander gives him one more smiles and walks off. Giles sits a moment to absorb the feelings he had about attacking his former slayer. The thought he had to keep in the front of his mind is that she's dead and the thing in her body is a demon. He took in a deep breath and started to wheel.

He didn't move. He tried forcing the wheels again with no luck. The chair seemed to be stuck on something. With a little difficulty he managed to turn himself around to see what is blocking his momentum. Buffy had I firm grip on his right wheel. She lifted her blistered face and snarled as she began to slowly pull herself back up onto her feet.

On one of the colony many scrounging missions they were fortunate to discover, in tact, two public buses and a minivan. Although it was a challenge to get them back to the colony it was worth it in the end for at the very moment the remaining population of the bomb shelter were being loaded on as efficiently as possible. Becky and Xander supervised this activity and aided some of the older residents where needed.

"All busses are loaded mon capitan." Frag said as he stepped down from the second bus.

"Good. Tell the driver to head north towards the Sunnydale crater. Colony 23 is near there they should have enough room to hold them until we re secure here."

Frag nodded and scurried back inside. Xander watch the scene closely. Even after both busses were full Xander felt that someone was missing. Doing a quick head check he soon realized who it was.

"Where's Giles?" he asked

Becky looked at Xander then did a quick head check of her own.

"He must still be inside." She replied.

"And we are going back in for him right?" Xander hinted

Becky read Xanders face closely. She figured she owed him one for the rescue attempt from the ex-slayers.

"Come with me." She said as she and Xander headed back into the shelter.

Giles struggled fiercely against vampire Buffy. She was moments from feeding off the old watcher when a swift kick to the head from Becky sent Buffy flying backwards. Xander rushed in and wheeled him away. Buffy struggled to her feet and glared at Becky.

"You're not going to win you know. Angelus has this town wired."

"It's not about winning." Becky said as she strode up to Buffy.

In one swift move she punched her in the face. Buffy fell down for the count.

"It's about surviving." Becky concluded

Xander and one of the techs were helping Giles into the minivan when Beck returned from the shelter. She looked at this scene then over to Frag, who was supervising. Frag looked at beck and gave her the warmest smile.

"Thought you might need some preemo backup. What with the running in and saving the day thing." He said to her

"Let's get moving. We'll come back in a couple of days to some cleanup." She ordered

The remaining people piled into the minivan and they sped off.

Once they hit the open highway Xander took his opportunity to sit next to Becky. He watched her closely as she gazed out the window of the minivan. She had just coordinated a marginally successful mass evacuation yet he got the sense from her that she was moments away from breaking down.

"What is it blinky?" she asked him sternly

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Back in the garage, I might have been imagining this, but you looked like you were holding back."

Becky turned and looked at Xander. Her expression answered his question.

"Oh my god you were holding back."

Becky resumed her staring out the window.

"This wasn't a random raid. Angelus sent me a personal message for a reason. I needed to know what that was."

"And?"

"I don't know. There was a lot of talking but not a lot of answering. It felt like either I had something or was supposed to have something."

Xander though about this for a moment and something clicked in his mind. He rummaged around in the medical bag until he pulled out the book. He quickly turned to the bookmark page and showed it to Becky.

"Do you think it was this?"

A few hours have passed and the sprinkler tanks had run dry. The Vampires began to slink home. In the middle of this crowd Faith helped Buffy back outside. They turned and looked back in.

"Do you think we bought enough time?" Faith asked Buffy

"You know him." Buffy replied

"Yep. Big 'A' always has the plan."


	4. Chapter 3: Reaching for the star

Chapter 3

Angelus looked at his work and frowned. He'd been pacing backwards and forwards for about half an hour trying to decide if it needed anything else. From behind him he heard the screams of a woman approaching. Angelus folded his arms, shook his head and sighed.

"What do you think? Too much?"

Willow slinked up next to him. She put her arm around his waist and leant her head on his shoulder. Under her other arm she griped a woman tightly. As much as the innocent woman tried to fight against the vampire's strength the more hopeless it was for her in the end. Willow stared at Angelus' handiwork and smiled.

"That's amazing." She commented sweetly.

"But do you think she'll notice?" He replied in a concerned tone, "I was trying to go for an 'AHHHH!' thing but I don't think I quite got it."

Willow turned to her lover and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"You know what your problem is? You're trying to be to perfect."

"I know I just want things to go right for our guests." Angelus replied

Willow snuggled in closer.

"If it'll make you feel better you're perfect to me." Willow chirped

Angelus looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Ah Will. How come you always know the right things to say?"

"All those years of reading and sexual tension. Does wonders for the vocab," Willow quipped, "C'mon we better go. We can't start the surprise party with no one there to go 'boo'."

Willow walked way dragging her prisoner along. Angelus took one last look at his work then followed. Willow was right. They'd better be there soon before all the fun begins.

Besides. In a couple of hours there will be plenty of people to go boo here.

Becky stared at the image closely. She wasn't exactly sure of what to make of it. From the picture it looked like ordinary jewelry but if the old man and blinky are putting so much time and effort into finding this thing there must be something about it. She looked back up at Xander.

"This is the thing you guys wanted to find?" she asked

"Think about it beck. Why would Angelus go to all this trouble of keeping it from us if it didn't mean anything."

"Because he's a sadistic asshole."

"This is more then just a mere trinket Rebecca," Giles replied as he dried off the rest of his research, "this amulet holds is the key to un-doing his damage."

Becky stared at the old man. She was not going to be drawn in by his determination. With marginal difficulty he lent in closer.

"Angelus changed this world for the worse! If there is even the remotest chance of repairing the damage we have to take it."

Becky shook her head slowly. She frowned became more intense.

"You guys are sick." She exclaimed in disgust, "Both of you, just running around with your magic and spells, and changing reality with out thinking about other people."

Both Xander and Giles looked curiously at Becky. This only made her more determined.

"Don't think I didn't hear about how Sunnydale became a crater! Things weren't swinging your way so you decide to use magic to solve your problems. You get the vampire-bitch to cast you a little spell that gave a lot of people a lot of power and you never stopped to thing about what happened." Becky yelled.

"We were out of options," Xander interrupted, "The first . . ."

" . . . Was a being that couldn't touch anything? What kind of a threat is that?" Becky concluded

"You're over simplifying the situation Rebecca. The First was the purist evil in the world. We had to do what needed to be done." Giles said in his trademarked serious tone.

"So you built a better mouse trap. We'll guess what they built better mice."

"I know this is hard to understand at your age . . ."

"Right 'cause you're big on explaining things to young girls. How about explaining this. How do you deal with waking up one day with super powers and a lot of Scary monsters after you? Or maybe you could answer how you should cope with finding your mother being killed by someone who was supposed to be a good guy?"

Giles hung his head low. He knew at this point that any explanation wasn't going to improve their relationship.

"You're right. You didn't deserve any of this. If I could go back I would have made sure that you got to safety. You and. . ."

"I swear to god! If you fucking say her name I will snap your neck!" Becky barked at Giles with a fiery anger

Giles waited for a moment before he continued. Becky was never idle with her threats and if he were going to get her help he would have to do it on her timetable.

"I swear to you Rebecca if I could go back I would. I can't," Giles continued "but you can."

The minivan went silent for a moment. The trio just stared at each other not saying a word. What was running through Becky's mind was anybody's guess but her well practiced poker face wasn't giving away any hints.

"Blinky helped me out tonight so I'm going to do you a favor," Becky replied in a cold tone, "When we get to Colony 23 I am going to hand you over to Clemons. Afterwards, if you attempt to contact me about anything I will personally feed you to the nearest vamp."

Neither of the men spoke up. They just simply nodded slowly. Becky turned around and gazed out the window again.

Frag jumped over the front seat and squatted in front of beck

"Ah . . . captain we might have a problem." He said nervously

"What is it Frag?" she asked blandly

"Don't kill me."

Becky looked at Frag. The former head of her Tech room gazed back with a terrified expression on his face.

"What?" she continued

"Just need to know that you're not going to kill me because of the news."

"Frag I'm not going to kill you. What's going on?"

"Okay. I've been trying to get C 23 on the box for about an hour now and . . . "

"Could you get them?"

"Oh no I got them alright. It's just . . . this . . . thing."

Frag now had Becky's full attention. She leaned in closer to the technician and listened intently.

"Frag?" she asked with deep curiosity.

"Okay. This just might be the whole brown pants running away thing were doing talking but I think I heard . . . screaming."

The look of panic that crossed everyone's face was unmistakable. Becky leaned back on her chair. This definitely hasn't been her week.

"Are you sure?" she asks Frag

"Hey. I've been around the super blood suckers long enough to know what a scream sounds like."

It was coming up on dawn when the minivan pulled up to the entrance of Colony 23.

Colony 23 was set up in an old military base just outside of what use to be Sunnydale. Since the mystical energies of the hellmouth were sealed many years ago this colony remained the safest out of all of them. The main living area for the colonists was the basement where a lot of the more dangerous munitions used to be stored. It was hollowed out and extended to house as many people as possible. One of the other things said about colony 23 is that they welcome anybody with open arms.

That was until today.

The people of the van climbed out slowly. They stared at the base with shock and disbelief. One of the techs that followed Frag began to vomit violently and, not only the sight, but the smell. Becky walked forward slowly shaking her head. Inside she could feel the rage boiling to bursting point.

The scene was utter devastation. Around them the bodies of the innocent lay scattered in a random positions. The ones closes to the old motor pool had had their internal organs violently removed. These were use in making a sign that hung over the main building.

'Colony 23 welcomes the slayer and her friends.' Was scrawled in blood and entrails on a large piece of canvas.

Xander walks up to Becky and tries to place a hand on her shoulder. She brushes it off and continues to let her blood boil.

"I'm gonna kill him," she growled to no one in particular, "he is going to die in so many ways that he is gonna lose count."

"Becky you . . . " Xander started.

Before Xander could finish Becky kicked him in the stomach at full force, which sent him flying back into the front of the van. She stormed up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't say another thing Harris!" Becky yelled at him.

Frag was about to help when he noticed that Xander was indicating him not to.

"You're going to kill me, fine I deserve it, but that doesn't change this."

Becky stared at him for a moment then let him go. Xander took a moment to catch his breath.

"If you're really serious about stopping Angelus. You need to consider all options Beck."

"What do you know about leading Harris?"

"I know enough to tell me that running away never solves anything. In the end, you just end up were you started but somewhere else."

Becky placed her hands on her hips in frustration. She was rapidly running out of options and the one's she did have end up with her dead. The one thing that was blindingly clear is the one thing she was trying to ignore.

"We're gonna lose." She said softly

"Does it matter?" Xander asked sincerely, "winning and losing are just options. It's the fight that counts in the end."

She looked at Xander closely. There was something about him at this moment that made him glow in a way she never saw before. She sighed Heavily

"What do you have in mind?" she asks him

"It's called the Star of Asgeroth." Giles explained

Everybody huddled around the image to get a better look at the necklace in question. The five-pointed star it's self was small, slightly bigger then a standard pendant, each point had vines wrapping around them tightly and in the center was a ruby like crystal.

"So what does it do?" Becky asked,

"Well the name 'Asgeroth', translated from the original Sumerian, means 'Father of time'. It is said to imbue the wearer with the ability to create a temporal fold."

"So . . . This thing's like a medieval Flux Capacitor?" Frag asked

"Analogy aside, yes that's correct." Giles replied

Becky leaned back from the group and thought about this. The old man definitely put a lot of thinking time into this and as much as she hates to admit it that idea was sound in theory.

"We go back in time," Becky contemplated. "And kill Angelus before he kills the world."

"It's not that simple I'm afraid. The incantation to activate the star has to be precisely read otherwise the traveler will never survive the trip."

"I'm sure you can handle the reading old man. That's what you do best right?"

"We're not going with you Rebecca."

"What do you mean 'not going with me'?"

"The wielder of this power must be someone with incredible strength. Any normal human would be shredded and scattered over a dozen centuries. You are the one who has to read the incantation Rebecca."

Outside, amongst the sea of the dead, one of the corpses began to slowly shake. The sound of shifting skin and crunching bone accompanied the corpses face morphing. Others joined this morph until all the dead lying on the ground had the face of a vampire. This wasn't just isolated to the outside. Inside the basement people began to morph as well. The large crowd stood up disoriented, not sure about what exactly happened. Then the smell of fresh blood hit their nasal passages. They followed the scent as it leads them closer and closer to the minivan.

"So once I put on the necklace and say the words then what?" Becky asked

"Well the essence of the star should transport you to the destination written out in the incantation." Giles replied confidently

"And where exactly is that?"

Giles looked carefully at Xander.

"Sunnydale, California 1996"

Xander ran that date through his mind and came up with the only match he could think of for that year

"Wait," Xander interjected "that was the year Buffy first came to Sunnydale."

Xander looked at the old man in shock. Becky, though still slightly confused, began to see the full picture.

"Sorry Xander this has to be done." Giles replied to his old friend

"But killing Buffy?"

"Nobody going to be killing anybody Xander." Giles replied

"Then I don't get it why send her back there? Why don't you send her back to the time Angel moved to L.A.?" Xander asked curiously

"Because there are more people to think about then just Angelus." Giles replied frustratingly

Giles calmed himself down again. Becky began to get a strong sense of the relationship these two had.

"If we stop you and Willow from Joining Buffys battles. Then this world will never occur."

"Giles, this is crazy talk, you're saying that we're stopping this apocalypse by letting every other apocalypse happen."

"You have to think of the broader picture Xander. If we . . ."

The windscreen smashing cut Giles off. Two vampires drag Frag's assistants out the window. They began to feed immediately. Thinking quickly Xander leaps into the drives seat and starts the engine. Throwing it into reverse he slams his foot on the gas.

The back wheels spin violently but the combined strength of the group of vamps pooling at the back of the van stops it from moving. From a distance the group hear a pounding coming from the basement entrance. They stare out the windows of the van.

"He must have turned the entire colony." Becky comments in shock

"We have to leave now!" Giles yells from the back

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Xander yells from the front

Becky quickly assesses the situation. Without a word she opens the window. Getting a good grip on the roof she slides out knocking down two vampires as she does. Slamming the window shut behind her Becky runs to the back of the van and proceeded to knock out every vamp blocking the van. Quickly cart wheeling out of the way Becky watches at the van screams in reverse out the front gates.

Xander beckons her to come back into the van but before she could go two steps she was tacked buy three vamps coming in from behind her. Five others soon joined them. Using her entire slayer strength she sends the vampires flying into the air. At that point the basement door gave way and a sea of about two hundred and fifty vampires poured out.

Becky's eyes opened wide. She bolted as fast as she could towards the van. At the right moment she jumped and plowed through the closed window. Xander slammed down the gas and they sped away.

The minivan barreled down the road at breakneck speed. Inside all were rattled by what they just witnessed. Giles was running through the Chronicles of Naull at a fevered pace.

"You know what would go great with this really fast speed?" Xander yelled to the crowd, "a destination!"

Giles ignored him and continued to run his finger down the page mumbling to himself.

"Ah. It says here that the star is located at 'The point where the sand comes as one'."

"Dead man's well." Frag commented

"I believe so. Okay Xander you will want to take a left at this next road."

As the turnoff fast approached Xander hurriedly span the wheel. The van leached awkwardly as it skidded around the corner.

"It shouldn't be far now." Giles commented

From behind them the sound of a second slowly began to be heard. Frag was the first to notice this and stuck his head out the open window Becky made. The color drained from his face and he quickly went back in.

"That if we make it," He replied nervously "do you remember those two busses that left before us?"

Frag Gestured out the window. Becky stuck her head out and watched as two Los Angeles public busses drove towards them at full speed. Each was being driven by a vampire that used to be a person from her colony. She stuck her head back in

"God damn it!" she said to herself

"What is it?" Giles asked

"Angelus must have had a waiting party for them." Becky replied.

She slammed the van in frustration leaving a large dent in the side. The busses picked up in speed until the first to arrive slammed the back of the van. All inside jolted violently. Xander put his foot down harder causing the van to move faster. It was no good the bus was able to match the vans speed. The bus hit the van again causing a box to topple over onto the floor.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" Xander asked from the driver seat.

"Aside from crap myself?" asked Frag

Xander looked in his rearview mirror. He saw the second bus attempting to box them in. it slowly moved up the side of the van getting evermore closer. Xander quickly span the wheel, which caused the second bus to momentarily loose control and settle in next to the first bus.

Looking down onto the floor Becky quickly examined what was inside the box. The box was filled with the usual survival provisions. Military ration packs that were found in the bunker some holy water vials and something else which gave Becky and idea. Collecting a few vials of holy water and some stones that were lying on the unclean floor of the van Becky grabbed the item in question and climbed out onto the roof of the speeding van. It took her a few moments to get proper secure footing as she stood but eventually she was comfortably upright. She stared at the bus driver vampire directly behind the van. He growled at her angrily as he slammed into the van again.

Becky quickly regained her balance and pulled out the item.

A few weeks back Becky yelled at one of the kids for using a slingshot inside. She told him to get rid of it. Instead he must have hidden it in the van so he wouldn't get in trouble again. This was the first time she was glad that someone didn't listen to her.

She armed the slingshot with the stones. Releasing her grip the stones few back and shattered open the windscreen of the bus. The bus driver brushed away the glass and smiled at Becky in a way, which told her that he though she'd missed. From the back pocket of her pants she pulled out the vials of holy water and loaded them into the slingshot. The expression on the drivers face changed as she released her grip and the vials sailed through the air and struck him square in the face. The driver howled in pain causing him to lose control of his bus.

The two buses collided and flipped onto their side. Moments later they both exploded into a giant fireball.

It took another half an hour for the minivan to arrive in the sunken rocky outcrop know as dead mans well. They pulled up just in front of a cave entrance and everybody climbed out of the van.

"This is it." Giles commented as he was assisted into his wheelchair, "the star is located in the central cavern."

"How deep does this thing go?" Becky asked cautiously

"I'm not sure the copy of Chronicles of Naull we retrieved from wolfram and hart was missing a page. It shouldn't be too far in though."

Becky didn't like the sound of that. Angelus has been one step ahead of them each time so far. It is extremely likely that this could be another trap.

"Someone better stay with the van just in case we need to go very quickly." Becky said

"I'll do it." Frag replied insistently

Becky turned to him curiously

"You sure Frag?"

"Lets see . . . spooky cave . . . nice safe van. Yep staying with the van. Wait before you go take this."

Frag jumps into the van and pulls out the backpack his team was packing in the base. She looks at him confused

"Trust me." He replied smugly

Becky nodded and takes the bag. The group proceeded inside leaving Frag alone. Frag leant against the Van in a relieved manner. He smiled to himself

"Nice safe van." he said to himself happily.

Suddenly somebody grabbed him by the head and twisted it sharply. With a loud crack coming from his neck Frag dropped like a stone. Faith leaned against the side of the van and looked at Frag's corpse.

"ya think that wouldn't you." she commented

The cave seemed to twist on for miles. Eventually it opened out into a chamber. It was unusual in the fact that the roof of the chamber was perfectly circular. In the center sat an island rock with an endless pit surrounding it. From their viewpoint they could see the star reflecting the unnatural light that was coming down from the roof.

"There it is now all you have to do is collect and say the incantation." Giles commented

"I don't like it." Xander commented, "not to go all Indiana Jones on anyone but this seems too easy."

"You guys stay here then. I'll come back with the star then Giles you give me the incantation." Becky said

Becky wandered in the chamber and across the path cautiously.

"Wow that was heroic." A voice said from behind Xander and Giles.

Neither of them had to turn around to know who was speaking. Angelus walked up next to them.

"Did you see the way she went into the room not knowing what the dangers were? I got to tell you they don't make them like that anymore," Angelus stated, "personally I think you two should have gone with the slayer considering I'm going to kill you in a couple of minutes still you have to admire the girls guts."

"I suggest you leave before she returns." Giles threatened

"Hmm? Oh don't worry about that she has to face the trial of Naull so she's going to be dead in one minute."

Giles glared up at Angelus. Angelus looks back with a mock curious look.

"Didn't you know? It was right here in this page?"

Angelus pulled the missing page of Chronicles of Naull from his pocket he showed it to Giles.

"'The one who seeks the star must face the trial of Naull. There they will face the warriors that passed.' See it's all there."

Angelus watched Becky for a few seconds longer.

"You know what," he commented finally, "I really don't want to miss this. Do you three think you can guard them until I get back?"

"Not a problem." Came a female voice from behind them

Xander turned around to see Buffy, Faith and Willow blocking the exit. Noticing a piece of paper lying on Giles lap he quickly took it. Angelus hurried into the chamber and found himself a good spot.

"Fancy us meeting like this again Xander." Buffy commented

"Yeah weird," he replied blandly, "it makes me feel, what's the word, disgusted."

Becky moved slowly across the crumbling path to the island. Things have been going okay so far nothing has tried to attack her. She walked to the pedestal in the center of the room and looked at the Star of Asgeroth. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry it was just a shame there wasn't anywhere special to wear it.

Slowly she reached for the star. As she got nearer the gem in the center began to glow. Moments later a bright flash of light surrounded the island. Behind her the path crumbled and collapsed into the abyss. She spun around to see what was happening. Four small tornados of dust began to form next to her. As they span around the form of a person began to shape. Eventually the dust settled and Becky was surrounded by four zombie warriors with long curvy swords.

Slowly she backs herself towards the pedestal. The first one swung. Becky expertly dodged the blade. The others joined suit but Becky weaved past every strike. She grabbed the arm of one of the zombies and tore it off. She quickly released the sword from its grip and swung back decapitating the one armed zombie. As he returns to dust Becky swung around and blocked the oncoming strikes of the other three. Catching the second zombie off guard she tripped him and sliced his head off as he hit the ground. The third zombie grabbed her and threw her across the island. Stopping inches from falling into the pit she quickly flipped back onto her feet and with I quick spin she chopped that zombies head off. Becky rushed the final zombie and, finding the right moment, knocked it back with a flying kick. It struck the sidewall and fell into the pit.

Becky caught her breath. There was a big flash of light from behind her then the room returned to Norman. She got to her feet cautiously and turned around. She reached out slowly and grabbed the star. As she put it over her neck she heard the echo sound of slow clapping. Becky turned around to see Angelus applauding.

"Congrats kid didn't think you're gonna make it there for a second." Angelus said smugly

"Laugh it up, but when I get back, you will never have been born." Becky said coldly.

"Right, the temporal fold thing. Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you need this."

Angelus held up the piece of paper he got from Giles. Becky frowned angrily

"Where are they?"

"Around. If you want them to stay that way why don't you just jump back over here and give me the star."

Becky stood her ground. Angelus rolled his eyes

"Oh come on I won't bite. Well, maybe just a little."

"Okay, but before I do let me just say one thing." Becky said

Becky looked at her palm.

"Commodo permissum mihi vado per vicis ego spondeo I'll exsisto bonus!" she yelled in a loud confident voice.

The Star began to glow. Around Becky a swirl of bright energy began to form. Moments later there was a flash of lightning which knocked Angelus over. The energy subsided and Becky was gone. Angelus got back onto his feet. He read the note he took from Giles and growled angrily as he stormed back into the tunnel

"This is a chick soup recipe!" he yelled at Giles

The old man laughs

"It's best to use fresh chicken!" he joked

Sunnydale, California – 1996

Dario walked briskly back to his crypt. It would be dawn soon and the sun was never good for his health. Crossing the graveyard he was suddenly thrown backwards by a pillar of swirling energy. He watched this scene in amazement. With a sudden bolt of lightning the energy was replaced by a young girl. Dario smiles and gets to his feet.

"Somebody up there likes me." He said to himself as he walked over to the girl.

As he reached down to take a bite. Her hand grabs him by the neck. Becky looks up angrily. She gets to her feet and lifts the vamp high in the air.

She punches him in the stomach, which sends him flying back into a tree. Then something happens that she didn't expect and had not seen in a while.

The vampire turned to dust.

She looked around. The cave was replaced with a graveyard. It must have worked she is in Sunnydale in the mid nineties. And the best part vampires can be killed.

For the briefest moment a smile crossed Becky's face.


	5. Chapter 4: There something about Hemery

Chapter 4

Hemery High School, Los Angeles – Four weeks ago

The cheerleaders moved swiftly. Their co-ordination had improved over the season and they were at the peak for there performance. With the state Cheerleading finals only two months away they were training extra hard. After performing their trademarked they dropped down efficiently and cheered loudly in unison. Brittany Price, the head cheerleader walked out and faced her team. She smiled at them in the way that someone does when they are hiding something.

"Okay great workout girls!" she told them in an overly cheerful voice, "with this killer routine! We are so going to win that trophy this year!"

She looked down the looked down the group until her gaze falls on an awkward looking blond girl.

"That's if someone will keep in step!" Brittany concluded with extreme sarcasm.

The blond looked sheepishly at the others in the team. Brittany rolled her eyes and fake smiled the rest of the team.

"Okay everyone. I'll see you after school and remember to keep practicing."

The girls started to filter out of the gym. Brittany walked up to the blond

"Buffy. I know you haven't been cheering since you, like, went all weird," Brittany said in a condescending tone, "but if you want to stay on my team you are gonna have to follow my rules 'kay?"

"Okay" Buffy replied softly

Brittany cheered up unusually quickly.

"Good. I know we're all super-psyched to be going to the competition."

She bounded off happily. Buffy watched her leave with a look of extreme disgust. From behind her Clare Wiley, another cheerleader and one of the only friends Buffy had left in the school, walked up and joined her in watching Brittany leave.

"It make you sick doesn't it" Clare commented

"I know. How did Brittany get to be head cheerleader?"

"Well. You left remember? You said something about personal stuff and quit the team."

Buffy though back to that conversation

"Oh." She replied thoughtfully

Clare smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't worry sweetie. You'll get back in the game it's just gonna take some time."

"I'd hate to admit it but Brittany's right. I was all over the place today."

"We'll just have to fix that," Clare replied caringly, "come over to my place tonight and we'll run through it together."

"Tonight? I . . . Ah . . . I can't. I gotta be somewhere."

Clare sighs and looks into Buffys eyes.

"One day, you'll have to tell me where you go at night."

Buffy smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah," she replied softly, "Some day."

Just then the school bell rang. Both the cheerleaders collected their stuff.

"I gotta go," Clare told Buffy, "if I'm late for chem. class again Miss McGee is gonna have my head."

As Claire collected her bag she looked out to the stands. She nudged Buffy.

"You at least have one fan."

"Huh?" Buffy replied.

Claire pointed to the stands. Buffy looked up and saw a brown haired girl looking at the both of them.

"That Girl," Claire continued, "She's been staring at you for an hour."

Buffy kept her eyes on the strange girl in the stands. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was something off about her. Claire nudging her again broke her trance.

"C'mon we got to get to class."

"What? Oh okay." Buffy said in a distant sounding voice.

Becky watched the two cheerleaders with interest. She wondered to herself how Buffy managed to survive so long by being that un-coordinated. She looked back down to her PDA. On the screen was Buffy Summers school records.

It was only three days ago when Becky arrived back in 1996. She still remembers the disorientation and the nausea she felt directly after the Star of Asgeroth pulled her there.

Becky spent most of the first hour wandering around the main street of Sunnydale in a daze with her arms folded tightly. She watched as people moved two and fro with out a care. Becky was not used to seeing so many people out in broad daylight with out them screaming and running for their life. She was so distracted in her walking she nearly ran into another girl.

"Hey watch it!" the tall dark hair girl. Three others quickly joined her.

"Cordy! Are you okay?" the blond member of the group

"Yeah I'm fine," the dirk hair girl replied, "No thanks to miss dirt farm over here. Little Fashion tip, they call it laundry power for a reason."

The girls walked off laughing to each other. Becky watched them leave with curiosity. She looked across the road and noticed a bench sitting outside a place called 'the espresso pump'. She wandered across and sat down, placing her backpack next to her.

She didn't know what her first move was going to be. The purpose for coming back to '96 was to stop Angelus. And since this is the first time she has ever got the upper hand on him she didn't want to waist time. She closed her eyes for a moment and leant her head back on the seat. She never realized how tired she was. Thinking back she realized in all the excitement she hadn't slept in nearly twenty-four hours. She took a moment to absorb the sounds around her.

The wind rushing through the trees . . .

The chatter of the people walking by . . .

A muffled, but constant, beeping sound . . .

Becky's eyes snapped open. She recognized that beeping sounds. Looking to the backpack she realized, in all the excitement, that she never actually looked at what Frag put inside. Becky quickly unbuckled it and opened the flap. Rummaging around inside she pulled out the cause of the beeping sound. It was a PDA. It looked similar to the PDA's they used back at the colony but this was bulkier and looked a lot sturdier. On the screen flashed an icon representing a message. She touched the screen and the icon was replaced with a video file.

On the video Frag was fiddling around with the camera.

"Is this thing on?" Frag asked a person off the screen, "I can see the red light but does that mean it's on or off? . . . It's on?"

Frag finished with the camera and sat down in front. He waved excitedly at the camera.

"Hey Beck." He said happily to his only audience member, "Greeting from the future. If you are watching this vid that means you did it! You proved that Time-Travel is more then just a lame sci-fi cliché use by weak writers. First off I want to give major Sorrys for the cloak and dagger. When the Xand-man came to me with old guy Giles' plan it sounded pretty solid."

Becky smiled to herself. Secretly she enjoyed Frags Disjointed way of speaking and seeing him again, if only on video, put her at ease.

"Okay first off. Need to warn you about the Star of Asgeroth."

Becky frowned. It was a bit late to warn her about it now.

"From what the old guy told me you can't take it off. If you do you get zipped back here and I don't think Angelus would let you try again. I also wanted to give you the 411 on the mid nineties. As you know most of the Internet back here was converted to communications between colonies but I still managed to find a few things on some old abandoned servers. As for Sunnydale it's self. I spoke to the old guy and he told me tons. You see the place is on a hellmouth. They way he explained it to me it's, Like, creep fest '96. The weird and wacky like to hang there a lot so be on your toes. Next up. I figure since you're gonna be in a new playground you're gonna need some new toys. In the pack I gave you is some stuff I've been working on to make your life that little bit easier."

Becky opened the flap of the backpack again. Inside were various bits of technology made from things she recognized from the tech room.

"Now pay attention 007. First off lest start with the PDA you might have noticed it is on the chunky side. That's because I have added a few optional extras that wasn't on the original road model. This baby is now a hackers dream. It can get into any computer system by remote connecting to the processor. Now I know what your thinking 'hey Frag man! I'm not some cool, uber, computer chick! You do all the key work in this place I just run around doing all the sexy fighting in my tight clothes!' don't worry little lady the programs are purely point and click with just a little typing. I know you think hacking is hard but we're talking about 1996 computer security. I could sneeze and access secure data. There are a few other things this kitten can do but you can go through the manual yourself. Next up is one of my personal favorites."

From his desk Frag picked up a small flat card shaped device.

"I call this thing Frank. But you can call it the ATM scrambler. Slide this baby into any Teller machine and get out as much as you need. The card blocks any transaction from being recorded and destroys all security footage from the teller camera. Now I know it's sound illegal but, hey, girls gotta eat right? Last thing is a personal gift from me to you. Down the very bottom of the bag should be a small pouch. Inside is about three thousand dollars in money that can be used last century."

Beck rummaged around in the backpack. Sure enough there was a pouch containing a large wad of bills.

"Actually it's a funny story how I got that money . . . Well, I won't bore you with it. Let's just say it involved a girl, two ducks and a broomstick. Anyways I want you to take this as a thank you for saving me. When I did the acronym run from D.C. to L.A. I didn't know what I was doing. You save me from being eaten so you get my thanks-a-plenty."

Frag took a moment. Back at the colony Frag never really talked about himself that much. He was always professional in his own way. After a minute he shook his head.

"Sorry 'bout that I had something in my eye . . . Anyways we both know you're not on vacation so the old guy has given you some homework. It's all listed in the doc attached to this file. From what he said you have about four weeks before stuff starts to happen so you have plenty of prep time. My advice, take some time off for yourself Beck. I want you to go to L.A. buy yourself the smallest bikini you can find, Find some hunky guy on the beach and get yourself laid girl. We all know you need it get rid of all that tension. And maybe get that bug out of your butt! You are too hot and too toned to walking around with a major case of the sads. Also, frowning, very bad for the skin I heard. Well that about wraps it up for me. When you finish saving the world and everything. I want you to come back here and find me so I can buy you a beer. Your friend in Time . . . Frag."

The video switch off and was replaced by a text file. As much as Becky would love to follow Frags caring advice she knows that she can't. She has a head start on Angelus and doesn't want to loose any ground.

The text file contained a list of objectives. The list was short but comprehensive. The two major objectives were to keep Buffy away from Angel and to stop Xander and Willow from joining Buffys battles. The final objective on the list was labeled 'last resort only' but she saw it as a higher priority then the others.

This last objective was the one she was going to take very seriously.

Using Frags hacking tools to access county school records. She discovered that Buffy was attending Hemery high school.

Becky's plan was simple.

To work on this slayer she has to know this slayer. Old man Giles was very tight lipped when it came to talking about Buffy and Xander was similar. With neither of them willing to help she has to get first hand information herself.

Navigating herself around Hemery was a breeze. Nobody looks twice at a girl wandering around the school carrying a bag so she didn't have to worry about drawing attention to herself.

She stopped and hid behind some lockers as Buffy was searching through her own locker for some books. As soon as she was finished and out of sight Becky moved in. slamming the combination lock inside the locker with her hand Becky looked inside.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual array of make-up, hair product, schoolbooks and posters. Looking at the locker more closely she realized that this locker was less deep then others, which told her that this locker had a false back. Shifting some of the stuff out of the way she removed the back panel. Behind all of the girl stuff was a large array of stakes, crosses and holy water. Becky handled one of the stakes. It had a good balance to it. It was evenly weighted and perfect for throwing if needed.

Becky frowned. Buffy definitely knew her stuff it might be harder then she though to coerce her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch!" an angry voice said from the other side of the open locker door.

Becky closed the door slightly. On the other side Claire was standing, arms folded Glaring at Becky. Becky closed the door calmly and leaned against the lockers. She stared back at the extremely angry Claire but said nothing. Playfully she toyed with the stake in her hands.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I ask you a question!" Claire yelled.

Becky continued to stare casually. Claire unfolded her arms and stormed straight up.

"This is my best friends locker and if she hears that some skanky Freak is raiding it she is going to be pissed and trust me she is stronger then she . . ."

Claire never finished her sentence. Becky, not know for her subtlety, throws the stake embedding it at least half a foot into the floor. She then grabbed the locker door and slammed it into Claire's face. Claire reels back from the shock and the pain of the attack and collapses to the floor. She watches in fear as Becky walks away.

"So she just hit you in the face?" Buffy asks as she holds an icepack to her friends nose.

They were both sitting in the lunchroom in the middle of the lunch break crowd. Buffy couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah," replied Claire, "with the locker door!"

She took the icepack off her bruised nose and looked concerned.

"The weird thing about it was it was that Girl from before. You know the one that was staring at you. I caught her going through your locker. She was holding this wooden thing in her hand."

Buffy frowned.

"Wooden thing?" she asked

"It was like a pointy pole, or something. I think she was going to attack me with it. This is serious Buffy. They've called the police and everything."

Buffy was gripped with fear. If what Claire was explaining is true then this mystery girl must know she's the slayer. Also if the police start to search her locker there are going to be more questions then she could answer. Buffy patted Claire on the shoulder

"I'm sure it's nothing," Buffy replies in a forced calm voice, "listen, there is something I need to do so I'm gonna go. Alright?"

"What? We just got here?" Claire asked

"I know. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Buffy stands quickly and makes her way to the exit. From an adjacent classroom Becky steps out and watches Buffy as she rushes away. Walking down the hallway behind Becky three members off the football team make there way to lunch.

Martin Haynes, the quarterback, was tossing his football into the air.

" . . . So I throw that pass and won us the game!"

The guys start to high-five each other. Martin looks over to Becky and smiles lustfully

"Hello ass." He says to himself

The other two players look at each other and tell martin they will meet him inside. Martin throws them the ball and walks up behind Becky.

"Hey there cute thing." He says in his horniest tone.

Becky looked back at him with an annoyed expression.

"Silent type huh. It's cool, that's how all girls should be," he continued slowly looking Beck up and down examining each of her curves closely, "Especially the hot ones."

Martin walks around in front of Becky and continues to undress her with his eyes.

"You're new around here so I'll let you in on one of the rules. All hot freshmen have to be with the Quarterback. It's, you know, a school rule if you don't . . ."

He moved in menacingly.

"Let's just say I can make your life very difficult."

Becky pushed past him. She had had enough of his slobbering misogynistic hormones but she didn't have time to injure anyone else today. Martin followed.

"Aw come on baby. Don't be like that." He yelled after her, "Why take the bus when you can ride a stallion."

Becky stopped. She may not have time to injure anyone else but she was going to make time. Martin walked straight up behind her and grabbed her roughly on the ass.

"How many people can you get into those tight pants?" he asks lustfully

Becky narrowed her eyes. Spinning quickly she elbowed him in the chin knocking him backwards. She grabs him roughly by the neck and slams his head into the trophy case that was next to her. As she pushes him back she grabbed the baseball bat signed by last years winning team that was inside the case. She slammed it into his stomach. He doubled over in pain. Her second hit struck his knee, breaking his kneecap, causing him to kneel down. Swinging at him one last time she struck the side of his head knocking him out.

Becky dropped the bat next to his unconscious body and walks away.

Buffy surveyed the damage to her locker. All the contents were spread across the floor and the lock had been removed by force. She knelt down and examined the embedded stake. Buffy didn't like this scene one bit. Who ever broke into her locker obviously had strength, lots of strength. With minor difficulty she pulled the stake out of the ground and loaded her other slaying supplies into her bag for safekeeping. She wasn't sure what this girl wants with her but she wasn't itching to find out.

"Buffy." a gruff male voice said from behind her.

Buffy turned around casually. She knew who it was immediately. He was a portly man with gray hair and a think gray moustache. He was dressed in a dark suit. It was Milford Carver. The council of watchers sent him to her when she was activated as the slayer. He has been training her since.

Milford looked at the devastation of her locker with concern.

"What happened here?" he asks

"Some girl decided to do her own random locker inspection. Carver I think she knows who I am."

"You haven't been telling people your secret have you?"

"Of course not," she replied angrily, "though it's getting easier not telling since most of my friend think I'm a freak."

"Well, we'll concern ourselves with this later, right now we have something more pressing. Tonight is the solstice of Melith."

"Thanks for the sentiment but I'm really not in the mood for punk rock." Buffy quipped.

"Buffy be serious, Melith was a very powerful, very dangerous Vampire king who plagued this world for centuries. The prophecy says that every two hundred years his followers will attempt to bring him back to life so he can claim his world again. Tonight I need you to patrol . . ."

"Uh,uh . . . no not tonight" Buffy retorted, "I have cheerleading practice."

"These vampires aren't going to wait Buffy, if Melith is resurrected the world will fall into eternal darkness."

Buffy pouted.

"But practice . . . Cheerleading?" she insisted.

Milford glared at her. She slouched.

"Fine I'll save the stupid world!" she replied grumpily, "But if I mess up one step during the competition I'm going to be grouchy."

Becky tracked Buffy and her watcher as they moved through the Graveyard. She stayed at a safe distance so that they would sense her but stayed close enough she could hear what they were saying. Milford was carrying a heavy, old, leather-bound book and was reading frantically.

"So any clue where this Melith guy is supposed to rise tonight?" Buffy asked impatiently

"Not exactly," Milford replied, "the text isn't very clear."

"Well, give me the fuzzy version."

"It says 'Melith will be laid to rest in the land where angels walk. On the two hundredth cycle his followers shall gather where knowledge is power and they will be anointed in blood. He shall be reborn out of fire and pain when the hearts of six stop beating.'"

"Not exactly going to be a best seller. So can you tell me what any of it means?" Buffy asked

"Well, 'the land where angels walk' is a direct reference to Los Angeles. I'm still trying to find 'where knowledge is power'"

"Maybe we should swing by UCLA see if there is any trouble brewing."

"Good idea we should also check the library to. The vampires are going to need a lot of space to perform this ritual."

Buffy though for a second

"'Where knowledge is power.' I've heard that somewhere before."

"I translated it from the original Latin 'qua scientia est vox'"

Buffy looked over to Milford with shock.

"Say that again." She replied

"Qua scientia est vox"

"Shit." Buffy said under her breath

"What is it?" Milford asked

"I know where they're going." Buffy replied running in the opposite direction.

Milford gave chase. But due to his current physical condition he had immense trouble keeping up.

It was late by the time Buffy and Milford arrived back at Hemery. They took a moment and looked at the school logo. Sure enough the school motto read 'qua scientia est vox'. Milford looked around the empty campus.

"We might still have time," he commented, "The ritual asks for six sacrifices."

"At this time of night good luck," Buffy replied, "the only people left on campus would be the . . . uh oh"

From the gym they heard the sound of loud music playing. Buffy shook her head in anger.

"Why do vamps always go for the pretty ones? You never here of a science nerd used in a ritual sacrifice."

"Let's go." Milford said as they ran for the gym

Few feet from the entrance of the Gym the slayer and her watcher were stopped by a hoard of vampires wearing cloaks.

"You will not interrupt us slayer," the head of the followers announced in a loud booming voice.

"I'm going to have to correct you on that because I have in my diary for today 'kick cloaked vampires ass'" Buffy replied

The head follower advanced but Buffy grabbed him and threw him behind her. Two other vamps went in. Buffy successfully blocked each of their attacks. Kicking both of them in the stomach she sent them flying in opposite directions.

"See, now this is embarrassing," Buffy joked as she staked a couple of the Vampires, "you guys all showed up in the same outfit."

The head vampire rose back to his feet.

"Fear my Slayer," he growled loudly, "I am the bringer of death for my name is . . ."

The head vampire arched his back. Looking down to his chest he saw the point of a wooden stake sticking out. Slowly his body turned to dust and, moving through it, Becky stepped out and leaned against the nearest tree. She watched Buffys fight intently. Her moves were effective. Though she wondered why she spent so much energy making up puns. Becky recognized the style she from the fight she had with vampire Buffy and Faith.

Buffy quickly dispatched most of vampires but was quickly jumped by the largest one. Becky watched as Buffy struggled against the vampire's strength. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Giving the stake in her hand a quick spin Becky threw it at the vampire. It struck with deadly accuracy. Before the behemoth vamp turned to dust Becky walked away. She figured that she had seen enough for one night and would pick up surveillance in the morning.

Buffy fell backwards as the giant vampire turned to dust. Coughing briefly she dusted her self off and got to her feet.

"Thanks for the help." Buffy said as she helped her watcher up.

"That wasn't me." He replied

Buffy looked confused. She quickly scouted the area but found nobody. This was strange. Someone just saved her life but didn't stick around for the thanks. She shrugged of her suspicions and went over to her watcher.

"So, crisis over right, I mean we killed the followers. no vampire king raising?"

"I don't we're through." He commented seriously

"Why? We kill the robe squad and I don't see any other Vamps around here."

"The ritual required a lot more vampires then what we just saw."

Inside the gym the music suddenly stopped. This was quickly followed by a blood-curtailing scream. The slayer and the watcher turned. With out a moment's hesitation they burst straight in.

The scream wasn't lost on future slayer either. After Becky heard the screaming she double-backed to the school. By the time she arrived the fight had already begun. Becky quickly stepped out of the way of a vampire who came sailing out of the building and was staked by a tree branched.

Becky moved to the doorway of the gym. The fighting was intense. Buffy, by this stage was fighting any where up to ten vamps at once. Becky felt that she had underestimated this slayers prowess. She may not be as strong as Becky but she makes up for that in cunning.

Then something caught her eye. On the outside of one of the windows there was a figure that stood and watched the action. From her vantage point she recognizes the figure as male. As one of the flaming torches the vamps were carrying sailed up and ignited one of the banners hanging from the roof the figure came into full view. He was tall, with short spiky hair. Becky noticed him instantly and it made her blood boil.

Angelus

Or was it? Looking at him now he didn't have is trademark cocky smile on his face. In fact it looked almost as if he was brooding.

Between watching Buffy fight and the strange actions of her nemesis Becky decided to hold off any violence until she could get the entire story. She wasn't in her time so her usual actions would not get the same response.

Beside. For the first time in a long time she wasn't on the defensive. She has time to work on a plan, which doesn't involve running and hiding. This is now her fight not Angelus'

. . . Fire broke out in the gym of Hemery high school in the early hours of the morning causing millions of dollars worth of damage. City Fire Marshal, Hank Noble, is treating the fire as suspicious as witnesses claimed to see a teenage blond girl fleeing the scene. The youth, identified as Hemery student Buffy Summers, is being held for question by L.A.P.D. over this incident. This tragic even occurred only hours after student Martin Haynes was savagely beaten on the premises by, what he describes, a seven foot tall, Muscular man on PHP. . .

Joyce Summers marched out of the administration office of Hemery High School with a burning anger. She'd like to think that her daughter was sweet and innocent she never though she would be capable of burning down a gym.

Buffy sat nervously outside as she waited for her mother. As Joyce approached she stood up cautiously.

"Mom I can explain." Buffy said desperately

"I don't want to hear it Buffy." Joyce snapped back "I have no idea what has gotten into you head you lady but it stops right now!"

"But mom!"

"No Buffy! As of right now you are not to set foot outside the house with out my say so! This means no parties, no friends, no boys, no shopping!"

Buffy pouted sadly

"Don't I still have to go to school?"

Joyce glared angrily

"You're principal just informed me that you are no longer welcome at Hemery."

"Oh" Buffy replied weakly

The two women looked at each other for a moment. Joyce sighed and shook her head.

"Just get in the car. We'll discuss this when we get home." Joyce yelled

Her mother walked off fuming. Buffy surveyed the damage. Tears began to well up in here eyes. As she saw the wreckage of the gym she watched as the fire fighters extinguish the last of the embers. And as she turned to head back to the car she saw . . .

The girl

It was the same one who watched her practice yesterday morning. This couldn't have been a coincidence. There is something behind this girl and she wanted to find out what. Buffy started to walk towards her.

"BUFFY!" yelled her mother from behind her, "THE CAR, NOW!"

Becky watched as Buffy walked back to their car. She had got more then enough information on how this slayer operates. Her bus back to Sunnydale was leaving in an hour so Becky started to walk.

Things were definitely looking up for the future. And with an earlier version of Angelus in the picture

She could end this before it starts.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to hellmouth Again

Chapter 5: Welcome to the hellmoth . . . Again

Sunnydale High School – Now

The Californian sun was shining brightly on the campus of Sunnydale high school. It was near class time so the grounds were filled with student preparing for the days learning. Out the front a car pulls up. Inside was a nervous Buffy summers and her even more nervous mother Joyce.

"Have a good day Hun." Joyce insists, "I'll know you'll make friends right away."

Buffy turned to her mother and smiled. It had been hard on the both of them moving to a new city after the events of Hemery High School and both were eager to make a fresh start.

"Thanks mom" Buffy replied as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh, and honey?" Joyce continued getting Buffy's attention, "Try not to get kicked out."

Buffy laughed softly

"I won't mom."

Buffy turned back to the main building. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as she walked up the steps.

"'Scuse me, coming through, not sure how to stop." Xander yelled as he attempted to skateboard through the large crowd of people.

His lack of control causes the crowd to jump desperately out of the way. As he approached the front steps he saw a girl he had never seen before. She was hot. About five foot five, Brownish-blond hair, very tone maybe if he could find her in the hall they could have a conversation that could lead to . . .

His train of though was broken as he skateboarded straight into the handrail. Clutching his chest painfully he looked up and noticed a familiar face smiling back down at him.

"Willow!" he exclaims excitedly as she gets back up onto his feet, "you are so the person I wanted to see."

"Really?" Willow asks in an excited tone

"Yeah. See I'm having problems with the math."

"Oh," Willow replies not trying to sound too disappointed, "which part?"

"The math." Xander replies.

As Willow and Xander enter the hallway their very excited friend met them.

"Jesse what's up?" Xander says to his friend.

"New girl." Jesse replies

"I saw, she's a hottie."

"I heard someone was transferring." Willow commented.

"So what's the stitch what do you know?" Xander asks Jesse.

Jesse looks at Xander and shrugs.

"New girl."

Xander rolls his eyes and looks back at his friend

"Well you're fountain of nothing."

The trio walks up to Willows locker. Willow opens the door and collects her books for her first class.

"Well I hope she nicer then that other new girl we got." Willow comments

"Rebecca the ice queen?" Xander replies, "there a comfy alternative to the humble refrigerator."

"I don't know," Jesse, replied, "when she looked at me I could tell that she had a thing for me."

Xander gave Jesse a look

"Jesse-man. You think any girl breathing has a thing for you."

Buffy navigated the halls of the school to the best of her ability. Unlike Hemery each hallway in Sunnydale high looked exactly the same. Finally, after long periods of searching, she found the door to Principals Flutie's office. Nervously she knocked on the door.

"Come in," an older male voice called from the other side of the door.

Buffy opened the door cautiously and poked her head in. Principal Flutie was sitting at his desk rummaging through some paperwork. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk sat a brown haired girl. Principal Flutie looked up from his file arranging.

"Miss Summers?" he asked

"Yeah that's me." Buffy replied nervously.

"I'm Principal Flutie, come in and take a seat."

Buffy walked in and sat down. She fidgets with her hands while she waited for Principal Flutie to finish.

"Now if you'll just bear with me for one moment I'll just get these filed and I will be right with you." Principal Flutie said as he stands.

He exits the room leaving the two girls alone. Buffy looks over to the other girl. She was kind of pretty with neck length brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue denim jacket with matching jeans and a simple white t-shirt. The girl was playing with the necklace she was wearing. It looked old and very valuable. It was a star with some kind of jewel in the center.

"I like your necklace." Buffy commented to the other girl.

The girl looked at Buffy. Buffy smiled in return.

"It looks old is it an heirloom?" Buffy continued.

The girl stopped playing with her jewelry and put it inside her t-shirt. She went back to staring out the window.

"I'm Buffy." Buffy attempted one last time.

The girl didn't reply. Buffy stopped smiling and went back to nervously waiting for Principal Flutie to return. Something was niggling at her in the back of Buffys mind but she ignored it chalking it up to first day nerves.

Principal Flutie re-entered the room and sat back down. He looked at the girl and smiled.

"I glad we solved that problem we had with your trans-script Miss Simmons. I'm still not sure how those records got mixed up."

He looked at both of the young women sitting in front of his desk and had a brainwave.

"Actually, it's quite lucky you're here," Principal Flutie said, "Rebecca . . . or is it Becky?"

"I like being called Becky." The brown haired girl replied

"Okay, Becky here is also new. She started just last week. Maybe you would like to show Miss Summers around. Introduce her to some of your fellow classmates."

Becky looked back at Buffy. Something in her eyes made Buffy very nervous.

"Sound cool . . . I think." Buffy replied disconcertingly.

"Excellent. I'm glad I got you two together," Principal Flutie continued, "If you'll just wait outside Miss Simmons I have a few things to discuss with Miss Summers then she is all yours."

"I can't wait." Beck replied as she exited the office

Becky leaned against the wall close to the principal's office door and waited for Buffy. Becky took on the last name of Simmons because two girls with the same unusual last name arriving a week apart, she figured, would draw too much attention. She doesn't really know why she used Pete's last name. Perhaps part of her was still feeling guilty over killing him.

In the middle of the crowded hallway she noticed Xander wandering down. He seemed a lot less confident then the one eyed adult she knew in the future. It was interesting to try and make the comparison between the two of them.

The principal's door opened. Buffy walked out and collided with another student. The contents of her purse spilled over the floor. Xander turned around. Watching Buffy collect her things gave him and idea. Taking a small deep breath he walked towards her. . .

. . . And landed flat on his face. He looked up to see who tripped him and found Becky glaring down at him.

"Oh . . .ah . . . hey Rebecca," He said nervously, "Sorry. Didn't mean to get my foot caught on your leg."

Becky walked off and Xander turned around. He noticed that Buffy was gone and slammed his hand onto the ground in annoyance.

Heading down the hall Becky noticed that in her rush to pack up her things Buffy forgot to collect the stake she was carrying. Rolling the stake onto her foot she kicked it up into her hand. It felt the same as back at Hemery. Nicely balance and evenly waited. She tucked it into the back of her pants and continued walking.

The end of class bell rang and the classrooms began to empty. Willow drank happily at the water fountain as Cordelia and Buffy approached.

"Willow, love the outfit," Cordelia said in her most condescending tone, "good to see you found the softer side of Sears."

Willow looked down at her outfit briefly. She though it was okay.

"Oh, ah, my mom bought it for me." She replied nervously

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet."

Willow walked away nervously. As much as she hated Cordelia she was never good at conversations. Looked back through the door and noticed that the new girl was looking at her. She seemed nice but if she hung around Cordelia much longer that would go away quickly. She was about to head out and eat her lunch when she noticed Becky staring at Cordelia and Buffy.

Rebecca gave Willow the creeps. Ever since she arrived at Sunnydale high school she stared at Willow like she wanted to do some damage to her.

"You know people don't like it when you spy on them." Willow commented to Becky

Becky turned around and glared at Willow, which made her three times as nervous.

"Ah, not me though," Willow continued quickly, "I think spying on people is good. Keeps them on their toes and other . . . "

Becky turned back to looking at Buffy and Cordelia. Willow walked away awkwardly.

Becky quickly hid as Buffy and Cordelia passed. She followed briskly making sure that she wasn't seen. Soon afterwards the pair separated and Buffy entered the library. Becky moved up and stared through one of the circular windows.

Buffy was talking to the new Librarian. Since Becky didn't need any new textbooks she hadn't had an opportunity to go into the library. As the librarian went around the desk she got a good look at his face.

Her eyes opened wide. She knew he was her watcher but she didn't figure he would be working on the school grounds. That would risk exposing the slayer to the world even more.

Becky quickly moved away as Buffy burst through the doors in a hurry. As the doors closed Becky looked back into the library. Slowly she entered and gazed at the man behind the desk. The man looked up with a start.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there. How may I help you?" he asked kindly

For a long moment Becky didn't say anything. She wondered if this was some kind of trick.

"You're the new librarian?" Becky asks

"Well, yes, actually. Just started last week I'm Mr. . . ."

"Giles." Becky completed

The librarian looked stunned.

"Yes . . . Sorry have we met before?" Giles asked confused.

Becky walked around the center of the library slowly. Looking at everything carefully. Occasionally she would look back a Giles with curiosity. She scanned some of the books on the shelves.

Some of them were your usual array of educational reading material but a lot of them where old historical volumes. On the lower book case one of the older books caught her attention.

It was an old, leather-bound book with the title of 'The Chronicles of Naull'. She pulled it out slowly and examined. Giles watched Becky with curiosity. When he noticed the book she was holding he moved swiftly and took it from her.

"I don't think you'll be interested in that," he said quickly, "If you are looking for book on history. Try up the stairs third bookcase along in the stacks."

The library door opened and Xander walked in. he banged loudly on the desk.

"Hello anybody home?" He asked loudly

"Yes, over here" Giles called out.

He looked back to where Becky was standing. She was gone. He looked around the room to see if she was looking at another book but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange." Giles said to himself

Xander walked up to the confused Giles

"Hey library guy. I need to find a book." Xander said cheerfully

Giles snapped himself out of his trance and looked at Xander.

"Oh yes, what sought of book are you looking for?"

"Math. If you have any copies lying around with all the answers done I would appreciate it."

"Well, I don't have that but the mathematics books are at the far left."

"Great." Xander said as he rushed up the stairs.

Buffy stormed through the hallways with intense anger. It had only been her first day and a vampire victim had already been found on campus. She burst though the library doors.

"Okay!" She yelled, "What's the stitch?"

"Sorry?" Giles replied popping his head out from behind one of the stacks

Buffy made her way through the library and up the side steps.

"You heard about the dead guy right? The dead guy in the locker? It's the weirdest thing he's got two little holes in his neck and all his blood's been drained!" Buffy stated angrily

Giles looked at Buffy with an expression of Realization.

"I was afraid of this" he replied

Xander listened to the conversation between Buffy and Giles. He found the book he was looking and was about to check it out when this whole argument started. None of the argument made sense. There was something about vampires and the new girl kills them. As he was listening he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and punched in the face by Becky. Becky held Xander unconscious body in her left arm and listened intently to the slayer and her watcher.

They argued for a few minutes before Buffy stormed out closely followed by Giles. When the coast was clear Becky carefully carried Xander down to the lower level and placed him on the floor. She returned to the bookcase holding 'The Chronicles of Naull' and removed the book.

Placing it on the desk she searched through it quickly until she found the illustration she was looking for. She reached inside her T-shirt out the Star of Asgeroth. She compared it to the illustration. It matched perfectly.

She turned a few more of the pages over. Although she couldn't read ancient Sumerian she could tell that there was more information on the amulet she was wearing then the old man told her. Old man Giles was a lot of things but trustworthy wasn't one of them .

She heard the library door open again. Using her slayer speed. She grabbed the railing above the bookshelf and flipped herself over it quickly returning to her hiding spot.

Giles walked in frustrated. Buffy was more then a handful and had no concept of duty. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the unconscious student on the floor.

"Oh my god." He exclaims as he rushes to Xanders side.

Becky sat alone in the cafeteria. Underneath the table she worked with her PDA. Last night while she was preparing for Buffys arrival she discovered a file containing a sequence of event running over the next two days. Apparently while Frag was recording the info she needed for this trip old man Giles slip him the list of the events that needed to be changed in order to protect the future from Angelus. The thing on the list the concerned her the most was an event labeled as 'that harvest'.

This definitely had to be postponed.

"Hey." A female voice says.

Becky quickly stops working with the PDA and looks up. Buffy was standing next to her table with a hopeful smile.

"Becky right?" Buffy, "mind if I sit down?"

"No." Becky replies calmly as she subtly puts her PDA back in its hiding spot under her jacket.

Buffy sits next to Becky. She looks around the busy Cafeteria.

"Wow this place gets packed early." Buffy commented, "Back at my old school, you could wait at least ten more minutes before it got completely full."

Becky studied Buffy closely. As much as she would love to have a conversation with her sister slayer she can't get the image of the vampire who tried to kill her out of her head. Buffy looked back and noticed Becky staring at her.

"Sorry am I hogging the conversation?" Buffy asked

"No. We're good" Becky replied

"Hey are you okay? You seem kinda down." Buffy asked curiously

"First week" Becky replied.

Buffy looked down and smiled.

"I know . It's like everybody's out to get you." She replied, "by the way if you see a girl called Cordilia just walk the other way. Trust me you'll save yourself a headache."

Buffy looked back at Becky. That niggling feeling had returned but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Hey I got an idea. Have you heard of this placed called The Bronze? Well, I was thinking about swinging by and checking it out wanna come with?"

Buffys proposal gave Becky an idea. She would need to pick up some supplies on the way home but it would work.

"Okay. Sounds like fun." Becky replied

"Great," Buffy said as she grabbed a pen and paper from her bag, "I'll give you my number so we can find we can find someplace to hook up."

Buffy handed Becky the scrap of paper.

"this is going to be a blast. We'll show this town that nobody can beat the new girls."

Buffy didn't know how right she was Becky though to herself.

Buffy was frustrated. She laid out different outfits on her bed but none of them seemed right. Picking up two of them up she stood in front of the mirror.

"hi I'm an enormous slut." She said as she held up the black dress.

"hello would you like a copy of the watch tower?" she said as she held up the floral pattern dress.

Buffy throws both dresses back on the bed as Joyce enters the room.

"You going out?" she asks her daughter

"just to a club." Buffy replies as she searches for more clothes in her wardrobe.

Joyce gives Buffy the Mom look

"Will there be boys at this club?" she asks

Buffy glances back and replies "no mom it's a nun club"

Joyce smiles and sits on Buffys bed.

"I just want you to be safe honey."

Buffy stops searching and sits next to her.

"I know."

Joyce sighs and strokes her daughter's hair.

"this feel really good. I have my positive energy flowing. I'm going to get the gallery open. I think were going to do okay."

Buffy smiles back at her mother. Her positive thinking always seemed to cheer her up.

"have a great time sweetie. Oh, and before I forget you have a phone call."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.

"who?"

"Some girl named Becky."

The night was still and calm. The front door to the summers home opened. As she walked out she shut the door behind her. Brushing a few stray blond hairs from her face she walked down the sidewalk heading into town. A few moments later she was being followed.

Picking up the pace she headed into a back alley. The pursuer followed her in. he found her standing in the middle of the alley with her back facing to him. He slowly walks up to her.

"it's okay," Angel said cautiously, "I know what your thinking but don't worry I don't bite."

He moved in closer, walking deliberately slowly so as to not alarm the girl. He smiled to himself.

"you know what's funny. I kinda though you'd be taller or with bigger muscles or something."

He was almost behind her now. The girl didn't move she just stood there with her back to him.

"I know what you want Buffy."

"Good to know. There's just one problem." The girl replied.

She turned around stared angel in the faced. His smile dropped as she pulled off her blond wig and threw it aside.

"I'm not her." Becky continued.

"I though you didn't smell right." Angel said

"Really. Is that how you find all of your slayers Angelus?" Becky asks viciously

Angel takes two steps back. He keeps his eyes squarely locked on the mystery girl in front of him.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded

"It's hard to forget the person who's tried to kill me my entire life." Becky replied

Angel narrows his eyes.

"who are you?"

Becky walks to Angel and stands inches away from his face.

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see." She replied with malice

wasting no time Becky swings in with a left hook. Angel flies across the alley and hits the sidewall. He gets to his feet and looks at Becky. With the usual crunching sound angels face morphs and he charges at her. Becky dodges all of his on coming punches and counters with and upper cut to the chin and a spinning back kick to the stomach the sends Angel sailing down the length of the alley. As she walks down to continue the fight she side kicks the wall breaking off a metal pole, which she catches mid fall. As Angel struggles to get back to his feet she slams him the ribs. Angel throws a few punches, which Becky blocks with expert precision. Spinning around quickly Becky strikes Angel in the back and he stumbled into a wall.

Beaten and bruised he looked back at Becky.

"what are you?" he asks painfully, "No human has this strength."

"I human, Angelus, just unlucky. I'm the last of the chosen you saw to that." She replies powerfully

He blinked for a few moments till the answer came to him. At first he didn't believe it but there was no other answer.

"You're a slayer? That's Impossible" he replied as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Oh I'm sorry," she replied vindictively, "did nobody explain the rule change to you before you started playing?"

she gripped the metal bar in her hand tightly. With one powerful blow to the head she knocked Angel out cold. From the back of her pants she pulls out her stake.

Buffy waited impatiently out the front of the Bronze. When Becky called she said that she wanted to meet an hour earlier so they would miss the queues. It had been almost forty-five minutes and Buffy was growing restless. After a few moments she decided to head in.

Even though it was still early the club was packed. She stood by herself and enjoyed the music. Over at the bar she noticed willow sitting by herself drinking a soda.

"Hey." Buffy says as she bounds over happily

Willow looks up with surprise.

"Hi."

"You here with somebody?" Buffy

Willow goes back to her drink

"Nope." She replies between sips, "Just here on my lonesome."

"Oh." Buffy replies with surprise

Willow turns and smiles at Buffy excitedly

"how 'bout you?" Willow asks "you here with someone? I bet you have some hot guy hidden away someplace."

"Sorry to disappoint. I was supposed to meet Becky here but I guess she's not showing."

Willow pout's curiously

"who?"

"Becky. You know the other new girl."

Willow thinks for a moment

"Oh! you mean Rebecca. I don't like her very much." She replied

"Really why?"

"She's creepy. Have you every notice how she just stares at people."

"Well, maybe she's just shy."

"I don't think so. Xander has this theory that she's this escaped mental patient running from the law and the only way she can hide from the police is to act like a high school kid so that the law thinks it's just teenage stuff and not insanity."

Buffy looks at willow in a confused manner.

"He has a lot of free time." Willow replies cheerfully

Buffy nod in realization.

One level about Becky watched the crowd. She managed to slip in while Buffy and Willow were talking without being noticed. From her vantage point she managed to identify at lest five vampires. She wonders to herself why, in a town filled with them, nobody else notices. The one who intrigued her the most was the blond vampire who was dressed like a catholic schoolgirl. Behind her Giles walked past and, with a flustered expression, looked around the crowd. His slayer joined him moments later.

"So. Hanging with the students. Isn't that kina skeezy?" Buffy joked

Becky half listened to the conversation. It was similar to the on they had back in the library. While scanning the crowd Becky noticed that one of the male vamps was talking to a young girl. As they turned around she realized it was Willow.

Becky watched as the pair starts to walk out. This wasn't good. Becky couldn't afford anyone turning Willow at any stage. The damage to the world would be catastrophic. Becky lifted herself up and jumped over the railing. She landed safely near the front entrance. Ignoring the stunned expressions of the people who watched her drop about ten feet. She exited.

Buffy ran frantically outside. She scanned the crowd for any sign of willow and the vampire who took her.

"Hey you're not leaving already?" Xanders voice called from behind her

Buffy swung around to see who called her name. Xander stood excitedly as he saw her.

"Xander! Have you seen Willow?" Buffy asked desperately

"Not tonight.." He replied

"well, do you know where she could have went?"

"No, hey, is Will in some kind of trouble."

Buffy's scared expression began to worry Xander.

"She left with some guy. I need to find them before . . ."

"we're talking about Willow right?" Xander interrupted

"Xander!" Buffy yelled

Xander looked closely and Buffy's expression

"You're serious," Xander replied, "Sorry I got knocked out earlier on today it's been playing with my head."

"What? . . . Look it doesn't matter. If we don't find willow soon there is going to be one more dead body!"

The vampire lead Willow through the graveyard. It had been an exciting night for her so far. She followed Buffy's advice and seized the moment. She saw this cute looking guy and they started talking. It's now taking an interesting turn with a trip through the graveyard.

"okay, this is dark . . . and spooky." Willow commented

"it's night." The vampire replied

"that's usually a dark time. Hey where are we going?"

"you'll see."

From out of nowhere. Becky bolted towards them at full speed. She jumped on a nearby tombstone and kicked the vampire in the head. Both he and willow fall over. Becky jumped down as willow looks up angrily at her.

"Hey what the heck do you think you're doing?" she yells at her.

Just then the vamp flips back onto his feet. Becky watches as the vamps face morphs. Willow screams. Ducking the vampires first punch Becky pounds his chest with her fist causing him to double over. She grabs him by the head and slams him into the tombstone. Finding a nearby rake. She breaks the end off and swings it around like a staff. The vamp has more difficulty standing this time. Just before he managed to get steady footing she hit him with a series of body hits. She spins around quickly and trips him up. Just as he hit the ground she plunges the rake handle through his heart and he exploded into dust.

Willows mouth dropped. She looked from where the vampire was to Becky.

"You . . . you saved me," she stammered nervously, "you're like some kind of super-hero."

Willows stunned expression turned back to fear when she realized that Becky still had the same murderous look in her eye when she was fighting the vampire.

Buffy and Xander run through the graveyard at full speed. So far their search for Willow has come up empty. From a nearby mausoleum they heard a female voice.

Inside Darla stood impatiently. Behind her Jesse lay down clutching his neck. His face had gone completely pale. He looked up to her weakly

"I think you gave me a hickey." He commented

"Shut up." she replied

She paces around the room.

"Marcus should have returned by now." She said to herself.

"Well this is nice." Buffy said as she and Xander enter, "it's a little bare but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows you could call it home."

Meanwhile Becky sits onto of the mausoleum and eavesdrops on the conversation. After talking out the vamp that was kidnapping Willow she figured that this was the spot where he was taking her. When she was here a couple of nights ago she noticed some kind of sewer or power access so it was most likely used by the vamps as a way to head to the surface. She listened carefully as, inside the vampire and the slayer talked. A minute or so later a deeper male voice appears which is closely followed by the sound of breaking stone.

Xander rushed out helping Jesse. They moved as quickly as they could but with Jesse in his weakened state it was slow going. All of a sudden they were surrounded by a large group of vampires.

Back in the mausoleum the fight between Buffy and Luc wasn't swinging in her favor. She tried desperately to fend him off but kept getting knocked back in the process. The last strike ended up throwing her into the coffin in the center of the room. Luc jumped up on top of the slayer and bared his fangs. He savored the moment. This would be his first Slayer and he wanted to enjoy every bit.

Just before he sunk in his teeth he felt someone grab him by the back of his jacket. Luc was violently thrown up against the roof. After he fell back down to the floor he looked up at his attacker.

Becky stood in a combat ready position. After Xander and Jesse ran she slipped inside. Luc climbed back up onto his feet and smiled at Becky.

"Mmmm. You're going to be an extra tasty morsel for my master."

He moved forward swiftly. Becky shifted her weight and sent Luc flying outside into an adjacent tree. Before he could recover Becky ran out and pinned him to the ground with her foot. Luc looked up at her with astonishment

"It appears I have underestimated you."

"You said something about your master. Where is he?" she demanded

"Why should I tell you?" he replied

Becky tilted her head. In one quick movement she lifted her foot and crushed his right arm. Luc winced in pain.

"I'm going to ask you again. Don't make me ask a third time."

Buffy climbed out of the coffin confused. One minute she was fighting Luc the next he disappeared. Having higher priorities she rushed out of the mausoleum. She ran through the graveyard looking for any sign of Jesse and Xander. Suddenly she heard vampire no to far from where she was standing.

Jesse struggled hard against the vamp trying to feed on him. He was still weak and the struggle was getting too much for him.

"Hey" Buffy yelled.

The vampire turned around just in time for Buffy to kick him in the head. Jesse looked up. He saw Buffy running away and decided to follow.

Xander was being dragged unconscious through the graveyard when Buffy and Jesse arrived. In one single movement she punched one and kicked the other. The vampires staggered back and away.

Buffy knelt down and helped Xander up.

"Are you okay?" she asks him with concern.

Xander groaned.

"Man something hit me. Twice in one day." Xander replied

"Did either of you see where they went?"

Jesse shook his head.

"No. They were too fast."

Buffy looks around the area one more time for any sign of vamps. When she was sure they were save she turns back to Jesse and Xander.

"You guys head home. I'm going to look for Willow."

"Need some help." Xander asks seriously

"It's better if I do this alone. Get Jesse to a hospital."

Xander nods and starts to carry his friend away. Buffy turns and looks out over the graveyard again. This night had been stranger then she's used to and she didn't want to let her guard down.

"Willow" she said to herself softly

Deep under the town of Sunnydale laid the remains of s sunken church. Pacing angrily in the center of this church was local vampire king known only as The Master. He looked at his minions with disgust as they groveled at his feet.

"I sent you out with a simple task," He bellowed, "and you come back EMPTY HANDED!"

"We're sorry master we ran into some trouble," Darla begged, "There was a girl. She was strong."

Master stopped and turned to his minion.

"A slayer?" he asks

A smile crossed his face and he arched his fingers with interest.

"The slayer has arrived in town. We must hasten our efforts. The time of the harvest is upon us. Where is Luc?"

The minions looked at one another.

"We got separated," Darla said nervously, "we don't know where he . . ."

At that moment a body flew across the stretch of the cavern and slammed roughly against the far wall. It fell roughly to the ground and all around instantly recognized it as Luc

"He's with me." Becky said as she stood in the entrance.

The Master folds his arms. He smiled at the girl as he walked forward through his minions.

"So the slayer graces us with an audience." He says cunningly.

Darla looks at the girls standing in the doorway. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"That is not her." she commented

The master looks from Darla back to Becky.

"Really? Well this is certainly a twist in events."

Becky walks slowly into the cavern; Her gaze never left the masters, she stops just in front of him and folds her arms.

"We need to talk." She said forcefully.


	7. Chapter 6: Harvest time

Chapter 6: Harvest time

For the longest time the Master stared at the future slayer. His face was motionless but his mind was processing all the options. As for Becky she matched poker face for poker face.

"Let me understand you proposition," the Master said finally, "you want me to delay my glorious return to the surface and my victory over man kind so that you can halt events that will be a catalyst in the final apocalypse."

"That's right." Becky replied.

The master paced backwards and forwards in front of Becky. His attempts to be intimidating failed completely.

"What I am having trouble comprehending is why would you think I would comply with you request. If, as you say, events have been put in motion to cause the decimations of the humans then this truly is a time to celebrate."

Becky took two paces in.

"You wouldn't be celebrating for long." She replied

The master smiled at her, his wrinkled face becoming even more predominant.

"Oh I like this one," the Master said to his minions, "she's got spunk."

He stopped in front of her. Shortly after his minions flanked him, all looking very hungry.

"I suppose this is the point in the demand where I ask what if I refuse?" He continued

"It's simple . . ." Becky replied

The speed was indescribable. In one smooth motion of her right arm beck drew a hidden stake and threw it. None of the vampires in the room were sure where it came from but they all new where it was going. Darla's jaw dropped open. She looked down to the stake embedded in her chest. She had just enough time to give her master one last look of pain.

". . . Accidents happen." Becky concluded

"No!" screamed the master as he dropped to his knees, "she was my favorite."

The look of pure hatred fell on Becky like a meteor. He snarled and gestured to his vampires to attack. The group rush in. Becky blocked the first attack while dodging the other. As two other vampires rushed her from behind she jumped backwards and flipped over them. As they quickly regain their footing they charge at Becky. From behind her back she drew two more stakes and held them outwards. The charging vampires stop moments before the stakes pierce their harts.

"If you don't want more of them to die. You'll do as I say."

The master growled at her and jumped back onto his feet.

"Very well. You have your time. But if our paths cross again girl you will not be the one left standing."

On their masters request the vampires moved away from Becky. She took one last look at the Vampire king and left the cavern. When Becky was out of sight one of his minions turned to him.

"My master. You are truly not going to delay?"

The master grinned evilly

"Of course not. I had to make sure she though that. Go check on Luc. The harvest begins at sundown."

The two boys sat in silence as Giles explained what occurred last night.

"The world is older then you know," the watcher said with dignity, "contrary to popular mythology it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the earth. They made it their home, their hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. They way were made for mortal animals, for man. What remains of the old one were vestiges, magicks, and creatures . . ."

" . . . And vampires." Concluded the slayer

Xander walked forward in a state of confusion.

"Okay, now see, this is were I have a problem. We're having a conversation about vampires," he said, "we're having a talk with vampires in it."

"And I got bit," Jesse continued, "what's the deal with that? Am I going to turn into a bat or something?"

"Ah, no the bat transformation is just myth. The only real metamorphosis power a vampire has is the ability to manipulate his face. In you're case Jesse you were lucky that Buffy found you when she did." Giles replied

"See I told you there'd be a time when you could wear your 'I survived a vampire attack ask me how' badge." Xander joked

"Here's me thinking it would just look tacky." Jesse replied

"I think the real question here is how do we kill them." Xander asked seriously

"The usual way. Stake through the heart, fire, a little sunlight, beheading."

"Beheading, right, I'll remember for next time."

"Whoa!" Buffy replied putting up her hand, "there's not going to be a next time."

"Buffy! Willow's still out there! She's my best friend I just can't sit here and do nothing." Xander demanded

"I will find her."

"What, so, you think you're supergirl just because you have super powers and fight evil."

Jesse and Buffy look confusingly at Xander

"I lost my point." He replied weakly

Buffy smiled at him. Finding out the world of the supernatural is real is hard for anybody to except.

"It's okay Xander. I've been the slayer for years now and I'm good at what I do. I make sure Willow gets home safe and sound."

"Great," Jesse replies, "wait. What's a slayer?"

"For as long as there been vampires there has been the slayer. One girl in all the world, a chosen on, who will poses the strength and the skill to stop the vampires."

Buffy picks up her coat and puts it on.

"Giles I'm going to go look for Willow. I'll check in with you later."

Buffy begins to walk out. Xander and Jesse look at each other and begin to follow.

"Hey were do you thing you two are going?" Buffy asks after she notices her tag-alongs

"We're coming with you." Jesse replied

"No your not."

"We can help," Xander insists, "It's like you're the slayer and we're the slayerettes."

Jesse gives Xander a disturbed look.

"Dude. I am not walking around calling myself a slayerette."

"C'mon Jesse-man were's your team spirit."

"Perhaps you gentlemen can assist me," Giles commented, "I'm researching any information on the Master, our local vampire king. Maybe if were lucky we can locate the reason why Willow was taken."

Buffy looked at her watcher and folded her arms in curiosity

"You don't think this is a random kill?" Buffy asked

"No, unfortunately, all of my research to date points to a mystical event that will occur within the next few days."

"You mean like a harvest?" Jesse asks innocently

Giles looks up astonished.

"Where did you get that information?" he asks

"From that catholic vamp. She kept going on about how her master will rise soon. And how the time of the harvest is happening. I guess she's not talking about grain."

Xander threw up his hands in defeat and paced around the room.

"This is just a bad dream," He said in frustration, "that's it! I'm still knocked out from yesterday and none of this is real."

"I assure you Xander this is very real." Giles insisted, "now, Buffy will head out and try to find any clue as to the whereabouts of Willow you two can assist me with . . ."

While listening to this conversation Buffy realized that a certain piece of evidence was just overlooked. She looked over to Xander with concern.

"Wait," Buffy interrupted, "Go back a couple of steps. You said you were knocked out. How did that happen?"

Xander rubbed his head.

"I don't know. It was the weirdest thing. I remember I was in the stacks. I was heading out to check it out the book I needed when something hit me. The next thing I know I was lying on the floor and Giles waking me up."

"Giles?" Buffy asks

"That's, more or less, correct. I found him on the floor right after out talk yesterday." Giles replied

"Did anything else weird happen before then? Like, did any thing explode?"

"No there were no explosions. Although . . ."

He though back to yesterday and the strange conversation he had with Becky. Buffy looks at him insistently.

"Giles! Now's not the time to be hold back guy!"

"Before I discovered Xander I had a rather odd conversation with . . . actually I never got her name but I think she, also, just arrived at this school."

Buffy looks seriously at Giles.

"Little girl? Shortish brown hair, brown eyes, not big on the smiling?" Buffy asked

"Yes that's the one."

Hearing the description triggered another memory in Xanders mind.

"Now that you mention it. I remember it felt like I was being punched." Xander included

Buffy absorbed all this information and processed it carefully. Something was definitely up and this time it didn't involve pointy teeth.

"When I saw Willow at the bronze last night," Buffy contemplated out loud, "she said something about the new girl giving her the Wiggins. Also she told me about what you said Xander how you though she was a mental patient."

"Yeah and now she's missing."

The group fell silent for a moment until, almost in unison, they looked at each other."

"Hey did anyone else get that weird tingle in their spine like this isn't a coincidence." Jesse asks

Giles stands up and cleans his glasses.

"Well it looks like we have two problems to solve. Buffy, head out, see if you can find any evidence that can lead us to willow's location. As for you two try and see if you can find the other new student, see what she knows. I'll see what I can find out about the harvest."

The boy's nod and head for the door.

"Guys watch you back," Buffy warned, "If Becky really took willow there's no saying what she would do to you two."

The group left the library on their individual missions. Thinking about what he needs Giles heads into the stacks.

On the roof, right next to the skylight that looks into the library, Becky watched them fan out. Before leaving the school last night Becky managed to break a small piece of glass off one of the skylight windows. She figured, tactically, it would be the best vantage point to hear anything that might be of interest.

She stood up and looked out over the school grounds. She saw Buffy making her way to the exit of the school.

While she watched Buffy walking she noticed Principal Flutey walking across school campus. This gave Becky and idea. She casually walked up to the edge of the roof and dropped down.

Buffy approached the front gates of the school as briskly as she could.

"And just where do you think your going?" a patronizing male voice called out from behind her.

Buffy turned around nervously and looked at Principal Flutey

"We? . . I? . . Me?" she stammered

Principal Flutey looked at Buffy with a sense of authority.

"We're not leaving the school grounds are we?"

"No" Buffy insisted, "I'm just admiring the fence, you know, this is quality fence work."

Becky watched on as Principal Flutey Locked the front gates of the school. After seeing him from the distance she thought that a less direct approach might be better to keep the slayer inside the school so she warned him about Buffy leaving. To her disappointment when the principal left Buffy just jumped the fence and ran off. Becky followed suit and cleared the high fence in one jump.

It had taken Jesse and Xander about an hour to search the entire school. About halfway through the search they split up. Even though they were covering more ground they still didn't find any trace of the future slayer.

At the end of the hour they both met up in front of the library doors.

"You find anything?" Jesse asked

"Nope, no sign of psycho girl." Xander replied.

Xander shrugged in frustration

"This is just to much yesterday my life was like 'uh oh pop quiz' now suddenly now its harvests and punch-happy crazy chicks." He continued

"Yeah man," Jesse replied, "and everybody thinks it's just a normal day."

"I know." Xander said, "Well maybe you should go in and help Giles."

Jesse flashes Xander a knowing look.

"You mean we right?"

Xander looked back at Jesse with a lop sided smile

"Yeah."

Jesse puts a hand on his friends shoulder. He had known him for many years and already knew what was running through his head.

"Buffy will be fine dude. She can handle herself in a fight. If anyone can find Willow I know she can."

"Yeah I do to." Xander replied unconvincingly

Jesse was nowhere convinced of Xanders honesty.

Buffy enter the cemetery cautiously. Although it was daylight she still wasn't convinced of this safety. As she made her way down the long line of graves she sense someone behind her. Quickly moving forward she hid behind of the larger tombstones. She readied herself as she heard the footsteps approach. When the sound was about a few feet away she pounced.

Xander stumbled backwards in shock. Buffy rolled her eyes then glared at him.

"Xander what are you doing here?" she asked angrily

"Something stupid, I followed you." he replied, "I couldn't just sit around and read old books I need to help. It willow."

Buffy sighed.

"Aright but keep close." She replied

They both continued to search.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Xander asks

"Drag marks, broken plants, and signs of a struggle really." Buffy replied

Xander started to fume. The image of Willow being hurt in any way sent a chill down his spine that he never wanted to feel again.

"If that Becky hurts my Willow I'm gonna . . . I don't know probably something else very stupid." Xander said angrily

"We're going to find her Xander we just need to keep looking." Buffy replied.

As they turned the corner heading towards last nights mausoleum Xander tripped over something. He looked down and saw a broken handle lying on the. He picked it and started to pound it into his hand angrily. One of the ends felt very slimy to the touch. He looked down and noticed that the end of the handle was covered in blood.

"Oh god!" he yelled as he dropped the handle.

Xanders yelling alerted Buffy and she returned to investigate.

"What is it?" she asked

Xander didn't reply. He just opened and closed his mouth in shock. She looked to where he was pointing. Buffy knelt down and examined the Bloodied handle. Xander reeled back in shock

"That's . . . that's not . . . you don't think that's hers" Xander stammered in fear.

"I don't know." She replied seriously examining it more closely.

Xander used a nearby tombstone to steady himself. All the color had drained from his face and he was begging to feel faint. As he leaned back something shiny caught his attention. His eyes grew wide and his breathing quickened.

"Buffy!" he yelled.

Buffy looked up and saw Xanders expression. Quickly she moved over to the other side of the tombstone to investigate. When she saw it she nearly went into shock herself.

The patch of blood wasn't that wide. Next to it there was something metallic shining in the sun. Buffy bent down to examine it. It was a hair clip. Between this, the blood patch and the weapon there was more then enough evidence.

Xander grabbed his stomach and sat down on the.

"Oh god I think I'm gonna hurl." He said groggily.

Buffy stood up. She walked over to Xander and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Xander." she said softy

"I don't want to be sorry Buff." Xander replied, "I just want to get the girl that did this."

She put her arm around his shoulder.

"We'll find her. This girl Becky she has to deal with the slayer now."

Xander gave her a slight smiled and nodded. Buffy smiled back then looked out over the graveyard. As she surveyed the scene something moving in one of the trees caught her eye. She stood up slowly, watching that tree carefully. Xander looked at her with alarm

"What is it?" he asks

"I think were being watched." She replied, "Stay here I'll be right back."

Becky watched Buffy and Xander closely. She used a nearby tree for a better view of the scene. When Xander picked up the rake handle it set off alarm bell in her head. In her hurry to the mausoleum she didn't have time to bring it with her so she just dumped it and ran. Becky began to feel like she was way off base with her current strategy and she would have to thing of a new one.

That was the moment she notices Buffy running towards her. Not wasting a single moment. Becky flipped out of the tree and bolted. By the time Becky reached the entrance of the graveyard Buffy was almost on top of her. Bursting through the gates Becky picked up the pace.

Xander jogged his way to the front gate. He leaned heavily against the archway and breathed in heavily. He heard a low creaking sound. Looking up just in time he jumped out of the way as one of the bent gates collapses to the ground. Xander looks at the gate with shock.

"What the hell?" he said to himself

Buffy was confused. Shed been chasing Becky for about ten minutes now and she was having extreme amounts of trouble trying to keep up. The chase went from the graveyard and had now hit the center of town. Both slayers weaved in and out of people with expert precision.

Becky swung into an alley. As she made her way down she realized it was a dead end. She examined every inch carefully and noticed a small window about fifteen feet up with a power conduit connecting both buildings. Beck took a couple of steps back and ran at the wall. Jumping just before she hit the wall she sailed up, occasionally pushing herself up by taking steps on the wall. She grabbed the conduit and began to swing. The first swing she kicked in the small window. On the second swing she caught the ledge with her ankles. Hand over hand she pulled herself into the building.

Buffy entered the alley. She looked around frustrated at the total absence of Becky. About a minute later a completely exhausted Xander joined her. As he gasped for air he walked up to the slayer.

"What just happened here?" he asked

"I don't know," Buffy, replied in a confused tone, "I'm sure she came this way."

"It might just be me here. But that was weird."

"Well, she's gone now. Come on we'll head back to the library see if Giles has found out anything about the harvest."

Becky watched as Buffy and Xander walked out of the alley. When the coast was clear she jumped back down to street level. That was a little to close for comfort and, now that she's definitely a suspect. She has to re-think everything.

Back in the library Jesse waded through a large pile of periodicals. The whole deal with the harvest really began to creep him out. Between the ritual massacre and the natural disasters it was almost too much for him to bear. He heard the library door open and watched as Buffy and Xander entered.

"How'd you do? Did you find her?" Jesse asked hopefully

Buffy looked into his eyes. She didn't need to say anything to him her expression told enough. Buffy sat down.

"I'm sorry Jesse." She started.

She had trouble finding the words. It's not easy to tell anyone that there is a good chance his friend is dead. Especially when it was possible another student killed her.

"Oh god no," Jesse replied, not knowing how to feel, "Oh god no!"

Xander kicked the recycle bin in frustration. Buffy jumped at the unexpected sound. She turns to Giles.

"So Giles got anything that could make this day any worse?"

"How about the end of the world?" Giles replied seriously

"Knew I could count on you."

Becky entered the bronze just after sundown. It had been a long day with not much success and she wanted to take a moment and clear her head before she attempts anything else. Sitting at the bar she sipped thoughtfully on her soda and tried to work out where her strategy was going wrong. After a few moments she realized where that was and had already though of a solution.

Outside a large group of vampires strode their way to the entrance of the club. Luc was walking angrily in front. They burst in the door dragging the bouncer in behind them.

The Vamps began to filter through the club quickly until they had taken up their positions. That was when the lights went out. A single spotlight showed a menacing figure looming on the stage. Becky watched this scene. If there is one this she hates more then vamps its people who don't keep their word.

"Ladies and gentlemen there is no cause for alarm." Luc bellowed, "Actually there is cause for alarm it just won't do any good."

A woman in the crowd screamed as the disfigured face of the vampire came into view. People began to scurry away from the stage. The people playing pool dropped their cues and tried to hide. On stage Luc grinned evilly to them.

"This is a glorious night," he exclaimed, "it is also the last one any of you shall ever see."

Becky narrowed her eyes as the bouncer was dragged on stage. This had just gone beyond what she would tolerate. After Luc had finished feeding he called for the next victim.

Outside the Buffy and crew arrive. Buffy checks the front door but it's bolted shut.

"Can braking it down?" Xander asks

"No it's bolted shut," Buffy replies as she scans the building for another entrance, "you guys head around the back I'll find my own way in."

"Right, come on" Giles exclaimed

"Wait! Guys, here" Buffy exclaimed

Buffy hands them her bag of weapons. She looks into each of her male friends eyes. This was an extremely dangerous situation and it maybe the last time she sees any of them alive.

"Get the exit cleared and the people out that's all! Don't go wild bunch on me."

With the sound of breaking glass Buffy snuck onto the lighting catwalk. As she slowly approaches the handrail she could see look proclaiming his masters power.

"The vestal." She says to herself

This caught the attention of the vampire working the spot light.

"Tonight is his ascension! Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice!"

Luc gazed around the terrified crowd and drank up their fear. His smiled deepened.

"What? No volunteers?"

One of the minions drags Cordelia onto the stage.

"Here's a pretty one," he said assisting the broken armed Luc.

Luc bared his fangs. He moved in slowly on Cordelia's neck. From the lighting catwalk the body of the minion working the spotlight caught Luc's attention. Buffy leant confidently on the handrail

"Oh I'm sorry were you in the middle of something?" she asked sarcastically.

Becky rolled her eyes. She had had more then enough of this times slayer antics. She stood up from her bar stool and walked to the pool table. From the ground she kicked a pool cue into her hand and snapped in two over her knee. She rolled across the pool table and, as she landed on the other side, she staked two of the vamps holding the crowd back. Luc's attention shifted from Buffy to Becky. She slowly got herself back up to her full height as she playfully span each half of the pool cue in her hands.

"You!" Luc yelled to Becky, "I'd hope you'd come."

"You really didn't think I would . . . miss . . . this . . ." Buffy started

It took Buffy a moment to realize that Luc wasn't talking to her. Instead he seemed to be talking to one of the people in the crowd. Buffy watched as the mystery person moved into the center of the room.

Becky stood confidently in front of Luc her expression was cold and calculated.

"We had a deal." Becky said to him angrily

"My master doesn't make deals with you're kind!" Luc replied, "Brink her to me! Her blood will be sufficient to free our master."

The group descended on Becky. Using the two halves of the pool cue as a combination stake / club weapon. She had no problem fighting back. As two vamps rushed her from behind Becky grabs them by the shoulders swing up and kicks both of them in the face. They fall back and two other approach. She smashes the one behind her in the head with the bottom half while staking the one in front with the top. Spinning around the bottom half of the cue she slams it into another vamps face then spin kicks a vampire holding one of the scared hostages. More of the vampires recover. Becky turns around as two more charge her. She runs at them. She flips over the top staking them through the back. She stands and faces the scared crowd. From back stage another group of ten vampires spring out. Becky flips her way into the middle of the dance floor and prepares to fight.

Buffy stepped back from the railing in shock. The fight had become intense to the point where the flying dust made it hard to see. She shook her head slowly.

Who was this girl?

A few moments later the dust began to clear. The smile on Luc's face dropped when he realized that Becky was the only one left standing. Slowly she walked up on staged and faced the crippled vampire. Luc tossed away Cordelia and snarled.

"They were weak. You wish to face a real challenge?" he snarled

"You think you can take me?" Becky replied, "You couldn't the first time."

"Last time I was dealing with that nuisance." Luc yelled pointing to Buffy in the lighting catwalk.

Becky looked at Buffy briefly then returned her gaze to Luc.

"Something we both agree with."

Becky readied herself. Snarling loudly Luc charged. Even with his right arm in a makeshift sling he was still a formidable fighter. Becky dodged the first two punches but was struck with the third. She sails back and roughly hits the wall. Landing on her feet Becky charges in with a series of body hits finally kicking his injured arm.

The back door burst open and Xander, Jesse and Giles rush it. Xander watched the fight on stage and smiles to himself.

"Go buff." He said softly

The trio starts to lead people out to safety, as the fight gets more vicious.

Becky ducks under Lucs swing. And hits him across the head. He staggers back and Becky charges at him striking him with a flying kick that sends him flying into the sidewall. He landed painfully as the sound of his spine breaking echoed through the hall. Becky walked up to the paralyzed vampire and knelt down. He snarled at her.

"You are never going to win slayer," he said, "Our numbers grow nightly while you remain alone."

She staked him and watched as his pained expression turns to dust. Becky walked slowly back to the spot light. And examined the empty room. Slowly she turned her attention to Buffy.

Buffy was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to react. Becky just cleared a room of vamps in record time. And that look she was giving her. It wasn't anger it looked more like disappointment. Becky jumped off the stage. She ran up and leaped effortlessly up onto the lighting catwalk swinging her self over the railing. She walked towards Buffy slowly and deliberately. Just a few meters away from Buffy Becky stopped. She climbed up onto the other hand railing and leaped again. She grabbed one of the support beams on the roof. Pulling herself up she kicked out one of the metal roof panels and climbed out.

Xander looked around the room and sighed.

"Looks like the bronze is going to be closed for a while. Gonna have to find myself a new place to be unpopular in." he joked

He looked over to Buffy who sat quietly on the pool table. She was fidgeting with her hands while staring off into space. Xander walked over and sat next to her on the pool table

"Hey are you alright?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Hmm?" She replied looking at him "oh, yeah just tired is all."

"Well I for one I'm going to sleep easy knowing that you whooped some vestal butt."

"Yeah. No master rising tonight."

Giles walked in cleaning his glasses.

"Well, everyone got home safe and sound thanks to you." he told his slayer proudly, "you did a fantastic job tonight Buffy. I dare say, if you keep up with this level of performance there might be a chance we can clear the vampire population of Sunnydale completely."

"Great. That's really good." She replied in a forced tone

"Well I best be moseying along. Got a history paper due tomorrow unless something else tries to end the world . . . here's hoping." Xander said before leaving the room.

Giles walks up and places a hand on his slayer's shoulder.

"I am so very proud of you Buffy. You demonstrated skill and clear headed thinking that a . . . "

"I didn't do this." Buffy replied anxiously

Giles looked at her with concern.

"What?"

"I didn't do any of this."

"If it wasn't you then who did?"

Buffy stood up and started to pace the room. He had only known her for a short time but the look of fear on this girls face was too much to bear.

"Buffy what's wrong."

"It was Becky, The new girl. Giles! She strong, she's . . .she's fast and she moves like . . . like . . ."

Buffy tried to find any word other then the one that was in here head. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find any other way of describing her.

"Like what?" Giles asks with concern.

Buffy sighed heavily and looked at her watcher.

"She moves like a slayer." Buffy replied

"Are you sure?"

"I know what slayer moves look like and this girl had them."

"That's quite impossible Buffy. For there to be a new slayer you have to die."

"Then how do you explain Terminator Barbie showing up and dusting ten vamps like they weren't even moving?"

"I don't. Maybe some sought of demon. I'll start researching right away."

"Do it quick. If we don't find out who she is and why she's here we could all be in danger."

Angel blinked rapidly as the harsh overhead light switched on. He tested the chains he was hanging from again but it was no use. Slowly the room came into focus he was chained up by the arms in an abandoned factory. Next he heard the soft whimpering he turned just enough to see a young girl tied up in a similar fashion.

"Hey," he said softly, "are you okay?"

Willow turned to him with tears streaming down her face. From the look on her expression this girl was beyond scared.

"It's okay I'll get you out of this." Angel said reassuringly.

From the end of the factory they heard the loud banging of the factory door followed by footsteps. After a couple of moments the footsteps stopped. They were replace by a piercing scraping sound like metal being dragged over concrete. Angel stared into the darkness and just made out the shape of a person walking towards them.

Becky came into the light dragging a chair behind her. She places it in front of them both and sat down. From behind her she pulls out her PDA and starts to work with it. She shook her head and reached inside her T-shirt and pulled out the Star of Asgeroth. Playing with it for a few moments she then looks up at her prisoners.

"I had a whole list of thing I needed to do when I got here," she said, "a whole list of thing I needed to change. I tried them and do you know what happened? . . Nothing . . . The group still formed, sure it's different now . . . then tonight I though to myself why am I wasting all this energy trying to effect the slayer when I should go straight to the source."

She stands up and places the PDA on the seat. She walked towards them slowly, the anger in her eye almost overpowering.

"You two are the cause for all the pain and suffering in my life. Lucky the solution is simple. For this to be over you both have to die."

Willow's eyes opened wider. She began to tremble in fear.

"No. . . No . . ." she whimpered softly.

"But not straight away. You don't deserve that. For this to be justice you have to feel what they felt." Becky continued

Becky holds up a large hunting knife. She glares at the both of them.

"This is how this is going to work. For every person I know of that you either hurt or killed I'm going to hurt you three times as much."

"Don't do this." Angel replied, "if you kill that girl it's going to eat at you for the rest of you're life. Vengeance doesn't solve anything."

"It's not about vengeance," she replied, "it's about survival."


	8. Chapter 7: Finding the grey

Chapter 7: finding the gray

…Meteorologists are flocking to the small town of Sunnydale after what was reported to be, an unusual electrical disturbance by witnesses who were passing the cemetery last night . . .

. . . Becky holds up a large hunting knife. She glares at the both of them.

"This is how this is going to work. For every person I know of that you either hurt or killed I'm going to hurt you three times as much."

"Don't do this." Angel replied, "if you kill that girl it's going to eat at you for the rest of you're life. Vengeance doesn't solve anything."

"It's not about vengeance," she replied, "it's about survival."

"No this is about vengeance," Angel corrected, "if it was about survival we'd both be dead by now."

Angel noticed willows intrudingly shocked expression out of the corner of his eye. He kept his game face on and stared down the future slayer. Becky walked slowly up to Angel.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Angelus. You've forced me to survive for years not noting whether or not I was going to be killed today or tomorrow. You made me fight twenty-four seven without letting up."

"That's what did it isn't it?" Angel asks softly

"Did what?"

"That's what shut down your heart." he replied

Becky moved in until she was two inches away from his face.

"You think you know me?" she asks viciously

"Yeah." he replies not missing a beat.

Becky steps away. She faces the vampire and folds her arms.

"Fine. Who am I then?"

"You're a leader, or you used to be," Angel started, "you were responsible for at least two hundred people. You're a skilled fighter, I learnt that first hand . . ."

Angel looks closely at the necklace that Becky is wearing. He smiled a little smile and looked her in the eye

" . . . And you're wearing the Star of Asgeroth. Which tells me you're not from around here."

Becky unfolded her arms. She was surprised by the vampire's accurate description of her but she never lost her poker expression

"What do you know about the star?" she asks

"I know you've made yourself a demon target by wearing it. The Star of Asgeroth is incredibly dangerous if I were you I would hide it somewhere where no one can find it."

"Can't take it off." she replied.

She wondered to herself why she was humoring her nemesis. There was something about him that didn't sit right. Angel tilted his head and looked curiously at Becky.

"Who told you that?" he asked curiously

"Someone I trust." She replied seriously

"Was that the same someone who told you that the only thing the star does is create temporal folds?"

Becky glared at Angel. Flipping the knife over in her hand she threw it at the pole willow was leaning against. It embedded itself a few inches from her head. Becky moved back into intimidation range.

"Start talking." She growled.

Angle stared at her straight back without answering. Becky frowned. She moved over to Willow and pulled the knife from the pole and held it against her chest.

"Fine we'll do it your way," Becky continued angrily, "for every second you don't tell me what I want to know. This girl looses a strip of skin. If we get to two minutes she looses her life."

Willow started to shake her head wildly. She could feel the blade pressed hard against her chest. Angel remained silent he simply watched as the slayer in front of him stood in the prone position. Becky looked extremely angry with Angel then turned her attention to willow. She raised the knife ready to make the first incision. She looked at the crying girls face. That's when she realized something . . .

. . . She couldn't do it . . .

"You're not a killer." Angel commented

"You don't know anything vampire."

"I know that you don't want to hurt that girl. I can see it in your eyes."

Becky tried to make the first incision again and again she stopped herself. She glared at the vampire who looked seriously back at her in return.

"If you kill her. It will haunt you. You'll be sent to a dark place that you can never come back from and you'll remember it forever . . . like the other one." angel continued.

Becky moved away from willow in surprise. She looked at the vampire.

"It wasn't you're fault." He said softly

Becky shook her head. She had never allowed Angelus to get under her skin before so how was he able to do it this time?

"It wasn't you're fault." He continued.

Becky started to shift awkwardly. All of a sudden images of Pete began to flood back into your head.

"It wasn't . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Becky screamed, "How do you know? you were there!"

"I can smell him on you." Angel commented, "I can smell the others as well. You have at least two dozen vamp smells on you that can't be washed away by soap. You also mentioned Angelus which tells me that what you did you did it to save a lot more lives."

Becky folded her arms uncomfortably.

"How do you know I killed him?"

"I didn't. Your reaction told me. There is a big difference between being a slayer and being a killer. You've spent so long being a soldier that you lost sight of what's make you human."

"Stop that!" she growled at him, "stop acting like you care!"

"I'm only telling you the truth."

Becky began to feel tears begin to form in her eyes. She marches up to Angel and holds the knife to his throat. She felt her hand being to shake. Out of pure frustration she throws the knife into the wall next to her and storms out of the building.

"Nothing? You found nothing?" Buffy yelled at her Watcher.

Giles wiped his eyes tiredly. He leans back from the pile of books surrounding him and stretches.

"I didn't find nothing, exactly, just a lot of things that pointed in different directions." He replied tiredly

"So you found nothing." Buffy corrected.

"Well . . . yes, unfortunately."

The library door burst open and Xander and Jesse walked in.

"Good morning happy people." Xander announced cheerfully.

They both stop and examine the scene. Xander frowns

"Good morning sad people?"

Neither the slayer nor the watcher looked up at him. Getting the hint Xander and Jesse take a seat next to them.

"Good morning incredible depressed people." Xander finished.

"Hey." Buffy replied

"How's the search for super psycho?" Jesse asks

"It's a bust," Buffy replied as she picks a book she noticed on the floor, "anyway, how did you guys know."

"Guess who our newest school celebrity is?" Xander commented.

Buffy looked at Xander with surprise.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Word's gotten around that we have a genuine superhero on campus. I heard at least a dozen guys planning on asking her out."

Buffy rolled her eyes and started to absently flick through the book. Giles stood up.

"Well unfortunately," Giles said, "We still have very little to go on at the moment. If you two would like to assist me there are some books that have just arrived that might shed some . . ."

"Wait." Buffy interrupted

She looked down at the page she just turned to in complete surprise. The illustration was of a necklace. It was a five pointed star with vine wrapped around each point with a ruby like crystal in the center.

"I've seen this," she continued handing the book to Giles, "This is the necklace she was wearing."

Giles read the text closely

"The . . . Star of . . . Asgeroth."

Giles read through the Manuscript carefully, during which he sat back down in surprise.

"Giles what is it?"

"Well, according to this, the Star of Asgeroth has the ability to create temporal folds." Giles

Xander looked at Giles confused.

"And for the people just tuning in that means?" he asked the watcher

"It means that Becky is quite possibly from another time."

"Wait. She's from the future?" Jesse asks

"I didn't say that, but yes, most likely."

Buffy though about what happened last night. She shook her head slowly.

"So you're telling me that she could be a slayer."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"A second slayer in Sunnydale can't be bad. Right?" Jesse asks

"The way Becky's been acting. We're all in trouble."

"Aw man," Xander replied, "and I was saving trouble for Thursday."

Becky entered Sunnydale high still feeling the effects of last night's conversation with Angel. She still couldn't figure out how he got to her but she decided to put it out of her mind. As she approached her locker she noticed someone waiting for her.

"We need to talk." Buffy said as Becky placed her backpack inside

"No we don't" Becky replied as she walked off.

Buffy chased after her. Overtaking Becky she stood in her path.

"Oh no future girl. You don't get to leave that easily."

Becky folded her arms. She not entirely surprised that she found out where she was from. Giles always found a way.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about last night."

"For starters." Buffy replied.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment.

"Alright I'll guess I'll say it," Buffy continued, "You a slayer aren't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does when you start marching through my territory."

"You think you're in control don't you?"

Becky moved in closer.

"You're not. Neither of us is. It's the vampires that are really running the show. We're just movie ushers throwing people out who are being too noisy. The sooner you realize that the better."

Becky tried to walk off but Buffy put her hand on her chest. She looked from the hand to the angry looking Buffy. In one smooth motion she grabbed Buffys hand, swing around and threw her over her shoulder. Buffy landed heavily on her chest momentarily winding her. Becky walks up. She puts her foot on Buffy's back and also grabs one of Buffy's arms, pulling it back unnaturally.

"Do you know how easily I could break you're arm slayer." Becky threatened, "touch me again and you'll find out."

Buffy tried to break out of Becky's grip but found that she couldn't. This worried her. Becky seem to have strength that surpass her own. From around the corner Xander walked in. he sees Becky holding Buffy to the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled as he charged towards Becky.

Without looking up Becky grabbed Xander by the collar and threw him into the lockers he fell painfully to the ground. Becky released her grip and walked off to her first class. Xander crawled his way over to Buffy. Buffy was staring in complete shock at Becky's strength.

" . . . So she just throws me away like I'm nothing" Buffy explained to Jesse.

They were all in the gym waiting for Gym to start. Buffy kept glancing over at Becky who was sitting on the other side of the class. Usually Becky sat alone but today she had a swarm of people around her.

"Okay, settle down people." Coach Foster

The class quieted down and looked at the Gym teacher.

" As you know," Coach Foster continued, "Sunnydale might be a small town but it is extremely dangerous. So for this lesson I decided that we would do some self-defense training. Now I'm going to need a couple of assistants."

Coach Foster scanned down her roll.

"Okay. Miss Simmons would you please come down here."

Becky stood up and headed down next to Coach Foster. As she did so the heard the collective whispers of her classmates. Coach Foster looked down her list again.

"And . . . Miss Summers please join us."

Xander, Buffy and Jesse gave each other a look. Buffy quickly moved down to the other side of Coach foster.

The Coach moved the two girls into their first position. Buffy could help feel a little worried by the way Becky was looking at her. As they were demonstrating a basic flip Becky whispered to Buffy

"You never learned did you?"

Buffy became angry and flipped Becky onto the ground.

"Buffy," Coach foster commented, "This is only a demonstration please be more careful."

"Sorry." Buffy replied.

Coach foster nodded and went to help Becky back onto her feet. She was startled how quickly Becky flipped herself back up.

"Thank you ladies now I'm going to need another two people."

As Buffy walked back to the seats Becky stopped her by standing in her way. Buffy frowned she tried to move passed but Becky blocked every direction. Buffy tried to push past her. Becky put her hand on Buffys chest and pushed her back hard. Buffy went flying back into the wall and landed roughly. Becky walked up slowly as Buffy climbed painfully to her feet.

"You still think you're in control slayer?"

Buffy looked around at the stunned crowd. Usually she never liked any kind of audience when she had to fight.

"Can we talk about this later?" Buffy insisted quietly

"No. You and me have business." Becky said harshly

Buffy leant against the wall as Becky approached. She tried to run again but was slammed back against the wall by the throat by Becky.

"It's your fault." Becky continued

While Becky was focused on Buffys face Buffy managed to kick her in the ribs sending her flying out of the way. Buffy dropped to the ground and gasped for air.

"Okay," Buffy said between gasps, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Again Becky was on her feet at amazing speed. She glared at Buffy with a look of fiery death.

"You helped her!" Becky snarled.

Becky had definitely lost it in Buffy's opinion. She decided to tread carefully because Becky's unusually greater slayer strength.

"Helped who!" Buffy replied

"The witch!"

Buffy and Becky began to circle each other like gladiators in arena. Each Slayer on guard. Coach Foster tried to intervene but was stopped by Xander and Jesse. Buffy narrowed her eyes

"What witch?" buffy replied

She looked at Becky's expression and the penny dropped. Buffy looked shock.

"Willow." Buffy continued

"I had to make her understand." Becky replied viciously

"Where is she?"

"You still think you're in control."

Buffy shrugged

"You seem to know a lot about me. You tell me."

Becky stopped circling.

"Alright, you're not in control. You waste too much energy on stupid jokes, you're easily blindsided, you concentrate too much on you're appearance. And you waste time on activities like cheerleading."

"What are you talking about I haven't been cheerleading since . . ."

That niggling feeling turned it's self back into a memory. Buffy remembered where she had seen her before. Buffy's shock increased.

" . . .Hemery. That was you?" Buffy continued, "are you spying on me?"

Becky walked over to a basketball lying near the crowd. She played with it lightly in her hands as she wandered back in front of buffy.

"I had to know what you could do."

Buffy shrugged

"How was I?"

"Disappointing." Becky replied

She threw the basketball at Buffy's head. Having no time to react the ball hit with extreme force. Becky ran up and attacked with a few punches to Buffy's ribs followed by an uppercut. Buffy collapsed onto the ground. As Becky approached Buffy flipped up and clipped Becky on the chin. Caught of guard Buffy hit Becky with a series of body and headshots.

Xander and Jesse watched on in shock.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Xander replied.

Back in the library Giles studied the Chronicles of Naull. His surprise grows the more he learns about the amulet. Giles took off his glasses and looks shocked.

"Oh good lord!" he exclaimed

Giles grabs the book and rushes out the library. He enters the Gym about a few minutes later. Xander and Jesse see this and rush over. Giles looks at them frantically.

"Where's Buffy I need to talk to her now!"

"Ah . . . she a little busy right now." Jesse replied as he gestured to the fight.

"What? . . . oh"

By that stage the fight had become more intense, neither slayer wanting to give up the advantage. At a moment of weakness Buffy knocks Becky back with a spin kick. The audience scurries out of the way as Becky crashes hard against the stand. Buffy jumped in but was kicked back by Becky. Becky painfully pulled herself back onto her feet. This fight had been harder then she predicted and she has the cuts and bruises to prove it. She picked up one of the broken boards from the stands and marched up to Buffy. Before Buffy could stand she struck her across the head sending her back down onto the floor. Buffy looked up at her with fear as Becky threw the board away. Becky stared down at the Slayer. It was then that Angel's words floated through her head.

_You're not a killer_

She looked at Buffy in a state of shock. She kept seeing flashes of Pete's face. Becky slowly looked around the stunned and fearful crowd. She had spent a good part of her life fighting people like Buffy but, as she looks around now, this was the first time it didn't feel right.

In a panic Becky fled the Gym. Just before she left she briefly locked eyes with Giles. This made her feel even more uneasy.

Giles, Xander and Jesse ran to the Center of the Gym. They helped her get to her feet.

"Are you alright." Giles asked in concern

Buffy winced in pain. Xander and Jesse held her up as she looked to the exit of the gym.

"There is something seriously wrong with that girl Giles." She replied

"We'll get her to the nurses office." Xander commented as he and Jesse help Buffy walk away.

Giles watches them leave. He slowly walks over to Coach Foster who was still stunned by the super powered fight she just saw. He took off his glasses and started to clean them

"I think it's best if you don't mention it to anyone." He said softly

"I'm not even sure what I would say." Coach foster replied.

Becky wandered around the streets of Sunnydale. She hugged herself nervously as she tried to fight back the emotions that were trying to engulf her.

What did that vampire do to her? All they did was talk and now she beginning to second-guess every move she's made.

From an alleyway she heard a scream. Becky rushed in quickly to see two large burly men attempting to rape a young girl. Becky watched this for a moment. She knew this wasn't her goal for coming back here so she decides to move on. As she wandered off she heard the girls cry of panic again. Becky froze in her tracks. Her body began to fill with frustration. Not standing the feeling any longer Becky turned and ran down the Alley.

The girl fought back as hard as she could but both men were too strong for her. She was just about to give up hope when Becky jumped in and kicked both men in the head sending them flying in opposite directions. Becky stood in front of the girl just itching for a fight. She wasn't disappointed as the men lunged at her. Becky grabbed one of the men's oncoming fists pulling him down and countering with a knee to the head. She ducked the swinging punch of the other man and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and Becky knocked him out with a powerful uppercut. The other man got back no his feet and charged at Becky. Becky ran at the wall bounced off and spun kicked the Man in the head taking him down for the count.

Becky landed and looked at the frightened girl. She had the most relieved look of anyone she had ever seen.

"Oh god, thank you," the girl exclaimed, "thank you so much."

Becky turned and walked away. When she got half way down the alley she heard the girl say.

"Wait . . . I don't know where I am. Can you help me get home."

Becky closed her eyes. When she did she heard more of Angels words.

_You've spent so long being a soldier that you lost sight of what's make you human._

Becky turned back. She walked up to the girl and knelt down. Looking into the girl's eyes she found herself smiling.

"Hey it's okay," Becky said softly, "I'll get you home."

It was early afternoon when Becky arrived at the warehouse. It took a little while to find where the girl lived and it felt good to see the smile on her parents face at her safe return. She entered the warehouse and walked up to her two prisoners. When she entered the light she looked long and hard at Angel.

"You're not Angelus." She said seriously

"No I'm not. My name is Angel." Angel replied

"You look like him."

"I was him once."

Becky folded her arms and tilted her head with curiosity.

"What happened?"

"A curse. Got my soul back," Angel replied looking at Becky very carefully, "looks like you got something back to."

Becky sighed softly. She wandered over to Willow and started to unchain her. She helped the frightened girl back onto the ground.

"I'm not sure you can accept this but I'm sorry," Becky, said quietly to Willow

Becky started to help willow out of the warehouse.

"Hey!" Angel called out, "are you going to untie me?"

Becky stopped and looked at the vampire

"You show me something today. You have my thanks. But I still don't know if I can trust you." Becky

Giles held the icepack against Buffy's head. She winced as the cold water reacted with her giant bruise.

"We have to find her now Giles. This girl is dangerous."

The Scooby's sat around the library impatiently. Giles puts down the icepack and walks around to the front of the group.

"I'm afraid that it's a lot worse then that Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes

"Oh great. That just makes my day."

Giles picks up the Chronicles of Naull and scans through it again.

"According to my research. The Star of Asgeroth's power is not limited to just sending people to other centuries. It has the ability to destroy entire dimensions."

"That's bad isn't it?" Xander replied

"Indeed. Think of this reality like a mirror stacked up against a large group of other mirrors. If the stars power is triggered it will be like throwing a rock at it."

"No more fun house," Buffy replied, "But Giles how am I supposed to fight her? She is faster then me and way stronger."

"I think it's best if we keep our distance until we can find a way of disabling her abilities."

The sound of the library door closing caught the group's attention. Becky stood awkwardly in the doorway carefully holding Willow.

"Willow!" Xander exclaimed as he rushed over to his friend.

Xander quickly took Willow and rushed back to the group. Buffy stood up and put herself between the Scooby's and Becky.

"So come back for round two?" Buffy asked coldly

"No." Becky replied nervously

"Then, aside from returning our friend, why are you here?"

"To give you the truth."

"Right, 'cause that's going to make everything all better. Well be the best of gal pals after."

"I think you want to hear this."

Buffy folded her arms and glared at Becky.

"Alright miss Simmons. You have ten seconds to dazzle me."

Becky sighed. From it's hiding place Becky pulled out her PDA. Pressing in a few commands she hands it to Buffy.

"My name's not Simmons. It's Summers. You're my aunt"

Principal Flutie looked flabbergasted. He leaned against his desk in shock at the news his two visitors had just given him.

"Well this is just unforgivable," He exclaimed, "I knew that Simmons girl was trouble from the first time I saw her."

"We think she's potentially dangerous to others. She has a history of delusional behavior." The male of the pair said calmly

"Well I'll just summon her to the office right now and we'll sought this mess out."

As he picked up the phone he looked at the female of the pair.

"You know it's uncanny. You look just like one of our students."

The person on the other end of the line answered.

"Could you please send miss Simmons to my office. Thank you."

Principal flute hung up the phone and sat back down at his desk.

"I'll assure you that we will get to the bottom of this Mr. . ."

"Angelus," the man replied with a smile, "call me Angelus."


	9. Chapter 8: Becky’s run

Chapter 8: Becky's run

Dead mans well, Desert – Future

Angelus carried the lifeless bodies of Giles and Xander and threw them roughly onto the ground. He stared at Xanders corpse and smiled

"You know Blinky," he said smugly, "you really weren't good for anything but, god, you tasted good."

He kicked both corpses into the abyss. He looked up to Willow and folded his arms.

"How long?" he asked

"The symbol is almost complete," willow replied as she formed a pentagram on the center island of the Asgeroth chamber, "The energy is still strong. We won't arrive at the same time but it will be close."

"It doesn't matter. Just so long as I can see the reaction on Becky's face when we drop by . . ."

Sunnydale high school library, California – 1996"

Buffy walked back to the table and placed the PDA down. She leant against the end and rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Okay, let me just get this clear in my head. You're my niece from the future."

"Yeah. That's right" Becky replied

"See now. This is the bit I am getting stuck on. How can you be my niece? I'm an only child."

"In about six years you get a sister."

Buffy looks up at Becky with surprise.

"Does Mom remarry?" Buffy asks, "If she doesn't does she have? . . . Ew wait I don't think I want to know."

"No she doesn't remarry or have sex with anyone else," Becky, replied calmly, "The way mom, my mom, explained it to me is that she came to you at fifteen. The monks gave her to you."

For the longest time the group said nothing. Xander leant into the group.

"Well I, for one, am putting my vote in now," Xander commented, "That was officially the last thing I expected her to say."

"The monks?" Buffy asked

"They sent her to you for protection." Becky replied.

"Protection from what? . . . You know what never mind. All I want to know right now is are you really a slayer?"

"Yes." Becky replied

"How are you stronger then me?"

Becky shifted uncomfortably on the spot. She took off her backpack and placed it near the door. She looked back up to the group with sadness.

"That's a long story."

"_Rebecca Simmons please report to the principals office_." the announcement called out over the P.A.

Rebecca looked up at the speaker and frowned. Flutey must have heard about the fight. This was going to take a lot of fast-talking to stay in the school. Becky looked back at the Scooby's.

"I'll go clear this up. Then I'll be right back." Becky said before leaving

Buffy turned back to the group. She looked at each of them carefully to gauge their reactions to Becky's explanation.

"So . . . anybody else think she hiding something?" Buffy asked the group

"There does seem to be a lot of questionable material in Miss Simmons . . . Summers explanation." Giles replied thoughtfully

"Let's not forget she's psychotic," Willow replied, "she had me chained up in a factory for almost two days."

Xander hugged willow tighter. He didn't know how much he appreciated her until she went missing.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Xander asked

"No, well almost, but there was this guy named Angel chained up next to me. He stopped her." Willow replied

"Angel?" Buffy asked

"Yeah. I think that was he said his name was. It was weird though she kept calling him Angelus and said that he was a vampire."

Giles looked at Willow shocked. He stood up slowly

"Are you sure she said Angelus?"

"Yeah," Willow replied with concern, "Why?"

Giles paced thoughtfully to the front of the group.

"Angelus was one of the most Vicious and Bloodthirsty vampires that ever existed." Giles replied

"Hey I though you could only describe pirates that way." Jesse replied

"This is no joking matter Jesse. If, some how, Rebecca is involved in a confrontation with Angelus some time in the future that would explain her actions and attitude entirely."

Buffy shrugs in confusion.

"So a fight with this Angelus guy and it's a one way trip to crazy town?" she said curiously

"Angelus is no ordinary vampire. For the last two centuries he has spread carnage and suffering across the world," Giles replied intently, "Most vampires hunt humans for food. Angelus hunts them for sport. Torturing them for days on end before he finally feeds on their blood."

"You're saying that my future niece comes off second best again the bad of all bads." Buffy asks

"Yes I'm afraid so."

Becky strode nervously down the hallway towards Principal Fluteys office. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. As she approached the office door she saw principal Flutey exit.

"I'll find out what's keeping her and be right back." Comments back into his office.

Principal Flutey turns and sees Becky approaching. He puts on his angry face and motions her to approach.

"Come here young lady." He says to her sternly, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Becky sheepishly walks up to the principal.

"I can explain about the fight." She says

Principal Flutey looked at her inquisitively

"What fight? I'm talking about you running away from your parents and abusing the school system for your own purposes."

"What?" Becky asked

Flutey didn't reply. He opened the door to his office and motioned to two people to step out. As they did Becky's eyes opened wide she took two steps back in fear as she stared at the man and the woman standing in front of her.

"Becky," Angelus said smugly, "we were so worried about you."

"You left without telling us where you were going," Vampire Willow continued.

Becky was frozen in fear. How did they get back here? It was impossible. She had already used the Star of Asgeroth so how could they have followed?

Vampire Willow slinked around behind Becky and lightly played with her hair.

"You changed your look, I like it, it makes you all hot and sexy now." Vampire Willow said

"That's still not excise for not leaving a note young lady," Said Angelus in a condescending tone, "if you're not careful I might just have to kill somebody."

Becky narrowed her eyes. Enough was enough these two had to be dealt with now. She swallowed her fear and glared at Angelus angrily. She was about to strike when Angelus puts his arm around Flutey

"Aren't you going to do it anyway?" Becky asks

Angelus though about that statement for a moment as his grip around Principal Flutey tightened

"Oh yeah you're right." he replied sarcastically.

Angelus looked at the principal evilly. He opened his mouth and morphed his face. Becky winced as Angelus bit into Flutey's neck. Becky tried to advance on Angelus but was knocked back magically by Vampire Willow.

A few moments later Angelus threw down the lifeless corpse of Principal Flutey and licked his lips.

"Wow," he said with pleasure, "if you really want meal with zest try and educator."

He smiled at Becky walked up slowly. Becky tried to get back onto her feet but the Vampire-Witch was restringing her with a holding spell. Angelus slowly ran his hand across her cheek.

"Rebecca why do you try to fight us. You already know you can't win. All this stunt did was cause the apocalypse to arrive earlier." He said

Becky glared at Angelus. She focused all of her energy on trying to move her arm. Slowly she felt the spell beginning to fail.

"You don't have to be on the losing side Rebecca. I promise you that you can have box seats for the end of the world. All you have to do is say yes."

The energy holding Becky's arm was close to giving way and she prepared to strike. Angelus looked Becky up and down slowly.

"Willow's right. You are sexy in your new look. Maybe there's another I could convince you."

Angelus reaches down and slowly massages Becky's upper leg. He leans in next to her ear.

"I know you always wanted me between your thighs."

The spell gave way. Becky ducked down and punched Angelus square in the jaw. Forcing hard against the magic she broke free and jumped back onto her feet and kicked Angelus in the stomach sending him flying back into the lockers. She moved in for a third strike when Vampire Willow intervened. Her eyes pitch back she waved her hand sending Becky sailing down the hall. The Vampire-Witch walked purposefully as Becky got back onto her feet. Becky charges in and swings at Willow. Willow dodges every strike then kicks Becky in the stomach. As Becky doubled over Vampire Willow Knees her in the head. Just as Becky was loosing her Footing Vampire Willow catches her right arm and grabs her by the back of the neck. She forces Becky to double over again. Holding her arm out straight Vampire Willow slams down with her elbow.

Becky winced in pain as the sound of her forearm bone breaking echoed down the hallway. Wasting no time Vampire Willow kicked her in the face and as she straightened up she spun kicked her in the abdomen sending her flying down the hallway landing just outside the library doors.

Becky strained painfully as she propped herself up against the wall and cradled her broken right arm. Angelus wandered down the hall casually. He wiped away the residual blood from his chin and looked casually down at the injured slayer.

"Now that was just rude. Here I am trying to form a working relationship and you had to resort to violence. Not very lady-like of you." Angelus mocked

Angelus peeked through the window. He grinned to himself as he saw Buffy and the rest of the gang huddled around the library table.

"Look Will the gangs all together." he comments

Vampire Willow joined Angelus with spying on the Scoobys.

"Maybe we should say hi." She replied.

"It doesn't seem neighborly just to drop in. we need is someone to announce us."

Angelus reached down and grabbed Becky roughly by the arm. She screamed in pain as her broken limb was supporting her entire weight.

"What was that?" Buffy asked as she looked around the library

"It sounded like somebody screaming." Xander said joining in the search

Weakly Willow looked up and saw Angelus holding Becky by the arm. Her eyes opened wide with shock as pointed towards the door.

"Ah . . . Guys. I think there's someone at the door." she said nervously

At that moment Becky came sailing through the library door. Buffy dived out of the way as Becky collided with the edge of the table. Becky clutched at her right arm with an expression of agony.

"Oh my god." Buffy said as she scrambled up to Becky.

Quickly giving her the once over Buffy looked desperately up at her watcher.

"Giles. I think her arm's broken."

"I'll go call an ambulance." Giles replied as he headed to his Office.

Buffy looked deeply into Becky's eyes. It wasn't just pain she was seeing it was pure fear. Who ever injured her scared the hell out of her first.

"Becky, listen to me." Buffy said, "Who did this to you?"

"I think it was me." Angelus said from the doorway.

He walked up slowly and knelt down next to Buffy. Again he looked Becky up and down.

"Lets see here multiple bruising, broken arm. Yep this looks like my handiwork."

"Naughty Angelus," Vampire Willow said as she slinked into the room, "taking credit for someone else's work."

Angelus looks back at Vampire Willow.

"Aw come on Will let me have this one." he replied

"No. That's a bad Angelus." Vampire Willow snapped back playfully

The entire Scooby gang stares at Vampire Willow in awe. She looked exactly like their willow except about nine years older. Vampire Willow stared at past Willow gleefully.

"Well, well, well, look at me. I'm all shy and mousy." Vampire Willow continued

"I forgot how cute you were back then." Angelus replied

Buffy moved slowly backwards in an attempt to get a heavy book to use as a Weapon. Angelus sensed the movement. He grabbed Becky by her right arms again and twisted it unnaturally. Becky screamed in pain again.

"Make another move slayer and it's more then her arm that's going to be broken." Angelus

Buffy stopped. She was beginning to understand why Becky behaved the way she did. Angelus let go of Becky's arm and jumped up next to Willow. Buffy quickly moved back to Becky and helped her lean against one of the table legs. Both Slayers stared intently at the Vampires.

Xander held Willow closely as he studied the other Willow. Something occurred to him that no one else seemed to have picked up.

"Hey its day time why are you two big piles of dust." Xander asks cautiously

Angelus looks at Xander.

"You know that's the first smart question I have ever heard you ask." He replied

Giles stepped back into the room.

"The ambulance will be here momentarily. I think we should get Becky . . . Oh my lord."

Giles stared at the two vampires. He recognized the male instantly from his research.

"Angelus I presume." Giles asks in a forced calm.

"Giles, great timing I was just about to explain why Willow and I aren't turning to dust right now before I kill all of you," Angelus replied to the watcher, " you see . . . Well I won't go through the details. Lets just say that it involved the fragments of the Gem of Amarra and the spell the turned all the potentials into slayers."

The group looked confused. Becky was tired of hearing this vampire talk. She forced herself as quickly as possible back onto her feet. Buffy followed suit and caught Becky before she lost balance. Helping her back up Buffy looked at Becky's serious expression.

"Run." Becky said softy to Buffy.

"What?" Buffy replied

"Run. Get the others out of here. I'll lead both of them off campus."

"Becky. You're hurt badly."

"Trust me Buffy this is what I do. Just get the others out of harms way I'll do the rest."

"Becky . . . " Buffy started.

There was something in Becky's expression that showed experience. Buffy nodded and readied herself. A moment later Becky rolled over the table and kicked the empty chair at the two Vampires. It collided with full force sending both vampires back out to the hall. On Buffys the others piled out of the Library and to safety. Becky walked out angrily. Both vampires were nearly on their feet. She kicked them both in the head sending them back onto the ground. Becky started to jog down the hall.

Angelus and Vampire Willow got to their feet. They watched Becky leave. Willow sniffs the air and starts to wanders in the opposite direction. Angelus stops her

"Buffy and the others went this way."

"No. Let them go," Angelus replied absentmindedly, "Becky's trying to lead us to somewhere."

Willow caught on to Angelus' train of though.

"Or to someone." She concluded mischievously

Angelus shrugged

"No sense in spoiling her plan. She did put all that effort into escaping I say we humor her." Angelus replied.

Vampire Willow smiled at her Angelus and hugged him tightly.

"Oh you are bad. Baby." Willow said.

Buffy watched as Angelus and Vampire Willow walked off in the direction that Becky ran. She walked back to the rest of the Scooby's and sat down.

"Okay their gone." Buffy replied

"I think it best that we remain here for a few minutes longer to make sure that Becky's plan is a success." Giles replied

"Becky's plan is going to get her killed. She needs to go to hospital." Buffy replied angrily

"I don't believe so buffy. Becky seems more then capable of dealing with Angelus and his version of Willow." Giles replied.

"I hope they leave soon. 'Cause, I'm not sure it just me but, I need to go change my underwear." Jesse replied.

Xander looked over to Willow. She was leaning against one of the walls with a glassy expression as she stared off into space. Xander moved over to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey Will how you doing?" he asks sweetly

Willow shakes her head slowly

"I wanted to hate her," she said in a soft fragile tone, "I was ready to hate her so much. She chained me up and held a knife at my throat. Then I find out that it's all my fault."

"No Will that wasn't you."

Willow looked over to Xander.

"Yes it was. I do this to her . . . or I'm going to do this to her. I'm going to grow to be this bad vampire lady who hurts people."

Tears begin to form in Willow's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt people Xander."

Xander hugs his friend tightly. Willow cries deeply into Xanders shirt.

"You're not going to be her Willow. You know what's going to happen now you can change it."

Xander pulls Willow and carefully. He holds her cheeks softly and smiles at her.

"When you went missing I got so scared. I though I would never get to see you again. Who would I call and talk about my day? Who would listen to all my dumb jokes and still laugh at them? Who would I share a jumbo popcorn with when I go to the movies? And you know what I realized after thinking all that."

Willow shook her head slowly. Xanders wide smile comforted her greatly.

"I love you Willow, I mean, I'm in love with you."

Willow covered her mouth in surprise. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of happiness. Xander slowly stroked her hair caringly. He moved in and kissed Willow passionately. I was electrifying as both Teenagers experienced the energy of their first kiss. They both sighed heavily as Willow leaned against Xander.

"You mean it? You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I do Will, that is, unless we die first." Xander replied

Willow looked confused. Xander thought about his last sentence.

"I just ruined the moment didn't I." He asks Weakly

"A little." Willow replied

Becky leant against the wall of one of the alleys in Sunnydale shopping district. Quickly she undid her belt and made it into a sling for her broken arm. She looked down at her sleeve and noticed the growing blood stain. Placing her hand over the wound she braced herself for the immense pain. Pushing down hard she set the bone back into place. From around the corner she heard two sets of approaching. He pushed herself away from the wall and started to sprint down the alley. She had a plan and it was solid. There was only one way to stop the both of them and she had no choice but to take it.

Angelus and Vampire Willow followed closely.

"C'mon Becky where are you leading us?" he said to himself as he deliberately held back on catching up with Becky.

The chase took a better part of a day. By the time they entered the factory district it was nearly nightfall. Becky reached the door of the factory she was after and entered quickly. Angelus and Vampire Willow stopped outside the factory. Angelus sniffed the air softly and grinned.

"Oh my god, she didn't." he announced to no one in particular.

He turned to Vampire Willow and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Well, looks like Becky has brought another old friend to the party." He said to her.

"Then lets not keep them waiting." Vampire Willow replied.

Both vampires entered the factory. They walked down the corridor until they entered the main factory floor. Angelus sighed with pity as he saw Becky holding a stake over Angel's heart.

"I told you I was going to kill you some day Angelus! " Becky yelled into the dark, "The way I figure it. If I kill him you wont exist. If you don't exist no of it will ever happen!"

Angelus shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Becky tried to hide her confusion. She leaned against the pole Angel was tied up against her broken right arm as far away from both the vampires as possible. Her left hand trembled as she held the broken piece of wood over Angel

Angelus walked up slowly.

"Becky, I can smell the fear on you from here. You're not going to do it. Like you didn't torture young Willow."

Becky couldn't hide her shocked expression.

"I used to be him remember. I know what he knows. And, unfortunately for you, you run by the good guy code. No killing innocents."

"You're wrong," Becky snapped back, "he's not an innocent. He just a vampire."

Angelus folded his arms smugly and tilted his head.

"The pain's getting to you isn't it? It's clouding you're judgment. You're using most of your inner strength just to stop from passing out."

Angelus was right. It was taking most of her concentration to stay conscious. She narrowed her eyes.

"Do it." Angel said softly, "It's the only way to stop him."

Becky began to tremble harder. Usually she was the first one to make this kind of decision but this time it was much harder. This was the vampire who helped her to see the truth. The pain was beginning to get too much for Becky.

"Do it!" Angel said insistently

"Oh pipe down soul boy!" Angelus replied annoyed, "she's not going to do it. She cares for you now."

Angelus looks to Angel and realizes that he's smiling.

"She doesn't need to." Angel replied.

Bringing his feet up he pushed against the pole. Thrusting his chest forward he felt the stake pierce his heart. Angelus watched Angel's victorious expression as he turned to dust. Becky collapse to the ground exhausted.

It was finally over. Angel will never become Angelus and destroy the future. Becky smiled as she realized for the first time that the future looked sunny and bright.

That's when she heard the slow clapping.

Groggily she turned and realized that Angelus was still standing there. This doesn't make sense. Angel just killed himself why is Angelus still standing. Angelus walked up and knelt down next to Becky. He smiled and said.

"There was something I was supposed to tell you . . ."


	10. Chapter 9: Truth be told

Chapter 9: Truth be told

Jesse watched the both of them in disbelief. They had been at the bronze for a little while and the both of them spent that time all over each other. Buffy tapped Jesse on the shoulder, which caught his attention.

"Hey." She said cheerfully

"Hey Buffy." Jesse replied

"What's happening?"

Jesse gestured over to Xander and Willow. Buffy looked at the both of them as they kiss each other intensely.

"How long have they been doing that?" Buffy asked curiously

"I lost track of time after twenty minutes." Jesse replied.

"Twenty minutes? Don't they need to breath?"

"I use to think so but now . . . "

Xander and Willow stop kissing. They smile happily and look into each other's eyes. Buffy coughs softly which breaks their trance. They both look at the slayer.

"Oh hey Buff. Didn't see you there."

"I'll bet," Buffy replied smugly

"He makes my tummy all warm." Willow giggled

"I'm happy for you two." Buffy replied happily

"Hey I'm just happy it happened," Jesse said, "If you two did do something soon I was going to kick both of your asses."

"We don't want that happening." Xander replied

Xander and Willow smile at each other. They begin to kiss again and Buffy rolled her eyes sarcastically. Jesse looked around at his friends. After the craziness of today things seemed to be getting back to Normal and it felt good to be part of a bigger group now. Before it was just him Xander and Willow. With the others it now makes him Xander, Willow, Buffy and . . .

Jesse frowned. Someone was missing. He ran the day through his head again and realized quickly whom it was.

"Hey guys . . . have any of you seen Becky since she save us?" Jesse asked

Buffy though for a moment she joined Jesse in frowning

"No. not since she lead those two vamps away." Buffy replied, "how about you two?"

Xander and willow thought about this question

"I thought the plan was she was going back to the library." Xander commented

"No I just came from there," Buffy replied, "Giles said that he needed time to research Angelus and he didn't want to be . . . disturbed . . ."

"Oh god!" Willow exclaimed.

The group quickly gathered their things and bolted out of the club.

"Hey wake up!"

Angelus slapped Becky hard. She blinked a couple of time as she slowly regained conscious. She squirmed in extreme pain as she realizes that she was chained up, by her arms, in the chains she used on Angel. As she glared angrily at Angelus she tried to balance her weight in a way so that her broken arm had the least amount of weight to support.

"You're a very inconsiderate girl Becky," Angelus, "here I was talking and you decide to pass out."

"Sorry." Becky replied viciously

Angelus waved of the commented gingerly

"Ah don't sweat it. It wasn't a really interesting conversation anyway. I was just explaining why I'm still here after Angel died."

Angelus studied Becky's expression. He was sensing that she was trying to mask the pain she was feeling from her arm. Also she was still definitely curious why he was around.

"You still want to know huh? Actually it's a funny story."

From his pocket Angelus pulls out the Star of Asgeroth and shows it to Becky.

"You see the Star of Asgeroth protects anybody who uses its energy. You become, what's know as, a 'being out of time', which means that you can influence time but time can't influence you."

Angelus paced slowly in front of Becky. While he back was turned Becky tested the chains. It was no good Vampire Willow had improved on the previous holding spell and it was now impossible for Becky to break her bonds.

"Oh and by the way I have to thank you for leaving the door open after you left," Angelus continued, "Translocation spells are tricky aren't they Becky? If you leave out the sealing incantation you just leave the portal wide open for anybody to follow you. And since you let the star do the driving, when we followed you back, we became just like you a 'Beings out of time'. Which kinda made soul boys sacrifice worthless if you think about it?"

Becky narrowed her eyes.

"Is this how you're going to kill me? You're going to talk me to death." Becky asked

Angelus stopped and turned to Becky. He shrugged in mock confusion.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" Angelus asked

It was Becky's turn to look confused. Angelus shook his head slowly and smiled.

"Oh my god. Becky I thought you were many things but arrogant wasn't one of them."

Becky became more curious. Angelus folded his arms and just stared at the girl

"You actually thought we came back for you? Why? You're part of the plan was over when arrive here."

"What?" Becky asked no longer bothering to hide her shock

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Angelus said smugly, "I've been running this show thing since the beginning."

Becky slowly shook her head in disbelief. This can't be true. Had Angelus been using her as a puppet from the beginning? Angelus rolled his eyes.

"I get it now. You're not arrogant you're just stupid. Well let me give you the big word version with the pretty pictures okay?" Angelus mocked, "Did you ever stop to think how the old man found out about the Chronicles?"

"Research." Becky replied in a barely controlled voice.

"Right," Angelus replied sarcastically, "so, what you're telling me is that the old guy just happened to find out about a book that could save the world."

"Son of a bitch!" Becky said to herself

"See now you're getting it!" Angelus continued, "how far away were you when you got the call from the two guys getting the book from Wolfram and heart?"

Becky was now in total shock. She never had the time to sit down and process the chain of events that had transpired.

"It's weird huh? How the vampires only started fighting after you miraculously show up in time to save the day. I'm still surprised why you didn't think to question why one of the pages was missing when the old man went through it. God, Becky you should just change your name to Monopoly you've been played that many times. Still it's not an entire shock, we all know what you are Becky."

"What's that?" Becky replied

"A tool, a pawn. You're nothing. If it wasn't for those pesky powers I would even bother holding you now."

"Well maybe we could do something about those pesky powers." Vampire Willow said as she wandered slowly up next to Angelus.

"Willow?" Angelus asked curiously

"If Giles used magic to put them inside her. I could use magic to take them out."

Becky looked nervous. She never considered the option that the Vampire-Witch could take her powers away.

Giles sat in the library surrounded, again by books; his concentration was broken when Buffy and the rest of the group burst in. the watcher looks at his slayer with concern.

"Buffy what is it?" he asked

"Have you heard from Becky since she lead the vampires away from the school?" Buffy asked seriously

"No, not as such, I assumed that she caught up with you after . . . oh good lord."

"Yeah we're thinking the same thing."

Giles stood up.

"If Becky is still with Angelus and Vampire Willow, slayer or not, she is still in grave danger. We need to find her"

"Right and quickly she was pretty badly hurt when she left. Even if she could fight she won't last very long."

Giles walks over to the cage and pulls out a couple of swords.

"I think it best if someone stay behind just incase she arrives back." He commented

"I can do that." Willow replied, "I'm still a little woozy from that whole being chained up for two days thing."

"I'll stay with her." Xander replied

"Just keep you're head in the game guys," Buffy commented seriously, "no distractions."

"Yes captain." Xander replied saluting.

Vampire Willow finished the final touches on the runic symbol underneath Becky. She slowly she stood up and grinned mischievously at Becky. Vampire Willow slowly caressed Becky's cheek, running her finger down until it reached the collar of her t-shirt. Getting a firm grip on the collar Vampire-Willow Pulled hard ripping Becky's shirt off as if it were made of paper.

Becky shivered slightly as the cold air suddenly hit her bare skin. Willow Gripped Becky's broken arm tightly and forced a roughly shaped crystal into her stomach. Staring intensely into Becky's eyes she began to chant.

The crystal began to glow as a mysterious wind filled the factory. Inside Becky she felt something tugging at her. It was strong and not willing to give up. A bright orange aura started to surround Becky the auras energy began to snake its way down to the crystal and pool just underneath it. A moment later there was a brilliant flash and Vampire Willow was thrown across the length of the room by a bolt of orange energy. Angelus looked shocked. He rushed over to the Vampire-Witch and cradled her as she convulsed wildly.

"What happened?" Angelus asked seriously

"P . . . Protection spell," Vampire Willow stammered, "It's s . . . Strong . . . the coven!"

The aura bolted back into Becky. A dazzling light surrounded her and snaked its way up to her restraints. Becky felt the Holding spell give way. Getting her footing on the pole behind her she pulled down with all of her strength. The top links of both chains gave way and Becky collapsed to the ground. She took a brief moment to suppress the pain in emanating from her right arm and got to her feet. Becky walked purposefully up to both vampires swinging her chains around like whips. She struck Angelus on the back of the head knock him down. Keeping up the momentum she whipped Vampire Willow in the face.

With both Vampires stunned she made her escape. As she extended the factory somebody kicked her in the back sending her flying into the adjacent factory wall. Extremely Fatigued and in serious pain Becky got back onto her feet and watched as Angelus walked up angrily.

Back at the library Xander and Willow waited patiently for any new on Becky. Willow was reading over Giles notes on Angelus while Xander examined the PDA that Buffy left on the desk.

"Wow this thing is really cool. I wonder if you can play video games on it?" Xander said.

"It is from the future." Willow commented absentmindedly

"I bet you can get into a whole lot of trouble with this thing. Here look."

Xander handed the PDA to Willow. She took the device and examined it closely. A soft whirring hummed from inside for a few moments then stopped. A second or so later it started to been which startled her completely. She dropped the PDA back on the desk.

"What happened?" Xander asked

"I don't know it just started to do stuff." Willow replied stunned

Both teenagers watched as the original file on the screen was replaced with a video file. The man on the screen looked a lot older but they recognized him instantly.

"This is a message for the Willow who resides in the year 1996," Old man Giles comments very seriously, "if you are watching this I assume you know Rebecca's true nature and, by now, Angel is dead. This is what I need you to do . . . "

The fight was intense. Becky was barely able to remain on her feet but she pushed herself on. She wiped the blood away from her eyes and swung her two chains around again. Angelus stood confidently a few meters away from Becky and was flanked by an equally confident Vampire Willow.

"C'mon Becky. I'm not even tired yet." Angelus yelled out to her, "can't you put a little effort in to make the fight look like a challenge."

Becky watched both Vampires carefully. She wasn't going to last much longer but at least she was going to go out swinging. She only hops that Buffy can find a way to stop them both when she dies.

Taking one last deep breath Becky charged in. Becky spun around and struck Angelus in the ribs with her left chain. She ducked down and swung her right chain around her head hitting Vampire Willow as she was charging up behind her. With that chain still swinging she concentrated on striking Angelus, hitting him multiple time in the head and body. Becky knows all to well that every wound she causes on either of them will just heal up again a moment later. What keeps her going was the words future Xander gave to her.

'Winning and losing are just options. It's the fight that counts.'

Becky was thrown back magically against the wall. She began to choke as Vampire Willow slowly got back onto her feet. Vampire Willow paced up Angrily to the future slayer with a murderous look in her eye.

Angelus began to follow when something happened. At first it was just small but soon it hit him like a freight train. He arched his back painfully and stretched out his arms. For the briefest moment his eyes glowed bright. He collapsed to the ground and began to shiver.

Angelus looked around quickly. All of a sudden nothing seemed familiar. His memories began to flood back. Angelus began to cry. He couldn't believe what he had done.

He looked up and saw Vampire Willow advancing on Becky

"Becky!" he said urgently

Becky couldn't breath. She tried desperately to force air into her lungs but the Vampire-Witch blocked any access.

"ssh," Vampire-Willow said softly, "it'll be over soon."

Suddenly Angelus Grabbed Vampire Willows arm. He threw her back and put himself between Becky and Vampire Willow. Willow stood up in confusion.

"Angelus?" Willow asked

"Leave her alone," Angelus demanded, "If you go near her again I will kill you myself."

Vampire Willow stared at him in disbelief. Slowly she got to her feet.

"What happened to you?" Vampire Willow asked

Angelus didn't respond. He simply glared at her and kept himself between the Vampire-Witch and the severely injured Slayer.

"No. You can't be back. It's not possible." Vampire Willow continued

She started to move away from the both of them

"This isn't over!" she growled

Angelus turned around and knelt down next to Becky. He started to wipe away the blood and looked caringly into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

Becky replied by punching him across the jaw. She pulled herself back onto her feet and prepared for a fight. Angelus motioned her to stop.

"Wait Becky!" he pleaded, "it's me. It's Angel."

Becky swayed for a moment. She didn't have time to process this new turn of events before she lost conscious. Angelus, now Angel, swooped in quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

Buffy, Giles and Jesse returned to the library with a defeated attitude. They found no sign of Becky anywhere. As they look at the table they notices a lot of things that weren't there before.

There was an empty bowl surrounded by various incense. Giles walks up to the evidence and examines it closely.

"Did it work?" Willow asked as she emerged from Giles office

"Did what work? What did you do?" Giles asked seriously

"A lot of weird stuff happened when you guys left."

The library doors burst open. Angel rushed in cradling Becky carefully in his arms. He stood in front of the group nervously.

"You have to help her." Angel said desperately

Buffy moved cautiously towards to Weapons locker. She didn't know what the deal with this vampire is but she didn't want to stick around and find out. From the stacks Xander emerge. He had been putting the books back that Giles was using for research when he heard the commotion. He noticed Buffy edging to the weapons.

"Guys it's okay. He a good guy now." Xander commented as he made his way down the front.

Xander walked up to the nervous vampire

"You're Angel again right?"

Angel nodded slowly. Xander turned cheerfully and smiled at willow

"It worked."

"Oh good," Willow replied, "that means I don't have to try that escape plan that wouldn't work."

"What the hell's going on here?" Buffy asked angrily

Willow showed Buffy the PDA

"It was a really good plan." Willow replied


	11. Chapter 10: Beyond breaking point

Chapter 10: Beyond breaking point

Becky sat uncomfortably on one of the library chairs. She had only regained conscious a few minutes ago and was still trying to catch up on what had just happened. Giles finished strapping the last bandage to Becky's arm. She winced slightly as he clasped it tightly.

"This bandage should hold your arm stiff but you have to remember that this is not plaster so be careful alright?" Giles said softly

Becky nodded slowly. The events of this evening still haven't fully sunken in. Buffy entered the library carrying a gym sweater. She walked up to Becky and handed it to her.

"Here." Buffy said sweetly

"Thanks." Becky replied as she slipped it on.

"No big. Couldn't have my niece running around topless. What would the neighbors think?"

Becky didn't reply. She sat quietly while Giles help her with her sling.

"Are you alright?" Buffy continued.

Becky flashed her a look.

"Okay stupid question. Are you going to be alright?"

Becky shook her head slowly.

"I . . . I don't know." She responded

Angel walked back in to the library purposefully. He marched back up to the table.

"I scouted the entire school grounds there's no sign of Vampire Willow so I think we're safe for the moment."

Jesse watched everybody in a perpetual state of confusion.

"So . . . for us dumb people what just happened here?"

Willow sat down happily across from Jesse. He sensed that she was pleased because she had her happy face on.

"Earlier on this evening I get this message from Giles, not now Giles but future Giles, telling me to find the secret compartment in Becky's backpack. So I looked and inside was all this weird stinky stuff and this glass ball called the Orb of Thesulah." Willow said excitedly

"This is what I don't get," Angel commented, "My soul was destroyed by the shanshu prophecy. How did I get it back?"

"Well you're soul was destroyed but his wasn't," Willow continued, "When this times Angel died his soul was released back into the either. So when I cast that spell thing . . ."

"I got his soul." Angel finished

"Exactly."

Giles cleaned his glasses thoughtfully. He was pleased with his future self.

"It was rather ingenious actually. I am glad that I don't loose my touch in the future." He said smugly

Becky slammed down hard on the armrest of the chair. This not only broke the armrest but also brought everybody's attention back to the increasingly angry Becky.

"So this all came from one message?" Buffy asked

"Yeah," Xander replied, "it seems like Future Giles saw this coming and planned for it."

Xander took the PDA from Buffy and walked over to Becky.

"Before the message ended old Giles told us that there is a message left on here for you." he said as he handed her the device.

Becky looked up at Xanders nervous expression. She took the PDA. Finding the message she played it.

The screen changed from the list to an extremely serious looking old Giles.

"Rebecca. This is my final message to you," he stated, "if you watching this then the plan was hopefully a success and Angelus has been restored to Angel. I would like to say I'm sorry for the deception but that would be dishonest. To answer you question it was never my intention for you to change anything in the past. You were, however, two things. Number one: you were bait and number 2: you were a courier. From the beginning I was aware of Angelus' attempt at deception involving the book however I could not pass up the only chance we have of saving humanity. I would have been willing to disclose my plan to you but I knew you're insolence and stubborn pride would get in the way of what needs to be done. You acted like a child so I treated you like a child. Telling you what you thought you needed to hear in order for you to retrieve the Star of Asgeroth and make the trip back to 1996. It's now up to Angel and Past Willow to complete the rest of the mission. They have to trigger the full power of the star and destroy this reality. This will insure that both Angelus and Willow will never return to the future and the world shall be safe. Rebecca I have always regretted handing the last of the power of the slayers to you. But you know what they say about desperate times. I only hope your single minded destructiveness doesn't cause too much damage to the timeline. Tell Angel and Willow good luck and make sure you do not get in their way."

The screen went blank. Everybody in the room remained silent as they could literally see Becky's rage growing. Slowly she stood up from the seat. She looks around ferociously. In one swift motion she threw the PDA onto the ground at full force and it shattered immediately on impact. She let out a long, loud scream of pure frustration and anger. Becky stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. Slowly she slid down until she landed on the ground.

Becky dropped her head into her good hand and shook it wildly. How could she have been so blind? She had been running the colony for five years and had never once suspected the old man was this capable of deception. She refused to believe that she is this naïve. She systematically ran every decision she had ever made at that colony. They were all the right decisions. Her colony had the lowest mortality rate of any in what was left of L.A. so how could she be played twice at the same time? There had to be something she missed, something she didn't think off, something . . .

. . . And that's when something inside her mind snapped . . .

. . . as everything around her faded away . . .

During this Angel ushered everybody back to the table. He stared at the Scooby's with determination.

"Alright. We don't have much time. Our main priority is to find Vampire Willow." He said

"What the hell's going on Angel?" Buffy demanded

"I don't have time to explain. As of a few hours ago we have officially pissed off the most powerful vampire in the world. She is going to take my return very personally and, what every she does, is not going to be good for anyone."

"What did my older counterpart mean by Angelus' deception?" Giles asked

Angel pulled the Star of Asgeroth out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Their plan was to bring the Apocalypse back to the past," he explained, "Angelus used Becky to travel back through time taking the star with her. Angelus and Vampire Willow were going to follow her back and steal the star and use the hellmouth to amplify it's ability."

"How bad it this apocalypse?" Jesse asked

"Bad. As of the time that I left vampires couldn't be killed."

"Oh my god," Buffy exclaims, "what happened to everybody?"

"I would love to sit down and tell you everything Buffy," Angel snapped, "but we don't have the time. Vampire Willow could come at any moment and, when that happens, I'd like to be ready."

"Fine," Buffy replied, "what's our first move?"

"I'll take Becky and well hassle the locals see what we can dig up . . . "

"Becky?" Buffy exclaimed, "The girl can hardly stand. Let alone fight."

"She's still our best option. What I need you guys to do is to find a way if disabling the Amarra invulnerability spell. There must be a counter-spell somewhere and I need you guys to find it."

"There's a very powerful coven of witches in England. I'll try and contact them see what I can find out." Giles comments

"Good. We need to move quickly guys there is more then just us at stake here. If we fail the world will turn into a vampire Buffet. Okay Becky . . ."

There was no response from behind him. Angel turned around curiously and looked at Becky who was sitting on the floor.

"Becky?" he asked again.

Still no response Becky sat limply against the wall. Gazing off into space with a glassy expression. In shock Angel rushed over to her.

"Hey!" he called out shaking her.

There was no reply. She simply continued to stare vacantly. Angel waved his hands in front of her eye but there was no reaction. He checks her pulse and breathing. Becky was alive she just wasn't there. The others rushed over.

"What happened?" Buffy asked

"I don't know. She not moving." Angel replied still trying to wake Becky up.

"She looks like she in a coma." Willow commented

Giles knelt down next to Angel. He snapped his fingers in front of Becky's face but got the same response that Angel did.

"It appears to be some sought of catatonic state. I thing the message from my older counterpart might have push Becky's mind beyond it's coping ability." Giles explains

"Meaning?" Angel asked sharply

"Meaning that she became frustrated to the point where her mind simply shut down."

"Gee I wonder how that happened?" Buffy asked in angry sarcasm

"We need her. Wake her up now!" Angel demanded

"You don't wake people up from being catatonic Angel they have to come round in their own time." Giles replied angrily

"This girl is the only chance we have at stopping Vampire Willow. We don't have for her to go crazy."

Angel swung around to the vacant Becky. He shook her wildly.

"Wake up!" he yelled at her.

Buffy intervened. Tearing Angel off Becky and throwing him hard against the opposing wall.

"That's enough!" Buffy yelled, "I think you've done enough damage to this girl for one day."

Angel tried to fight against Buffys strength but it was no good. The slayer had him pinned hard against the wall.

"Seven hours ago you were the enemy Angel," Buffy continued, "now you are asking for our help and giving us zero information in return. Either you explain what's going on or you find yourself another team am I clear? "

"We don't have the time Buffy." angel replied

"You will make the time Angel! Otherwise you'll be seeing the sharp end of a piece of wood."

"That won't kill me."

"You're right but I'll bet it will still hurt a lot."

Angel looked over to Becky. He was barely coping with the guilt he was feeling over what happened to her. Angel sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know."


	12. Chapter 11: history of future pt 1

Chapter 11: the history of the future pt 1: When Angels Fall

_From my perspective this happened many years ago. I was the President and CEO of a law firm called Wolfram and Heart in Los Angeles. When my team and I signed up we knew all to well it was the center of evil and were arrogant enough to think we could change it. Near the end of our run and old friend told me about a secret society called the circle of the black thorn. I set in motion the plan, which was supposed to destroy the circle and put the hurt on the senior partners of Wolfram and Heart._

_my part was the hardest. I had to convince the circle that I was willing to trade sides. To prove my loyalty I had to sign away my future. Removing my association with the Shanshu prophecy, a prophecy which said that if I survive the up coming apocalypse I would become human, When I arrived in that alley I had no idea how much that signature was going to cost me and the world . . ._

Alley way just north of the Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles – 2004

Angel ran down the alley, sword in hand, ready for anything to spring out and try to attack. As he reached the end Angel looked around for any sign of his crew.

"Boo." Spike said from an adjoining alley.

Angel turned to him seriously.

"Anyone else?" he asked

Spike shook his head. From his condition Angel knew that Spike had been through one hell of a fight. Spike walked out slowly and stood next to Angel.

"No so far," Spike replied with a hint of exhaustion in his voice, "you feel the heat?"

"It's coming." Angel replied

"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

"Damn!" Gunn called out as he bolted down the alley, "How did I know the fang boys would pull through.

Angel and Spike rushed up to Gunn. Although Gunn walked with confidence there was something that told them this was only an act.

"You're lucky we're on the same side dogs 'cause I was no fire in there." Gunn continued

Gun began to lose steam. Spike and Angel caught him and sat him down on some abandoned crates. As they did so Spike noticed the stomach wound Gunn suffered.

"Supposed to wear that red stuff on the inside Charlie boy." He comments lightly

Gunn begins to shiver. It was obvious to all that he wasn't going to last much longer. Slowly he looks to spike.

"Any word on Wes?" he asks

Illyria drops down from the top of the building and lands next to the group with precision. She looks to Angel with her usual even stare but something in her eyes showed a hit of sadness.

"Wes is dead," she said seriously.

The Group dropped their head in sorrow. They all knew the risk of this plan but it didn't make the new any less devastating.

"I am feeling grief for him," Illyria continued, her voice beginning to quiver slightly, "I can't seem to control it."

She looks to Angel her expression a picture of determination.

"I wish to do more violence."

From behind them the angry cries of a giant demon army approached rapidly. Spike looked to Illyria.

"Well wishes just happened to be horses today." He comments

"Among other things." Angel replied

The group turned to see their opponents. The demons ranged from human sized to the size of a small office block. Above a dragon flew overhead.

"Okay," Gunn said masking his anxiousness, "you take the 30,000 on the left."

"You're fading. You'll last ten minutes at best." Illyria replied

Gunn stared at his opponents. His fear switched to determination. Slowly he climbed off the crates.

"Then lets make them memorable!" he exclaimed

_the battle was intense. We barely had any room to breathe let alone fight and for every demon we killed more would jump in and take its place but in the end only three were left standing._

_Myself, Spike and Illyria._

_All three of us surveyed the carnage around us. It felt like we had been battling for months but as it turns out it had only been six hours. After all the fighting was done something didn't feel right._

"Is it just me?" Spike commented as he leaned against the wall gasping for breath, "or didn't these guys put up much of a fight."

"You noticed that to." Angel replied

Illyria tossed one of the corpses aside effortlessly and looked at the two injured vampires.

"They were weak. Not worthy of a force this size. If I were to lead them they would have not failed so miserably." She commented

This didn't make any sense to Spike. Why send out the largest demon army in the world only to get them selves slaughtered. He looked over to Angel

"So what are we thinking? Cannon fodder?" Spike asked

Angel got back onto his feet slowly. He clasped his upper arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"I don't know. The senior partners are definitely up to something we need to work out what it is before they do any more damage." He replied

Suddenly both vampires heard a soft whistling sound. The looked around for the source but couldn't see anything that could be making it.

"What the hell?" Spike asked

There was a bright flash of brilliant white light and when both Vampires opened their eyes again they were standing in the last place they were expecting to be.

The white room.

Both Angel and Spike looked around defensively to see if they were being cornered for any reason. Off in the distance they saw a person approaching. As Angel's eyes began to focus he realized immediately who it was.

"Lilah." He growled to himself

Lilah Morgan approached the pair of vampires. She smiled at them both and proceeded to clap.

"Very, very, good," she said in her trademark sarcastic tone, "it was touch and go for a few minutes there but in the end our heroic adventurers pulled through."

"What do you want Lilah. You're fresh out of offices to offer us." Angel snapped

"The senior partners felt that a friendly face would help ease the transition."

"And they chose you?"

"Apparently, what ever dimension they live in, irony isn't widely used."

"You still haven't answered his question pet. What the bloody hell do you want with us?" Spike replied

Lilah grinned happily at them both. From under her arm she produced the cylinder holding the Shanshu prophecy. Unsealing the end she pulled out the ancient scroll and held it lightly in her hand.

"I'm here, Gentlemen, to give you you're reward." She announced cheerfully, "the Shanshu prophecy says that if the vampire with a soul survives the Apocalypse he will become human, well, you both survived so one of you is going to get to be a real boy again . . . Spike."

"Me?" Spike asked in amazement, "Angel has done a lot more good. He deserves the fancy heart beat more then I do."

"Well unfortunately he waved that right." Lilah replied

Spike turned to Angel in a combination of confusion and anger.

"You did what?" he asked

"I had to make sure the circle believed that I was willing to cross over. This was the only way I could prove to them that my motives were in the right place."

"This was you're one chance mate. You could have gotten rid of that 'perfect happiness' crap and got yourself a real life."

"What would that prove?" Angel replied, "Would becoming alive again replace the thousands of lives I took? No Spike you stopped two apocalypses in the same year I think you deserve this more then me."

"As touching a moment as this is we really need to speed this up." lilah interrupted

Spike psyched himself up and stood ready.

"Alright I'm ready. Heartbeat me." he said

"Whoa slow down platinum blonde it's not that simple. To make you human I'm going to need the essence of a warrior."

"Fine by me. Just don't make him a sissy boy I want to have some shred of dignity with my shiny new pulse."

Angel looked at Lilah closely. She was definitely hiding something and was not afraid to let him know.

"What do you mean by essence?" Angel asked

"You know. The energy, the life force. The thing that makes the hero want to go that extra mile." Lilah replied

Angel's curious expression quickly shifted to a shocked one

"You mean a soul."

She shrugged playfully

"That's one interpretation." She replied

Lilah walked up to Angel slowly never losing her air of smug confidence.

"You really didn't think you were going to win did you Angel? Just because you killed a room full of cloak loving people."

"You knew I'd do this from the beginning." Angel said

"Duh! Why do you think we offered you the office." she replied, "By the way, how did that day with Cordelia go?"

Angel took a step back in shock.

"No" he said in quiet alarm, "that's not true."

"Hey, to get the boulder down the hill sometime you need to give it a little shove. We had to make you thought there was hope otherwise we would've never get you back on our team."

"The bloody hell you will." Spike yelled, "Find yourself a new patsy I'm not taking the deal!"

Lilah looked casually over to the defiant Spike.

"So it's true," Lilah comments, "Bleaching you're hair does make you more stupid. I never said this was a deal."

"Well what ever the hell it is count me out."

"I also never said you had an option."

Lilah quickly trusted her hand towards Angel. With a look of pain Angel arched his back and screams as a plume of white mist streams out of his body. The mist travels through Lilah and is directed at Spike. As the mist hits spike he begins to glow. The more mist that enters the brighter he gets until Spike gives of a giant explosion of light which returns them to the alley way.

Spike struggles to his feet slowly. He looks around the empty alleyway displeased.

"What happened to all of the demons?" he asks nobody in particular

"They vanished." Illyria replied, " When the burst of illuminated energy occurred the fallen disappeared."

Spike shook his head. This did not look good. He put his hand on his chest and his expression changed to shock.

"I can feel it," he exclaimed, "my heart."

It was the most beautiful think he had ever felt in his life. The rhythmic pulsation of the muscle soothed him. This was short lived when he began to hear the sound of soft laughter.

Spike had heard this laugh before, many centuries before; this was the laughter of a man with no conscience, no heart, and no soul.

Angelus

"Oh my god." Spike said softly as Angelus casually rolled onto his back.

Angelus smiled presently to himself. He casually put his hands behind his head and stared up at the clouds.

"Do you remember the night you were sired Spike? The clouds look almost exactly the same."

"This is not funny Angel." Spike said feeling the first pangs of terror.

"C'mon Spike you and I both know Angel's dead, thank god, now it's time for the big boys to play."

Angelus flipped up onto his feet. As he did so he morphed into his vampire face. Angelus walked menacingly up to Spike.

"I spent to long away from the office and now I have all this work to do. I mean, first of all, there's Faith I have to kill, then there's Willow of course, now I have a whole world of slayers I have to clean out. Do you know how long that's going to take?"

Spike moved slowly back against the wall. From the sidelines Illyria watched the scene curiously. Angel's behavior had radically changed and she wanted to know why. She walked around behind Angelus and examined him slowly. Sensing this he rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed look to Spike

"Can you get your dog off my back."

"You're demeanor has altered. You are not acting like yourself. Why?" Illyria asked

Angelus turned to Illyria. He slowly looked her up and down and smiled slyly at her.

"Have I ever told you, Illyria, that I have always wanted to ride you like a mechanical bull?" Angelus

"I am confused," Illyria, replied, "why would you use me like an artificial male bovine?"

"Well maybe if you slip out of that red outfit of yours I can demonstrate on you."

"I was to believe that you lower beings disapproved of exiting your domiciles without coverings."

"I'm sure once I kill a few of them they will change their mind. Say, you still have all of Fred's . . . attributes right?"

Spike had heard enough. He rushed Angelus and tried to pound him in the back but without his vampire strength the attack was useless. Angelus sung his arm around and grabbed spike by the throat. Slowly he turned to face the former vampire.

"Why did you have to go and do that spike? Now I'm just going to have to put you through unbelievable pain."

Illyria intervened. She knocked Angelus' hand off Spikes throat and kicked him back into the wall. Spike rubbed his neck and gasped for air.

"You will not hurt this one," Illyria exclaimed, "I have grown attached to him."

"Forget the speech blue let's get the hell out of here!" Spike yelled as he made his way down the alley.

Illyria followed. Watching Angelus carefully as she pulled himself out of the broken pile of crates.

Angelus stared down the path the two of them used and shrugged.

"Guess they just made the list."

He swung around and was startled by an immaculately dressed man standing behind him.

"That was an impressive display sir." The man commented happily

"Who the hell are you?" Angelus asked

"Forgive me, my name is Judson Fox, Wolfram and Heart sent me to be your personal assistant for the duration of the project."

"What project?"

"The apocalypse."

"Right the apocalypse," Angelus replied in a disbelieving tone, "tell me, why aren't I going to rip out your innards and use them as finger-paint?"

"For two reasons. Number one I can get you access to the full resources of Wolfram and Heart, including things Angel never had access to . . ."

Angelus rolled his eyes. He swung in with a left hook, which passed through the man effortlessly. Angelus looked up at him stunned.

" . . . And two I'm to actually here. This is a type of astral projection. I'm currently standing in my office in Wolfram and Heart in Chicago."

"You guys already lost hero boy what make you think I'll stick around?"

Judson smiled.

"Because we both want the same thing Mr. Angelus."

"And I'll bet you're going to tell me what that is."

"To kill the people who will try and stop us."

Angelus fell silent. This doesn't sound like a bad deal. Working with Wolfram and Heart would make getting around a lot easier. Plus the unlimited resources will come in handy to.

"We have a jet fueled and waiting for you at LAX."

"Where am I going?" Angelus asked in a confused tone.

"Where every you want, but, I assume there are some people you would like to visit first."

_Judson was right. There were people that Angelus wanted to see but this time he had to think strategically. It wouldn't be long until Spike sounded the alarm so he had to move quickly and go for the person who he knew they would send after him. The person who restored his soul twice_

_Willow . . ._

The Himalayas, Nepal – Two days later

Willow sat serenely in the center of the meditation camber of the Tibetan Temple. Her Astral self was seeking the location of more of the recently activated Slayers. After a few moments of searching she returned to her body. Shivering slightly she calmly stood up and collected her meditation supplies.

Willow gently pushed her way through the entrance back out into the great hall.

"I think I have found two more slayer. One is in Africa the other is . . . In . . ."

She stopped dead in her tracks. The floor was covered completely with the dead bodies of the monks who lived in the temple. Willow covered her mouth in horror as she looked at the carnage. In her shock she never heard the footsteps move up next to her.

"I always said you could never trust monks." Angelus said casually, "they say they found enlightenment then the next thing you know they make a mess by leaving their corpses lying around to rot."

Willow swung around in surprise. She looked at Angelus cautiously.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed

" Eating the best takeout meal I have ever had. I tell you, you don't know what flavor is until you've eaten a holy man."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing. In fact I've lost weight. Got rid of a few pounds of useless soul that was holding me back."

Willow gasped again. She tried to run but Angelus caught her before she got two steps away. During the struggle Willow managed to form an energy ball in her hand. She trusted it at Angelus sending him flying back against the wall. Willow stood firm as her hair slowly turned to white. She Glared at Angelus, who was picking himself up off the floor.

Willow began to chant. Around her energy began to swell. When the power reached it peak she directed towards the Vampire. As it sailed quickly across the room Angelus pulled a charm out from his pocket and collected the energy. Willow dropped to the ground feeling drained.

"That was neat!" he yelled excitedly, "with the lights and the whooshing. It gave me chills."

"How?" Willow asked exhaustedly

"Turns out I have friends in high places. They gave me this Wethalim absorbsion charm as a gift. I don't know exactly how it works but they tell me it can block attacks from even the most powerful witch."

Angelus looked at the charm for a moment the he pointed it at Willow. The energy streamed out and struck her head on immobilizing her against the sidewall. Angelus walked casually up to the restrained Wiccan. He smiled and played with her hair.

"I've always admired you," Angeus said softly, "When you weren't busy naming you're demon fighting team after cartoon dogs you kept yourself active by trying to destroy the world. What ever happened to that Willow?"

Willow tried to keep her game face on. It wasn't very successful. Angelus continued to lovingly stroke her hair.

"It's a shame she had to leave she was so full of life. Perhaps it's time we bring her back."

Angelus tilted Willow head. He morphed his face and bit down hard. Willow tried to fight the Magic holding her back but it was too powerful. She felt her life slowly draining away. Her head began to spin as her body became limp. Just before he drained the last drop he stopped feeding. Picking up a sharp piece of metal from the ground he sliced his forearm and leant it against willow mouth.

She desperately tried to resist but the draw of the blood was too strong. She drank deep from Angelus' vein. After a few moments she collapsed to the ground dead

_Angelus had to wait till nightfall before calling in the helicopter. Just before it arrived Willow was reborn. On the trip back to the Wolfram and Heart private jet she told him about a plan, which will help them cause apocalypse. There was only one thing they needed to find . . ._

_the fragments of the Gem of Amarra_

Former office of Angel Investigations, Los Angeles – few days later

Angelus and Willow scrounged through the rubble on the roof of Angel's first office. This was the last place Angelus remembers the gem being. After a few more moments of searching they found it. During the explosion the fragments of the broken ring were scattered far apart but through the efforts of the Vampires they had managed to recover enough for willows spell

"What exactly is this thing going to do?" Angelus asked hesitantly

"Like I said on the plane," Vampire Willow replied, "it's going to transfer the remaining energy of the gem to every Vampire in the world. It's the same principal as using the scythe to activate all the slayers."

"This is not going to ruin my hair is it? 'Cause without a reflection it's hard to make it look this way."

Vampire Willow placed the fragments in the center of the ring of candles and smiles

"No silly." She replied playfully, "All it's going to do is make us invulnerable. Now Shhh! I have to concentrate."

Vampire Willow sat cross-legged in front of the gem. She hovered her hands over the remains and closed her eyes. For the longest time nothing happened. Then the fragments began to glow. A burst of energy shot out in all directions. Angelus stumbled back as he felt the rush of energy flow through him. When it was over he smiled to himself evilly. Breaking off one of the broken wooden poles he slammed it straight into his heart.

Nothing happened. He stood there arrogantly with the wood protruding from his chest enjoying the feeling of not being able to die. Quickly he pulled it out and the wound closed instantly.

Vampire Willow applauded. She jumped to her feet and hugged her sire.

"This is perfect Will" Angelus said happily, "we can finally make the world what it should be."

Willow looked up at Angelus and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Now that we can't be killed can we please go eat some slayers?" She asked sweetly

"Anything for my Magical Willow. In fact I already have two in mind." He replied.

Rome, Italy – that evening

Buffy moved slowly through the Graveyard ever alert for any signs of movement. Suddenly, from behind, the vampire she's been stalking jumps her. Buffy quickly rolls out of the way. The vampire flips back up onto its feet and starts to yell at her in Italian. Buffy cringes at it and shakes it's head.

"Look pal!" she yelled back, "I'm still very rusty on my Italian so unless you're willing to tell me where the train station is I say we get straight to the fighting okay?"

The vampire rushes her. She effectively dodges and retaliates with a series of punches and kicks. During one of Buffys punches the vamp dodged and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards onto the ground as the vamp jumped on top of her. Effortlessly she flips him over so she is now sitting on top. Stake at the ready.

"Potete diretti me alla stazione di treno!" Buffy replied confidently

At that moment a shockwave of green energy sailed across the landscape. Both slayer and vampire were knocked back by the wave. Buffy looked up and noticed the vampire glowed for a few seconds. Not thinking about this two much she flipped back onto her feet and proceeded to attack the vampire again. When she found her moment to strike she plunged the stake into his heart and the vampire fell to the ground.

She watched patiently waiting for the Vampire to turn to dust but he didn't. To Buffys horror the Vampire removed the stake from his chest and climbed back onto his feet.

"Uh oh." She said softly to herself just before she ran.


	13. Chapter 11: history of future pt 2

Chapter 12: The history of the future pt 2

_over the next three years the world radically changed. Now that the vampires were no longer restricted to night they forced most of the world's population out of the major cities leaving them under vampire control. Angelus treated this mass evacuation as his own twisted version of hide and seek. There was one family in particular Angelus paid close attention to the Riley family, in particular their oldest son Connor._

The Riley family sped as quickly as they could down the open freeway. Usually the family would be laughing and joking amongst themselves but due to the disasters that have been occurring around the world they remained awkwardly silent. Sporadically Connor looked out the back window.

"I think we're clear." Connor said seriously.

"I don't understand," Connor's mother said nervously, "what are those things? Why are they doing this?"

"And what's wrong with their faces?" commented Connor's father.

"We just need to keep moving." Connor replied seriously

From in front of the car there was a bright flash of light. Connor's father slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt. Angelus smiled at the family as Willow cooled down from the translocation spell.

"Son!" Angelus yelled as he walked up to the car, "I am very disappointed in you running away from me with your fake family. You are grounded mister!"

Connor glared at the vampire as he motioned his family to stay down. Slowly he stepped out of the car.

"You're not my father," Connor replied, "My father has a soul."

"A lot of people make that mistake." Angelus replied.

"How did you find us?" Connor asked as he attempted to lead the vampire pair away from the car.

"You know, it's a funny thing, I don't know why a law firm has access to a military satellite but apparently Wolfram and heart controls all of them."

"That's the place you used to work for."

"It's the dental plan that sold it for me." Angelus joked

Willow looks Connor up and down. She approaches the boy and smiles sweetly

"He has your eyes," she cooed happily, "can I gouge them out and use them as earrings?"

"No Willow I like them where they are," Angelus replied, "besides how is he supposed to see when I turn him?"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you anywhere near me or my family?" Connor replied

"Funny, I didn't hear your sister complain when I turned her." Angelus replied

"You're a monster."

"So what does that make you?"

"Better then you."

Connor rushed in. Angelus dodged the first punch but connected with the seconded. He flew back into the car then retaliated with a knee to Connor's stomach. Connor stumbled back as Angelus rushed in with an uppercut. As Angelus attempted to stomp on Connor's stomach he rolled out of the way. He quickly spun around knocking Angelus off his feet. Connor flipped back up onto his and kicked Angelus in the ribs. Before he had time to continue Angelus grabbed him by the arm and yanked him down. As he did so he kicked Connor in the head. As Connor lost his footing Angelus got back up off the ground and punched him across the jaw. This was quickly followed by another punch. Angelus leant Connor against the hood of the family car.

"Don't worry son. We'll take good care of your family."

Connor looked through the windshield of the family car. Willow hugged Connor's parent tight. She smiled at the boy and waved happily. Slowly Connor turned back to Angelus. He reached down deep inside of himself and became the destroyer he was in Quartoth. He forced Angelus off him and stormed up to the vampire. Off in the distance the sound of motorcycle could be heard roaring towards them. As the bikes got closer he carefully looked at the female riders. Angelus furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth.

"Slayers!" he yelled to Willow

The bikes cruised. As the lead bike approached the rider pulled a front wheel wheelie spinning the bike around knocking Angelus in the face. As Angelus climbed up off the ground the slayers got off their bikes and approached. The lead biker took of her helmet and struck Angelus across the head with it.

"You wouldn't be disturbing these nice people now would you vamp?" Rona

"Just a little family discussion Slayer." Angelus replied

"Well I'm thinking that the talking stops and you leave before a bust a hole in your head so wide that not even an un-killable vamp like yourself could heal it." Rona replied

"Ladies please. Does everything have to end in violence?"

"It does when you start feeding on my turf!" Rona yelled back.

Angelus rolled his eyes and sighed sarcastically.

"Fine we'll do it your way." He replied as he took a swing at Rona.

The other two slayers tried to intervene but where thrown backwards as willow walked up behind them and grabbed then by the collar. She walked up to Rona and blasted her with an energy ball. While the lead slayer was knocked dramatically down the freeway Connor collected himself and got back onto his feet. He stormed up to Angelus and kicked him square in the back. Willow saw this and headed towards Connor. She was knocked off her feet by one of the other slayers. By this time Rona was back in the game and charging towards Angelus. She tried to knock him down with a flying kick to the head but Angelus caught her mid flight and threw her into the car. As he was about to attack he was struck in the arm by one of the other slayers firing her grappling hook. Yanking back quickly Angelus was pulled off his feet.

"Get the bolts!" Rona yelled as she climbed back onto her feet.

One of the slayers ran back to the bikes and unclasped a spear gun type weapon from two of them. She threw one to Rona and held the other one tightly. Angelus struggled against the cable but it was two strong for him. Rona stormed up and placed her foot on Angelus stomach. Aiming the weapon she fired and a four foot long steel rod shot out. It pierces the vampire's chest and embedded deep into the ground. From the other end four separate bolts extended securing Angelus completely. Willow witnesses this with anger she paced up to Rona but was blindsided by Connor. After a few more precise hits willows fate was exactly the same as Angelus'

"Make sure they're good and tight. Don't want any screw up ya hear?" Rona ordered.

She turned to Connor and looked at him curiously

"Looks like you got some strength on you pal." She said seriously, "you sure you're not a vamp?"

"Nah I just work out a lot. I'm Connor, that's my mom and dad in the car."

"Rona." She replied as she stuck out her hand

Connor shook her hand strongly. As he did so Rona poured a small bottle of water on his arm. Connor recoiled in surprise

"Hey." He said

"Just had to make sure." She replied, "C'mon you can follow us back."

"Back where?" Connor asked

Rona smiled and patted him friendly on the shoulder.

"Home." She replied

_Rona took the Riley's back to a heavily guarded and fortified building. This was one of the staging ground set up by the Californian generation S slayers to help defend against the vampires. It was quite lucky that they ended up in that old warehouse because it was run by someone very close to the new council . . ._

"Dawn" Marcy Winters called out from the doorway to Dawn's office.

"Yeah?" dawn replied going through some survey maps.

"Rona's back from patrol."

"Any contacts?" dawn replied not looking up from her work.

"A couple but they dealt with them. They say they found something else."

"What?"

"Rona says they found this guy and he has superpowers."

Dawn looked up at Marcy. She leaned back in her chair.

"What kind of powers?" Dawn asked

"Speed, strength. You know the usual."

"Vamp?" Dawn asked seriously

"Rona said she did the test and he was clean. This guys something different."

"Where is he now?"

Marcy checked her note on the clipboard,

"Connor and his family are going through security."

Dawn's eyes opened wide. She leaned forward.

"Did you say Connor?" Dawn asked in surprise

"Yeah, why, ring any bells?"

"One."

Dawn stood up from her seat. This took a bit of effort and seemed to get harder every week. Marcy rushed over and helped Dawn up.

"You sure you don't want me to send him up here? I don't think you should be walking around to much in your condition." Marcy

"I'm fine Marcy. Just get me to the security room." Dawn replied impatiently.

Angelus lay impatiently on the road. Despite his best efforts he was not able to remove the steel bolt that was holding him to the ground. After a few more efforts he gives in.

"I am really beginning to hate slayers." He yelled out to no body.

"I understand the frustration sir." Judson Fox said as he walked into view.

"I'm sure you do." Angelus replied, "Can you do something about this?"

Judson reached down and clasped the bolt tightly. With one giant pull he wrenched the bolt from the ground and out of Angelus. Angelus sat up quickly as the hole left by the bolt healed instantly.

"This game's no fun anymore," Willow pouted as Judson set her free, "Slayers fight back to much. Now you're son's getting in the way."

"I liked it much better when there was just only one Slayer." Angelus replied.

Willow thought for a moment as she dusted herself off.

"If I had the scythe I could fix this mess." Willow complained

"We've been over this Will. We don't know where Buffy put it."

"That's not entirely true sir. That's why I'm here. A group of our shamans sensed a strong magical essence coming from inside the new watchers council building." Judson replied

Angelus laughed to himself

"My god. They are as stupid as they look." Angelus replied

Willow rushed up to Angelus excitedly

"Are we going on a plane ride?" she asked

Angelus thought about this. It was going to take a lot more then the two of them to get through the security of the new building of the council of watchers. He would have to stretch their resources. He smiled to himself

"Hey Will? How would you like to go on a plane ride on your own?" Angelus asked

Willow pouted and hugged Angelus'

"You're not coming with me?" she asked sweetly

"Sorry. This needs to be a one-woman show. Judson?"

"Already taken care off," Judson replied confidently, "I'll make sure miss Willow makes her flight on time."

"Perfect"

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked

"I'm going to run interference " he smirked

"Are you sure it's Connor?" Buffy asked at the end of the line.

"Yeah, went down myself, he looks almost exactly like Angel." Dawn replied

"Has the same powers to from what I heard from Willow." Buffy replied

"What do you want me to do with him?" Dawn asked

"Keep him there for the moment I'll see if I can get a team together to go and get him," Buffy replied seriously, "be careful Dawn if he's there Angelus is not far behind."

"Always am." Dawn replied

"Good, I'll call you later on this week. I love you Dawn."

"Love you to," Dawn replied, "hey, ah, before you go. I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I have to call Faith about the vamp nest they found in Madrid."

"It's important." dawn replied

"Alright what's up?"

Dawn heard the sound of someone knocking on Buffys door.

"Damn! Can you hold on one second?" Buffy said quickly

There was a muffled conversation. Even though she couldn't hear it clearly she could tell that her sister was angry.

"Sorry Dawn I have to deal with this. I'll call you later right?"

"Okay. See you." Dawn replied as she heard the click of the phone line.

Dawn hung up the receiver and sighed. She stroked her stomach lightly. Dawn giggled to herself softly as it started kicking again. The baby was definitely getting more active.

_Things weren't exactly going smoothly for the new council either. They were loosing slayers on a weekly basis and it was taking longer and longer to find the newly activated after they die. Buffy tried to keep the moral up but it was tough since she was losing hope herself._

Buffy sat at her desk. She had only recently relocated from Rome to the new watchers council building in Sussex England. Giles felt that she would be of more use there then in Rome since most of the city now is a ghost town. She leant the receiver of the phone on her shoulder as she filtered through a lot of the reports from the slayers in various Countries.

"Good, I'll call you later on this week. I love you Dawn." Buffy said calmly

"Love you to," Dawn replied at the other end of the line, "hey, ah, before you go. I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I have to call Faith about the vamp nest they found in Madrid."

"It's important." dawn replied

"Alright what's up?"

There was a knock at her door. Buffy looked at it annoyed.

"Damn! Can you hold on one second?" Buffy said quickly, "Who is it?"

"It's me" Xander called out from the other side of the door. Buffy covered the mouthpiece with her hand and called Xander in.

"What is it? I'm on with Dawn."

"I'm sorry Buff I told her you were busy." Xander said apologetically

"Told who?"

"Kennedy she wants to see you."

"Damn it." Buffy said.

Buffy uncovered the phone.

"Sorry Dawn I have to deal with this. I'll call you later alright?"

"Okay. See you." Dawn replied as Buffy hung up

"Xander. Tell Kennedy I'll try and see her next week."

"Love to Buff but she threatened to break my arm if she could see you now. And since I don't have slayer strength . . . "

Buffy rubbed her head stressfully.

"Alright send her in." Buffy said

Xander walked out cautiously. Moments later an extremely angry Kennedy stormed into Buffy's room.

"I want to know what you are doing to find Willow!" she demanded

"You already know that answer Kennedy. Our resources are stretched out as far as they can go." Buffy replied

"Not good enough."

Buffy looked into Kennedy's eyes. The amount of hurt this slayer was carrying around was overpowering. That's why Buffy took her off active slayer duty. Buffy sighed and moved away from her desk. She walked around and placed a caring hand on Kennedy's

"I'm sorry about this. I miss Will to, so much. I just wish we knew what happened in that monastery."

"We don't know if she's dead."

Buffy dropped her head. She always hated this part of being the senior slayer.

"It's been three years Kennedy. I'm trying to keep up hope but we have to be reasonable."

Kennedy folded her arms.

"You be reasonable. I'll going to go find my girlfriend. I'll need ten slayers."

"Can't spare them." Buffy replied returning to her desk

"Can't or won't?"

Buffy glared at Kennedy. Her patience was quickly running thin.

"Do I even have to answer that?"

Buffy returned to her work. Kennedy just stared in disbelief.

"If this was Dawn or Angel you'd have every slayer in the world looking for them." Kennedy snapped

Buffy slammed down the pages. She looked at Kennedy with a fiery anger.

"Get out!" Buffy yelled

_Tension was running high in every slayer camp. Fight after fight they all felt that the score's barely breaking even. What they never expected is that Angelus decided to turn up the heat._

"You guys will be okay here until Buffy's team picks you up." Dawn said

"Thanks." Connor replied as the doctors finished bandaging him up.

Dawn smiles at Connor

"Just watch out for my sister. She can get a bit crabby sometimes."

"Dawn," Marcy called from the doorway

Dawn turned to face Marcy.

"What?"

"I think we might have a problem."

Dawn and Marcy moved into the radio room. The operator fiddled with the CB equipment that is stored.

"We got a call from one of the Slayer teams out on patrol. They said they saw something big heading this way."

"What kind of big?" Dawn asked

"I don't know we haven't been able to reach them since. This has bad written all over it."

"We have to get ready," Dawn, ordered, "they could be here at any . . . "

There was a loud crash followed by a series of explosion that came from the direction of the motor pool. Dawn and Marcy rushed out to survey the damage. There was a huge gaping hole in the front of the warehouse and sitting in the middle of the motor pool was a huge armored personal carrier.

" . . . Moment." dawn finished in shock

The rear door opened on the APC and a group of about thirty vampires ran out and started to attack. Rona had already scrambled into action sending all available slayers onto the floor. Outside Angelus looked at the destruction.

"I don't remember U.S. army supplies being on the Wolfram and heart manifest." He commented to Judson.

"We acquired a contractor in a very hostile take over." Judson replied

"I'll bet."

Angelus walks casually away from Judson and into the battle. From the infirmary Connor heard the explosion and wandered out to see what was happening. He arrived just in time to see Angelus walk into the warehouse.

"Dad." He said angrily to himself as he leaped down over the railing.

As he made his way to Angelus Connor made short work out of any vamp that approached. Just before he was going get his revenge he heard a scream coming from the upper landing. He turned to see five vampires descending on Dawn and Marcy. He changed his mode of thinking and went after the Women. Connor ran to the wall at to speed then jumped. He caught the railing and flipped up onto the walkway. Moving quickly he knocked all five vamps out of the way and leads Dawn and Marcy away from the danger.

"She did what?" Buffy growled at Xander

"I said Kennedy took two of the Slayer and left." Xander replied nervously

"Oh I am going to kill that girl." Buffy yelled as she stormed for the front door.

Buffy almost ripped open the front door to the council. After it was open both Buffy and Xander stopped dead in their tracks. Willow stood shivering under her blanket at the door.

"Willow?" Buffy exclaimed.

She didn't reply. Willow lost her footing and began to fall. Xander moved in and caught her.

"Oh my god Buffy, she's really cold."

Buffy looked suspiciously at Willow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of holy water. Slowly she sprinkled it on her arm. There was no reaction.

"Quick get her inside." Buffy ordered.

They lay Willow down in the medical room. She was shivering profusely and both Xander and Buffy were worried.

"What happened Will?" Buffy asked

"Angelus caught me at the temple." She replied weakly, "He's been torturing me. Trying to find out where the scythe is."

"Why does he want the scythe?" Xander asked

"I don't know," Willow replied, "Something about it being used to return the vampires back to normal."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other. This might just be the break they were looking for.

"I'll go talk to Giles. Stay here with her."

"Got it chief." Xander replied.

Buffy rushed out of the room leaving the two old friends alone. Willow looked up to Xander

"Is the scythe safe?" Willow asked

"You know it is Will," Xander replied, "We made sure that the vault under the training room was tamper proof and magic proof."

Willow smiled.

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know."

Willow grabbed him roughly by the throat. She got to her feet and threw Xander across the room. Willow stormed out of the room and down the Hallways following the map Judson gave her. Willow entered the training room and stood over the center. She felt the air for a moment then closed her eyes. Swiftly pushing the air she sent out a magical pulse that shattered the defenses of the surrounding area. Willow then held her hand out in front of her and began to chant. Slowly a small ball of sunlight began to grow. It had taken a little while but she managed to perfect the sun spell to the point of making it a perfect cutting tool. The ball descended quickly and began to cut through the floor. Once it had finished it job Willow jumped into the vault.

Connor moved quickly through the corridors of the warehouse closely followed by Dawn and Marcy. They have managed to elude Angelus so far but it was only a matter of time until they were discovered.

"Where is the back exit?" Connor asked horridly

"Should be around the next corner." Dawn replied

Connor tried to pick up the pace but in Dawn condition she had trouble keeping up. All three of them rounded the corner to discover Angelus waiting by the back exit.

"Hello son." Angelus said confidently

The three of them stopped. Angelus stood confidently surrounded by ten vampires. He walked up to his child.

"Now how did I know you would try to slip away?" Angelus asked

Connor moved himself between the women and his father. He readied himself for a fight.

"I though I taught you better then that," Angelus continued, "you didn't think for one second that I would know about the back entrance? Shame on you, Now I'm going to have to kill you, that nice lady behind you and . . . is that Dawny?"

Dawn tried to move herself into a better defensive position and search for anything she could use as a weapon. Angelus looked her up and down with a smug expression.

"It is Dawny!" Angelus replied in mock excitement, "and look. Some one has a bun in the oven."

Angelus walked up to Dawn. Connor quickly moved in front of her. Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Oh fine be like that." He said as he gestured his vamps to attack.

As much as Connor tried he couldn't fight all ten vamps and protect the women at the same time. Pretty soon all three are knocked out.

Giles looked up from his book confused.

"I'm sorry Buffy I don't see how the scythe could possibly revert the vampires back to their normal state," he said thoughtfully.

"There has to be something Giles. Why would they torture Willow for so long?"

"I think the question we should be asking why did they let her go."

Xander rushed in quickly. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Xander? What's the matter?" Giles asked

Xander looks up to the slayer and the watcher with a sorrowful expression.

"Have I ever told you guys how stupid I am?" he said

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked

"Well, before Willow tossed me across the room like a beach ball, I kinda told her where the scythe is."

Buffy opens her eyes wide in shock. She rushes past Xander and heads for the medical room.

It was empty.

She rushed straight for the vault. As it opened she saw the aftermath of Willows entrance. At the far end of the room there was an empty stand where the scythe used to be. Buffy rushed through the halls back to where Giles and Xander were.

"It's gone, the scythe is gone."

"I'm sorry Buffy." Xander said.

Buffy motioned him to stop talking.

"We'll deal with this first then I'll kick your ass," Buffy replied seriously, "We have to find her now. Giles I need you to get everybody on this . . . Giles?"

Giles stood anxiously holding the receiver of the phone. He handed it to Buffy.

"It's for you. It's Angelus."

Buffy took the phone cautiously and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Buffy," Angelus said back, "long time no talk to."

Dawn's head was spinning. She wasn't sure how long she was out. As everything came into focus she saw, to her horror, Angelus holding her stomach and listening to it. A large jolt fear ran through her body. She tried to move but Angelus was holding her down.

"Wow," he said to her, "If you listen hard enough you can hear it's little heartbeat."

He looked up at Dawns scared expression and smiled. He leaned heavily on her abdomen and smiled brightly.

"So do you know what you're having? I mean, I know it's a baby, but, is it a boy or a girl?" Angelus asked happily

Dawn kept her eyes squarely on Angelus. With her right arms she scrambled around for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Me personally, I hope it's a girl. Boys can be so much trouble. Isn't that right Connor?"

Angelus looked over to his unconscious son. As he did so dawn's hand landed on the end of a large pole. She grabbed it firmly and swung hard. Angelus blocked the attack.

"Now is that any example for your child?" he asked as he dragged her to her feet.

"Angelus." One of the vampires called out from the table near them. He held the receiver of the phone.

Angelus Dragged Dawn with him and threw her roughly into a seat next to him.

"Hello?" Buffy asked at the end of the line

"Buffy," Angelus said back, "long time no talk to."

"What do you want Angelus?" Buffy asked impatiently

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to ring you and tell you I'm having a great time at your sisters warehouse."

The line went silent for a moment. Angelus was reveling in the tense feelings he was getting from the slayer.

"What did you do to her?" buff replied angrily

"Me, Nothing, somebody else did all the fun stuff."

"If you hurt her Angelus I will hunt you down and slice you up myself!" Buffy replied angrily

"Whoa easy there slayer. I just called up for a friendly chat. Besides I don't think it would be a good idea to do anything. Not in her condition."

"What condition?"

"You mean you don't know? What kind of sister are you?"

"The one who is going to deep fry you if you don't let her go right now."

At that moment there was a loud crash from behind Angelus. Connor sprung up and knocked out the two vampires that stood guard. Connor then rushed up and knocked Angelus across the room.

The line went dead. Buffy sat on the table on the verge of crying.

"Buffy?" Giles asks attentively

"Angelus has Dawn."

"Oh god." Xander exclaimed

"I need to do something." Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, what can we do we're on the other side of the world," Giles replied, "even if we do managed to get an aircraft, it would still be twenty to twenty-four hours before we could get close to the warehouse."

Buffy slammed her hand down in frustration. She had to do something but what? There was only one name that came to mind. Quickly Buffy went for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Giles asked

Buffy flashed them a look and they knew instantly

"I though you didn't trust him after he . . ." Xander started

"I don't have much of a choice." Buffy replied

"Hello?" a male voice answered at the other end of the line

"It's me," Buffy replied, "I need your help."

Connor moved swiftly. He helped dawn along as much as he could but he could tell that she was getting tired. They scrambled out the front and tried to make their way down the road. As they did a large group of vampires surrounded them. They both skidded to a halt. Connor held dawn protectively as the group slowly blocked every exit.

"I am so disappointed in you Connor I never though you would be this predictable."

"Learnt it from you dad." Connor replied

"Funny," Angelus replied, "lets see if you stay that way when I remove your lungs."

The vampires charged. Connor knocked them back efficiently while kicking away a third. Two more rushed up and Dawn struck them across the temple with the steel bar Connor handed to her before they left the warehouse. A third rushed in and knocked Dawn roughly to the ground knocking her unconscious. Hearing this Connor swung around and pushed two of the vampires trying to feed on her. Angelus watched the fight closely. His son's skills had decreased since he had a normal life.

From off in the distance he heard the sound an approaching helicopter looking to where the sound was coming from he saw a U.S. military chopper fly over the roof of the warehouse. Suddenly two of the vamps drop to the ground after being struck by a tazer blast. Soon others followed until all the vampires in the area were cleared. The chopper hovered over Connor and dawn as Special Forces troops dropped to the ground. They held their tazer rifle on Angelus and the other vamps as the copper landed.

The C.O. exited the aircraft and moved quickly up to the pair.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Connor replied, "Who are you?"

"Captain Riley Finn, a friend called said you needed help. Come on let's go"

Both men helped Dawn onto the helicopter and it sped away as quickly as it could. From behind Angelus Judson walked out.

"So the plan worked?" he asked

"Like clockwork," Angelus replied, "is Willow back yet?"

"She waiting for you at the agreed position."

"Good"

Captain Finn, watched over the young mother to be carefully. She had a few bumps and scrapes but all in all she seemed to be okay. Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked at the soldier.

"Riley?" she asked softly

"Hey kid," Riley replied

"I'm not a kid," Dawn said, "What happened?"

"I got a call from you sister. She told me that you might be getting yourself into trouble again."

Dawn smiled

"No more then usual."

Dawn tried to sit up on the stretcher but Riley stopped her

"Hey take it easy," he said with concern, "you're fighting for two remember?"

Dawn lay back down. Something didn't feel right and that worried her the most. Riley sensed this.

"So have you though of names yet?" he asked to lighten the mood

Dawn looked at him curiously.

"For the baby, have you though of names yet?"

Dawn smiled again. She knew what he was trying to do.

"Well, if it's a boy I'm going to call him Alex. If it's a girl I was thinking about Rebecca." She replied

"Rebecca's nice"

"You don't like Rebecca?"

"Rebecca good, maybe you could shorten it to make it sound cooler like beck or becka or, I don't know, Becky."

"Becky," dawn pondered, "I like it."

Riled pulled the blanket over Dawn.

"You should get some rest now. I called a friend of mine in the British S.A.S. they're giving Buffy and everyone else a lift in the next medical shipment so you should see them by tomorrow night."

_Dawn and Connor were flown to the tent city set up in the middle of the desert out side of Los Angeles. This was an evacuation point set up by the U.S. army to help house the people who became homeless after the vampires attacked Most of the officers who run the city where saviors of a government program called 'The Initiative'. That next evening Buffy arrived at the camp to find out what happen at the staging ground._

Buffy burst into the medical tent with purpose. She rushed up to one of the soldiers.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked anxiously

"Ma'am?" the soldier asked

"Dawn Summers where is she?"

"I'll take this from here soldier," Riley said as he walked into the tent, "Hello Buffy I heard you arrive."

"Cut the small talk Riley where is my sister?" Buffy snapped

"She fines Buffy the doctors are taking good care of her."

"I want to see her now!" Buffy demanded.

"I think she's resting at the moment."

"I don't care what you think. You are going to take me to her."

Dr. Branch opened the flap to the patient section and walked up to the both of them.

"Can you two keep you're voices down we have patients trying to rest." He said.

"Dr. Branch this is Buffy Summers. Dawns sister."

The doctor nodded in acknowledgment. Buffy looked anxiously at him

"How is she?"

"She fine, a few scraps nothing serious, she should fine in a couple of days."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. This was a weight of her mind. Ever since she heard Angelus' voice on the phone she feared the worst.

"I like to keep her here for close observation."

"Why?" Buffy asked curiously, "you just said she's fine."

"Yes I did. We have some concerns about the baby."

Buffys heart skipped a beat. She examined the doctor to see if he was joking in any way.

"Its heartbeat has become irregular and there is a strong possibility of a miscarriage . . ."

"What baby?" Buffy finally asked

"Your sisters. She didn't tell you she was pregnant?"

Buffy slowly went into shock. Riley caught her just as she was about to fall. Riley helped her to the nearest seat. Once he was sure that Buffy was steady he returned to the doctor.

"Make sure that Dawn has the best of care." He said softly.

He returned to Buffys side. This was the first time he had seen Buffy this affected

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her

Buffy look up at Riley and wiped away the tears.

"I need to get some air," she said as she attempted to stand

Riley helped her out of the tent. Outside Giles and Xander waited anxiously for news of Dawn. Buffys expression didn't fill them with confidence.

"What happened? How's Dawn?" Xander asked hurriedly

"She's fine," Riley, replied, "they're just going to make sure her baby's okay."

Xander and Giles expression nearly rivaled Buffy's

"Her what?" Xander asked

"So she didn't tell any of you about this." Riley commented

"She tried," Buffy said softly, "things kept coming up. I never made the time for her."

"When did this happen? And with who?" Xander asked

"Right now I think we have to be there for Dawn," Giles said in a fatherly tone, "she will tell us in her own time."

Buffy got back on to her feet. The initial shock was passing and a positive thought entered her mind.

"I'm going to be an aunt." She smiled to herself

Suddenly Buffy began to glow. She double over in pain and collapsed to the ground. Riley tried to pick her up but was hit with static shock. As quickly as it came the glowing stopped. Again Buffy got back onto her feet.

"What was that?" Xander asked

Buffy shook her head slowly

"I don't know," she replied, "But something's really wrong."

Buffy looked around and noticed a large barrel standing near the tent. She went over and tried to lift it.

She couldn't

Buffy tried again but had the same result. She turned to a very concerned Giles

"I don't have any powers." She said worriedly

"The scythe," Giles said softly

"Willow," continued Xander, "if she could use it to make the slayers could she do the opposite?"

"I don't see why not," Giles, replied, "a counter spell could work as easily on the scythe as the original did."

"Wait. If this happened to me then what about the other slayers?" Buffy asked

Giles though about this for a moment he opened his eyes wide in shock

"Oh my lord." He exclaimed

Willow slumped onto the ground exhausted. She didn't know what drained her more creating generation S or shutting it down. She looked up at a very pleased Angelus

"Done," she said tiredly

Angelus picked up the scythe and cradled it in his hands.

"Well this is going to be fun." He joked


	14. Chapter 11: history of future pt 3

Chapter 13: The history of the future pt 3

_Angelus' plan worked. All slayers were now potentials and the slayer power was suppressed. The world had now become completely vulnerable. Over the coming months Angelus planed to set out and systematically kill every potential in an attempt to quell any chance of the slayers returning. But there was a particular slayer he wanted revenge on first. And he knew the most effective way to get her attention._

Dawn sat exhausted on her hospital bed. It had been a very trying six months involving many sleepless nights for both Mother and Aunt. But in the end Dawn gave birth to a healthy baby girl. For the next two weeks after both Dawn and the baby became mini celebrities throughout the tent city. Everybody wanted a glimpse at little Rebecca Joyce Summers 'the miracle baby'. Buffy was happy with the choice of name since it was their mothers middle name. Because of the touch and go nature of the pregnancy Dawn toyed with the idea of calling her Angel but felt that would probably bring up to many bad memories all round.

Dawn smiled as she held her daughter in her arms. Becky gurgled happily as she looked around the room with innocent amazement. The tent flap opened and Captain Finn walked in. he walked up to the mother and daughter and sat by her bed.

"Hey kid." He said happily, "How are you going?"

"I'm exhausted. I think I met everybody in this place." Dawn replied

"Little Becky's big news" Riley replied as he stroked the baby's head.

"I still can't believe she's here."

"Hey, she's a Summers Woman they're all fighters."

Dawn smiled at the soldier. He was a sweet guy. Sometime she wondered why it didn't work with him and her sister. At that moment Buffy walked into the room. She was carrying a glass of fruit juice.

"Okay, I could find any orange juice so I got grapefruit . . ."

Buffys happy expression dropped when she saw Riley sitting next to her sister and niece.

"Riley." She said coldly as she handed the drink to Dawn.

Riley stood and offered Buffy the seat. Ever since she arrived from England she practically lived on that seat so it seemed only fair. He decided to leave the Summers women alone and headed back outside. Buffy looked at her sister and the new baby. There was no mistaking it. Dawn was definitely glowing. This filled Buffy with a combination of hope and dread. On the one hand Becky's birth proved that life could still go on but on the other, with out her slayer powers, she wasn't sure she could protect both of them if Angelus decides to strike.

"She is so beautiful." Buffy commented.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, "I can't believe she's mine. It's like a dream, you know."

"I know." Buffy replied.

She stroked her newly born niece cheek and smiled.

"We know who her mother is," she said softly, "but I'm still wondering who is the father?"

Dawn sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"It's complicated." Dawn replied

"Is he still around or are we going to get surprise visit one day?"

"I promise I'll explain one day. It's just . . . hard." dawn replied sadly

Buffy saw sadness in Dawns eyes. She sighed and stroked her sister's hair.

"If you don't want to explain it to me that's okay. Just promise me that when she's older you'll explain it to Becky."

"Alright. Thanks for being here Buff."

"Don't thank me yet," Buffy joked, "I'm still not forgiving you for having sex."

"Hey."

_Riley though the colony was secure and that he had all bases covered if any vampires make the trek out to the desert. He thought that his soldiers regularly patrolling the parameter would be enough. He had never fought against Angelus before._

The three soldierswalked slowly through the desert. Off in the distance they saw the sea of color, which was tent city. Through the heat vapor one of the soldiers, Private Emerson, approached the man.

"Are you okay sir?" he asked

Angelus looked up in mock exhaustion.

"Oh thank god." Angelus replied, "Is this the evacuation point?"

"Yes sir do you require any assistant?"

"I've been walking for days. There were these guys with weird faces chasing me. I just need to find something fresh to eat."

"Alright. After Private Mendez finishes with the test we'll lead you to tent city."

Angelus looked curiously at the soldier.

"Test? What test?"

"To make sure you're alive."

"I don't get it if I'm not alive how am walking around."

"We just need to make sure." Private Emerson replied.

Private Mendez walked up with a vial of holy water. As he reached out his arm to administer the test Angelus grabbed it and pulled him down. Breaking Mendez's neck he caught the tazer rifle and shot Emerson. After the brief fight willow slinked up and stood next to Angelus.

"You know what? There was no part of that that wasn't fun." He said happily

"Are we going to get our new pet now?" Willow asked happily

"Absolutely and I have just the right tool to do it."

From behind his jacked Angelus pulled out the scythe of the Slayers. He swung it around lightly in his hand.

Riley waited patiently outside the medical tent. After a few moments Buffy walked out.

"Hey, Buffy can we talk?" he asked anxiously

Buffy sighed impatiently and folded her arms. She glared icily at the solider.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you still trust me enough to help out and it great seeing you again."

Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Riley lets get one thing clear, I appreciate you saving my sister. But don't mistake us for being friends."

"How many time do I have to apologize Buffy?"

"Gee I don't know. How many slayers were killed because of the experiments?"

"I though reporting the slayers existence to the president would stop them from doing this."

"Oh, so your in charge of the government now."

"Buffy, look, a good portion of the female population of the world suddenly developed super powers over-night can you image what they would have done if I hadn't reported it."

"There's a reason why the slayers work in secret. When you told the world we existed you put everybody in danger!" Buffy yelled

"I was doing it for you." he replied

"We're you? Or were you doing it not to feel guilty?"

"My job is to save peoples lives. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Tell that to the twenty slayers we lost in those labs." Buffy snapped back as she stormed off.

Buffy fought her way through the crowd. The city was becoming denser and denser.

"Buffy!" a familial voice rang out.

Buffy looked around the crowd. From the distance she saw Faith fighting her way to her location. When she arrived she looked completely exhausted.

"What the hell is going on B?" Faith yelled, "I was in this major brawl with this vamp posse then, boom, slayer black out."

"Giles is looking into it. We think Willow might have done a counter spell on the scythe." Buffy replied tensely

"This is Wills work? God damn it B we need to get rid of this mojo wicked fast 'cause I'm telling you it's a bloodbath out there."

"He's working as fast as they can but without the scythe it's useless."

"So why aren't we getting as many girls as we can and putting the major hurt on Angelus and Willow?"

"I think the lack of powers is a good enough reason."

Buffy folded her arms. She looked around uncomfortably. Which didn't go unnoticed by her sister slayer.

"What's wrong B? You look like you got a major case of the sads." Faith commented

"I had a run in with Riley." Buffy replied

"Soldier boy's here? Do you want me to pound him into a big pile of goo for ya?"

Buffy smiled briefly.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass.

At that moment one of the soldiers approaches both women. He looks at the description written down on the note at his hand then looks at the blond slayer

"Excuse me ma'am are you Buffy Summers?" he asked

"Yes?" Buffy replied with concern

"Can you come with me please?"

"What's going on."

"There is an English man and an angry blue haired woman who want to see you."

Buffy and Faith looked at each other in confusion. They follow the solder as he leads them through the crowd.

The flap opened in Dawns room and a nurse walked in. she check her chart and smiled at Dawn.

"I think it's time for Becky's nap," she said as she tried to take the infant.

"Can I put her down?" Dawn asked

"Sure," the nurse replied, "I'll take her to the nursery."

Dawn handed the baby to the nurse and climbed out of bed. Holding Becky again she followed the nurse to the far end of the enormous tent. Inside the room were a number of cribs. The nurse led her to the one at the end of the room. Slowly she lowered her baby into the crib. Dawn smiled happily as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. From behind her there was an unusual thud. Dawn turned around to see the nurse lying on the floor. She had a deep puncture wound on her neck in the shape off teeth. Dawn began to panic. She quickly turned back to pick up her child but was knocked unconscious by someone behind her.

Angelus and Willow looked from the unconscious Dawn to the innocent baby Becky. Angelus smiled as he picked up the infant.

"I don't bloody need you're help. Just get me Buffy Summers!" Spike yelled as the nurses tried to get him back into bed.

Buffy and Faith were lead into the room. As Spike saw her his eyes lit up.

"Spike?" she said in a confused tone.

"Buffy, thank god, tells these guys to stop manhandling Me." spike replied

Buffy looked at the doctors who then backed away from spike. She walked over to spikes bed and sat on the end.

"Are you real?" she asked

"In the flesh." Spike replied

"You died in the hell mouth. What happened?"

"The warm and cuddly people at Wolfram and Heart decided that that wasn't the end for old spike. Got mail ordered back to the L.A. branch via the amulet."

"Wolfram and Heart? You mean those slimy lawyers that hired me to kill Angel?" Faith exclaimed

"That would be them." Spike replied, "They're also responsible for bringing back our mate Angelus."

Buffy looked stunned. Spike grabbed his shirt and slipped it on

"They put on a dog and pony apocalypse show so they could take his soul." He continued

"And Angel fell for this?" Buffy replied

"Nope. The bastards did something worse to him. They gave him hope. This thing called the shanshu prophecy ended up in his hand and he went 'oh a chance to be a real boy'! They've been dragging him along by his pointy Nancy-boy hair ever since. If it wasn't for blue over there I'd be already dead."

Illyria looked curiously at Buffy and Faith.

"You are the one known as Buffy." she comments, "Spike has lustful thoughts about you."

"Hey!" spike yelled, "that was between us remember."

"How did you end up here?" Buffy asked

"Got caught in a vamp attack inside of Los Angeles. These soldiers came and collected us."

"I don't get it," Faith asked, "Why would vamps attack you?"

"I think it has a lot to do with this fancy circulatory system Wolfram and Heart gave me."

"You're human?" Buffy asked

"Yep, thanks to angels soul and the Shanshu. Now what I need you to do is get every slayer you can find, go to the nearest Wolfram and Heart and kill things."

"Normally I'd be like hell yeah," faith replied, "but there's this problem. No more slayers."

"What?" spike exclaimed

"We think Willow was turned about three years ago. She came the new council building, stole the scythe and did a counter spell on it reverting all of us back to potentials."

"And of course you went after her when she took the scythe." Spike prompted

Buffy dropped her head. She never really regretted her decision until today.

"Actually no." she said softly

"No? You had a chance to keep the slayers alive and you didn't take it?"

"You don't understand. Angelus was holding Dawn I had to make sure she's safe."

"Oh I understand slayer," spike replied in an annoyed tone, "as usual you put family first and the world second. Very noble but it's now going to get us all killed."

Spike got out of bed. With purpose he went for the door.

"Come on blue," he exclaimed, "looks like we're alone on this one."

Just at that moment Xander burst through the door in a panic.

"Buffy. It's Dawn. We can't find her."

With a sense of alarm Buffy rushed out the door and into Dawns room closely followed by the group. Sure enough it was empty.

"Dawn?" Buffy called out.

The group spit up and searched every room in the medical tent but they couldn't find any evidence of her being there. Finally Buffy ended up in the nursery. The result was the same. On the way out she Buffy tripped on something. She looked down and noticed that there was a body covered in a sheet. Quickly uncovering it she realized it was Dawn.

"Oh my god. Dawn!" she yelled holding her sister

Buffy checked Dawns pulse. It was strong she was just unconscious.

"Shhhhh." A male voice said from behind her.

Buffy recognized that voice instantly. She turned slowly to see Angelus cradling Becky in one arm and in the other hand he held the scythe.

"You'll wake the baby." Angelus finished

Buffy stood slowly. She watched Angelus carefully as she tried to move into a better defensive position.

"You know they are so cutie at this age." Angelus commented as he rocked Becky slowly, "not much of a meal though they sought of like an after dinner mint."

Buffy tried to find something she could use as a weapon. Usually she would just break something and wield it but without her slayer strength she had very limited options. There was a stand holding a metal tray near one of the cribs and Buffy tried to sidle her way towards it. Just before she grabbed it she heard the hum of a tazer rifle warming up. Willow walked out of the shadows and pointed the weapon at the former slayer. Angelus smiled

"Hey you don't mind if I take the baby for a walk do you?" he asks, "I'd ask the mother but I kinda knocked her out."

Buffy glared. She would be punning right about now but she was out numbered and she had no powers so all she could do was watch as Angelus and willow left with her sister's only child. Buffy sunk to the ground. This was the first time she ever felt vulnerable. Xander and Faith entered the room.

"Still no sign of Dawn maybe she's in one of the other tents." Xander said

He looked down at horrified slayer.

"Buffy?" he asked rushing to her side.

"I couldn't do anything. They came in and took her." Buffy said in shock

"Who did?"

"Angelus and Willow." Buffy replied, "They just walked in and took her way."

From next to them they heard a soft groan. Dawn slowly opened her eyes. She painfully moved herself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Dawn asked

Buffy looked at dawn. Tears began to stream down her face as she covered her mouth. Dawn looked at her sister with concern. With the help of Xander Dawn got back onto her feet. She looked into Becky's crib.

She wasn't there.

"Becky?" she asked in a soft panicked tone

Frantically Dawn began to look around the other cribs but found them empty. She looked around the room in a panic. Finally she looked at her sister. Buffy slowly shook her head as the tears streamed harder.

"I am so sorry Dawn!" Buffy cried, "I should have tried to stop them."

_It didn't take long for the news of Becky's kidnapping to spread around the city. Riley had his hand full trying to assure terrified parents that their children were safe and this was an isolated incident. Dawn however saw this in a different light. When she looked at Riley all she saw the man who let the vampires enter and take the most precious thing in her life. Riley called them all together to talk about what the next move was going to be._

"As is said," Captain Finn, announced, "I'm trying to find the breach in security."

"It might just be me, but it think it was when you let the vampires walk in." Buffy replied angrily

"I have a trail of dead and unconscious Soldiers that would say otherwise." Riley commented

"Both of you stop it!" Giles yelled, "We're all incredibly upset at the moment. I don't think throwing around blame it going to help matters."

"Giles is right," Riley, replied, "they couldn't have gone far I can get a team up in the air and searching in minutes."

"Good thinking Captain America. Of course they would be easier to find if Angelus didn't have Wolfram and Heart on speed dial." Spike snapped back

"I'm trying my best guys," Riley replied, "My resources are already stretched to capacity."

"You best didn't stop them from taking my baby!" Dawn yelled angrily

Riley sat down in frustration. He had spent two months training this squad to stop vampires from entering the tent city then Angelus and Willow come along and undo that in twenty minutes. He looked at the Summers women with guilt.

"Look, I send as many men as I can spare, I'll make sure they'll get Becky back safe and sound."

"These boys like the one's use used to guard this hole?" Faith replied, "why doesn't that fill me with confidence?"

"This is the best I can do!" Riled snapped

"It's Dawns kid were talking about! Man you are so pussy-whipped! Back in the day you would have been the first one out the door to play hero."

"Back in the day vampires could have been killed."

"That's enough!" Giles yelled, " this is getting us nowhere! The more we argue the further Angelus and Willow travel with Becky. I suggest we take a short break then we come back with useful suggestions."

The group began to filter out. During the meeting Xander watched Buffy closely. He had been with her since the beginning and always knew when something was bothering her. He walked over and sat next to his close friend.

"You okay buff?" he asked softly

Buffy looked off into the sky. She tried to fight back the tears again.

"God Xander. I had this exact same argument with Kennedy." She said softly, "Was she right? Would I just drop everything if any of my family and friends were in trouble?"

"Times are different now Buffy. It used to be fire and stakes now it's just running and hiding." Xander replied

Buffy looked over to Dawn. She sat silently on her own hugging her self nervously.

"Still didn't help Dawn. The best thing that's ever happen to her and I let them take her away."

"I don't think you let them get away."

"No I let Xander. I just stood there and watched them leave. What kind of hero is that?"

"The kind that doesn't do stupid stuff. Buffy, I know you, you take risks but you don't take useless ones. Do I have to remind you who put the big flashy neon sign over the vault saying 'here's the scythe please take'?"

"We have to get her back."

"We will Buffy."

Connor walked through the sea of people towards the command tent. The news of Becky's kidnapping had just reached him and he wanted to find out the exact story. On the way to the entrance to the tent he passed Spike and Illyria. Spiked looked up and recognized him instantly.

"Hey!" he called out catching Connors attention.

Connor turned to the platinum blond ex vampire. Spike walked up to him.

"You're Angels kid right?"

"Yeah." Connor replied cautiously

"Thank christ," Spike replied; "guessing you heard the news then?"

"About Dawns baby. Just heard I wanted to see if I could do anything."

"Great kid. Listen, you and blue here are the only ones with any real power around this dump. I need you two to come with me to find Angelus and Willow."

"Don't we need to tell the others?" Connor asked

"Buy the time those gits stop arm wrestling the vamps could be halfway to Europe." Spike replied, "We need action now."

Connor nodded. He joined Spike and Illyria as they headed out of town. From beside the tent Xander stepped out and watched them leave.

As Spike, Connor, and Illyria approached it the border they heard a familiar voice

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy asked impatiently

Spike stopped and smiled. He turns and faces the slayer and her entourage.

"Well someone have to be the hero." He said confidently.

"You're not a vamp anymore Spike Angelus is going to tear you to shreds." Faith continued

"Better then sticking around here playing 'blame the soldier'." Spike replied, "Besides I have sonny boy and blue bird to help me."

"This is crazy Spike. You could die." Buffy insisted

Spike laughed softly.

"Then that mean's I beat you record slayer." he replied

Spike turned back and started to walk away. Buffy watched them and shook her head slowly. She walked up to Riley.

"Get me a gun." Buffy insisted

"Buffy?" Riley asked

"I'm going with him."

"Make that two." Faith piped in

"We'll I'm over due for an ass-kicking anyway," Xander said, "Make that three."

Riley looked at the group for a moment. He then pulled out his radio

"I'm going to need a crate of fully charged tazer rifles at the east quadrant." He said commandingly

Riley looks at Buffy.

"I guess I can't talk you out of it then." Riley said softly, "At least you'll have a trained army captain by your side."

"No." Buffy replied

Riley looked at her with a worried expression. Buffy put her hand on his arm

"If anything happens to us I need you to look after Dawn." Buffy said seriously

"Buffy!" Riley insisted

"She is one of the most important things in my life. I need to know she is somewhere safe with someone I trust."

Riley fell silent. Ever since the incident with the slayers Buffy as acted hostile against him. He understands very clearly what this means to her.

"Do you think you can handle that?" Buffy continued

"Yes ma'am" Riley replied

Buffy smiled at him as the crate of weapons arrived. Giles, Xander, Faith and Buffy grabbed a weapon and prepared to head out.

"Look out Angelus!" Xander declared, "we are the mean baby rescue . . . guy . . . okay I'm not good with cool exit lines lets just go."

Angelus waited patiently by the rocky for the hero squad to arrive. Willow sat near by held Becky in her arms.

"I never new babies smelt so delicious." Willow commented

"No eating," Angelus snapped back, "traps no good without bait."

Angelus sniffed the air and smiled to himself

"Speaking of bait." He said as he turned towards the arriving group, "Spike."

"Hello again mate. Heard you been pretty busy since the alleyway." Spike replied as the trio approached

"You really didn't learn you lesson from that did you?" Angelus replied

Spike shrugged.

"You know me and learning. Not the best of friends."

Angelus looked over to Connor who stood ready for a fight.

"Now son what have I told you about hanging around with strange men? You didn't take any candy did you?" Angelus asked

"We're hear for the baby." Connor demanded

"See that's not going to work for me." Angelus replied, "If I just hand over the baby my leverage is gone and I loose all credibility as a bad guy."

"You will not survive a conflict with us." Illyria stated

Angelus laughed

"You stole the body of a physicist yet you still don't know how things work Illyria." Angelus replied, "I could kill all three of you right now before you even lift a finger."

A tazer bolt flew past Angelus' head. He turned in the direction of the shot

"How about all seven of us Angelus?" Buffy announced as the second group of heroes arrived.

"Buffy. How are you feeling? A little weak maybe?" Angelus asked

"I think I make up for that in fire power." Buffy replies as she aims the rifle.

Willow stands quickly and moves in front of Angelus. She nuzzles Becky close to her face.

"I don't think the mean slayer is going to shoot me while I'm holding you." Willow says to baby Becky

Buffy backed off.

"That's why children grow up to be delinquents," Angelus commented as he stood next to Willow, "people keep pointing guns at the people who kidnap them. It's just not right is it Willow"

Willow shook her head. She waved her arm swiftly and a stream of energy sailed out. Suddenly the tazer rifles begin to spark and overheat. The group throws them aside just before they explode. The group looks around slightly panicked.

"Any other plans Buffy." Xander asked nervously

"Don't know about the slayer," Spike replied, "but I was thinking about letting the two people in the group who have super powers pound the living crap out of Angelus."

Connor and Illyria moved in. Angelus spun quickly knocking Illyria in the face while throwing Connor against the rock. Willow propped Baby Becky up on one of the rocks and smiles at her.

"Now you get to watch all the fun as Angelus and I kill you're auntie and her friends." Willow said happily

Willow turned around. Gathering energy in her hand she threw it at Illyria. It struck her in the chest knocking her into the ground. Willow jumped on top and started to pound her face. Meanwhile Connor attacked Angelus with a volley of punches. On the final one Angelus caught it and twisted his arm back. He forced Connor to turn around. Holding him tightly he morphed his face and bit down hard on his neck. Connor tried to fight back but Angelus grip was too strong. After a few more moments Connors eyes rolled back into his head and his corpse was dropped to the ground.

Illyria pushed as hard as she could, sending Willow flying back against the rock. Although power was decreased she was still considerably strong. As Illyria stormed up to Willow the Vampire-Witch knocked her away. Slowly Willow hovered off the ground her eyes pitch black. She sent a volley of lightning at the old one, which knocked her back further.

After Finishing of Connor Angelus turned his attention to the humans. He walked up confidently and punched Buffy across the face. Faith seeing this tried to retaliate by kicking Angelus in the head but he expertly blocked it and threw her across the sand. From behind his jacket Angelus pulled out the slayer scythe. He swung it expertly in his hand. He walked over to Giles and bashes him in the face. As he stumbles around Angelus swings the blade around and strikes him square in the lower back. Giles screams in pain as he drops to the ground.

"Giles!" Xander screams and rushes up to the injured watcher.

This scream was enough to distract Buffy. Caught of guard Angelus strikes her in the back of the head knocking her out. Lashed out with a punch but Angelus ducked. Swinging the scythe around quickly he hits her in the side of the head and she joins Buffy in being unconscious.

Willow struck Illyria again with lightning. Illyria struggled painfully back onto her feet. She looks at the carnage with a sense of failure. She looked to Spike who lay severely injured on the ground.

"I am sorry," she said softly, "I have failed you."

Illyria turns and runs. Willow was about to give chase but Angelus motioned to stop. He turns back to Giles and Xander.

"Well this turned out great," Angelus said, "I never really admired Buffy's 'lets get everybody killed' plans until today. Well at least were not going to be alone anymore Willow"

Angelus and Willow walked over to the now semi conscious Buffy and Faith. To both Xanders and Giles horror the vampires began to feed. Just before they drained them completely both vampires slice open their skin and let the former slayers drink. Giles shook his head slowly. This was his worst fear. The slayer he was responsible for was now a vampire. He looked to Xander

"Get the baby!" he insisted

"What about you?" Xander asked quietly

"Forget about me just get Becky back to Dawn!" he said intently

Xander moved quickly. He carefully picked up Becky and turned back to Giles. He jumped with a start as Angelus and Willow had just appeared in front of him. Xander moved back fearfully.

"Xander how could I forget you?" Angelus asked

"What are you going to do to me?" Xander replied

Angelus leant in and smiled.

"I'm am going to do the worst thing I could ever do to you Xander." Angelus said confident

After saying that. Both vampires turned and left. They picked up Buffy and faith and dragged spike after them. Xander dropped to the ground. It was at that moment he knows his exact worth to the group. If the two most powerful vampires in the world wont even both to attack him then what use was he at all? Angelus was right. He knew how to hurt Xander the most. He simply left him alone and let his own guilt do the damage.

The rescue helicopter took at least half an hour to find Xander and Giles. They found them a few meters away from the spot where the fight took place. Xander was attempting to carry Becky and Giles at the same time but it was no use.

Dawn waited patiently by the helipad as the helicopter landed. Dawn watched in shock as Giles was stretcher out followed by and extremely depressed looking Xander holding her baby. Dawn rushed up to Xander and took Becky into her arms. She hugged her infant tightly until she was sure that no one else was going to take her. It was then that she noticed the missing people.

"Where's Buffy and the others?" she asked curiously

Xander looked away ashamed. Dawn's eyes began to fill with tears. She leaned into Xander and he hugged her tightly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do from here but one thing was sure.

He was willing to try anything to stop Angelus.

Giles lay quietly in the medical tent quietly. His own feeling of failure of his charges almost consumed him. He vowed at that point that he was going to find a way to fix everything. Even if it meant changing time it's self.

Riley returned to the command tent. He sat heavily down at his desk and sighed heavily. He just lost five of the most amazing people he had ever met and was now unsure if there is any hope for his species left.

Lieutenant Banks rushed in. Riley looked up at him

"What is it lieutenant?" he asked

"We have to get seriously ready sir." He replied anxiously

Riley sat up. He looked at the lieutenant curiously.

"What's going on?"

"A call just came in from the pentagon. They are launching every bomber they can spare."

"What's the target?"

Lieutenant Banks looks at him sadly

"Lieutenant Banks." Riley prompted

"The president has ordered the carpet bombing of every major U.S. city as a retaliation to the vampire invasion."

"What?" Riley replied

"He thinks that this is going to solve everything in on hit." Lieutenant Banks replied

"My god, do you know what would happen if he follows through?"

"I know sir, the millions of people still in the city aren't going to survive."

"More then that," Riley replied, "We lose all utilities, phone, power, and clean water. I have to talk to him, when did he say the bombers are going to be launched?"

From outside the engine noise of a large armada of planes sails overhead. Riley and Lieutenant Banks rush outside and watch the hundreds of bombers head towards their target. Riley stood there angrily and shook his head.

Now it was truly the end of the world.


	15. Chapter 11: history of future pt 4

Chapter 14: The history of the future pt 4

_So that's how the world ended. The order by the president, which he thought would destroy the vampire population, every major U.S. city was carpet bombed, which resulted in many innocent deaths and a severe drop in the vampire food supply. This forced the vampires to travel further out and it wasn't long before they discovered the tent city in the desert. Riley and the rest of his squad tried desperately to hold back wave after wave of vamp attacks but eventually they were over powered. Ordering his officers to take as many people as possible and find new shelter the tent city scattered travelling to different locations around what was left of Los Angeles. Riley and his group of survivors were forced to take shelter in an old government building. While scouting to see if it was safe they discovered a bunker under the basement with enough resources and facilities to house them for a few years. Eventually Riley got word from other locations that they were safe and they set up a communication network via surviving servers on the Internet._

_These bases became know as the colonies. A safe haven from the vampires._

I But not all people remained in California. After witnessing the death of two slayers right in front of him. Giles, aided by Xander, left Riley's colony travelled back to England to start working on a solution to the Vampires. It had been eleven years since that horrible day and he vowed that he would never let that happen again.

Xander wheeled Giles carefully down the deserted streets of Sussex. When they arrived back in England it became apparent that other world leaders followed the example of the President of the United States. Giles sat silently and watched the world go by. He had become more sullen and serious since loosing the use of his legs and he though of nothing but finding a solution.

Xander on the other hand still carried around a heavy guilt. He stopped being the fun loving joker and became quite a serious person. He felt that he was obligated to help Giles and hasn't left his side since. They came back to England for one reason.

The coven.

A group of very powerful witches that once helped Willow refine her powers then aided in the search for the potentials. Giles had been researching for five years to try and find a solution and, in everyone, they needed a slayer. This was their last chance and they could not pass it up.

"How do you know this coven is still around" Xander asked

"These are some of the most powerful witches in the world they would have sensed this tragedy and found shelter long before the attack." Giles replied

"I don't know Giles. There hasn't been any word from any of the potentials in years. How do we know their still out there?"

"Because there has to be!" Giles snapped back, "We need that slayer now more then ever. I refuse to believe that every potential in the world was destroyed."

"Alright I just don't want you to get you're hopes up again." Xander replied

They arrived at the last know location for the coven. To both of their amazement the building still stood completely in tact this sent and un-easy chill down Xanders spine. Giles motioned Xander to move him closer to the door.

" I _What do you see watcher?_ /I " a voice said in their minds

"I come looking for Gwendolyn. I ask for her assistance again." Giles announced in a loud voice.

The doors to the chamber opened. This was a slow dramatic process that was enhanced by the long dark hallway behind it. Xander wheel Giles in. as they travelled down the hall torches lit themselves and directed the way to the main chamber.

In the main chamber sat twelve women in a perfect circle. All had their eyes closed as they used their connection with the Earth to gain information and insight on events around the world.

"Blessed be warriors," Gwendolyn said without opening her eyes, "you wish to ask me about the slayers."

"Yes," Giles replied seriously, "If there is any slayer left alive I need to know. Can you help?"

Gwendolyn breathed in heavily. She sat silently for a moment.

"The slayer torch grows dim, the power of the chosen is fading fast," Gwendolyn commented, "I can only sense the existence of three."

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"The last of the slayers can be found in central Europe near Italy. But . . ."

"But what?"

"Their time is short. I fear the one named Kennedy is leading them into trouble."

"Kennedy's still alive?" Xander said with surprise.

"That means there's still hope." Giles replied, "how long before this trouble strikes."

"It's close," Gwendolyn replied, "hours, maybe minutes, what I sense is that they are not going to see the sunset."

Giles slammed his hand down on the armrest of the wheelchair. This was too short. There was not time to try and organise a rescue.

"Can we reactivate their slayer powers?" Giles asked

"That is impossible. The magicks used by the Vampire-Witch called on the energy of the scythe. Without the scythe it's self there is no way to light the flame again."

"Damn!" Giles yelled in frustration

"But there might be another way." Gwendolyn continued, "I speak of a transference of energy. Moving the slayer power into a vestal until such time a new potential can be located."

Giles looks up in hope

"And you can do this transference?" Giles asked

"Yes but it is not going to be easy. For the transfer to be achieved the vestal has to be connected to the slayer line. A blood reletive."

"We know a person." Giles replied

"Wait, hang on a second," Xander jumped in, "Giles can I speak to you for a moment."

Xander turned Giles' wheelchair to face him. He knelt down and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Are you sure this is right? I mean, we should Talk to dawn first see if she is willing . . ." Xander continued

"I'm not talking about Dawn." Giles replied

"Well if not Dawn then . . . Oh god Giles you're not thinking about her?"

"If Willow discovers about the transfer. Her first assumption would be Dawn. Transferring the energy into Rebecca makes it a wiser, and safer, Decision."

"Giles, you're not thinking straight, She just a kid!"

"So was Buffy when she was called."

"Yeah, but the difference is buffy was fifteen. We're talking about giving this power to an eleven-year-old girl!"

"The power is not going to be active Xander. She just going to hold it until a suitable potential can be found."

Giles wheeled himself around and faced Gwendolyn and the rest of the coven again.

"I wish to transfer the energy to . . .

"Becky Summers" the teacher said happily. Becky skipped happily to the front of the schoolroom. The eleven year old smiled sweetly at her teacher.

"Yes Miss Rose?" Becky replied happily

"This was an excellent report."

"Thankyou Miss Rose. I worked really hard and didn't ask for help."

"Well make sure you show your mother I'll be she'll be pleased."

Becky nodded happily. She skipped out of the learning room in the bunker know as Colony 17. She waved happily to all the soldiers and other civilians as she travelled down the hallways. She was more then just Dawns child she ended up being everybody's child. Her sweet and giving nature made her very popular with the adults. A lot of the colonists still saw her as 'the miracle baby'.

"Hi Mom." Becky said happily

Dawn came out of lounge area of their bunk and smiled brightly at her daughter. Becky rushed up and hugged her mother tightly.

"Hey Becky how was school?" Dawn replied

"Look, look," Becky insisted handing her mother the report she wrote for school.

Dawn took the paper from her daughter's hand and examined it. Dawn smiled happily

"This is great Becky. I'm so proud of you." Dawn replied, "This is going straight on the wall."

Dawn walked over to the far side on the bunk. The wall there was plastered from top to bottom with Becky's schoolwork and drawings. It took a few moments but Dawn managed to find some free space on the wall.

As she stuck the report on with a magnet the bunk door opened and Riley stepped in. he took of his fatigue jacket and threw it on the chair. Becky turned and ran up to Riley happily. She wrapped herself around his legs and beamed up at the soldier.

"Hi Riley!" Becky said excitedly

Just barely managing to keep balanced he smiled down at Becky and ruffled her hair.

"Hey kid." He replied

Becky pouted Adorably

"I'm not a kid." She replied

"You're mother used to say that to me to."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a kid either." Dawn replied as she walked over and hugged Riley

Becky unwrapped herself from Riley's legs and the soldier dropped heavily onto the sofa. Dawn sense his tiredness.

"Becky, Riley and I need some time to talk, why don't you go play in your room?" Dawn said sweetly

"Okay Mom." Becky said as she walked off to her room.

Riley watched the happy child leave the room as Dawn sat down next to him.

"Another A?" Riley asked

"Yep," dawn replied happily, "she's my little star. I don't know how she go so smart?"

"I think it's the Mom."

"That's sweet, you're lying but that's sweet."

Riley sighted and stroked Dawns hair. As much as he likes them to be a couple he knew that Becky meant more to Dawn then he did so he settled for close friends. Riley held Buffys last words to him very seriously and he made extra sure that Dawn and Becky remained safe. Dawn caress the soldiers arm.

"Rough day?" Dawn asked

"A water pipe burst and the rec room is flooded again. Jim said he had it fixed now it's going to be three weeks 'till it's up and running again."

"You'll get it fix."

"Not worried about that. I'm worried about the mutiny I'm going to have to deal with from stressed out colonists."

"They're not that bad." Dawn replied

Riley flashed her a look

"You have met the Mercer family right?" he replied playfully

"Okay maybe them. But the other are alright."

Riley laughed. Dawn was a sweet girl

"How do you put up with me?" he asks gently

"Easily," dawn replied, "You never had a slayer for a sister."

_Unknown to Dawn and Riley the last three slayers were running for their lives across the vast continent of Europe. When Kennedy stormed out with two other slayers, Stacie and Amber, she never considered that she would never see any other slayers again. Soon after the big slayer black out the three slayers were forced into hiding. Mixing in with vampire hunters across many countries just to stay alive. Eventually the news of the death of Buffy and Faith came to them, which forced them to attempt to return to England to find Giles and workout what to do next._

Kennedy looked carefully around the corner of the once picturesque streets of Rome. For the last week or so the vampires had been unusually active and all of them seemed to be target straight at them. All three former slayers gripped their swords tight. They held it up as best as they could but since they lost their slayer powers the weapons became heavy and hard to carry. Kennedy motioned for the trio to move forward. They ran as quickly as they could down the street.

"What the hell is the deal with these vamps?" Amber asked

"I don't know," Kennedy replied, "but I seriously don't want to stop and ask."

"It's like their following us," Stacie commented, "I sware, that tall vamp with the bad tie, he's been on our tail since Prague."

"Let's worry about that later. We need to get to France by next Thursday." Kennedy said seriously

Back in England Giles and Xander watched patiently as the coven prepared the transfer incantation for the final three slayers.

"When will the transfer commence?" Giles asked

"The energy will shift when the life force of any of the three remaining slayers is forfeit."

Xander looked at the senior witch with hesitation

"You mean they have to die?"

Gwendolyn looked at the one-eyed man apagogically

"It is the only way. There's a brief window opportunity after the souls release. It creates a conduit, which the power can be shifted. This is a similar conduit that is used buy the vampire population to sire other vampires."

Meanwhile at the Colony Becky walked happily to the doorway of the troop briefing room. She waited patiently as Lieutenant Marlin Pace Wrapped up his briefing to his soldiers.

" . . . So far the vamps have been concentration their efforts on the door of the garage and the building above. I want to make sure these two areas and the areas surrounding are secure." He commanded

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied in unison.

The tall, muscular African American soldier looked proudly over his platoon. They have gone well above their call of duty and have remained diligent even after contact with the pentagon was lost. As he was looking around the crowd he noticed the petite brown haired girl standing in the doorway. A warm smile crossed his face.

"Smarten yourselves up men," he announced, "we're in the presence of a lady."

Becky giggled as she walked up to the Giant Lieutenant.

"Hey there Beckster how ya doing." He said happily.

The Lieutenant looked back to his men.

"You have your assignments. Dismissed."

The Troops saluted and exited the room. Lieutenant Pace kneeled down. Becky smiled warmly

"I'm ready for my next lesson." Becky asked sweetly

"Did you get that A you promised me." Lieutenant Pace asked in a fatherly tone

Becky nodded quickly

"Yep." Becky replied

Lieutenant Pace gave her a look

"Sorry," she replied, "Yes sir."

"That's my girl." The Lieutenant replied ruffling her hair, "come with me."

The soldier and the child wandered out of the room and down the hallway.

"You sure your mom doesn't mind me teaching you martial arts?" Lieutenant Pace asked Becky

"She wants me to be okay. I don't think she'll mind." Becky replied

"As long as you sure. She kinda scary when she yells."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Becky replied sweetly

The giant soldier laughed. He's always had a soft spot for Becky ever since the tent city. She had a good head on her shoulders and he wanted to make sure she's safe. Becky felt like the daughter he never had.

Kennedy, Stacey and Amber. Moved into a large open space. Even without her slayer sense Kennedy knew they were being followed. Just as they were about to leave a group of about fifteen vampires dropped from the rooftops. They encircled the slayers blocking any chance of escape. The women readied their weapons then noticed something.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amber asked cautiously

"This is not good." Stacey continued

"Stay on guard. Their up to something." Kennedy replied

"Oh my baby is so hot when she's in charge." Willow said as she entered the circle.

Kennedy nearly dropped her sword in shock. The Vampire-Witch slowly circled the trio. She brandished the slayer scythe ready for a fight.

"Willow?" Kennedy asks in shock.

"Shhhh. No talking 'till I say so." Willow replied, "You've been a bad girl. Running away from me. Getting me all hot and worked up with no way to express it."

"I was trying to find you." Kennedy replied

"Don't Ken! She's a vamp." Amber insisted

Willow pouted and walked up to the lead ex-slayer. She ran her finger down Kennedy's

"You're not going to leave me again?" she said sweetly

"No Will," Kennedy replied, "I love you."

Willow smiled. She kissed Kennedy deeply letting her tongue caress the slayers. During this she grabbed the sword and forced it out of Kennedy's hand. The other two slayers back away slowly until the group of vampires grabbed them from behind.

"Kennedy." Stacy said with urgency

Willow finished up the kiss and sighed satisfactorily. She stepped away from her lover.

"Kill them." Willow ordered

The group of vampires moved in for the strike.

"The time draws near." Gwendolyn said seriously

The witched kneel in front of the alter they constructed and begin to chant. And orb placed on the top begins to glow slowly.

_Kennedy and the others fought back as hard as they could but it was no good. Like buffy and faith before them, without their powers, the victory went to the vampires. All three girls felt their life drain away as the vampires feed. They all died at the same time. This caused a problem back at the coven. The spell was designed to transfer the abilities of the slayer who dies first. But since all three died simultaneously all three energies were shifted._

The orb grew brighter and brighter until, finally, it exploded knocking the witched away from the alter. Xander rushed in to check on the injured women. Gwendolyn sat up tiredly

"It is done."

"See ya next time and remember to work on your defensive moves!" Lieutenant yelled as Becky dashed out the door

"I will!" Becky replied

She rounded the corner back to her bunkroom when she felt something strange. At first it was warm like sitting next to a campfire then she felt small jolts of electricity. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were surrounded by a white glow. She wasn't really good with this type of thing but it seemed like the energy was dieing. The glow started to ripple violently. Suddenly the energy exploded around her throwing back against the wall.

Lieutenant Pace heard the loud thud and went to investigate. He found Becky slumped on the floor unconscious. In a panic he rushed to her side.

"Becky!" he called to the girl

The Lieutenant collected the girl in his arms. He looked at the wall where she hit. There was a huge dent. This didn't feel right but he had no time to investigate. As fast as he could he rushed the girl to the infirmary.

As Willow walked away from the corpses of the three slayers. She was suddenly overcome by the energy used in the shift. Suspiciously she looked back at the dead slayer. She raised her hands into the air and felt for the source of the magic. She scowled as she paced away.

"Witches" she said angrily to herself

Becky slowly opened her eyes to see Dawn and Riley standing over her bed in the medical bay.

"Hi baby" Dawn said as she held her daughters hand

"What happened?" Becky asked as she blinked her eyes until everything came into focus.

"Lieutenant Pace found you in the hall." Riley replied, "We were hoping you could tell us."

"Did some one try to hurt you?" Dawn asked seriously

Becky shook her head slowly. She held the sides of the bed and shifted herself into a sitting position. No one noticed but as Becky was doing this the metal bar on the side of the bed bent slowly.

"I remember feeling funny. And I had this weird light around me." Becky said

"Sweetie, what do you mean by feel funny?" Dawn asked with concern

"I was all warm and prickly. And I kinda felt strong" Becky replied.

Dawn looked at her daughter in shock. She knew that description all to well.

The doctor told Riley and Dawn that Becky still needed some rest. Dawn nodded then moved quickly outside. She leant against the wall and covered her mouth in shock. This can't be true. How could it be possible? They hadn't heard from any of the slayers in years.

Riley quickly joined Dawn outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"No. Not my girl. Why her?" Dawn said in desperation

"Calm down, what are you talking about?"

"The feelings she described," Dawn replied fighting back tears, "those are the feelings you get when you become a slayer."

"I thought the slayer were wiped out? Are you sure?"

"Riley I've spent my entire life around slayer I know how it works."

"But if the power was destroyed how did Becky get it?"

Dawn looked at Riley angrily.

"I don't know," she scowled, "but I think I know who does."

Xander and Giles made their way out of the coven. It was a tragic loss to loose such powerful witches to one spell but it was necessary for the greater good. From the bag strapped to the back of Giles' wheelchair they heard the soft ring of the satellite phone.

Even though the carpet-bombing of the cities destroyed all landline phones. The colonies soon discovered that the orbital communications were still active. Not knowing how long this was going to last the decided to use it until the satellites stop functioning.

Xander answered the phone. He frowned and handed the phone to Giles

"It's Dawn and she doesn't sound happy." Xander said in concern

"Hello?" Giles said as he put the phone to his ear

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Dawn yelled angrily down the phone

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Giles! One of the solders found Becky unconscious in the hallway!"

"Good lord is she okay?"

"She's a little shaken. I would be to if I went through a slayer activation!"

Giles motioned Xander to stop. His serious expression made Xander nervous.

"What do you mean slayer activation? Are you telling me the power is active?" Giles asked intently

"If you call tossing my only child into a wall then yeah I say it's working." Dawn replied

"That must have been the suppression spell failing. Listen to me Dawn you have to keep Rebecca out of sight. She's the slayer now and if any of the vampires learn this you are in great danger."

"No Giles! I don't want my daughter to have that life!"

"We don't have a choice Dawn. As much as you don't like it we need Rebecca now. She is the only one with the power."

Giles heard Dawn fuming softly to herself on the other end of the phone.

"If anything happens to her I will find you and kill you myself!" Dawn declared

"I am so sorry Dawn. If there was any other way . . ."

Dawn hung up. Giles slowly handed his phone back to Xander.

"Everything alright?" Xander asked

"Yes, better in fact, it looks like I'm a watcher again."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a slayer." Giles replied hopefully

Angelus toyed with the knife in his hand. Taking a deep breath he turned ant tossed. It sailed across the room and embedded it's self in spikes chest. Spike screamed in pain as Angelus examined the throw. Angelus shook his head and wrote down something on his notepad.

"Damn! Nowhere near the bullseye. Looks like I only get ten points Spiky boy." He said playfully

"I am so sad for you." Spike retorted

Willow burst into the room and walked to angelus with purpose.

"We got a problem." She said to her sire

"Can't it wait I want to see if I can beat yesterdays high score." Angelus replied

"No it can't," Willow replied, "when my boys killed those slayers I felt a shift."

"That's normal Will. It's just their soul leaving their body."

"This happened just before. I think someone moved their slayer power."

Angelus stopped what he was doing and looked seriously at the Vampire-Witch

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we might have a slayer to deal with soon."

"You suppressed their power how could it come back?"

"If what I felt was right, then the power of those three slayers was thrown into one body. That's more then enough to break the suppression. It gets worse . . ."

Angelus walks over to Willow slowly.

"You're talking about an uber-slayer."

Willow nods. From behind them spike begins to laugh.

"Well that's the end of you mate." He said happily, "Can't wait to see this Uber-Slayer kick you prissy Nancy-boy ass all that way to San Francisco."

Angelus shoots spike a look. He swings back to Willow.

"Any idea where this power went?" he asked

"Some were in L.A. that's all I know."

Angelus smiles. He taps the second blade in his palm in smug delight.

"Giles you old dog. Trying to hide the power in Dawn. What would Buffy thing?" he said

"We could ask her?" Willow replied

"No need to disturb her about this. She and Faith got things to do in New York. This has to have a personal touch. Right Judson?"

Judson Fox walked out from behind Angelus.

"Absolutely sir," he said, "nothing says 'I love you' like a tailor made massacre."

"Good suggestion. see that you organise it."

"Already done sir." Judson replied

Angelus continued to tap the blade in his hand. Quickly he spun around and threw it. The blade sailed across the room and struck spike in the forehead."

Angelus winced

"I loose points for that don't I. Bring him back please Will."

Riley looked at Dawn with concern. Ever since she discovered that Giles has turned Becky into the slayer she has been on edge. There was a knock at the door. Leaving dawn he answered the door. Miss Rose stood in the doorway with a very sad looking Becky.

"Is there a problem Sally?" Riley asked

"Dawns daughter has been fighting with other students." Miss Rose replied seriously

Riley looked confused

"That doesn't sound like Becky."

"Unfortunately Captain Finn I saw it myself. She tell me she was only playing but I saw her push another student forcefully into the wall."

Dawn looks up at Riley with concern.

"I'm sure it was an accident."

"Well, accident or not, I had to send the boy to the infirmary for three cracked ribs. I suggest that Becky stays away from class for a little while."

Becky looked up at Riley with a sorry expression on her face. She walks in slowly and slumps onto the sofa.

"Thankyou Sally. I'll take it from here." Riley replied as he shuts the door. Riley and Dawn share and look then approach Becky.

"Honey," Dawn asked carefully, "what happened in school today."

"I didn't mean to hurt him mom," Becky replied, "Jimmy and I were just playing around . . . I only gave him a little push."

Becky began to cry. Dawn hugged her daughter tightly

"It's okay Becky he's going to be fine." Dawn replied sadly, "listen, sweetie, I have something to tell you."

Dawn moved back from Becky. She strokes her cheeks and smiles.

"Do you remember what I told you about your aunt?" she continued

"Yeah. She was a slayer who fought the bad guys." Becky replied

"That's right," Dawn replied.

Dawn hesitated. Riley put his hand on her shoulder for support. She smiled up at the soldier then looked back to her scared daughter.

"You know that funny feeling you had the other day . . . well . . . I think very special people chose you to be the slayer now."

Becky looked confused at her mother. Dawn had this feeling of dread that she was going to have to tell Becky exactly what a slayer does.

"What do you mean mom?" Becky asked

Dawn sighed

"You have powers like a super hero," she replied, "you are really strong and really fast. So you have to be careful around people, okay?"

Becky still looked like she didn't understand clearly. Riley knelt down next to Dawn.

"You're very special now Becky there's only one of you now so you have to be careful and not tell anyone." Riley said sweetly

Becky slowly nodded. She still had no idea what was going on.

"Can I go now?" Becky asked sadly

"'Course you can sweetie." Dawn said as Becky hopped off the couch and sadly headed into her bedroom.

It was heart breaking for Dawn to see her so upset and not be able to help. She stood up and folded her arms tightly

"I hate this Riley, I hate this so much!" she said in an anxious tone.

Riley got back onto his feet and hugged Dawn tightly.

"I know, I know!" Riley said in a caring tone, "I just with Giles talked to us first before doing this."

"I want it to stop," Dawn cried, "I don't want her to go fight monsters."

"It'll be okay, like I said, she's a summers woman they're all fighters." Riley replied

Angelus stood out the front of the remains of the museum of natural history. In front of him stood a vampire based Wolfram and heart strike team of immense size. Next to Angelus Judson stood proudly admiring his handy work.

"Do they know where to go?" Angelus asked

"They have the location sir." Judson replied, "Their orders are to capture the uber-slayer and kill any military personnel who stand in the way. They just need your word"

"Good job."

Judson sighed excitedly

"It's been an honour working for you sir." Judson said

Angelus looked at the sharply dressed man curiously

"You're leaving?" he asked

"The project has finished. My time is up."

"Where are you going now?"

"The senior partners have reserved a special place for me in hell." Judson replied, "I'm about to be killed by the vampires trying to break down the door to my office."

"Oh, well, good luck with that."

"Thank you sir."

Judson shimmered out of existence. Angelus looked at his troops.

"You know your job. Get me the uber-slayer!" he ordered

Riley sat on the sofa and just held Dawn. The two most important women in his like and in pain and he couldn't help either of them. This gave him a sense of worthlessness he hadn't felt before. He looked down at Dawn. There was something he always wondered

"You never actually told me who Becky's father is."

"It's hard to explain." Dawn replied

"That's what you keep saying Dawn. I just want to know am I ever going to meet the man who helped bring Becky into the world."

Dawn shook her head slowly. She'd been trying to hold back on this story in years. Maybe it was time to tell someone else.

"I don't know who Becky's father is." Dawn replied

"Pardon me?" Riley replied

Dawn looked at Riley sadly.

"I just woke up one morning and I was pregnant."

"You're kidding. There must have been someone around."

"No there wasn't," dawn replied sadly, "I remember I was in San Francisco organising supply's for the warehouse. I picked up a bottle of drink from the cooler. I backed out and the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed and I was pregnant."

Riley looked horrified at this news.

"Do you think you were raped?" he asked

"I don't know what happened Riley that's what scared me the most." Dawn replied.

"Wow, That's . . . "

He wasn't even sure how to finish that sentence. This was a massive blow to find out that some guy could have take advantage of Dawn while she was out cold.

In the garage the maintenance crews were working on the vehicles when suddenly the reinforced door exploded. The Wolfram and Heart strike team moved into the bay and picked up one of the mechanics.

"Where is the slayer!" the vampire demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about." The mechanic replied terrified

The vampire snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground.

"Search the compound!" he ordered

Alarms sounded. Riley and Dawn jumped up off the sofa. There was a knock at their door. Lieutenant Pace stood seriously in the doorway

"What's happening?" Riley asked in an official tone

"Vamps blew their way in. they're packing some serious fire power." Lieutenant Pace replied, "They said they were looking for something called 'the slayer' do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

"Mom?" Becky called out as she entered the living space

Riley looked back at Dawn and Becky. He had already lost one Summers girl he wasn't willing to lose anymore.

"Get these two to the panic room," Riley ordered, "then I want all men to create road-blocks wherever they can!"

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Pace replied as he led Dawn and Becky down the hall.

Just before she rounded the corner dawn looks back at Riley. She stops and looks at him. Lieutenant Pace looks back

"C'mon Dawn we don't have much time!" he yelled

"Take her!" Dawn yelled as she headed back to Riley,

"MOM!" Becky cried as Lieutenant Pace led her away.

Dawn rushed back to Riley.

"I told you to go with Pace." Riley said

"No. They're looking for a slayer lets give them one." Dawn replied seriously

"This isn't a game Dawn they want the slayer dead."

"The you have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Riley looked at Dawn determination and rolled his eyes.

"Lets go."

"Hey" Dawn said before they left

"What?"

Dawn smiled sweetly at the soldier

"I love you." She replied

Riley smiled back. He strapped on his flak jacket

"Don't say things you don't mean Dawn. Let's go."

Lieutenant Pace led Becky in the direction of the Panic Room. For some reason it was a lot harder then usual. By the time they arrive he was practically dragging her.

"I need to find my mom!" Becky screamed

"She's with the Captain. She'll be okay." Lieutenant Pace replied

"No! I need to find her!"

Becky pushed hard against Lieutenant Pace. The Lieutenant flew backwards and hit hard against the wall. Becky stared at him for a moment then ran off.

"Damn!" Lieutenant Pace said to himself as he held his stomach.

Dawn and Riley moved down the halls until they came to one of the roadblocks. The fighting was intense with tazer blasts everywhere. One of the vamps looks over to dawn

"The slayer!" he called out to the others

The vampires charge and over power the roadblock. Riley and the soldiers at this post fought as hard as they could but in the end the block fell. Becky ran down the hall. She hid in a passage close to the action. She watched as Riley fought fiercely to protect her mom. Suddenly one of the vamps moves behind him and twist his neck sharply. Riley drops to the ground and doesn't move. Becky covers her mouth in shock. She starts to cry as she sees the vampires drag dawn into the garage.

Becky gets scared. She doesn't know what to do? Looking around she notices an air vent. She walks tantivy into the hall and looks up. She jumps as high as she can breaking open the vent and climbed in. it took a bit of scurrying to get to the vent leading into the garage. She watched, as her mom was lead in front of the head of the strike force.

The vampire looked dawn up and down

"So you are the slayer." He says

"That's right wanna make something of it?" dawn replied

The vampire smiles

"Angelus is going to enjoy you," he replied, "take her to him."

Becky watched as the vampires started to drag her mother away. This was more then she could stand. Summoning up all the courage she could she burst out the air vent and landed on the ground. All turned to look at her. Dawn looked terrified

"Becky run." Dawn yells

The vampire motions for the others to kill the child. They advance. Breathing in, Becky concentrated on what Lieutenant Pace had taught her. She let out with a flurry of attacks, which sent vampires flying left, and right after which she charged in and knocked the vampire holding Dawn back against the wall. The vampire looks up in surprise.

"What are you?" he asks

"I'm the slayer" Becky replied

The soldiers, lead Lieutenant Pace, burst in ready to save the day instead they find a large pile of unconscious vampires with one little girl standing in the centre

"What the hell?" Lieutenant pace asks

Dawn rushes up and hugs Becky

"I'm so proud of you." She said

"Was I like Aunt Buffy?" Becky asked

Dawn smiled

"I think you were . . . "

A vampire snuck up behind dawn and bit into her neck. Dawn screamed as he started to drain her blood.

"NO!" Becky screamed as she ran around and threw the vampire down the Alley

Dawn dropped the ground. Blood poring from her neck quickly. Becky rushed up to her

"Mommy?" she cried

"You have to protect them Becky." Dawn replied weakly, "You're the only one who can. Find Giles and Xander they can help you."

"No." Becky cried as she hugged her mother

"Stay strong baby, remember that I love you."

Dawn faded away. Becky hugged her tightly and cried desperately.

"The captain is dead." Lieutenant Pace said seriously, "but we will not give up on his mission."

Lieutenant Pace walked backwards and forwards in front of the surviving troops. He stared into each ones eye carefully.

"We have to make sure this colony survive! And we are going to make those vampire bastards pay for what they did to this little girl!"

Lieutenant Pace points a defiant finger at Becky who sat miserably in the corner of the room.

"For every one of our men that these freaks killed I want you to hurt them three times as much. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers replied

"Dismissed." He said as the soldiers left the room.

Lieutenant Pace walked over to Becky and knelt down to her eyeline.

"If there's anything you need just ask me." Lieutenant Pace said softly

Becky looked up at the soldier. She wasn't crying tears of sadness anymore they were tears of rage.

"I want you to teach me how to fight like them," she says pointing to the soldiers

Lieutenant Pace was about to ask if she was joking but the look in her eyes already answered that question.

"Alright but this isn't going to be easy," he replied, "I'm going to be working you hard. Do you understand?"

Becky nodded. Lieutenant Pace looked at her seriously

"Do you understand soldier!" he said forcefully

"Yes sir." Becky replied

_Lieutenant Pace trained Becky. After witnessing her abilities first hand he decide to push her harder then any other recruit he had ever trained. Becky took it in her stride. Whatever Lieutenant Pace thew at her she gave back twice as fierce. In time she learnt to shut down her emotions. She became hardened and straight down the line_

_that's when the innocent girl died and the soldier was born_


	16. Chapter 15: Where Angel's fear to tread

Chapter 15: Where Angels fear to tread

Giles pulled another book from the stacks. He added it to the pile he and already and moved back into his office. Placing the book next to the pile of other books on the ground he sat down. Giles yawned. He stretched his arms high until the sensation had passed. He picked up the teapot and poured himself another cup. As he did so he examined the star as closely as possible. This was the amulet that two very powerful vampires traversed time to use so he didn't want to miss any detail the might help in finding a solution to the Vampire-Witch. He consulted the Chronicles of Naull very closely. Noting every passage and, in some cases, every word that was scribed into the volume.

After a long while he stopped. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he turned to face the other person who was sitting with him in the room. Giles wheeled himself over to where the future slayer sat motionlessly. Becky's vacant stare still filled him with much sadness. The story Angel told them of what happens to the future and, in particular, what happens to Becky cut deep into his soul. He was partially responsible for her current condition so he felt obligated to be responsible for the full solution. He checked to see if any of her bandages need replacing and to check on how she is in general.

"Shift change." Buffy said calmly from the doorway to Giles office.

Giles turned around to the current slayer and smiled tiredly

"Buffy I didn't hear you come in." he replied

"Good, that means my sneakiness is improving. Though you might want a break from Becky watch since you've been on call for the last day or so."

"Well, thank you very much. I was feeling a bit out of sorts. Perhaps a break might do me some good."

Giles stood up and put on his jacket. Buffy moved in and sat down in the office chair. She looked into the glassy expression of her future niece and frowned sadly.

"She's really not in there is she?" Buffy said softly

"On the contrary She is entirely in there," Giles replied, "It's the fact that she's not out here that is the problem."

"How much pressure does a person have to be under to end up like this?"

Giles leant against the wall. He folded his arms and joined Buffy in looking at the catatonic girl.

"If what angel has told us is true I'm quite surprised she held up as long as she did. You have to understand Buffy that, even though you're the slayer, you still have time to rest and to have recreational activates. Angelus never let up on Becky. Never let her sleep or relax or have any time to herself."

"She just so angry," Buffy replied, " I don't even know how to begin to help her."

"We just have to be diligent. Stopping Vampire Willow is our highest priority. If we complete this task I think there is a good chance that we can saving this girl."

Buffy turned to Giles sadly.

"This whole month has been totally weird. I though the worst thing that would happen is explaining to mom why I was out with a boy so late. Instead I'm coming to school to look after family that won't even be born for a few decades."

"If it means anything. I think you are doing an exemplary job."

Buffy smiled at her watcher. Giles put on his jacket and walked out of the library. Buffy turned back to Becky. She tilted her head curiously and brushed a few stray strands away from her nieces face. Looking at Becky close up she could definitely the family resemblance. Her slayer sense started to tingle. She swung around to see Angel standing in the doorway. The sadness in the eyes of this vampire was unsettling to the slayer. This was the first time she had encountered one with a soul and it was a little hard to get use to.

"How's she doing?" Angel asked

"The same." Buffy replied, "She's been like this for two days now."

"So no change then."

Buffy turned to Angel and shook her head in disbelief.

"You mean since you last hurt her?" Buffy asked

Angel looked away. He wanted to reply but the truth is that Buffy was right. Buffy stood up and moved in front of Angel. He couldn't help but notice that she put herself in a defensive position protecting Becky.

"I want to make something clear to you Angel. I am willing to work with you with stopping the end of the world but I am not going to feel sorry for you. At the end of the day you are still the vampire that nearly killed this girl. So here's the deal. Once we've finished stopping super vamp and the world is safe I want you out of my town or I will find a way to kill you. Are we clear or do I have to demonstrate my point physically?"

"I think you made you're point." Angel replied

"So do you have any news?" Buffy said seriously

"Nothing new. I was on my way to willies seeing if I could shake some information out of him."

Buffy gestured to the door.

"Well . . . there's the door. Don't let it stake you on the way out."

Angel looked at the slayer for a few moments longer. He stepped away from the office doorway and headed out.

He walked slowly down the streets of Sunnydale. He was in no rush to get anywhere so he took his time. The images of the last few years play on his mind like a psychopathic film festival. The enjoyment Angelus felt in toying with the teenage colony leader made him sick to his core. He had to make it up to Becky but he wasn't sure how or even if he could.

How do you say I'm sorry to the girl you orphaned when you're the demon that ordered the attack that killed her mother and surrogate father. He gritted his teeth. This was a lot to carry even for someone with 250 years to atone for.

He entered the bar about an hour later. The bartender, Willie, was as slimy in the past as he was when he first met him. With his slicked up hair and weasel like features. He was that type of man you rather punch then greet if you met him on the street.

Willie looked up to his new customer and smiles.

"Hey there pal," he said happily," welcome to . . ."

He didn't have time to finish his greeting. While he was talking angel stormed up, grabbed him by the collar, dragged him over the counter and dropped him hard onto the bar floor. He morphed his face and growled angrily at the bartender.

"Hello Willie," Angel said angrily, "looking for a vampire."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't I lookin' at one?" Willie replied

Angel dragged him off the floor and threw him hard against the wall. The demon clientele scattered as the bartender flew past them

"Don't toy with me Willie. This vamp is special." Angel threatened

"Hey what Willie's told Willie keeps alright pal?"

"Wrong answer." Angel replied as he hurled the bartender across the room.

As he collides with the doorway angel rushes up and pins him hard. Willie grimaces in pain as angel applies more pressure.

"Okay, okay. I think I know about your vamp!" He replied

Angel lets go and Willie drops to the floor and massages his throat. He stands up and scrutinizes the vampire before him.

"There's been some chatter 'bout this lady vamp. They says that her and the daylight agree with each other know what I mean?"

"Where is she?"

"Whish I knew. Willie would make a truckload selling that juicy piece of info to every vamp who's looking for her right now. I did hear something about her heading to L.A. There's this Lungord demon who says he heard this lady vamp say something about heading abroad to get some help with some apocalypse that has happened or was going to happen I don't know really don't speak Lungord to good. Anyways she's skipped town for a while."

Angel considered what Willie just told him. He wasn't sure what 'mother country' meant but at least it buys them some time to come up with a strategy.

Buffy woke up with a start. The sun streamed in through the office window in the library, which made Buffy squint. She blinked a couple of times until the world was brought back into focus. Her eyes ventured over to Becky, who remained in the same position she was in when Buffy fell asleep. She smiled

"Morning." she said softly.

The Library doors closed loudly.

"Hello?" Xander called out

"In here." Buffy replied.

Xander and Jesse walk up to the doorway. They lean in like bookends.

"There's our lady friend," Xander said "So Buffy did you slay any vampires last night. Am I saying that right?"

Buffy grinned at the goofy teenage boy

"Yes and yes. There were a few stragglers 'round Shady oaks that won't be seeing moonlight again." Buffy replied

"So how do you do it? Is it like karate style or kung fu style? Do you're lips go out of sync when you talk?" Jesse asked excitedly

Buffy surveyed the two boys in front of her.

"You two are very strange people?" she replied

"That's why you like us though right? Our wacky, zany, antics?" Xander replied

Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes in amusement. She tried to look behind the boys.

"Where's Will?"

Xander looked behind himself.

"She was with us a minute ago."

The library door opened and Willow sneaked in.

"Ah there's the willster now." Xander said cheerfully

Willow looked at Xander in a panic. She frantically gestured that she doesn't want to be seen. Xander looks at her mime show with uneasy curiosity.

"Or not," Xander continued trying to decipher her strange sign language, "I think it's just a giant . . . rat?"

"Will?" Buffy called out from behind the boys

Willow froze. She stood awkwardly as Buffy walked out of the library office and bounced up to her.

"There you are you seek," Buffy replied

"Hey, ah, hi Buffy." Willow replied nervously

Buffy folded her arms and gave a mock scowl to Willow.

"Thought you said that you would help me study." She replied

"I did, ah, I mean I will. There's just these thing that I have to do."

Buffy unfolded her arms and looked at Willow carefully.

"Will are you okay?"

"Me? Course I am what's there to worry 'bout on such a nice day?"

"How about you ending the world?"

"Yeah there is that."

Buffy sighed and put her hand on willows shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared Will. You just have to remember that things are different now. You don't have to be that girl."

"I know Buff," Willow replied sadly," it's just kinda weird looking at you know I'm sorta the reason that you die."

"That future's not going to happen any more. We can change it Will. At least now Becky has a chance at a normal life when she's born."

"How is she?"

Buffy dropped her head slightly

"I wish I knew. She hasn't move since that night."

Willow looks at Buffy and smiles softly.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She super lady like you."

"Thanks Will," Buffy replied, "You think you're life is weird. I just woke up next to the daughter of a sister I don't have who the monks give to me in the future."

Willow pouted thoughtfully.

"It doe's have a certain 'huh?' quality doesn't it" she replied

Angel walked back onto the campus of Sunnydale High a few hours later. He was careful not to be noticed by the faculty. He figured since he was responsible for the principals death they would be less then welcoming. He entered the library and looked around. The place was deserted. He looked around the main for a moment for venturing in the direction of Giles's office. He leaned in the doorway and just stared at Becky.

What had he done to this poor girl? She did nothing to him yet, for five years he slowly drove her to this point. His mind briefly flashed back to when he sired Drusilla. He spent months torturing that woman until her mind was completely gone then, on the day she gave herself to god, he turned her into a servant of the devil. But Becky was different. No matter what he threw at her or who he killed she bounced back to fight another day. She was a rock and he was the chisel slowly chipping away at her until she was molded into the shape he wanted.

Stop it! That was Angelus not him. He was tired of cleaning up Angelus' messes.

Angel slowly moved into the Office. He dragged the chair away from the desk and sat opposite the comatose uber-slayer. He looked away for a moment as he tried to collect his thought. There was so much he wanted to say and the recently souled hero didn't know where to start. He took Becky's good hand held it lightly. It was so soft and smooth to touch. Sometimes he forgets that Becky's only sixteen years old.

"I know there is nothing I can say to you that would make you forgive me," Angel started, "I'm not even sure I deserve forgiveness. I've tried so hard to get atonement for my past and over the last few years I was selfish enough to think that that was even possible. When I first heard about the shanshu it was the first time in a long time that the light in the tunnel was bright enough for me to see. But it was a trick. A ploy to do Wolfram and hearts dirty work for them. They didn't take my soul I handed it to them on a silver platter with my arrogance. Not anymore. I swear to you Becky I'm going to fix everything. We're going to stop Willow and you're gonna be able to live like any girl you're age deserves to."

He let's go of Becky's hand and places it lovingly on her lap. He leans back in frustration and looks into the slayers blank expression.

"Hell I don't even know if you are listening."

"No I think she heard you." Giles replied from the door

Angel didn't move. He didn't want to take his eyes off Becky.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked the librarian

"Long enough." Giles replied as he walked into the room, "it take a strong character to admit to someone when they made a mistake."

"This isn't a mistake," Angel replied in a depressed anger, "a mistake is something you do by accident. This was done with purpose."

"That may be, but this wasn't you who did this."

"I let the beast out Giles, It might as well have been me."

"There were circumstances beyond you're control."

Angel shook is head

"Do you know what I did for this girls thirteenth birthday? I got thirteen girls her age and made her choose which one of them would live while she watched the other die."

Giles looked thoughtfully at Angel

"Angel. I'm not going to be your confidante I'm also not going to be your accuser either. What has happened has done so in the past. I'm not saying you should forget it just remember that you are not that demon anymore."

Angel looked up at the watcher in interest.

"How come you're so willing to forgive?"

"Because I just watched a vampire apologize to a victim that may have never have heard his words. That is something you don't take lightly"

Angel thought about this for a moment.

"So, any new on our Vampire-Witch?" Giles asks

"Spoke to Willie. Willow skipped town for a while." Angel replied

"This gives us a window of opportunity. I think I'm close to something with the star that might help us."

"Good, keep at it." angel replied as he stands up from the chair.

Willow took some books out of her locker. She shut the door and leaned heavily against it. This anxious sinking feeling she's had since Angel explained the future had left her feeling unsure of her self and her own future. There had been times when she was lying in bed that she thought about running away. Maybe that would be the best thing for everyone if she weren't around to be turned into a vampire. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying again.

From behind her Xander walked up and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked

Willow laughed softly

"Ah . . . Santa?" Willow joked

Xander uncovered her eyes and she turned around.

"Hey. Are you calling me fat?" Xander replied

"No of course not silly," Willow replied wrapping her arm around his waist, "I think you're perfectly Xander shaped."

Xander smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her softly. After he looked at her seriously

"Will what's wrong?" he asked

Willow started to pout. She snuggled tighter into Xander.

"Do you think I could be evil?" She asked him

"Will that's crazy talk. Remember the time you cried when I killed that cockroach we found in your kitchen?"

"Hey that wasn't his fault. He got all turned around and, and ended up in the kitchen," Willow replied sadly, "I mean underneath. Do you think I have this bad inside of me? Like some kind of evil water balloon that just gonna to burst."

Xander stopped her. He'd know her long enough to know that once she starts on a train of thought she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Willow stop. I know you're scared. We're all scared. I think we just need to stick together and we'll get through this."

"Maybe I should just lock myself away. Like in a cave or, or a big box or something."

"I don't want you to do that. I'd miss my Willow to much."

Xander swung Willow. He leant down and kissed her passionately.

That evening Buffy walked slowly through the graveyard. Tonight the vamp activity had been unusually slow. By now she should have at least come across at least one vamp by accident but so far the place had been dead. As she approached one of the mausoleums she heard some activity. Slowly she approached the door and peered in. Inside three vampires were wrestling with a skeleton inside. This skeleton had in its hands a map and these vampires were desperate to get it. Buffy leaned against the doorway

"I think you should double check with you're real-estate agent. Don't think the lease is up on this place yet." Buffy quipped

The vampires turned around and glared at the slayer. They growled and moved it. Buffy pulled out her stake and stood ready.

"Wait!" the lead vampire yelled, "forget her just get the map!"

The two attacking vamps stopped. They turned and went back to wrestling with the skeleton. Buffy shrugged in confusion.

"What am I invisible?" Buffy complained

"Sorry slayer. If this was a normal night I'd have you screaming for mercy by now but we need to find it before she does!"

"Okay. What the hell is going on here!"

"There's no time slayer!"

Buffy glared angrily. She stormed up and yanked the lead vamp against the wall. She held her stake against his chest.

"Ow geez slayer." the vamp complained

"Feel like talking now?" Buffy asked seriously

The other two vamps were prepared to move in but the lead vamp motioned them to stop.

"Alright. There's this seer. He told a whole bunch of us that the world was gonna end unless we stop this chick vamp."

"Stop how?"

"He told us to come here and grab this map. He said it leads to something called the Gem of Armani or something."

"Gem of Amarra?"

"That it? The seer told us that girl vamp was going to bring them all back if we don't find it first."

Buffy pressed in harder. The vamp winced

"Who? Bring who back?"

The lead vamp realized that he might have said too much. He nodded to his friends. They rushed in. Buffy staked the vamp she was integrating. She dodged the attacks of the other two vamps them staked them both.

From under the dust Buffy picked up the map and dusted it off. She looked at it carefully. This was quickly getting out of hand. If a vamp was willing to ignore a slayer to try and save the world then the Vampire-Witches plans are more serious then Angel let on.

The pile of books surrounding Giles was slowly growing. Jesse and Xander walked down from the stacks carrying more books. Xander slammed them down and glared at the watcher.

"You're right Giles," he said angrily, "This is much more fun then a night of carefree dancing at the bronze."

"I never use the word 'fun' Xander I said it was more important. Just put those over there."

Xander and Jesse slammed down the books. Angel paced backwards and forwards reading one of the books from the pile. So far most of the books in the library haven't yielded a solution to counter act the Amarra invulnerability spell. He closed the book he was reading and grabbed another. Inside the office Willow slowly covered Becky's lap with a blanket. She tucked her in and smiled at the future slayer. Xander watched this then joined her.

"Hey, what you up to?" he asked

"She looked cold. So I thought I'd make her more snuggly." Willow replied sweetly.

Willow sat on the office chair. And looked into Becky's eyes.

"Xander. Do you think she's scared where she is?"

"We're talking about a girl who can lift a dumpster Will."

"I'm serious Xander. Do you think she's gonna come back?"

"Hard to say. This girl has had a life that would make John Connor cry. But if there's one thing I learned about slayer they are tough nuts to crack."

The library door burst open and Buffy stormed up to the table. She slammed down the map and glared at her watcher.

"Buffy?" Giles asked curiously

"I just pulled this off a group of vamps who were more interested in it then me!"

Giles looked at the map he was quickly joined by Angel

"It looks like some kind of map." angel commented

Buffy folded her arms and shook her head in disappointment

"I am so glad that you're on our team to tell us these things Angel." She snapped

"But a map to what?" Giles asked

"Before I dusted them. One of the vamps said something about the Gem of Amarra."

Buffy moved deliberately up to Angel

"You never told us the gem was here." She said angrily, "Any other pearls of wisdom you're holding back Angel?"

Angel looked at the map for a second. A look of shock crossed his face as he sat down next to Giles.

"My god. She still gonna do it." he said

"Do what?" Buffy replied

"She's gonna end the world." angel replied

Sussex, England – 1996

Gwendolyn sat calmly with the rest of the witches in the central chamber of the coven. They connected themselves to the earth to sense for disturbances. Slowly she opened her eyes

"You are not welcome in this circle dark one," she said forcefully.

Vampire Willow walked out of the shadows and pouted sadly at the head witch.

"Awww. And I wanted to play with the other children." She replied, "So you are aware of me."

"Yes we are. We are also aware of the second slayer."

"Then you already know what I'm going to ask you."

Willow walked closer to the coven.

"Tell me," Vampire Willow said playfully, "How do I break the protection spell on the slayer?"

Gwendolyn remained silent and the other witched followed suit.

"Not going to play? Okay I'll play my own game."

Willow walked around the circle slowly. She patted each witch on the head.

"Duck, duck, duck, duck . . . Goose."

She twisted the head sharply of the witch under her hand. She collapsed to the ground dead. Gwendolyn reacted slightly to the death of one of her fellow witches but it was more important to hold the secret.

"How do I break the protection spell?" Vampire Willow asked again.

Gwendolyn still remained silent. Vampire Willow smiled and continued her game

"Duck, duck, duck, duck, Goose."

Another witch fell. Gwendolyn sensed the tension from the other witches.

"How do I break the protection spell?"

Gwendolyn didn't move. She tried to send out a calming energy to her sister but it was not much help. The Vampire-Witch sighed and continued her game

"Duck, duck . . . "

"I will tell you dark one." one of the younger witches called out

"Athena, be silent!" Gwendolyn snapped at the witch

"She will kill us all if we don't give her this information."

Vampire Willow smiled.

"See. There's no reason we can't be friends."


	17. Chapter 16: The Doppelgangland Problem

Chapter 16: The Doppelgangland Problem

" . . . Before I dusted them. One of the vamps said something about the Gem of Amarra." Buffy said

Buffy moved deliberately up to Angel

"You never told us the gem was here." She said angrily, "Any other pearls of wisdom you're holding back Angel?"

Angel looked at the map for a second. A look of shock crossed his face as he sat down next to Giles.

"My god. She still gonna do It." he said

"Do what?" Buffy replied

"She's gonna end the world." angel replied

"Angel," Buffy said impatiently, "this is the part where you start to share."

Angel stood up and walked in front of the group. He lent heavily against the table and dropped his head.

"We were going to bring vampires back from the dead." He said solemnly

"Excise me?" buffy asked

"It was a plan Willow and I worked on. Using the Star of Asgeroth were going to combine it with the gem of Amarra to resurrect as many staked vamps as we could."

"Good lord." Giles exclaimed, "The world would be over run."

"And since none of them could be killed. It's goodbye to the human race." Xander commented

Angel looked at each Scooby seriously.

"We need to get the gem before Vampire Willow." He said

The next morning Giles was scribbling down some final notes. He read over his research and a reassured smile crossed his face.

"I think I got it." He said out loud

"Got what?" Angel asked as he walked down from the stacks

Giles walked up to the vampire and handed him the amulet and the chronicles of Naull. He pointed to a specific passage.

"I don't think we need to destroy the entire dimension. It says here that the star has the ability to create local disturbances."

"Disturbances?" Angel asks curiously

"A disruption in the space time continuum that can destroy anything in its epicentre."

"So we get Vampire Willow into the epicentre and she's gone?"

"Exactly. Her existence will be wiped from the time line completely."

"What about young Willow wont she be affected?"

"I believe that the stars current influence on Vampire Willow will shield young Willow from its affect."

Angel examined the notes carefully.

"This is perfect how do we do it?"

"Well, this is the challenge, she has to be in contact with the Star of Asgeroth."

"You mean she has to wear it."

"Precisely."

Angel thought carefully

"Alright I'll start working on a way of restraining her. You better get to work on the map."

Willow opened her locker and pulled out her books. She was feeling a little better this morning. More like her and less like an evil monster trying to destroy the world. She placed the books she had finished with in and closed her locker door.

"Hello me." A sly voice called from next to her.

Willow jumped with a start as her Vampire self leaned casually against the lockers. Willow took two steps back in fear. Vampire Willow started to move in closer.

"Oh you're all scared," the Vampire-Witch purred, "You should never be afraid of yourself."

"W-what do you want?" Willow stammered

Vampire Willow pouted. She folded her arms and leaned against the lockers.

"A mean slayer took my map from me. Won't let me find the gem of Amarra."

She turned and looked at her younger self.

"I only want to end the word. Is that so bad?" she continued

"I won't let you do this," willow replied, "I won't let you hurt people"

Vampire Willow smiled. She looked her younger self up and down. And walked towards her.

"I have a great Idea," Vampire Willow, "You're going to get the map for me."

"No." willow replied fearfully, "What makes you think I will?"

From down the hall willow heard the sound of Xander and Jesses voice. Vampire Willow turned and looked at the boy. Her grin became more sinister. She walked around willow until she was standing right behind her.

"You love Xander don't you?" she said purposefully

Willow panicked she looked at Xander happily talking to Jesse. Vampire Willow leaned in until she was right next to Willows ear.

"What if he suddenly got sick or hurt and no one could help him?" she whispered.

Vampire Willow stared at Xander. Her eyes slowly shifted color until they were pitch black. Willow watched as Xander started to flinch. The flinch turned into an expression of pain. He dropped to the floor and started to writhe around.

"Do you know what he feeling right now?" the Vampire-Witch said softly, "how much pain he in?"

Vampire Willow wrapped her arms around her younger selves waist. She rested her head on Willows shoulder.

"I can make it stop right now. All you have to do is just this tiny little thing."

The tears poured from young Willows eyes. She watched as her boyfriend was wrestling with an unbearable pain.

"Stop it!" Willow cried, "I'll do what ever you want just . . . stop hurting him!"

"That's my girl." Vampire Willow replied as she kissed her younger self on the cheek.

That instant Xander stopped writhing in pain. Willow sharply turned around to find that the Vampire had vanished as quickly as she appeared. Willow looked back as Jesse helped Xander off the ground. He looked around in confusion. Her entire body goes tense. She can't hand the map over to her bad twin because millions of people will die but if she doesn't Xander could be hurt forever. She didn't know what to do.

Buffy paced impatiently as Giles examined the map.

"Do you have anything yet?" she asked her watcher in frustration

Giles stood up from the aged document and took of his glasses. He cleaned them thoughtfully as he tried to put the pieces together in his mind.

"Well we know it's a map of the region from 1796. The problem so far is that it hard to decipher landmarks from this document."

"So in fancy British guy talk you're saying you have nothing."

"Unfortunately, yes. But we are making progress."

"Look maybe we should all . . . " Angel started

"Excuse me are you helping Angel? If not why aren't you gone?" Buffy snapped

Angel stoped and looked at the enraged slayer. She seemed more fired up then usual.

"I'm just trying to do my best here buffy. I want to catch Vampire Willow as much as you do."

Buffy threw up her arms in frustration.

"Great. You're doing your best. Why don't you tell that to the girl in the office? Oh, wait, you can't you put her in a coma."

"That's enough buffy!" Giles yelled, "this bickering it getting us no where. We have a Vampire out there somewhere who want to end the world we don't have time for you two to be at each others throats."

Buffy folded her arms.

"Alright. I've got to get to class anyway. Giles I'll check in with you later."

Buffy gave one last glare to Angel before heading for the door. Just then Jesse and Xander entered. Xander held his head while Jesse helped him to the nearest seat. The group gather around worried.

"What happened?" buffy asked

"Someone decided to carve out my brain from the inside." Xander replied miserably.

"Yeah. We were just talking then Xander gets this headache and drops to the ground." Jesse continues

Xander shoots an annoyed look at Jesse.

"This wasn't just a headache. This was the mother of all headaches. My headache actually gave birth to all the other headaches in the world." Xander snapped

"So we're thinking less natural more super?" Buffy asks

"Sound like Vampire Willow's back." Angel says seriously, "I'll check out the area see if I find anything."

"Yeah and while you're at it can you tell your girlfriend to stay out of my head?" Xander says

Angel walks out of the library. As he does willow enters. She looks nervously at the crowd. Buffy looks over to see who entered and smiles at Willow.

"Hey Willow."

Willow jumps slightly in surprise

"Oh, ah, hey . . . All, did something just happen?" willow asks nervously

"Not much just Vamp you deciding to do the Mexican hat dance in my head."

"Well, how do you know it was her?" Willow replied a little more scared then she's like, "you could have just drank some juice to fast."

Buffy looks at Willow in concern.

"Hey will are you okay?"

"'Course why shouldn't I be? Just to much darn caffeine" willow replied trying to smile.

Buffy frowned. Why was willow trying to hide something? Over the past couple of weeks she's known her she always seemed the honest type.

"Okay," buffy replied uncertain, "maybe you should try cutting down."

"I have, I mean, I will."

Willow quickly scurried to the table and sat down. Buffy watched her closely for a moment then turned to Giles

"I'll check in with you after class." She said

"Alright I should hopefully have something else for you later." Giles replied getting back to work

Buffy left the room. Xander rubbed his forehead slowly

"If anyone has an aspirin the size of a camel that would be great." He said painfully

"Okay buddy think it's time for you to visit the nurse." Jesse said as he helped Xander onto his feet.

Willow watched Jesse aid her boyfriend out of the library sadly. Was she doing the right thing? Maybe if she tells someone then they would be able to help.

"Don't you have class Willow?" Giles asked breaking willows train of thought.

"No I, ah, have a free period. What ya doing?" she asks

"Well, I'm trying to find familiar landmarks on the map buffy brought back from the mausoleum. It's quite tricky at the moment without a current reference."

"Well . . . maybe I could help." Willow replied

"If you want. I need someone to watch Becky and the library while I head down to city hall and get a survey map of this region."

Willow pouted thoughtfully.

"Or I could go online to the USGS database and download a digital copy which we could overlay onto a scan of the map."

Giles looked up.

"Is that legal?" he asked curiously

Willow shrugged.

"It sorta depends on how you define legal."

"Oh," Giles replied in realisation, "I just didn't hear any of this conversation. How quickly can you have this done?"

"Oh right away. I kinda need to borrow the map." She replied uneasily

"Alright then just be careful."

Giles carefully handed willow the map. She stands and walks slowly to the door. Slowly the guilt rises up inside. About halfway to the door she stops and turns.

"Giles?"

"Yes?"

She thinks about the moment with Vampire Willow and Xander and bites her bottom lip.

"I hope we stop her." Willow replies in a defeated tone.

Angel marched through the halls of the school as quickly as he could. On the way he nearly collided with Willow

"Hey, careful." Angel said gently

"Oh, sorry." Willow replied anxiously

Angel notices that willow is carrying the map. He looks at her cautiously

"Willow?"

"I'm doing stuff for Giles. He want's a backup."

"Just be . . ."

"I will," she said in a hurried fashion, "I'm sorry angel I have to go."

Willow walked away nervously. Angel watches her leave curiously the heads for the library.

Angel entered a few minutes later.

"What's Will doing with the map?" he asked Giles

Giles leans back from his research and looks up at the Vampire

"She's going to do an overlay with a survey map so we can get a clearer idea of where we need to go," Giles replied, "Any sign of the Vampire version?"

"I didn't find any but I smell her. She's definitely here recently."

"Do you think she know about the map."

"There's no reason why she wouldn't."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we're ready."

Angel nods. He looks over into the office where Becky sat immobile.

"Still no sign of life." Angel asked softly

"I'm afraid not. I'm beginning to get concerned. If she doesn't come out of it soon I'm unsure what I'm going to do." Giles replied

"I'm sure you'll look after her well."

"Pretty soon she is going to be have to moved. The new principal starts next week and I don't think he'll like the idea of a coma patient on school grounds."

"Well maybe she could come back to my place?" angel asked

"I think it best if she stayed with me for the moment." Giles replied

Willow sat cautiously at the computer. She slowly ran the hand scanner over the old parchment. Miss Jenny Calender walked into the room. She places her folders on her desk in preparation for her class. She hears the whirr of the computer and looks up. She smiles at her best student.

"Didn't know I had you now Willow." She asks

Willow looks at the teacher nervously. And shakes her head.

"No. I'm just finishing up a design project for history." She lied

"Really? Can I see?" Miss Calendar asked

"Actually it's not quite done yet."

"Maybe you want a teachers opinion."

Miss calendar walked over to Willows system. She notices the map and picks it up.

"This looks old. What is it?"

"It's an old map my grandpa had. He likes to collect things like this. Can I have it back now?"

Miss Calendar nodded in appreciation and started to hand back the map. Around Willow the world began to Slow down to a complete stop. Willow stood up nervously and looked around.

"Boo." Vampire Willow said from behind her

Willow swung around in fright. Vampire Willow smiled at her cunningly.

"I was getting worried." Vampire Willow said, "Thought you were going to tell the nasty watcher about me."

"No I-I wasn't." willow replied, "I got the map."

Willow moved over and took the map from Miss Calendar's hand. She handed it to the Vampire. Vampire Willow examined the map closely.

"Good girl. You get a gold star." Vampire Willow replied

"So Xanders fine now?" willow asked cautiously

Vampire Willow looks the schoolgirl up and down in a suggestive manner.

"I'll think about it." Vampire Willow replied

"No, you said Xander would be fine if I got you the map."

Willow walks seductively up to her younger.

"Well maybe there is another way you can convince me." She said in a smooth tone.

Willow looks horrified at her older self.

"Oh," she replied shocked, "oh."

Willow steps back quickly. Vampire Willow senses the resistance and stops.

"Don't go too far." She says.

The was a bright flash of light and Vampire Willow disappeared. When Willow opened her eyes again the world had returned to normal. Miss calendar looked confusingly at her empty hand. She looks around the classroom for a moment.

"What just happened?" miss calendar

"Ah, nothing. You were just . . . " willow attempted.

Quickly she grabbed the disk out of the drive.

"I gotta go." Willow said awkwardly.

Vampire willow walked slowly through the door to Willies bar. Willie looks up and smiles nervously.

"Hey look it's that lady vamp who can't be killed!" he called out loudly, "what can I do for you lady vamp who can't be killed!"

Vampire Willow mused at the sight of dangerous demons shifting quickly out of the way. Willow raised her hand. Willie hovered slightly then was yanked straight to the Vampire-Witch's hand. Willow smiled at the scrawny bartender.

"Wow, that was a really neat trick you got there," he continued nervously, "you should try to get work in Vegas or someplace."

"Shhh. Mommy's talking," Willow replied, "you're going to tell me where I can find someone who can read this."

Willow held up the map. Willie squinted at it.

"It looks like some kind of map." He replied

"I'm glad you're paying attention."

Willie shrugged.

"Sorry lady vamp. Not sure how I can help."

Willow looked at the bartender. Thrusting up quickly Willie sailed up and hit the roof. He came crashing back to the ground and rolled over painfully. Willow placed her foot on his throat.

"I have this funny feeling you're lying to me Willie." Vampire Willow said

She slowly applied pressure.

"Alright! Geez what's with you vamps lately," Willie replied as he slowly ran out of air, "Tall guy, in the corner, that vamps been around since the 1600's. He could tell you."

Willow looked up to the enigmatic looking vampire lightly sipping blood in the corner of the room. She smiles sweetly at him and walked up. The vampire turned and looked the Vampire-Witch up and down.

"Why, how can I assist such a fine lady?" the vampire asked

Willow pouted adorably.

"I found this map and it's dawn all weird. I need some one who can read it."

She handed the map to the vampire who studied it closely. He smiled at her mischievously.

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"I found it lying around."

"I highly doubt that. See this section here? This talks about the Gem of Amarra."

All the ears of the vampires in the bar prick up attentively. They all turn to watch Vampire Willow's conversation with great interest. The enigmatic scrutinizes Vampire Willow closely.

"I'm wondering why a vampire who already can't be killed would be interested in such a gift." He asked.

Willow smiled widely and leaned in next to him.

"I think that's my business. And if you don't want to be charcoal you'll tell me."

"Well, Since you asked so nicely."

The enigmatic scribbled down directions on a napkin. He handed it to the Vampire-Witch.

"Go here and you'll find what you're looking for."

Willow took the napkin playfully. She slinked out of the bar with every vampire in the room watching her go. As they stood to follow a small ball of light floated back in to the bar. They watched it until it hovered lightly in the center of the room. It exploded forming a perfect miniature sun. Every vamp in the room burst into flames leaving a pile of dust on the floor.

Buffy marched back in to the library in a fowler mood then when she left. She thought trying to stop super vampire was her major problem but a pop algebra quiz changed her mind quickly. She found the Scooby's huddled over the monitor as Willow typed in commands quickly.

"Please tell me we have something." She said

"Yes we have," Giles replied happily, "Willow here managed to put the map into this computer and has found the location."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank god, I'd hate to think I failed a test for nothing."

She joined the others at the looking at the screen.

"It appears that the Gem of Amarra is stored in a cavern near UC Sunnydale. With any luck the cave should be undisturbed."

"What are we waiting for?" buffy asked as the group gathered their things.

Angel looked around the computer desk and something occurred to him.

"Hey Will," he asked curiously, "what did you do with the original map?"

Willow looks around in a panic.

"Ah, I , ah, think I left it in the computer lab. I'll go get it."

Willow stands up awkwardly and makes for the door. Buffy watches her curiously as she leaves. After Willow passed through the doors back out into the hall. She quickly leans up against the wall. The guilt of lying to everyone was already too much for the meek girl and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.

"People say it's not good lying to yourself." Vampire Willow said playfully leaning against the other side of the doorway.

Willow looks over to her evil twin and shakes her head wildly

"I-I didn't lie." She replied, "Honest I'm no good at lying."

"You made a copy of the map though. That's kinda like lying." Vampire Willow replied mischievously, "You know what I said I would do if you tried to stop me."

"No." Willow pleaded softly

Vampire Willow moved casually to the window of the library. She motioned Willow to join her and she did so.

Xander gathered some weapons from the locker. Vampire Willow concentrated on the boy as her eyes shifted color. Xander stumbled. He grabbed his head painfully and collapsed to the ground.

"Please! Stop! You're killing him!" Willow pleaded to her evil self

"Someone has to be taught a lesson." Vampire replied

Xander had no idea what was happening to him. This was the worse pain he had ever felt. Buffy looked around to find the source. She noticed Willow looking through the window. She also noticed her guest.

"Angel." She said softly indicating to the library door.

Angel looked back and saw Vampire Willow. He looked back to the slayer

"On three." He whispered, "One . . . two . . . three."

The vampire and slayer bolted for the door. Just before they arrived Vampire Willow vanished in a blast of light. The two heroes burst through the door. They looked around for any sign of Vampire Willow but she had completely disappeared. Buffy turned back to schoolgirl Willow who was slowly walking back upset.

"Willow? What's going on?" buffy asked softly

"I-I'm so sorry Buffy." She cried

Willow turned and ran. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and buffy followed.

She found Willow sitting in the girl's locker room sitting in the corner crying deeply. She walked up slowly and knelt down next to her.

"Hey. You okay Will?" Buffy asks softly

Willow doesn't reply. She hugs her knees tightly and looks away from the slayer ashamed. Buffy smiles and rubs her shoulder.

"What ever it is Will you can tell me."

Willow looks back at Buffy her eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

"She made give it to her," willow sobbed, "she said she would hurt Xander if I didn't."

"Vampire you?"

Willow nodded.

"I don't think I can take much more of this Buffy. I'm scared."

Buffy frowns sympathetically. She hugs Willow tightly.

"We will catch her willow. I sware this will end soon and you won't have to worry about her anymore."

Buffy walked Willow into the library. The others looked expectantly at the slayer.

"Vampire Willow has the map." Buffy replied seriously

"How?" Angel asked

Willow looks down ashamed but buffy stays vigilant.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get the gem before she does. Giles are you sure about the location of the cavern?"

"Yes. According to the information Willow provided this should be the precise location."

"Right. Jesse, Angel you're with me. Giles can you look after Willow until I get back?"

"Yes off course." Giles replied guiding the miserable Willow to a seat

Buffy nodded. She looks at her fellow spelunkers.

"Okay boys. Indiana Jones time."

They arrived at the spot where the map indicated the cavern holding the Gem of Amarra should be. They look around the flat plane disappointed.

"There must be an entrance somewhere." Buffy asked

"Let's split up, see what we can find." Angel replied

The two champions walked of in different directions. Jesse looks at both of them in confusion

"So do I start digging yet?" he asks slamming the blade of his shovel into the ground.

The ground slowly began to crack under his feet. Suddenly Jesse disappeared into the ground and landed hard on the cavern floor. Buffy and Angel rushed back up to the recently made hole

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Buffy asked

"Ow" Jesse said softly as he lay painfully on his back.

Buffy and Angel jumped down into the hole. They all pull out flashlights and begin to search. The room is full to the brim with gold and precious jewels. As they searched Buffy came across something familiar lying on one of the tables. She unfolds the old parchment to reveal the missing map.

"Guys." She calls out

The boys joined her at looking at the map.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here." She continued as she turned over the map.

There was something scrawled on the back in large writing.

1 of 3

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked

Angel rolled his eyes in frustration.

"She has the first thing she need for the apocalypse." He replied in frustration.

Buffy shook her head angrily. She looked at the Vampire in complete contempt.

"You know that helping thing you said you would do? Now is a good time to start." She replied angrily

Later on that day Angel leaned heavily against the desk in the library. Giles was examining the note left by Vampire Willow.

"So Vampire Willow now has the Gem of Amarra." He stated seriously

"Yep. She just walked in and took it like we weren't even a threat."

"And that's the first thing she needed for the apocalypse. Well we know the second is the Star of Asgeroth, which we have, but what's the third?"

"I don't know. Magic was Vampire Willow department." Angel replied in frustration

In the office Willow sat across from Becky. She straightened up the blanket lovingly and looked at the poor girl.

"I don't know how you did it." Willow said softly, "I only face me for one day and I went nuts. You've been doing it for years."

Willow smiled softly at the vacant slayer.

"Why don't you come back? We could really use you're help now that Vampire me has that Gem of Amarra thing."

Becky flinched. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Willow in confusion. Willow stood up anxiously and rushed out to the library

"Hey, ah, guys. Something's happening to Becky." She said quickly

Giles and Angel looked at Willow with interest. There focus was shifted as Becky stood timidly at the office door.

"Oh my," Giles said as she slowly stood up from his seat.

Angel moved in cautiously.

"Becky?" he asked.

As Angel approached Becky shifted herself behind the doorway. She clutched the blanket Willow gave her close to her chest defensively.

"How are you feeling?" Giles asked

Becky looked over to the watcher cautiously. It almost seems to him like she doesn't know where she is.

"I-I'm hungry." She replied meekly

"I'll go get something from the cafeteria." Willow said as she rushed out of the room.

Angel studied Becky's movements carefully. Something wasn't right. She might be away but she certainly wasn't back. There was also the look in her eye. He had seen that look on her before.

This wasn't the look of a sixteen-year-old hardened, army-trained uber-slayer. This was the look of a terrified eleven-year-old girl who was completely out of her depth.


	18. Chapter 17: By order of the council

Chapter 17: By order of the council

Buffy entered Willies cautiously. She had heard rumors about this demon bar and she felt she had to be cautious. Willie looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Oh geez, can't you people leave me alone?" he asked

Buffy walked up to the bar. She looked seriously and the greasy bartender.

"Hello Willie, I'm looking for . . . "

"Information? Yeah, Yeah, I know slayer, I'm a regular encyclopedia." Willie replied

Buffy was a little put off by the bartenders attitude to her interrogation. She forged on.

"I'm looking for a vampire."

"Let me guess. Short, attractive, big on the hocus pocus, has no problem wasting half my clientele?"

"Seen her?"

"We've met. By that I mean I'm seeing her fist on a regular basis."

"Know where she is?"

Willie looked at the girl extremely annoyed.

"What am I? 411? It's bad enough I get attacked by two vampires and this beefy English guy. I have to dish the dirt to you to?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Well, I could beat you to a bloody pulp if that's what you want."

Willie sighed. He should have gone to law school like his mother wanted him to.

"Sorry slayer. Whish I had something for ya. This lady vamp is slippery. No one can pin her down and she put a few demons noses out of joint, in some cases literally. Is this apocalypse dealy she got goin' on. Lot of people very unhappy knows what I'm saying?"

Buffy nodded. She taped the bar lightly and headed for the door.

"Right. Thanks Willie." She said softly

"Hey." Willie called out as Buffy left

Buffy turned back to the bartender.

"Thanks for, you know, giving me the option first. 'Cause medical insurance's been a bitch."

Becky sat timidly across from the Watcher. She watched him cautiously as he slowly unwrapped the bandage from Becky's arm. Willow watched this curiously.

"It's only be a few days Giles you sure her arms okay now?" she asked

"Well, as it turns out, three times the slayer power means three times the slayer healing."

"So she going to be fine now?"

Giles finished with the bandage and Becky curled up tightly on the seat. She hugs her blanket and looked at the both of them with a nervous expression.

"In a manner of speaking." Giles replied

The library door opened. Xander and Jesse entered.

"Hey all." Jesse called

Willow looked over and gasped with excitement. She stood up and rushed over to Xander and jumped into his arms. She kissed him excited. She smiled at the boy

"Xander! Your okay!" she said

"The doctor was very gentle. Plus I got a lollypop at the end." He replied

"How did the neurologist appointment turn out?" Giles asked

"Great," Jesse replied, "turns out he actually has a brain and we have evidence that proves this that will hold up in court."

Xander nudges Jesse. Jesse smiled back at his friend until he realized Xander nudged him was where he landed when the ground collapsed.

"So anything new happen here?" Xander asked

Giles stepped aside to reveal Becky sitting meekly.

"She's awake?"

"Last night. It was a surprise to all of us."

Xander and Jesse walked up to the uber-slayer happily.

"How you feeling beck? Is it strange in the land of the awake?" Jesse asked

Becky hugged her blanket tighter she shrinked from both the boys.

"M-my arm hurt and now it doesn't" she replied

"Oh . . . Kay." Xander replied

Giles sighed unsettled

"It appears that she may not have made a full recovery." Giles said

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked

"I think the trauma of recent events may have caused her mind to regress to an earlier age."

"So . . . The TV's on but we're not getting a good picture?" Xander replied

"That's, ah, one way of putting it." Giles replied to the strange analogy, "We have to remember this girl was under extreme pressure for a long period of time."

"What do we do now?" Willow asked

"I think this situation calls for patients. We still have the matter of Willow, that is Vampire Willow, we have to deal with. We should focus our efforts on that task."

Willow pouted again at the mention of her undead twin. Xander noticed and sat down next to her. He smiled

"I heard about what happened Will." Xander said

"I should have just done what she said." Willow replied depressed

Xander hugs his girlfriend

"Nobody expects you to fight these things Will. I still think you're amazing."

"Really?"

"The way you're still here with an evil you on the loose. I just wish I had your strength."

"Awww" Willow replied

They kissed each other. Becky watched curiously.

She had felt unsettled ever since she woke up. Becky remembered who she was but a lot of things were very hazy. The clouds in her mind hung heavy and low and made it extremely hard to think. She knows that she has something extremely important she can't remember what it was. Becky's memories span in her head like a tumble dryer.

Angel entered the library. He walked up to Giles purposefully. Becky watched the vampire with extreme fear. She leaped out of her seat and positioned herself behind Jesse. Jesse looks to the watcher confused.

"Ah . . . Giles?" Jesse said anxiously, "Why is there a slayer hiding behind me?"

Giles and Angel look over.

"Willow perhaps it would be best if you took Becky into the office for a while."

Willow nodded. She stood and guided Becky into the office. Becky never stopped looking at the Vampire.

"She sill not okay?" Angel asked

Giles looked at Angel seriously

"She might never be okay Angel. There is a good chance that this is permanent." He said

Angel put his hand on his hips. He dropped his head in guilt.

"Now is not the time for remorse. We have a vampire to stop." Giles continued

"You're right. Any news on where Vampire Willow is?"

"Nothing." Buffy replied as she entered the door, "she gone 'poof' again."

"She wouldn't have gone far. I'll check the factories again see what I can find." Angel replied

"I think our priority is finding somewhere to store the Star of Asgeroth." Giles commented, "Before Vampire Willow decides to make one of her famous sudden visits."

Angel nodded.

"I'll ask around. See what kind of magical defense I can organize."

Angel left the library. Buffy watched him as he did.

"Is it just me or is he extra broody today?" she asked

"These are trying times Buffy. We should give him the benefit of the doubt." Giles replied

Buffy shot a disbelieving look at Giles.

"Am I the only one not confused about the vampire / slayer relationship." She replied.

"We do need him Buffy. He's the only one who knows how Vampire Willow thinks."

Just then Willow, Xander and Jesse walk out with Becky. Becky looks around the corner carefully to see if the cost is clear. With no vampire in sight she walks cautiously out of the room.

"Hey Giles is it okay if we take Becky outside? I think she might need some fresh air." Willow asked

Giles looked back at the quartet.

"What? Oh, yes, all right. It's probably best that she stretch her legs." He replied

The Scooby's lead the apprehensive uber-slayer out the door. Giles watch them leave then was met by Buffys annoyed accusing stare.

"She's awake?" Buffy asked angrily, "and you didn't ring me why?"

"Well, mainly, because you weren't near a phone."

Buffy realized she had spent most of the night trying to track down leads about Vampire Willow. There was something odd about Becky when she left that just occurred to her.

"Why was she carrying that blanket?" Buffy asked curiously

"I think it's a security issue."

Buffy looked at her watcher in stunned surprise.

"What?" she asked

"I think Becky's trauma travels deeper then just the catatonia." Giles replied

"What do you mean?"

From Giles' office he phone rang. Giles looks from it to the confused slayer in front of him.

"Hang on one minute." Giles replied as he headed into his office

He picked up the receiver

"Hello. Rupert Giles speaking."

"Rupert. Quentin Travis here." Quentin replied over the phone

Giles narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Slowly he closed the door to his office. If the head of the watchers council is ringing now it is not going to be good news.

"Yes, Quentin, how can I help you?" he replied

"I'm afraid I am the barer of bad news old friend. A few days ago the coven was attacked."

"Oh dear lord that's awful. Is everyone alright?"

"They lost a couple of witches. But the rest were unharmed. They claimed that the perpetrator was a Vampire-Witch of incredible Power originating from your area. Is that correct?"

"Indeed. The slayer is attempting to find and dispose of this vampire as we speak."

"That's good to hear Rupert keep me posted on your progress."

"Yes I will. Send my condolences to the coven and I'll update you when we have more progress."

"There was something else. The coven gave me a rather confusing report about the appearance of a second slayer in you region. And I understand that this is correct?"

Giles went silent. Maybe this is not the right time to discuss the situation about Becky. But he had to say something.

"Ah . . . Yes, this is also correct." Giles replied

"Would you mind enlightening as to how this is possible?" Quentin asked in an official tone.

"I'm currently following up a number of leads at the moment. I will file a report as soon as possible."

"See that you do. In the mean time I want this slayer sent to England immediately."

Something was wrong. Giles felt immediately that Quentin knew more about what was going on then he was letting on. He decided to tread Carefully.

"She's . . . unavailable at this time." Giles replied

"Unavailable? How so?"

"She is pivotally involving the Vampire-Witch case. I can not distract her at the moment."

"Well I'm afraid you are going to have to Rupert. It is imperative that we get to the bottom of her sudden appearance. I've sent Vincent with a retrieval team they should be near you by now. See to it that you co-operate with his every request."

Giles was shocked. This was very bad.

"Are you sure that's not over-kill sending Vincent? After all we are talking about one slayer."

"If was the coven has informed me about this slayer is true I'm actually not sure I sent enough people. Good day Rupert."

Quentin hung up. Slowly Giles replaces the receiver and heads out his office. When Buffy hears the office door open she stands ready to get more info about Becky instead she is met with a very spooked looking Giles.

"Giles? You okay?"

Giles looked up at Buffy. His clearly shocked expression made her very nervous.

"Buffy. I need you to find Becky and the others get them somewhere safe."

"Giles, you're scaring me, what's going on? Who was that on the phone?"

Giles walks over to the table and leans on it. He removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose nervously.

"That was the council. They sent Vincent Scott with a retrieval team for Becky."

"We can't let them do that. Not the way Becky is right now."

"I know that Buffy!" Giles snapped back, "I need you to get them to safety."

Buffy felt extremely uneasy. Against her will she shifted uneasily on the spot.

"Alright I'll take them to . . ."

"For god's sake don't tell me! Just get them there."

"Giles why are you so scared? Who is this Vincent guy?"

Giles looks over to his Slayer. The fear he was showing was getting a little too much for her.

"He's an enforcer. He handles, for lack of a better phrase, the councils more delicate situations."

Vincent Scott and his team of eight retrievers for the council marched onto the grounds of Sunnydale high. As they made their way through the crowd the students began to scatter.

"Alright lads!" he called out in his think cockney accent, "I want you to cover every exit of this building, that includes windows, you see someone being more then human call! Terry, Nigel you're with me."

The retrievers scattered around the building as the enforcer and the men flanking him enter.

Becky slurped quietly at the drinking fountain. Jesse stood next to her and shook his head.

"I don't know why Will and Xander keep making up lame excuses to go have their make-out sessions," he said with contempt, " 'we have to go learn all fifty states' please! I didn't believe that even when we had that as a geography project."

Becky giggled. She smiled at Jesse.

"You're funny." She said innocently

"Really? Thank's most girls say 'you're annoying' or 'stop staring at me freak'"

Becky giggled again. Jesse was giving her strange warm feeling inside. Every time she looks at him she gets butterflies.

From behind Becky two heavyset men rounded the corner and grabbed Becky by the arms. She looked at them with in a scared confused state.

"Slayer," Vincent said as he joined up with is partners, "by the authority of the watchers council of Britain you are hear by ordered to return to England for a full investigation and assessment of your abilities. Either you come with us willingly or we will have no choice but to use force."

Becky was beyond terrified. She looked to Jesse for help.

"Hey!" Jesse called out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Back of kid. You don't want to be in the middle if this turns into a bit of a scuffle." Vincent replied.

Jesse moved in and hit Vincent in the back. Vincent rolled his eyes and turns to face Jesse.

"Alright son, I'm in the mood for a bit of a blue, let's see what you got then 'ey?"

Jesse looked at the towering Englishman hesitantly. He swung in with a punch, which missed by a good few feet. Vincent dodged and countered with his own punch followed by a knee to the jaw as Jesse lost balance.

Becky opened her eyes in shock. Out of pure instinct she pushed the two men holding her in opposite directions. The few back and hit the lockers hard collapsing to the ground. Becky rushed up and kicked the back of Vincent's knees. As he dropped down she spin kicked him in the head sending him falling hard.

Becky stood for a moment stunned at what she just did. Fear and adrenaline were racing through her body. She looks to Jesse apprehensively.

"Run." He told her painfully.

Becky. Looked from Jesse to Vincent. Her head was no way clear enough to comprehend what was going to. She hugged her security blanket closer as she backed away from the enforcer.

"Run!" Jesse said more insistently

Becky looked at Jesse again. He was struggling to get back. She didn't know what to do. All she knew is that this was very bad. Vincent got back onto his feet extremely annoyed. He felt the cut on his head and a smile crossed his face.

"I call that resisting." He said to himself.

From inside his jacket. He drew his handgun. Jesse's eyes grew wide as the enforcer aimed it at Becky.

"RUN!" he yelled at the slayer.

Becky saw the gun. Quaking in fear she bolts down the hall way as fast as she can. Vincent fire off a couple of rounds, which miss their target.

"Vince, What the hell are you doing? Quentin said that we need her alive." Terry said stunned

He flashes an annoyed look at his teammate.

"Why do you think I'm aiming for her legs mate? She's a slayer she'll be right as rain when we get back home. Call the boys. Tell 'em the slayer is on the move."

Vincent looked over to Jesse. He kneeled down next to him.

"Hard luck Son. Not many people get the best of me," he said condescendingly.

He punches Jesse across his temple and Jesse collapses unconscious.

"Make sure Rupert gets that with my regards. And tell him to keep his slayer on her leash and let us do our job."

Terry and Nigel drag Jesse down the hall. Vincent smiles to himself.

" 'Ere's me thinking this was gonna be borin'." He said smugly and walked off down the hall.

Xander and Willow rush back into the library.

"We heard gunshots." Willow said nervously.

Giles stood up Anxiously. Buffy turned to Giles with the same reaction.

"Becky." She says

That moment. Terry and Nigel drag Jesse into the library and throw him on the floor. They look at the watcher seriously

"Vincent says hello." Nigel says seriously

"Where is she?" Buffy asked seriously

"This is council business love. No need to get all concerned."

From inside their jackets their radios crackled to life. Nigel pulls his out and listens carefully.

"Alright lads the hunt is on, use of weapons is authorized, disabling shots only." Vincent ordered over the air.

Willow, Xander and Buffy looked at the retrievers in fear as they drew their guns and pulled back the chamber to load. Terry looks to Giles seriously

"Slayer stays here." He says

"And how are you planning to stop me?" Buffy replied defiantly

Terry points his gun and fires off a round. The bullet embeds it's self in the wall a few inches away from Buffy. Buffy steps aside nervously

"Good . . . answer." She continued

"I mean it Rupert. No involvement or else we're looking for the next slayer." Terry finished.

They retrievers leave the library. Buffy turns to her watcher.

"What are we going to do?" she asks

"Nothing I'm afraid."

"Giles!"

"This is an order form the Council I have to abide by it. Beside they are more equipped to handle Becky condition they will be able to help her more then us."

"Oh yeah," Xander replied in annoyed sarcasm, "men, who carry guns and want to shoot you, always have the best intentions."

"I'm sorry we can't intervene." Giles replied

Willow thought as she checked on Jesse.

"Well we can't but Angel can."

"No" Buffy replied, "We can't trust him."

"But, Buffy."

"He's a Vampire Will. He's . . ."

"You're only choice." Angel said as he walked out of the stacks, "at least, it seems that way to me."

"I don't think so Angel," Buffy replied, "Giles. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call the council and tell them to get their goons off my niece."

"No Buffy Angel's right." Giles replied calmly

Buffy looked at him in disbelief.

"Have you gone crazy? We're talking about the vamp that nearly killed this girl! Now you want to send him out like some kind of hero?" she yelled

"You're not going Buffy." angel said calmly

"Buffy folded her arms. She had had enough of this mutiny and wanted it to stop now.

"And why the hell not?" she demanded

" 'Cause you can be killed. I can't." Angel replied, "but we can do the other thing. Giles get onto the council."

"Oh I don't believe this," Buffy exclaimed, "you're not actually going to take orders from a vampire are you?"

"Buffy be quiet." Giles snapped.

Buffy's blood began to boil. She was being benched for the thing she was called to kill.

"Excuse me!" she said in disbelief.

"Look we can stand here and argue about who's going to play the hero or you can let me go out and get Becky." Angel said sternly

Buffy looked at the both of them. She shook her head in annoyance and left the room.

"We'll go check on her." Willow said after they help the unconscious Jesse to a seat.

Becky ran down one hall and then another. Everywhere she turned there were men chasing her. She hid round a corner and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had no idea why they were after her but all her instincts were telling her to run. Becky Flinched in shock as a couple of bullets graze the wall she hiding behind. She pushes herself off the wall. And makes for the gym door. Vincent walks calmly around the corner and watches as the uber-slayer enters the gym.

"Nice work boys. We have 'er cornered in the gym. Block both the exits I don't want this bird to escape." Vincent said over his radio

Vincent walks calmly into the gym. The retrieval team already has both doors blocked. Becky stood petrified in the center of the room. She looks wildly in both directions as she hugs her security blanket like there's no tomorrow.

"You're very spry aren't ya love," Vincent said, "I've trained against a slayer before and she never moved that fast."

Becky drops her head timidly and stares at the enforcer. As he moves forward she slowly moves back."

"Oh come on girlie there's no were run. My lads have you completely sealed in."

Anxiously Becky looks around the room. He was right there was no escape. She looks up to the windows. Becky notices one of the small windows was left open. Above it was a support beam for the roof. Seeing this triggered the memory of escaping from Buffy using a window of similar size and distance from the ground. She looked back to the enforcer. She edged her way over to the stand.

"Ah. I don't want to hurt you love, but if you move I will."

Becky looked at the gun. She pulled the security blanket up higher. And closed her eyes. She wished the gun wasn't there as hard as she could. She opened her eyes and saw it was still there. Becky took a deep breath and ran.

She bolted up the stalls and jumped when she reached the top. Grabbing onto the support beam she shimmied until her feet touched the window. Letting go she slid down the window to outside. Vince watched this scene with interest.

"Well that's new." He said to himself

"This is intolerable!" Giles yelled down the phone.

"I understand you hesitation Rupert but this girl need to be studied." Quentin replied on the other end of the phone.

"No you don't understand Quentin! This girl has just come out of a five day catatonic state she's incredibly fragile at the moment. If you don't call off Vincent I fear we might loose her entirely."

"I can assure you the slayer will get the best of treatment once she has been brought to England."

"Oh really? Will this treatment involve treating gun shot wounds? I'm assuming you authorized the use of weapons."

"Only in the capacity to disable the slayer. We don't want to kill her Rupert. If what Gwen has told us is true she will be an incredible asset."

"Or completely comatose. Please Quentin I beg you to reconsider."

"I'm sorry Rupert my mind is made up. Good day."

Giles slammed down the phone in anger. He stormed out and sat frustrated. Jesse stands up from his seat and walks towards Giles.

"Again I find myself say 'Ow'." Jesse said in a confused tone, "did I miss anything?"

Buffy barged her way back into the library. She stormed up to her watcher.

"Alright! I've had it. I'm not going to sit here while the Vampire and psycho British guy hunt my family!"

"Go." Giles replied

Buffy was put off by how easily she won the argument.

"What?" she asked

Giles looked up to his slayer. He knew there was no other choice.

"Find her Buffy before Vincent does. There is no say what he will do to her if he catches her."

Buffy wasn't exactly sure what happened between storming out and storming back but she just got the green light and she didn't want to waste time.

Becky moved swiftly down the street. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do next but all her instincts screamed at her to hide now and think later. She entered the mall just as Vincent and his team arrived in their van. Terry looked out the window.

"Bloody hell that girl's fast. Never seen a slayer move like that ever." He said in surprise.

"That's cause we're not dealing with a normal slayer." Vincent replied unlocking the weapons cabinet in the back.

"How d'you mean?" Terry asked

"Accordin' to the witch she's been supercharged. Got some extra juice with 'er lunch." Vince replied as he opened the cabinet and reached for a weapon.

"Supercharged? How?"

Vincent pulled out a shotgun and pumped it.

"That's what the council wants ta find out."

Terry looks at the enforcer with and unsettled expression.

"Don't you think that's gonna do little to much damage?"

"What can I say?" Vincent replied, "The bird's pissed me off."

Becky sat quietly on one of the benches inside the mall. She hugged her legs tightly as she tried to think of what to do next. Vincent and his team enter the front. They looked around the packed building in frustration.

"Bloody hell there's too many people around." Nigel said trying to scan through the crowd.

Vincent looked around the packed shopping mall and sighed. He fired one shot from his shotgun in the air and the crowd began to scramble.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nigel continued, "I thought we were 'sposed to be subtle?"

"We have an unstable slayer on the loose there's no time to be subtle. Besides, solved our problem didn't it." Vincent replied

The crowd began to thin. Vincent had a clearer view down the walkway of the mall.

"We don't know the girls unstable Vince." Terry replied

Vincent shot Terry and annoyed look.

"The bird's carrying a blanket 'round like a bleedin' toddler that doesn't say her nuts workin' proper to me." Vincent replied Angrily

Finally the crowd dissipated enough to see Becky huddled on the bench.

"There." Vincent said as the team moved in.

Becky wondered where the loud sound came from. When she saw Vincent and his team approaching that quickly answered her question. Quickly she stood up from the bench. Unsteadily she takes a few steps backwards until she swings around and dashes into a full sprint. The team follows occasionally firing off a round or two. Running on instinct alone Becky dodges each shot. As she runs she notices an open ledge on the second floor. Taking a couple of steps she leaped. Becky flew up until she grabbed the handrail on the second floor. She pulled herself over and continued to sprint. Vincent and the team came to a screeching halt.

"Well that's brilliant!" Vincent said angrily.

He looks around his stunned team in annoyance.

"Well? What ya think this is a bloody holiday? Get up there.

The team scrambled for the escalators. As Vincent shook his head Angrily

Angel moved at full vampire speed. Becky's scent of fear was so strong that it felt the she standing right next to him. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He reached the mall in record time. Angel stopped for a moment. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of the retrieval team entering the mall after Becky. Angel swore under his breath and looked for a way onto the roof.

Vince joined the rest of his team as they gathered in the food court. He looked around his eight men as they stood in a circular pattern around the seating area.

"Where is she?" he asked Terry

Terry motioned to one of the tables in the center of the eating area. Vincent walked casually through the tables. He knelt down next to the one Becky's was hiding under.

"Oh look it's our little slayer girl," He said sarcastically, "you led us on a merry dance girlie. Now I think it's time you came with us."

Becky quivered under the table. Unbeknownst to her she had chosen a table, which was connected against a wall, effectively cutting off any escape she had. Vincent reached under the table and grabbed Becky roughly by the arms.

"No!" she screamed loudly as she struggled against the enforcer.

At that moment the skylight shattered and Angel dropped in on top of Vincent. He landed squarely on the enforcers back knocking him over. Vincent rolled over, picked up his shotgun and jumped back onto his feet at about the same time Angel did. Vincent looked at Angel in complete surprise.

"Angelus?" he said stunned, "well I knew this day as full of surprises but I have to admit. Didn't see coming."

"You're going to leave the girl alone now." Angel said forcefully

"Sorry mate you got the wrong place, all you can eat buffet is across the road."

"You're going to leave and I'm going to take the girl."

Becky's fear became deeper. First this English guy wanted her now the vampire does to. She couldn't let any of them have her she needed to think of a way out. Becky looked around her area closely. There was a gap between one of Vincent team and the escalator. Becky waited for her moment.

"Mate you're out of your nut if you think I'm just gonna had a slayer over to a vampire!" Vincent replied, "I'd stake you before you get two feet away."

Angel looked at him curiously.

"You really haven't been paying attention have you?" he replied as he stepped into the sunlight completely unharmed.

"Oh bollocks." Vincent replied

Becky seized her moment and bolted.

"Wait Becky! No!" Angel yelled.

Becky didn't listen. She slipped past the retriever and down the escalator. In her blind panic she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into Detective Kimberly Griffin. Becky fell backwards and landed roughly on the ground. Detective Griffin looked down at the terrified girl.

"Hey. It's okay." She said softly, "We're hearing to help."

Becky looked over at the large group of S.W.A.T. officers that surrounded the detective. Vincent and his team stopped fast when the saw the police holding the slayer. Detective Griffin pointed her gun at Vincent.

"Drop your weapon and get down on the ground!" she yelled.

Detective Griffin couldn't help but notice the scared teenager hide behind her as Vincent surfaced. Vincent smiled at the detective and walked back into the food court. He pulled out his radio.

"Vincent to air unit we're gonna need extracting from the roof Sunnydale Mall."

The police heard the noticeable sound of a helicopter flying overhead. This was followed by the sound of breaking glass. The S.W.A.T. officers moved forward and arrived in time to see the retrieval team be lifted out the skylight. Detective Griffin swore under her breath and pulled out her own radio.

"Dispatch this is Detective Griffin, we have armed perpetrators fleeing Sunnydale Mall in a helicopter. I want air units to intercept. Over" she said in a police like manner.

As she heard the response she made her way down the escalator to where Becky is sitting with another officer. The officer finished with Becky and returned to Detective Griffin.

"What the stitch?" the detective asked.

"The girl's shaken up pretty bad she not talking to anyone." The officer replied

Detective Griffin looked at Becky closely.

"Give me a moment," she said.

Detective Griffin smiled at Becky and kneeled down next to her.

"What's you're name?" she asked sweetly

Becky looked up at the detective. She huddled under her security blanket for safety.

"B-Becky." Becky replied shyly.

"Well Becky you're a very brave girl," Detective Griffin continued, "we'll make sure those men wont hurt you anymore."

Buffy arrive outside the mall just as the police had finished setting up the barricade. She looked around at the commotion in fear.

"Buffy." Angel called from the alley.

Buffy moved over to Angel and glared at him angrily

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Vincent decide to make the mall his own personal shooting range." Angel replied

"And Becky?"

"She's safe. The Sunnydale police have her. We can pick her up from there."

"I swear Angel if anything's happened to her . . ."

Angel grabbed her arms reassuringly.

"Buffy. She's fine. I made sure no one touched her."

Buffy looked around in frustration. She felt powerless to do anything at the moment and that's what worried her the most.

Back at the Sunnydale Police Department. Detective Griffin returned to her desk carrying a drink of water.

"Okay I have you're drink now do you think . . . "

Detective Griffin looked around. Becky had completely disappeared. She frowned in worry. Detective Griffins partner Detective Alan Patterson leant casually by his desk and gestured to look under hers. Detective Griffin placed the drink on the filling cabinet and kneeled down. She smiled at Becky who was huddled under the desk for protection.

"Hey there," Detective Griffin said playfully, "do you feel like coming out and talking to us?"

Becky didn't move. She just remained huddled.

"Okay you can stay there for the moment but we will need to talk." Detective Griffin completed.

Detective Griffin stood back up and looked at her partner.

"Did the doctors check her out yet?" she asked

"Came by a few minutes ago." Detective Patterson replied "gave her a thorough exam. She fine but she has an unusual amount of superficial scarring. This girl has been abused repeatly."

"Do you think it has something to do with the perps in the mall?"

"How scared this girl is now. I say it's a fair guess. Witness' say that the men spoke with British accents. We're running the security footage through Interpol now to see what comes up. Any luck with the girls parents."

"Nothing. It's like she appeared out of thin air. If we don't find them soon I'll get in contact with child services."

Detective Griffin looked under the desk again. She leant back down and looked at Becky.

"Sweetie do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Detective Griffin asked.

Becky slowly shook her head.

I'll make up a spot on the sofa in the break room. Don't worry, nobody's going to hurt you in here, you're in the safest place in town."

That moment the glass shattered in the front of the police department. Three tear gas canisters rolled across the floor and started to produce smoke. Detective Griffin and Detective Patterson drew their guns and stood defensively in front of Becky. The front door to the precinct burst open and nine men wearing body armor and gas masks walk casually in. they made their way through the department tranquilizing the officers as they did. Pretty soon they reached the desk Becky was hiding under. Before either detective could react they were both struck with the tranquilizer darts and collapsed to the floor. One of the man kneeled down under the desk. As Becky tried to move she was shot with the final dart and was unconscious in seconds. The men lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. With their task complete they exited the building.

When he was clear of the smoke Vincent pulled off his gas mask. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button.

"It's me," he said to the other person on the end of the line, "We've got the slayer . . . don't worry strictly non-lethal . . . yes sir we'll have her back at the watchers council in three days."


	19. Chapter 18: The Enforcer

Chapter 18: The Enforcer

Buffy and Angel stood shocked. They stood in front of the chaos, which use to be the police department in Sunnydale and tried to comprehend what happened. EMS had already arrived shepherding the overwhelmed officers to the nearest hospital. Near them a car pulled up. Giles, Willow and Xander piled out.

"Hey, got you're call Buffy," Xander said as they rushed up to the Slayer and the Vampire, "what with the urgent . . . oh."

The rest of the Scooby's joined Buffy and Angel in looking shocked at the police station

"Oh my lord." Giles replied, "Is Becky inside?"

"She's gone." Buffy replied sadly, "the raid was for her."

Giles rolled his eyes in frustration

"Quentin." He grumbled

"Where would they take her Giles?" Buffy asked

Giles checked his watch.

"By now? They would be half way over the Pacific Ocean I'm afraid."

Buffy screwed her face up in rage. Xander shook his head in belief.

"She was no harm to anyone now. Why send a psycho beefy English guy to get her?" he asked

Buffy looked to Xander in surprise. She couldn't believe she missed a crucial piece of evidence.

"Angel. Do you feel like getting a drink?" she said

"So you're flight was delayed?" Quentin asked seriously on the other end of the line

"No sir, we hit a bit of a snag," Vincent replied, "This slayer don't wanna stay down."

"What's the problem?"

"You mean aside from the bird being completely out of her gourd?"

"Rupert did mention the slayer is in a delicate state."

"I don't know about Rupy-boy but is girl definitely getting my hackles up."

"See what you can do at you're end. I'll try and organize another way back to England."

"Right. In the mean time I've managed to wrangle up a testing facility for this slayer. I'll call back once I have something."

"Indeed. Keep me posted."

"Oh there's another thing sir. When we had this bird cornered Angelus showed. Protected the girl."

"Angelus? I heard reports that he was residing in Sunnydale. Did you say he protected the girl?"

"Yeah and he walked into the sunlight without goin' crispy. Guessing we got more to worry about then this Vampire-Witch."

"Focus on you current task Vincent. Find out what you can about this girl then get back to me."

"No worries sir. I'll have her singing by tonight."

He hung up his cell phone. He turned and pushed his way back through the double-doors leading into the large brick warehouse. In the center of the back wall was a thick barred steel cage they acquired about an hour ago. Inside Becky huddled fearfully against the back corner. Vincent smiled at the scare Uber-slayer and walked up slowly. He arrived at the front of the cage and knelt down.

"You're quite the conundrum are you girlie?" he said.

From the left pocket of his jacket he pulled out one of the tranquilizer from his pocket. He held it up in front of her.

"See this here? This hold's enough trank to drop a normal slayer for twelve hours, you hour and a half. Now the eggheads here are throwing this story around about an accelerated metabolism or some crap like that. All I care about is you bullocksing up my plan one to many times."

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Becky hid as much of herself under her security blanket as much as possible.

"The big boy upstairs says I 'ave to test you now. I figure you're not gonna play cricket with us so I though I'd do this by FIFA rules. You play ball nothin' happens. You start to mess with us you get a yellow card and my friend Roger here gives you a little shock . . ."

Becky looks over to Roger, who was holding a sizable cattle prod in his hand. He sparks it threateningly.

" . . . If you continue to mess with us or try to escape you get a red card and, well, let's just say you're not going to be walking for a few hours. Understand"

Becky looked up at the towering Englishman in fear. Vincent looked at the terrified slayer in interest. Slowly he turns around and looks at his team.

"Alright lads. Who was the git who gave her back that bleeding blanket?"

The men look uncomfortable amongst themselves.

"She looked real scared Vince. It seemed to calm her down." Terry replied

"Oh what is this a soddin' day care center? Get that blanket or I'll shove your balls in a blender!" Vincent replied angrily

Willie whistled happily to himself as he polished the top of the bar. Slowly his whistling as Buffy and Angel enter.

"Oh, hey, guys what can I get you." the bartender said nervously

"Hello Willie," Buffy replied, "What do you know about the British guy?"

"They like to drink tea and eat scones?"

Buffy and Angel looked at each other.

"Do you want to do this?" Angel asked softly

Buffy shrugged then grabbed Willie by the collar. She slammed his head down hard onto the counter, pressing it down with her other hand.

"The last time I came in you told me to talked to an English guy. What did he want?"

"Ow! Geez! I don't know what you're talking about slayer."

"Really." Angel replied.

Buffy stepped out of the way as angel grabbed Willies shirt. He throws the bartender against the wall. Willie groaned in pain and angel dragged him to his feet.

"Want think a little harder this time?" he asked

"Okay!" Willie yelled, "you guys are gonna put me out of business you know that!"

Angel let him go. Willie dropped to the floor and painfully stood back up.

"This big guy came in the other day starts throwing his weight around, among other things. He was making this big song and dance about finding this girl he though was another slayer. I told him he was crazy which, you know, doesn't work out to good for me. Anyways I told him that if he wanted to try and find her he should look in the high school."

Buffy folds her arms impatiently.

"This story better have something we don't know in it or I'm going to give you a new hole to breathe out of." she replied.

"I'm just gettin' to the good part Slayer. I hears about this raid that happened at the local PD right. Some guys bust in and kidnap a girl right from the police of all people. So I starts to snoop around, because I knew you were coming to give old Willie the big hurt to find out, and I find out that there was this problem on the way to the airport. This G'boith demon, who owes me money, told me that the girl wake us on the trip and goes nut. Almost tears the van apart. So now their hold up in this warehouse down town."

"How did this demon know all this stuff?" Buffy asked

"G'boith demons are very sensitive to fear." Angel replied thoughtfully, "Any idea where this warehouse is?"

"Downtown in the industrial district. Don't say Willie ever did nothing for you."

"Well the building will most likely be heavily guarded." Giles explained

The group sat around the table in the library as Giles laid down the details.

"So what are we up against?" Buffy asked, " How good are these people?"

"I wont lie to you Buffy. These men are highly trained. Most of them poached from the British military Special Air Service. From the details I heard Vincent himself has trained against one maybe two slayers in his time so he is quite proficient at defending himself."

"Maybe we could, like, bake a cake, put a stick of dynamite in it and leave it at their front door." Xander comments

The group looks at him strangely.

"What? Works all the time in the cartoons."

"Well this is real life Xander. And Becky is in serious trouble." Giles replied

"We still need to find a way into this warehouse."

Willow walked into the library. She was carrying a large wad of paper.

"I got that stuff we needed Giles." she said as she handed the paper around, "most of it is the floor plans for the warehouse I got from the hall of records server but I found this report thing saying that a lot of these places are gonna be demolished soon. That means that probably not in the best of conditions."

"Ah . . . Willow how did you get all . . . wait on second thought I don't think I want to know." Giles replied

Angel looked at a copy of the floor plan.

"Looks like there might be a way in from the roof. If the place is run down then a lot of the metal sheeting should be easy to move."

Buffy picked up her jacket and slung it on.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Buffy said

"You're not going." Angel replied seriously.

"Oh . . . and what makes you think you're going alone?" Buffy asked

"Because they can't hurt me. I don't want to see anything happen to you Buffy you're too important."

This caught Buffy off guard. She never expected a vampire to say that about any slayer. At the same time Buffy kept her game face on.

"Alright let me rephrase that. What make you think I'm letting you go alone? This is my family Angel."

"I know Buffy. I know this is hard for you but you need to trust me. I will get Becky back."

"What if you don't Angel? What if you do the big rescues and Becky is killed?"

"Then none of them will live long enough to gloat." Angel replied

Angel quickly flashes Buffy a reassuring smile then sweeps majestically out of the room.

Angel walked down the hallway and out of the school grounds with purpose. Just as he was walking down the road four men entered the building.

Back in the library Buffy stared at the door for the longest time. She shook her head.

"I'm not going to just sit here while that maniac has Becky."

"Buffy," willow replied, "Angel kinda has a point on the whole being killed thing."

"I don't think he's qualified to tell me when I can or can't loose my life." Buffy said as she stormed out the door.

She returned a few moments later followed by four men brandishing guns.

Buffy was backed up against the table while the men circled the Scooby's.

"The council orders you not to interfere with the assessment of the second slayer," terry said forcefully, "you are to remain in this room till further notice."

Vincent opened the door to the cage and stepped inside.

"Alright love. You gonna come out and play with the big boys or what?" he asked

Becky huddled in the back corner of the cage and shook her head quickly. Her eyes pleaded with Vincent to leave her alone. Vincent rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Now how did I know you were gonna tell us that? Roger."

From the side of the cage Roger charged up his cattle prod and stabbed Becky. Becky convulsed and collapsed to the center of the cage. Vincent reached down and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her out of the cage and shoved her across the room. Becky stumbled but remained upright. She hugged herself tightly as she stared at the heavily armed men surrounding her. Vincent walked over to a crate full of medieval weapons. He started to rummage around inside.

"I think it's time you show us what you can do Slayer."

Vincent pulled out a loaded crossbow. He swung around quickly and fired. Becky gasped as she moved at lightning speed and caught the crossbow arrow. This made her very unsettled every time she used her power. Vincent clapped slowly.

"Nice work love. See we don't have to worry bout you timing or nothin'."

Vincent reached beside the crate. He picks up two staffs and throws one to Becky. Becky catches it Awkwardly looking confused at Vincent. Vincent moves in with a strike. With a knee-jerk reaction Becky blocks it. Vincent continues with a few other strikes. Becky dodges each one until the last one clips her across the cheek and she falls. Becky looked up at Vincent and something stirred inside her.

At first it was a light feeling. But it soon made its presence known. Becky wasn't sure what she just taped into but it was familiar and powerful . . .

. . . and incredibly angry . . .

Slowly Becky's face turned from fear to anger. She stood up slowly and swung her staff around with precision. Vincent smiled in anticipation. He felt that this girl was holding back now he was going to see the real her. In an unexpected move Becky slammed down the staff hard onto the ground. It snapped in two and the broken piece sailed into the air. As it dropped Becky caught it while keeping her gaze squarely locked on Vincent. She spins both halves lightly in her hands. Gripping his staff tightly Vincent walked in for the attack. Becky dodged every strike he attempted. On the last swing Becky blocked the staff. She lifted her foot and snapped it in two followed by a spin kick the sent him flying high up into the back wall. He dropped down hard onto the ground and coughed.

With out missing a moment Becky stormed up and kicked him in the chest, which flew him back onto his feet. Moving both halves of the broken staff at lightning speed she attacked the Enforcer with a series of strikes to his ribs. Vincent double over in pain and motioned to roger to stop the fight. Becky sensed roger approaching. She spun around quickly and threw on of the staff pieces. It hits him squarely in the face. While he was disoriented she kicked the cattle prod out of his hand and caught it. She returned her attention to Vincent. Becky stormed up to the enforcer and grabbed him by the throat. She lifted him off the ground and readied the cattle prod for when she let go. She stared into his eyes and readied for her final move.

. . . Then she stopped . . .

With a great deal of effort she suppressed the angry force that just possessed her body. Dropping Vincent and the cattle prod she stumbles back and collapses onto the floor. She looks down in a panic. What the hell just happened to her? What was that? Becky shook her head in shock. Is that who she really was? Some psychotic fighting girl.

Becky brought her knees up and hugged them. What ever just happened to her she didn't want it to happen again.

Vincent climbed back up to his feet.

"Now that's what I call a brawl!" he yelled happily.

"What assessment?" Buffy asked Terry who had the shotgun trained on her.

"The council wishes to know the full abilities of the second slayer." Terry replied, "and since there was a balls up of our travel plans it had to be done locally."

"Exactly why are you here then?" Giles asked

"Vincent felt that you might have some Objections to his testing methods." Terry replied, "since he tents to lean towards the more hands on approach, if you get my drift."

Buffy narrowed her eyes angrily. She knew she could take out at least two of them with out them moving. Slowly she slid across the table.

"Uh, uh, uh, slayer stays where you are. You might be able to take me out but your friends would be dead before I hit the ground."

Willow looked at the gun toting men anxiously. She leans into the group

"We gotta try and get Angel." She said softly.

"Angel? You mean Angelus?" Terry replied, "I thought I saw him leave the building but I didn't see a trail of dead body's so I figured I imagined it."

A thought crossed Terry's mind and he smiled humored.

"Wait . . . You're expecting a vampire to come save a slayer? That's just sick." He said

"Oh I don't know," Angel said as he appeared from the stacks, "I think it's kind of poetic."

Angel kicked out and knocked the gunmen standing next to him over. Terry tried to react but had is gun knocked out of his hand by Buffy. She then followed that by punching him across the jaw and he collapsed to the ground. One of the remaining two gunmen trained his rifle on Buffy. Seeing this Angel leaped off the railing and tacked him to the ground. While Buffy was dealing with the final gunmen terry drew a handgun from his jacket he sidled across the ground and popped up behind Willow. He put his arm around the schoolgirl dragging her to her feet. He placed the gun to her temple.

"Alright!" Terry called out to the slayer and the vampire, "the dance number stops here! One more step and this little girl get her head ventilated."

Angel moved quickly. Giving terry now time to react he kicked one of the rifles of the ground into his hand and threw it at the gunmen. It struck with precision knocking terry out while leaving Willow unharmed. Xander quickly rushed to her side. Buffy looks at all the unconscious body's then at Angel.

"Why did you come back?" she asks curiously

"I told you Buffy you are to important to lose." He replied not missing a beat.

Buffy gazes at the vampire carefully. She has this deep feeling that she sorely misjudged this creature of the night.

"Thanks." She replied in an uncertain tone.

Angel smiled.

"Come on. We still have another slayer to save." He replied

Vincent locked the door to the cage again. He leans against it and stares at the bewildered uber-slayer

"You definitely got a lot of spirit haven't you love." He said

Becky didn't answer. She was thinking about the force she unleashed from inside of her. She curled up tightly. What ever was inside her scared her more then Vincent and Angelus combined and was way to dangerous to let out again.

Vincent pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button.

"Quentin Travis." Quentin said on the other side of the line.

"It's me." Vincent replied

"Vincent. Have you completed your assessment?"

"Yes sir. I have fully tested this slayers ability."

"What do you have to report?"

"I what the witches said about this bird having more then double the slayer power is an understatement. This bird's a fighter, and a dirty one at that."

"Do we have any idea where she was trained?"

"Not exactly. I sensed most of her fighting was instinct. But a lot of her moves had the smell of military on them."

"Army trained?"

"Yep. A couple of moves she pulled out I've seen done by U.S. Special Forces during my time with the SAS. There were a few I've never seen before to."

"What about her strength?"

"Pretty sure, if she had to, she could lift a bus."

"Do you think she's ready to be put into activate service?"

Vincent looked at the Girl curled up at the bottom of the cage.

"No. All her power is buried deep. We're goin' to need to do a lot of chiselin' before we get at it."

"I see. Thank you Vincent I'll make sure she get a full psychological evaluation when you return with her to England."

"Right." Vincent replied as he hung up.

He walked back over to the cage.

"Well, my dear, you're very fortunate. You get to come back with me to the mother country." He said smugly

Buffy and Angel walked briskly up to the warehouse. Holding her weapons bag firmly Buffy hid with angel round the corner of the nearest building and watched one of the retrievers standing guard in front of the warehouse.

"I'll try and make my way to the roof. See if you can find an open window."

"Actually," Buffy said as she unzipped her weapons bag, "I have a better idea."

The double doors swung open inside the warehouse. The man guarding the front walked in awkwardly. Vincent looked at him in an annoyed curious way.

"John what the hell are you doin' in here I told you to watch the front."

From behind him Buffy stepped out brandishing the shotgun used by Terry.

"Hi honey. I didn't miss the big show did I?" she joked

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Terry you stupid git!" he said to himself

"Now why don't you be a nice maniac and let the girl out of the cage?" Buffy asked sweetly.

Vincent folded his arms.

"Make me." he replied

From the roof Angel dropped down.

"Alright." he said as he slammed Vincent's head into the bars. Becky looked up curiously. She saw Angel standing there and backed herself tighter into the corner. She didn't want the Vampire to get her.

Angel threw Vincent across the floor. Buffy knocked out the guard and paced up to Vincent. She pointed the shotgun.

"Now back to the issue of the girl in the cage." Buffy said

Vince kicked up and knocked the shotgun out of her hand. He rolled up back onto his feet and caught it. Angel was about to move when Vince pointed the shotgun at Buffy

"Don't move vampire." Vincent threatened

"You wont kill her she the Slayer." Angel said confidently

"Why not? If she dies all we have to do is find the next one. No dramas there."

Angel frowned. He had a good point. Buffy slowly began to panic. Giles said that this guy had trained against a slayer before so trying to get rid of the weapon probably wasn't a good idea. All three of them stood motionlessly. Becky sat up. She could clearly see the shotgun and knew this wasn't going to end well. Inside she felt the angry force slowly begin to show it's self again.

"This is how this is gonna work, right," Vincent stated, "you and the vampire are gonna leave and never bother us again while me and super slayer are goin' back to merry old England. Got it?"

There was a loud metallic thud that came from behind Vincent. He turned to see what it was. Becky was back on her feet. She glared at the enforcer. Vincent couldn't help notice that she bent three inches of solid steel. Becky took three paces back she ran up to the cage door and kicked it. The door ripped of the cage and sailed across the room. Buffy and Angel dived out of the way as the door collided with Vincent sending him crashing into the wall. Becky marched out of the cage and up to the Enforcer. She shifted the door out of the way like it was nothing and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. She slammed him down onto her knee. Vincent was down for the count. Shortly after the angry feeling subsided again and Becky stepped away from the damage she caused. She looked around the room disoriented until her eyes landed on Buffy. Slowly her mouth began to quiver as tears began to fill her eyes.

Buffy got to her feet and went over to her.

"It's over now," Buffy said softly.

Buffy hugged her niece tightly. She could feel the girls scared confusion from across the room. Angel approached cautiously. Becky saw the vampire approaching and started to move back. Buffy smiled at Becky.

"Wait Beck. It's okay, he's one of the good guys." Buffy said in an approving tone

Angel smiles at the Summers girls in relief. This was going to be a lot easier with both on board.

With Buffy and Becky in the team. Vampire Willow doesn't stand a chance.

Becky sat across from Angel. They arrived at the Espresso Hut about a few minutes ago and both were feeling a little anxious and defensive. Becky fiddled with her hands nervously while looking at the Vampire.

"You're not going to drink that?" angel asked gesturing to the coffee in front of the uber-slayer

"Not really thirsty," Becky replied shyly, "so you're not bad anymore?"

"That's right, actually, it's kind of thanks to you."

Becky looked at Angel confused.

"If you hadn't followed old Giles advice we wouldn't be here to save the world."

Becky began to pout. She had a vague recollection of the old version of Giles and it wasn't pleasant. Angel placed a reassuring hand on Becky's shoulder. He felt glad that she didn't brush it off

"You're going to be alright now. We'll get through this," he said reassuringly.

"I don't know if I'm alright?" Becky replied, "I have this thing inside that wants to come out and hurt people and I don't think I want it to."

Angel sighed. He knew this feeling better then anyone.

"I know it's hard. But you're stronger then you think Becky. You can manage."

"But how do I stop it?" Becky asked sadly

"Take it slow," angel replied, "and remember I'm hear to help."

Becky smiled. In an unexpected move she walked over and hugged Angel. This felt a little disconcerting at first but soon he quickly got use to it.

Things finally felt right for Angel. For the first time since he got re-ensouled he felt a sense of being at piece.

Now he knew that they were going to win . . .

"Awww." Said a voice Angel really didn't want to hear. Becky and Angel stopped hugging and looked as Vampire Willow leaned against the edge of the window with her head propped up on her hands.

"That was a beautiful moment. You know, I nearly cried." Vampire Willow said sarcastically

Becky stepped back cautiously. Angel could smell the fear coming off her. Angel stood up and moved himself in between.

"Becky get out of the way." He said seriously

Vampire Willow nodded

"Good idea." She said

She moved her arms swiftly sending Angel flying against the back wall magically. Seconds later a table leaped off the ground and pinned him legs first. Vampire Willow smile at Becky.

"I was in the middle of something with you wasn't I?" she said as she grabbed the uber-slayer roughly by the collar.

She dragged Becky out the window and onto the pavement. Vampire Willow continued to drag her across the road and threw her roughly against the wall. Before Becky could move she restrained her magically. She reached for a small pouch of powder from her left pocket. Say a few brief words in Latin she threw the dust on Becky. She began to glow briefly but soon the orange aura dissipated as the protection spell lost its power. Once done vampire Willow grabbed the collar of Becky's sweater and ripped it open. From her right pocket she pulled out a rough looking crystal and thrust it into Becky's Stomach. She began to chant and, as Vampire Willow did, a white aura surrounded her. Energy snaked its way to her abdomen and began to collect in the crystal. Becky began to feel colder and colder as her slayer power was drained from her body. Once Vampire Willow had finished she released the holding spell and Becky collapsed to the ground painfully. Every one of her muscles ached and Becky felt empty inside. It was almost as if Vampire Willow had ripped out her soul.

Smugly Vampire Willow slinked up to Angel. She playfully showed him the crystal.

"Two of three." She said softly and walked away

Vampire Willow rejoined Becky as she tried to get to her feet. She put her arm around the now powerless girl and waved at Angel

"Say bye, bye, to Angel Becky." She said in a condescending tone.

Angel squinted, as there was a bright flash of light. When it was over both of them had gone.

Vampire Willow did it.

She got the power and she got the girl.


	20. Chapter 19: Frying pan, Fire

Chapter 19: Frying pan, Fire.

Main street Sunnydale – 2 day ago

Angel walked down the street. His purpose was simple: get supplies for concealing and protecting the star of Asgeroth. He was heading to the magic store when he sensed something. It was subtle and elusive but it was there. Stopping for a second he looked around to sense the source. His instincts were telling him to head down one of the side streets. Still feeling a little strange about this he did so. About half way down he was started to discover another magic shop he never remembered. Cautiously he walked in.

Inside contained the usual supplies you find in a magic shop but something felt different. From the back room a friendly looking blond woman approached.

"Blessed be traveler. What do you seek?" the storeowner asked

"Ah, hi," Angel replied, still feeling there is something not right with this store, "I'm looking for supplies for a spell."

"What are you trying to achieve?" she asked

"I'm trying to hide something form someone who will do damage if she finds it."

The storeowner tilted her head curiously. She folded her arms and look at the vampire.

"Then why is you aura telling me something different." She replied

Angel looked confused at the strange lady. The storeowner walked away from him and back into the storeroom.

"She's not going to be fooled by cheap tricks Angel."

"Who?" Angel asked cautious

She returns from the storeroom holding a small box. She returned to the vampire.

"The Vampire-Witch," The storeowner replied, "You're going to need to mount a stronger if you want to avert the apocalypse."

"How do you know my name?"

"Priorities, Angel, Priorities."

She handed him the small box. He opened it and looked at what was inside. Angel looked up in surprise.

"This isn't what I think it is. Is it?" he asked

"You're going to need it more then you think." The storeowner replied, "There are going to be trying times a head."

Angel looked down at the box contents. The storeowner folded her arms and looked sadly at the champion.

"You're not going to be able to protect her Angel?" She said

Angel looked up in shock. He was going to ask whom she meant be he already knew. The storeowner moved in closer

"You're going need to make some hard decisions Angel," she continued, "some will be lost, some will return, and some will be sacrificed."

For some strange reason this lady was making a scary kind of sense. He reached into his pocket for some money but the storeowner motioned him to stop

"Consider it a gift from the powers that be." she said

"The powers that be?" he asked

"Your path was lost to us Angel. But even the senior partners can't block the light completely. You have to go."

Angel turned and left the store. The elusive feeling left and he turned to take one last look at the store.

It was vacant. Looked like it had been for a while. Angel thought about what the lady had just told him. There was one think that still didn't make sense . . .

What did she mean by a sacrifice?

Sunnydale high school library – now

"Aha!" Giles exclaimed

"What?" Buffy asked

Giles handed the book to Buffy and moved behind to indicate the passage he was looking at.

"This is it. This incantation should create enough of a localized disturbance around Vampire Willow to destroy her completely."

"Good." Buffy replied, "the sooner she dust, or whatever she going to turn into, the better."

The library door slowly opened and Angel walked in stunned. Buffy looked at the vampire and smiled.

"Hey." She said happily

"Hi," Angel replied uneasily

Buffy looked past Angel for any sign of Becky.

"Where's the girl of the hour?" Buffy asked

"She's not with me." angel replied

Something in angel's tone didn't sit right with Buffy. She looked at the hero curiously

"Is she getting some rest or something?"

Angel shook his head slowly

"I couldn't protect her."

"You what?" Buffy replied getting to her feet

"Vampire Willow was too fast. I was pinned before I could make a single move."

Giles looked at Angel in concern.

"Vampire Willow kidnapped her?" he asked

"After taking her powers away." Angel replied

Buffy folded her arms angrily. She stalked up to him.

"You had her for one hour Angel! And you let Vampire Willow take her." Buffy growled

"I didn't LET her take Becky Buffy!" Angel snapped back

Buffy rubbed the bridge of her nose Stressfully.

"Alright. I'll go after her. Which way did she go?"

Angel dropped his head sadly.

"She teleported." Angel replied

Buffy threw her arms up in defeated

"Great, just great! We just got her back from the council goons. Now Vampire Willow his her and we have no idea where! Is anybody else feeling we went from the frying pan into the hellfire?"

"Alright let's just think rationally for a second," Giles said calmly, "Vampire Willow needs the hellmouth so she won't leave town. I'll call Xander, Jesse and Willow and we'll work on a search plan."

"Well what ever we're doing we have to do it quick." Angel replied, "remember how I said Vampire Willow would take my return very personally, I don't think I was her target."

Becky woke up suddenly. She blinked a couple of times as the world came into focus. She looked around her surroundings curiously. She was in a factory but not the one she used with the original Angel. There was a subtle crackling sound of a fire coming from in front of her. Becky looked ahead to see Vampire Willow standing next to a barrel drum fire. She was tossing things into it. At first it wasn't clear what they were but as her eyes adjusted to the light it became clear.

It was Becky's clothes.

Becky shivered slightly as a cold wind crossed her naked body. She tried to move but the rope willow used to tie her to the metal chair she was restrained to was strong, also, Becky was still feeling the effects of having her powers taken which has left her a little weak. Willow looked over to the former slayer and Smiled.

"You're awake, " She said sinisterly, "for a minute there I thought the translocation spell took to much out of you and I was going to have to make my own fun."

Vampire Willow slinked over to Becky. Slowly she caressed her thigh in a more then friendly manner. Becky grit her teeth and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her fear. Willow pouted.

"Awww baby. You're all scared and confused." She said in mock worry

Vampire Willow straddled Becky and hugged the former uber-slayer around the neck. The Vampire-Witch rested her head on Becky's shoulder.

"Shhhh. it's okay. Willow is going to make it all better."

Internally Becky's fears begin to rise. She tried every effort to break from the vampires embrace but that to failed.

"Hey Becky. Can you answer a question for me? . ."

Vampire Willow lifted her head. She leaned back leaving her hands on Becky's shoulders.

" . . . Why do slayers want to take people away from me? . ."

Between the question and the very personal contact Vampire Willow had with her Becky gave in on trying to hide her fear. Willow slowly stroked Becky's hair in a motherly fashion

"Xander, Tara, Kennedy and now Angelus all taken away by slayers. Wasn't I a good girl? Didn't I say my pleases and thank yous enough? What did I do that was so bad to make people go away?"

Vampire Willow absorbed Becky's fear like a drug. She looked deep into the former uber-slayers eyes.

"I'm not a bad person right? I was always there to stop the world from end like a good little soldier. So why do slayers want to hurt me?"

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Becky asked nervously

Willow smiled mischievously. She looked Becky up and down examining every curve of the naked girls form.

"I'm going to have some fun. You remember fun don't you Becky? You must have laughed, and laughed. When you brought back that mean old Angel."

She stopped stroking Becky hair and placed her hands lightly on the former Slayers shoulders. Slowly Vampire Willows eyes worked their way down to Becky's chest.

"You know. It's been a while since I've been with a woman. Hope I haven't forgotten how."

Vampire Willow worked her hands from Becky's shoulders to her breasts. Examining each one physically in great detail. The look of discomfort on Becky's face amused the Vampire-Witch.

"These are nice. I always felt that you filled out in all the right places Becky."

Willow looked back up to Becky's eyes. Behind the slayers fears something else became very apparent.

"Oooooh," willow said in realization, "This is your first time doing, you know, anything isn't it?"

Vampire Willow groaped Becky's chest roughly and leaned next to her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be very gently."

Willow leaned back and Un-gripped the naked girl. She swung in with a left hook and punched Becky across the jaw."

"Or I'll just hit you in the face. I'm kinda fickle like that. Especially around whores who steal other peoples men."

Willow stood up. She walked away and dragged in a table full of various sharp objects. From the table she picked up a sharp knife and holds it playfully.

"The other day I went back to the factory where you held the original Angel. Guess what I found."

Vampire Willow held up a large hunting knife although Becky didn't recognize it. The knife was the same one she almost used on young Willow.

"This was just stuck in the wall where anybody could get it. That was a really naughty thing to do Becky."

Willow sat back down on Becky's lap.

"There was this torture used back in ancient Rome. When the centurions were with prisoner they would make these little cuts all over their body. The prisoner wouldn't die immediately. It would take days of agonizing pain before they either died of shock or loss of blood. I've been eager to try this out on you to see what would happen."

Vampire Willow took the knife and made a small incision across Becky's abdomen. Becky winced from the pain. She bit hr bottom lip hard to stop herself from screaming. Vampire Willow continued by adding two more evenly spaced incisions underneath. As the blood poured from the wound Vampire Willow gathered some on her finger and licked it. She looked into Becky eyes.

"Hey, you really are sweet."

Xander, Jesse and Willow entered the library.

"Don't worry the troops are here ready for you orders general Buffy." he said excitedly

Xander gave her a mock salute. This was short lived when they felt the intense atmosphere of the room.

"What's going on?" Willow asked, "Where's Becky?"

"Captain hero here let Becky get captured again." Buffy replied angrily

"I told you Buffy I didn't _Let_her get captured. Vampire Willow caught me off guard." Angel replied

"Off guard? You told me sat by a window! That's not off guard, that's careless."

Angel rubbed his head in frustration. He had just earned Buffys respect and to lose it so quickly was a major blow to him.

"So . . . do we have a plan? Or are we just gonna trade insults as bate?" Jesse asked

Giles stood up and laid out a map of the city. The group, except for Angel, gathered around the map.

"As of this moment we don't have a precise location for Becky. My guess it that she will be held somewhere in the factory area. Now when we get there I want you to all split up so that we can cover all ground . . ."

Angel pulled the item he got from the Powers and looked at it sadly in his hands. He remembered the words the shop owner gave him as she handed it to him.

_You're going need to make some hard decisions Angel_

"No." Angel called out to the group seriously

Buffy looked up at him annoyed.

"Excuse me Angel I don't remember giving you permission to be involved."

"I know," Angel replied sadly," I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think we're making the wrong move."

Buffy folded her arms.

"You just don't know when to stop thinking that your opinions matters." Buffy replied angrily

"No, listen to me, we have an opportunity here. I know Vampire Willow she is going to be working on Becky for a long time."

Willow pouted anxiously

"What do you mean 'work on'?" she asks softly

Angel looked away sadly. Buffy slowly unfolded her arms in shock.

"You mean she's gonna torture her don't you? And you just want us to ignore this? Is that what you're talking about Angel?"

"What I'm talking about is stopping the apocalypse," Angel said insistently, "we have a window of opportunity to make sure the Star of Asgertoth is secure and Vampire Willow can't get the final piece she needs."

Giles stands in surprise.

"You mean she has the second item she needs?"

Angel swore to himself. In his shock he forgot to explain Willows message to him.

"Some how. Becky's slayer power is involved in Vampire Willow's ritual."

"And you were going to tell us this when?" Buffy asked

"I forgot okay! This has been hard on me to." he snapped back

"Oh you forgot." Buffy replied sarcastically, "'cause we all know how bad vampire memories are right?"

"Buffy I'm . . ."

"GET OUT ANGEL!" Buffy yelled

Angel stood stunned.

"Wait." He replied

"Get out! Or I will find a way to kill you." Buffy insisted.

Angel looked at the extremely serious slayer for the moment. Slowly he walked to the door. Just before he left he had an idea how he could help one last time. He turned back to the group.

"Give me the star." He insisted

"I'm sorry Angel am I speaking in an other language when I told you to get out?"

"I can hide it better then any of you. I'll make sure that Vampire Willow can't get her hands on it." Angel

"Alright Angel just keep it safe." Giles replied throwing the amulet to the vampire. Buffy swung around in anger.

"GILES!" Buffy yelled.

"I'm sorry Buffy but he's right. Our main priority should be hiding the Star of Asgeroth. It is imperative that it is safe. It is the key to all of this." Giles replied

"I am not going to just let him walk out . . ."

"Ah . . . Buffy." Xander interjected.

Buffy turned around to the door to see that Angel was gone. Buffy looked back at Giles with a fiery temper.

"Now is not the time for vendettas Buffy. We will find Becky but we should keep our focus on the apocalypse."

About an hour later Buffy entered Willies bar. She managed to convince her watcher that shaking down her informant would probably be better then just walking around at random. She looked around the bar and to her surprise it was empty. Curiously she walked up to the bar and waited for a few moments. When she turned around to lean against the bar that is when she noticed the message in blood on the sidewall, which simply read 'in here' accompanied by an arrow pointing to the back room.

Buffy kicked in the door to the back room to find Willie lying dead on the floor drained of all his blood.

"Oh god." Buffy exclaimed as she examined the corpse for any pulse. Feeling how cold the body was she leaned back in frustration.

"He was a little to tangy for my taste." Vampire Willow said from behind Buffy, "I think it was all the alcohol."

Buffy jumped up and swung around. Vampire Willow stood casually behind her with her trademark mischievous smile on her face.

"Before you go all kicky and punchy on me slayer I'm not here."

"I kinda figured that. What with the torturing of innocent girls and all." Buffy replied

Vampire Willow laughed.

"You think Becky's innocent?"

"Well she isn't trying to commit magical mass genocide so, yeah, I think she's innocent. So are you going to be a good sport and tell me where you are?"

"Oh no slayer I give in you win," Vampire Willow sad sarcastically, "please! Give me some credit Buffy."

"I'd rather give you a fence pole through the chest but, hey, we can't always get what we want."

"That is so true. You have one hour to find me or Becky dies."

Willow shimmered out of existence. Buffy frowned and went back outside to the rest of the Scoobys.

"How did it go Buffy?" Giles asked

"Willies dead. Vampire Willow got to him first."

"Are you sure? How do you know it's was Vampire Willow?"

"Had a little visit." Buffy replied, "We have an hour."

Angel walked sadly down the road. His guilt lay heavily on his mind. Why did Vampire Willow have to show just when he was breaking through to Becky? He already knew the answer. He, as in Angelus, taught her everything she knows.

"I forgot how good brooding looked on you." Vampire Willow as she walked up next to him.

"Forget it. I'm not going to be your lap dog Will." Angel replied without looking.

"Awww. But you're such a cute puppy."

"I said forget it."

"Alright but it's not going to be me who disappointed it will be her."

In front of Angel a vision of Becky shimmered into existence. It took all of his inner strength not to gasp at Becky's condition. Becky was shivering. Her entire body was covered in knife wounds ranging from shallow to deep. Her expression was both pure anger and pure fear.

"What did you do Willow." he said angrily

"What you taught me to do remember?" Willow replied in surprise, "Remember? Go for the damage not for the kill then drill it in right at the end."

"Stop it."

"I'd love to Angel but, you know, since you made me evil and all it's kinda what I want to do now."

Angel turned to the Vampire-Witch angrily. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?"

"You have thirty minutes to find me and you have to hand over the Star of Asgeroth or Becky dies."

"If you want the star so bad why won't you give me the address?"

"Punishment for going all fluffy and good on me."

Willow shimmered out of existence. Angel snarled and punched a tree in frustration. He had no choice now. Sadly he made his way back to town.

Willow walked back to Becky.

"Sorry about that had to make a couple of calls. Now where were we?"

Becky hunched forward. The more blood she lost the colder she felt. This combined with losing her clothes made it very hard for the already confused former uber-slayer to think.

"Please stop." Becky whispered painfully.

"Huh?" Vampire Willow asked kneeling down

"P-please." Becky insisted.

Willow frowned sadly. She lifted Becky's head up so there eyes matched.

"I'm sorry baby. You have to be punished. You took my Angelus away from me." Vampire Willow replied

Willow dropped Becky's head he place her hand on Becky's chest. Willows eyes shifted to black and Becky convulsed in pain. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. This went on for a couple of minutes until Becky unexpectedly stopped moving. Willow tilted her head curiously and checked her pulse.

"Darn it. Too much."

Placing he hands on beck's stomach and forehead she began to chant. Becky glowed briefly until she inhaled strongly and began to cough.

"Whew. Though I lost you for a minute there." Vampire Willow said

Becky looked around wildly. What just happened to her? Did she go unconscious again? No something worse. And that's when she realizes what happened.

She just died.

Becky looked to the Vampire-Witch with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Please! Let me go!" she pleaded frantically.

"I can't. You haven't learnt you lesson yet. Now mommy has to run a few errands so be a good girl and don't die again k?"

Willow walked away. From the table she picked up a small slip of paper from the tray and threw it up into the air. It sparkled then vanished.

Buffy walked slowly amongst the factories trying to find any sign of Vampire Willow or Becky. She decided to go alone because she had a better chance of defending against Vampire Willow if she didn't have to watch out for anyone else. From above her a note crackled into existence and dropped onto the ground. Curiously she picked up the note and read it. With a look of shock she bolted away full speed.

Angel walked swiftly. He had just arrived at the factory region and was eager to get started From above her a note crackled into existence and dropped onto the ground. Curiously he picked it up and read it. With a look of shock he bolted away at full speed.

Giles walked swiftly to his car. The batteries in his flashlight had just died and he knew that there were spares in the glove compartment. As he got closer he heard a rustling sound coming from near by. He looked around curiously.

"Hello?" he asked

He felt the barrel of a shotgun pressed into his back. Giles stopped moving.

"Hello Rupy-boy." Vincent said from behind him

"Vincent?"

"That's right. You're slayer stuck her 'ead where it aught not be. Took the girl away against council's orders. That's not very nice" Vincent replied

Vincent motioned Giles to get into the car. Vincent takes Giles keys and gets in the drivers seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Giles asked

"You and me are goin' for a little drive my friend." Vincent replied

Xander, Jesse and Willow walked cautiously around the factories. They stuck together close so they felt safer. Someone sprung out behind them. The group turned with a start. Giles jumped back in surprise as well

"Geez Giles. We wont have to worry 'bout the vampire if you're gonna scare us to death." Xander snapped.

"Oh, sorry, any luck?" he replied

"If by luck you mean finding absolutely nothing they yeah we're the luckiest people here." Jesse replied.

"Right. Listen I need you three to head back to the library. There is a spell book on my desk that might make this search quicker."

"Okay we'll be back soon." Willow replied

The three of the dashed off to the library as Giles turned and smiled at them. His started to glow until his form shifted back to Vampire Willow.

Detective Griffin was at her desk. She had a ton of paper about the invasion to fill out and she was trying to catch up. On her desk the phone rang. She answered it casually

"Detective Griffin." She said.

Detective Griffin stopped working and listened to the frantic woman on the end of the phone.

"Okay ma'am calm down, just tell me what you saw? . . . Alright I'll get on it right away."

Detective Griffin motioned to her partner to come over.

"We just got a call about screaming coming from a factory in the industrial district. She said it sounded like a young girl." Detective Griffin told him.

"Do you want to check it out?" Detective Patterson

"A young girl screaming this soon after the kidnapping. I think it's worth following up. Let's go."

Buffy rushed to the side door of the Factory. This was the address on the note and she was curious why Vampire Willow was so eager for her to be here.

"Buffy?" Angel asked as he arrived a moment later.

Buffy swung around in surprise.

"Angel?" she asked in surprise.

Angel looked down at the note in Buffys hand.

"See you got one as well. What are we thinking? A trap?"

"At best." Buffy replied

They looked at each other awkwardly for the moment.

"I'm sorry Buffy I didn't mean . . . "

Buffy motioned him to stop.

"I don't have time to hate you right now. Lets save the speeches till later." She replied

Buffy turned back to the door and kicked it in.

"You coming?" she asked as she stormed inside.

Becky looked up painfully as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Please . . . no." she said weakly

Buffy and Angel stopped in horror when they saw Becky's condition. Buffy covered her mouth and shook her head slowly

"Oh god." She exclaimed.

Shaking off the initial shock Buffy and Angel rushed over.

"She looks pretty bad." Angel comments as they try to untie the ropes.

"I'll get Giles to get her to hospital as soon as. . ."

"DON'T MOVE!" Detective Griffin called out from the darkness. Both her and Detective Patterson moved into the light. Buffy and Angel slowly got to their feet. Detective Patterson rushed in and checked on Becky.

"It's her." Detective Patterson

Detective Griffin looked angrily at the Slayer and the Vampire. Keeping her gun trained on the pair. She moves behind Buffy and pulls out her cuffs.

"Patterson gets him. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of this girl."

Angel motions to Buffy to comply with the officers Buffy does so silently

"I'll call an ambulance." Detective Patterson said as he starts to lead Angel out of the building.

"Good," Detective Griffin replied looking at the heavily injured girl.

What kind of sick person would do this to a young girl she though to herself angrily.

The car pulled up near the edge of dead mans peak just outside of Sunnydale. Vincent motions for Giles to step out of the car. He walked the watcher to the edge of the peak and made him stop.

"Why are you doing this Vincent?"

"I did the maths. She took my slayer I take her watcher. Makes sense to me." Vincent replied as he raised the shotgun at him

"How do you think the council will react once they find out?"

Vincent laughed.

"What makes you think their gonna find out Rupert. I wouldn't be much of a hit man if I didn't know how to dispose of a corpse."

Giles dropped his head. He knew he was right. There was only one thing left to do.

Xander, Willow and Jesse searched the library from top to bottom. The book Giles mentioned wasn't anywhere on his desk. They figured he must have put it somewhere else while doing research. After a few minutes of searching they gave up and flopped down onto the library chairs.

"That man has got to get a better filing system!" Xander exclaimed

"Maybe we should go back and keep looking for Becky." Willow replied.

"Good idea." Jesse replied.

"Actually I have a better idea." Vampire Willow replied from the doorway, "Why don't you stay here and enjoy the show?"

The trio is stunned they sit nervously in their seats as Vampire Willow slinks to the center of the room.

"W-what show?" Willow asks nervously

Vampire Willow smiled. From her pocket she pulls out the star of Asgeroth and shows it to them.

"The apocalypse." She replied happily


	21. Chapter 20: Apocalypse now

Chapter 20: Apocalypse now

Becky lay quietly in her hospital bed. She looked out the window and watched the world pass by. The door to her room opened and Becky pulled the blanket up defensively. Detective Griffin walked in and smiled at the girl.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she says as she walks to the chair next to the bed.

Detective Griffin sits down. She places a small teddy bear she bought from the gift shop on the nightstand. She leans down to the frightened girl.

"Listen. Some people who work with me are going to come by soon and take you someplace safe okay? You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you every again."

Becky didn't respond. Detective Griffin wasn't that surprised. Becky hadn't said a word since she was brought to the hospital. Detective Griffin stands and walks back out to the hospital hallway. Dr. Benson was waiting patiently.

"I'll make sure she gets on the transport for LA county hospital." He says patiently.

"Thanks. I want you to call me after the psychological evaluation." Detective Griffin replies

"I will. This is such a tragic case. Before she stopped speaking she kept mumbling about vampires and witches and the end of the world."

Detective Griffin sighed and took one last look at Becky.

"Yeah. It's like she's going through her own personal hell on earth."

Giles stood steadfast on the edge of the Cliff. Vincent was not giving him an inch to work with. If only he had enough time he could reach for the one handed crossbow he brought with him to deal with Vampire Willow that would have least given him a chance.

"I know this sound's like a bit of a cliché but do you have any last words? If you do just make sure it's short I don't have all soddin' night." Vincent said calmly

"Will you stop being so bloody minded Vincent! I'm trying to avert an apocalypse. All this is doing is giving the demon time to prepare." Giles yelled

"Right the old apocalypse story. Next I'll bet you're gonna tell me where this second slayer comes from."

"The future."

"You've just got a line for everything don't you."

Unbeknownst to them a figure approached the car. The storeowner of the magic shop influenced by the Powers that be reached in the window and set the radio to the 'on' position. She leant out again and walked towards the two men.

"Vincent." She called out

"What was that?" Vincent said as he turned to look behind him.

Not wasting a moment of time. Giles pulled out the one handed crossbow and shot Vincent in the leg. He dropped to the ground in pain. Giles rushed up, picked up the shotgun and knocked out Vincent with it. Not exactly sure what just happened he didn't want to hang around and think about it. Giles flew into the car and started the engine.

I _. . . turning to local news. A teenage girl was found naked and tourtured in a factory just south of town. The, as yet, unidentified sixteen year old girl was rescued by local detectives who received an anonymous earlier on this evening .The two kidnappers identified as teenager Buffy Summers and a man responding to the name of 'Angel' are currently being questioned by the detectives. We will inform you of any developments as they happen . . . _/I

"Oh good lord." Giles exclaimed as he switched off the radio. He slammed the car in gear and speed off down the road. As he traveled down the road he couldn't help but wonder who switched on the radio in the first place.

Detective Patterson opened the door to the interrogation room. He causally walked in carrying a manila folder and evidence bags full of things they took from Buffy and Angel. He places the folder on the table and lays out the evidence evenly.

"I understand you both denied council." Detective Patterson said calmly, "I have to say that is an unusual move for people in your position."

Angel looks calmly at the detective. Buffy was confused by Angel's actions earlier.

"We're very unusual people detective." Angel replied

"I have to agree with you on that." Detective Patterson said as he opened the folder and laid down several photos of the injured Becky in front of the pair.

"Most people I know don't slice and dice little girls for there own sick pleasure."

"How do you know it's us?"

"I think the technical police phrase is 'caught red handed.' "

Detective Patterson picked up one of the evidence bags. It contained the knife use on Becky.

"The prints we lifted off the knife matched both you and miss summers."

"Willow." Angel said to himself

Detective Patterson leant against the desk.

"Why did you do it? Were you her older man and she was you're jailbait girl? Then all of a sudden this blond number arrives and you think 'hey I don't need her anymore'."

"What makes you think I'm a man?" angel replied

"Cute. That's cute Mr. Angel. You're a funny guy. You know who likes funny guys? The people I federal prison, which is where you and you're girlfriend are heading for a long time."

Detective Patterson picked up one of the photos and looked at it in a disgusted fashion.

"Why naked? Did you get a thrill to see this girl squirming without her dignity? Maybe you're blond friend has a thing for vulnerable women."

"Bite me." Buffy replied angrily

"Now I see why you like her. She's quite the catch," Detective Patterson replied, "Let me break this down for the both of you, this girl, she was found naked covered in multiple knife wounds. The doctors are checking for vaginal trauma and any other signs of rape. If they find any I am going to have the sincere joy of locking you both away in a room so dark you won't even know if it's night or day."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Angel replied.

Detective Patterson glared at him.

"Don't test my patients Mr. Angel."

In the lobby the storeowner walked in. she took a brief look around and walked up to the officer on the front desk. The officer looked up from his paper work and smiled.

"Hi ma'am how can I assist you this evening." He asked

"I need to see a Detective Patterson right away."

"He's unavailable at the moment can I leave him a message?"

"This is urgent. I have information about the kidnapping of the teenage girl."

The intercom buzzed in the interview room. Detective Patterson stood up from the desk and answered the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"There's a woman out here says she has information about the kidnapping." The officer said

"I'll be right there."

Detective Patterson opened the interview room door and walked out. Buffy looked angrily at Angel.

"Remind me again why we couldn't resist the police officers?" Buffy asked

"If we ran they would have sent every beat cop they had. We can't stop Vampire Willow while being chased." Angel replied

"Right 'cause this is much betters us being locked inside a police station."

Angel scanned the things the detective left on the table. This was definite everything they were carrying except . . .

"Where's the star?" angel asked

"What?" Buffy asked

"The detective brought in everything else where's the Star of Asgeroth?"

Buffy examined the table as well. Angel was right the star was missing.

"Vampire Willow must have picked it up while we were being processed."

Angel looked at her seriously.

"We have to get out of here."

Buffy nodded. Using their strength they both broke out of their handcuffs. Buffy walked over to the door and kicked it down. Angel was about to leave when he noticed the item given to him at the magic shop. He picked it up, took it out of its evidence bag and put it in his pocket.

Buffy and Angel moved swiftly down the halls of the police station. Every time they encountered an officer they took them down.

Detective Patterson rubbed the bridge of his nose stressfully.

"Look ma'am I am extremely busy do you have the information or not."

"I need to know that I'm going to be safe." The storeowner replied.

"I can assure you we have the two perpetrators looked up . . ."

A door in the back room crashed to the floor. Buffy and Angel sprinted out.

"It doesn't seem that secure to me." the storeowner replied

Detective Patterson looked at the both of them in amazement. That door was ten inches thick and they just broke through it like it was made of foam rubber. Detective Patterson drew his gun and aimed it at Angel.

"Alright that's far enough funnyman."

Angel didn't stop moving. He kept walking forward. Detective Patterson fired off a round into his arm. To his shock the bullet slipped out and the wound healed instantly. Angel morphed his face.

"Why do people always want to shoot me?" he asked before he knocked out the detective.

Both of them marched out the front and looked around.

"Now what?" Buffy asked

"Guess we're gonna have to run to the school." Angel replied

Just then a car came screeching around the corner. Giles flung open the doors.

"Get in!" he yelled

Vampire Willow walked casually up to the trio.

"I always love to have an audience." She said happily

"H-how did you get the star?" Willow asked

Vampire Willow shrugged.

"The police were kind enough to give it to me after I killed the guy holding it."

Willow waves her arm. The trio flew out of their seat and collided with the door. As Vampire Willow walked towards the table it began to shake. A crack formed in the center and the two halves flew in opposite directions along with the chairs. The trio watched as Vampire Willow placed the Gem of Amarra, the uber-slayer power crystal, and the Star of Asgeroth on the floor.

"We have to do something." Jesse whispered to the others.

"What? She's like mega powerful." Willow replied

"We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Jesse-man getting ourselves killed isn't a better idea." Xander replied

Jesse wasn't convinced. He moved as quietly as he could. Reaching out his hand he dragged the Star of Asgeroth to him. Jesse jumped onto his feet and made for the door. Just before leaving he was yanked back magically by Vampire Willow. She shook her head at him.

"That was a bad Idea. Now I have to kill you." Vampire Willow

Vampire Willow twisted jesses neck. With an audible crack he fell to the floor dead.

"JESSE!" Willow screamed

"Does anyone else feel like stalling me?" Vampire Willow asked

Xander and Willow sat silently. Vampire Willow smiled and went back to making a symbol with sand over the hellmouth. Once she finished she place all three items in the center of the Symbol.

Vampire Willow stood up and raised her hands. As her eyes shifted to black she began to chant the first Latin phrase. The ground began to shake as the symbol began to glow. All three items shook slightly then levitated into the air. They span around for a moment until they aligned perfectly with the gem on top, the crystal in the center and the star at the bottom. Willow chanted the second Latin phrase and the gem began to glow. Its energy was transferred by the slayer crystal into the star of Asgeroth. The gem on the star began to glow and the air around it began to warble.

Vampire Willow turned back to her Audience.

"Pay attention because this is the good part." She said

Vampire Willow turned back and began to chant the final phrase. Just before she finished chanting the library door burst open. Buffy stormed up to Vampire Willow and kicked her in the ribs sending her flying into the stairs. Vampire Willow growled and flew back up to her feet. In her hands she collected a large portion of her energy. She shot it at Buffy. Angel flew in and placed himself between Buffy and Vampire Willow. He raised the item and it was struck with full force. When the sparks stopped Angel and Buffy were still standing.

The Wethalim absorbsion charm glowed for a few moments.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Vampire Willow asked

"You know, it's Funny, I know I only said it as a line but I truly do have friends in high places." He replied

Vampire Willow growled angrily at Angel. Angel smiled back

"I don't know exactly how it works but they tell me it can block attacks from even the most powerful witch." He continued Happily

Buffy looked at the pulsating spell hovering over the hellmouth

"Ah . . . Angel." Buffy said.

Angel turned to look. With a flash he grabbed the crystal out from the center and the spell shut down immediately. Buffy picked up the star and the gem. Angel looked from the crystal to the Vampire-Witch. Placing the crystal in the palm of his hand he closed his fingers and crushed it. The stored power, contained by the crystal, was released.

And it seeked it's owner.

Becky sat quietly in the Wheelchair. The police officers escorting to the car signed the release forms from the doctor and returned.

"We're heading to the car now sweetie. We'll have you safe and sound in a little while."

Just then the lights started to blink on and off. The air started to ripple around Becky. She looked at her hands and noticed that they began to glow. She flung her arms back and arched her back as an incredible amount of energy surged into her body. The police and the doctors took two paces back as Becky began to hover. Just as quickly as it started the light show stopped and Becky flopped back into her seat. She sat there silently for a moment until she lifted her head and her eyes snapped open in intense anger.

The force of the energy lifted the clouds in her mind. The tumbling thought and memories reordered themselves at lightning speed. Slowly she stood up from the wheel chair. She was herself again.

The leader . . .

The soldier . . .

The uber-slayer . . .

She had her mind back. And she knew what she had to do.

One of the police officers approached Becky. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey. Maybe you should sit down and we'll let the doctors check you out."

Slowly Becky turned to the officer. The look of intense anger filled her eyes. She lifted the officer's hand from her shoulder and lifted it up. She knocked him in the stomach with a spinning elbow, which sent him flying down the hall and into the wall. The second officer walked up. Becky kicked the wheelchair into his face. She rushed over to him and drew his gun. She fired two rounds into the phone on the wall just before the doctor could reach for it. She slowly shook her head at him the doctor backed off. Becky dropped the gun onto the ground. Slowly she turned and faced down the hallway.

At the end of the hall there was a Window. At first Becky started to walk but she gradually built up speed until she was sprinting. Just before she reached the window she jumped. The glass shatter around her as she flipped out the forth floor window and landed safely on then ground. As Becky stood up she checked the cuts on her hands she go from the window jump. To her amazement they heal instantly. Something was different and she liked it.

The storeowner watched as Becky sprinted away. She began to shimmer. Slowly her form shifted into her true identity . . .

Dawn smiled at her daughter.

"Go baby. Go be the hero." She said.

Just when Becky need saving the most the powers that be sent her an Angel.

Angel flew out the library doors. Vampire Willow paced out and punched him across the jaw. Angel countered and kicked Vampire Willow's feet from under her. He picker her up and threw her down the hall. The both of them fought until it lead them into the gym. While in the center of the court Willow shot out with another bolt of energy. Angel, unprepared, was thrown back against the wall. He slid down and grabbed his side. He might be invulnerable but he could still feel pain. Willow stalked up to him. She collected another ball of energy and held it over her shoulder.

"Time for this Angel to go to heaven." She said

Someone grabbed her arm. Vampire Willow was swung around and was face to face with Becky.

"Hi." Becky said as she punched Vampire Willow in the stomach.

She flew back against the doors and fell to the ground stunned. Vampire Willow rose back up onto her feet.

"Bad idea Becky. I took you're power one I can do it again." She yelled

She hurled the ball of energy at the uber-slayer. Just when it looked like it was about to reach it's target Becky spun around and caught the ball. She played with it lightly in her hands.

"Somehow I doubt it." Becky replied seriously

Angel looked at the display curiously. He thought about what happened for a moment and looked at the hand he used to crush the crystal. He smiled to himself in amusement. Absentmindedly he crushed the crystal in the same hand he held the Wethalim absorbsion charm. Somehow when the uber-slayer power returned to its host the collected energy of the Wethalim absorbsion charm went with it. The simple meaning?

Becky was immune to Vampire Willow's magic.

"You are so going to get you ass kicked." Angel called out from his sitting point.

Vampire Willow didn't have time to reply. Becky threw the energy ball. Being stronger then Willow it knocked her down the hall. Angel walked up to Becky.

"You alright?"

"Perfect." Becky replied.

Angel smiled and started to walk down the hall. Becky gently grabbed his arm.

"I heard you." Becky said

"What?" Angel replied curiously

"When I was in that coma I heard what you said to me. It meant a lot to me."

Angel smiled and Becky smiled in return. The both looked down the hall where Vampire Willow was trying to get back onto her feet.

"Let's go save the day." Becky said as she stormed down the hall.

Buffy handed the Star of Asgeroth to Giles.

"You sure that spell thing is going to work."

"So long as we can keep Vampire Willow in contact with the star and if Willow reads the phrasing correctly."

"Why do I have to read it?" Willow asked

"You work as a counter essence to your vampire self. I think that's what my older half was trying to say. You're positive aura should be strong enough to destroy the negative aura of Vampire Willow."

Just then the doors shattered open and Vampire Willow sailed into the bookshelf under the handrail. To everyone's shock Becky stormed in and pinned the vampire to the ground.

"Star." She called out reaching out her hand.

"Becky? What's going one? Why are you here?" Buffy asked curiously.

Slowly she turned and looked at Buffy. Her trademark serious expression in full swing.

"Don't make me ask you again." Becky said annoyed.

Quickly Buffy handed the Star of Asgeroth to Becky. She held it roughly against Vampire Willow's chest.

"Willow. Start reading."

Willow looked Nervously.

"Ah . . . Becky you kinda need to be out of the way." She replied

"I move, she bolts. Start reading!"

"Giles?" Willow asked nervously

"I understand that you might be a bit disoriented . . ."

"Start reading!" Becky said more insistently

Angel looked around the devastation. Suddenly something occurred to him.

_some will be lost_ . . . Jesse corpse lay at the side of the room

_some will return _. . . Becky held Vampire Willow down in preparation for the incantation

_and some will be sacrificed_ . . .

"Do what she says!" Angel said insistently

"But Angel. If I do this spell Becky will . . ."

"She knows what she's doing."

"But she'll die" Willow said

"It's not about living or dieing," Becky replied, "It's about survival."

Willow looked nervously around the room. She took in a deep breath and started to read. The crystal on the star began to glow. A column of energy swirled around Becky and vampire Willow. Becky felt her insides begin to evaporate but she suppressed the pain. She glared down triumphantly at Vampire Willow.

"See you back in hell!" she yelled

There was an explosion. The room was filled with intense color and sound. The air crackled with energy. Slowly it died down into nothingness.

Sunnydale high school library – one month ago

Giles, Xander, Willow and Buffy looked at each other stunned each of them feeling a little disoriented after what just happened.

"It worked.' Willow said quietly

"Where are we?" Xander asked

Buffy looked down at her arm. She was holding an icepack to it that looked very familiar.

"I think this was about a month ago just before the harvest." Buffy replied

"So . . . what happened?"

Giles placed the books he was holding on the table and sat down.

"I think because I designed the incantation to only be use with Vampire Willow. When Becky stepped in. The intense magic used caused the Star of Asgeroth to create an inverted temporal fold."

The group looked confused.

"So . . . What just happed?" Xander asked again

"Time reset it's self." Giles replied

"None of it happened?" Buffy asked

"Essentially, no."

"So how come we still remember all of it?"

"It must have something to do with the localization."

"I'm just glad it's over and nothing crazy is gonna happen anymore." Willow said with relief

"Except for the harvest." Buffy added

"Oh, and trying to stop the masters rising causing the apocalypse."

"Yep," Xander replied, "just a normal day in Sunnydale. We'll we better get to class. I got a feeling I'm gonna do better on this surprise geography pop quiz then I did the first time."

Willow and Xander stood up. They collected their things and left the library. Buffy turned and looked at Giles sadly

"Becky?"

Giles folded his arms.

"She might still be born. But with the circumstances being different . . . I say we remember her for who she was. A hero." Giles replied

"No she wasn't a hero," Buffy replied happily, "she was a slayer."

Rome, Italy – many years later

Buffy fussed with the table settings. She set it up one way, be unhappy with it, then set it up another way. Willow walked into the room and frown. She rushed over to Buffy and grabbed her by the arm.

"I think it's set Buffy." willow said insistently

"No. This, this has to be perfect."

Willow shook her head in amusement.

"It's a sixteen year old girls birthday party it's not the end of the world. I thought you would know the difference by now?" she said happily. Kennedy walked happily into the room. Willow smiled and put her arm around her girlfriend.

"I've set up the area out the back Buffy." Kennedy said.

"Is it perfectly straight with the house?" Buffy asked

"I guess." Kennedy replied not really thinking about it

Buffy looked up anxiously

"You guess? Either it is or it isn't"

"Alright that's enough stress juice for the Buffster." Xander said walking in from the kitchen

"I am inclined to agree with Xander Buffy. You are taking this a little to seriously." Giles said from the lounge area

"Yeah B. you gotta chill. How the girl of honor gonna enjoy her day with you so wired" Faith said as she, uncharacteristically, made paper chains with Giles.

Buffy was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Buffy rushed over to it and opened the door. Spike smile as he held a large group of suitcases

"Guess who I found loitering rounds the airport." He said happily as he moved inside.

Spike walked in. from behind Dawn stepped inside and hugged her sister.

"Hey dawnie." Buffy said happily, "How's L.A."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know. You think the slayers in Italy are pretentious. Try working with the Hollywood crowd." Dawn replied

Buffy laughed. She looked anxiously behind her sister.

"Where is she?"

Dawn looked behind herself.

"She was here a second ago," she replied, "Becky?"

Dawn stepped out of the way and a slender brown haired, brown-eyed girl struggled to get a large suitcase through the door.

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Want some help with that?" she asked

"I got it," Becky replied happily, "don't need slayer strength."

Buffy smiled at the teenager. She looked exactly the same, as the girl she met it high school but her attitude was entirely different. This girl was happy, popular, and the most important thing normal.

Becky gave up on the suitcase and ran over to Buffy. She gave her aunt a big hug.

"Hi Aunt Buffy!" she said cheerfully

"Hey yourself." Buffy replied

Buffy looked around to Xander and Willow. Although they were smiling they all had the same uneasy felling inside.

"Dawn can you come over here for a minute." Giles said from the lounge.

Dawn wandered down and sat next to the old watcher.

"I've finished the zoning layout for Los Angeles," Giles said pointing to a map, "you'll need team of about three to five slayers per zone but it should cover the entire city evenly."

Giles looked up. Dawn was rubbing the temples of her head. He put his arm around her.

"Are you okay dawn?"

"What?" dawn replied distracted, "Oh, yeah just a headache that's all. So zoning huh?"

Buffy watched her sister working with her watcher. Her gaze then shifted to Becky who was talking to faith about getting a tattoo. Although she would be forced into stopping that conversation soon she was happy that Becky turned out all right. Xander walked up to her and motioned that they head into the kitchen.

Willow, Xander and Buffy looked at each other uncomfortably for the longest time.

"Okay," Xander said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I'm the one who usually says stupid things so I'm gonna say it. Are we going to tell Becky?"

"Tell her what? Technically it didn't happen." Willow replied

"Yeah but I think she deserves to know she save the world."

"It just doesn't feel right telling her all this stuff," Buffy said, "I don't know it's a hard decision."

"We don't" came a voice from behind them

The group turned to see Angel standing casually in the dark kitchen.

"Angel?" Buffy asked curiously

Angel walked to the doorway of the kitchen and looked at the happy teenager

"Look at her. Look how happy she is. This kid doesn't need to know that for a good chunk of her life she spent her time trying not to die. If anyone deserves this she does."

Buffy smiled. She knew Angel was right.

"Angel!" Becky yelled out as she rushed up to the vampire to give him a big hug.

"Hey there kid." Angel said as he moves out into the lounge.

Becky pouted.

"Not a kid." She replied

Dawn smiled from the couch. She definitely was her daughter.

From his pocket he pulled out a small box and handed it to Becky.

"Happy birthday Becky."

Becky wildly opened the box.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous! Thanks Angel." Becky yelled happily

"It's ancient Mayan," Angel replied ruffling the girls hair, "legend has it who ever wears it will be protected by the angels."

Becky pulled out the elaborate bracelet from inside and put it on her wrist. Willow wandered out and looked at the present Angel gave Becky. She frowned and shot an accusing look at the vampire, which he ignored.

Becky sat at the dining table and examined her new gift. Buffy sat next to her.

"How've you been Becky?" she asks sweetly

"Fine," Becky replied, "haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why?"

"Well, I keep having these strange dreams about monsters and vampires and these girls are fighting them."

Buffy smile faded slightly.

"You've been having them long?"

"Just the last few nights or so. I think I saw you in one of my dreams once."

Buffy looked at the girl. She knew all to well what that dream meant because she started to have them at a similar age. Buffy smile grew wider when she realizes that this time. The power won't be forced onto her. She was chosen and she was not alone.

She was no longer the last slayer.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cairo, Egypt – six years later

The streets were bustling it this tiny out of the way market place. Through the middle of the crowd a man walked. He slung his jacket over his shoulder and held his briefcase carefully. At the end of the marketplace an old peddler sat on the carpet in front of him a large collections of antiquities. The man approached him.

"I am the man from the west. I come seeking the item."

The peddler looked up at the man. He smiled and got to his feet. The peddler led the man into a small building behind him. Inside the room was laden with magical charms and amulets. The man looked around the room.

"Did you get it?" he asked the peddler

The old peddler shuffled off into the back room. He returned with a small box. The man held out his hand for the box but the peddler pulled back.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" the peddler asked

The man placed his briefcase on the bench. He opened the lid and handed the peddler a business card.

" 'Judson Fox. Head of special projects Wolfram and Heart Los Angeles.' " The peddler read out loud

"Satisfied?" Judson asked

The peddler put the business card down. He stared intently at the lawyer

"The price is tripled." The peddler demanded, "I had to call in many favors across many dimensions to get this for you."

"And the senior partners appreciate the effort but the price remains the same."

"Or what?" the peddler asked

"Or I call my office and this building is bombarded with microwave energy from the satellite currently orbiting overhead brining it to a crisp."

The peddler frowned. He pushed the box over to Judson who opened it. He pulled out the amulet and smiled. It was exactly what he was looking for.

It was a five-pointed star with vines engrave on each point and in the center a crystal that was ruby like.

"The Star of Asgeroth," the peddler commented, "they say a slayer used it to change the world."

"I know." Judson replied

"May I ask what you intend to do with it?"

Judson smiled.

"I have a client who is very eager for it to change back."

To be continued


End file.
